L'héritage de Valinor
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Sauron désire anéantir toute vie et devenir le maître de la Terre du Milieu. Mais est-ce là son seul objectif ? La réponse se trouve peut-être dans les secrets d'une famille au destin lié à celui des puissances de Valinor. Pour se préparer au futur, il faut connaître le passé. La jeune Ellora l'apprendra à ses dépens.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour ! _

_Cette idée de fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment, et je me suis enfin décidée à commencer de l'écrire. Voici déjà le prologue, essentiel comme introduction pour la suite de l'histoire. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

**Prologue**

« _Au commencement, Eru, l'Unique, fit une requête aux esprits appelés Ainur : créer une grande musique. De cette musique sortit une vision qui était comme un globe de lumière dans le vide. Eru Illúvatar donna vie à cette vision, qui devint Eä, le « monde qui est ». _

_Les Ainur le contemplèrent, surpris, et nombre d'entre eux, par amour pour ce lieu nouveau, y pénétrèrent. Ils devinrent les Valar et Maiar, les puissances de ce monde. _

_Après la naissance d'Arda, certains Ainur choisirent de se conformer à la volonté d'Illúvatar, mais d'autres cherchèrent à atteindre leurs propres objectifs. Mais sur Ardra, leur choix d'évoluer dans les limites du temps et de l'espace réduisit leur puissance. Et ils durent se choisir des formes distinctes. Les hommes les considérèrent plus tard comme des dieux. _

_Ils façonnèrent le monde, que l'on appela Arda. Les Valar et les Maiar y créèrent des merveilles, mais la zizanie finit par semer le trouble dans ce monde magnifique. L'un des plus puissants Valar, Melkor, se rebella contre Illúvatar et ses frères. _

_Melkor n'était pas mauvais au départ, mais il avait un goût prononcé pour l'indépendance. Il finit par céder au désir de dominer Eru, ce qui lui valut le surnom de Morgoth, ce qui, en sindarin, signifie le « Noir Ennemi », « l'Ennemi Ténébreux ». _

_Mais les Valar parvinrent à le vaincre. Ne pouvant détruire un esprit qui fut autrefois l'un des leurs, ils le jetèrent dans le Vide au-delà des Cercles du Monde. Un Maiar corrompu choisit de reprendre son flambeau : Sauron. Il jura de finir l'œuvre de son maître et de dominer la Terre du Milieu. Mais est-ce vraiment son seul objectif ? _

_Il est écrit qu'à la fin du monde, Valar et Maiar y rejoindront leurs frères, et avec eux les Eruhíni, les enfants d'Illúvatar, apparus sur Arda. _

_Alors, une nouvelle grande musique retentira : plus puissante que la première, elle sera sans défaut, pleine de sagesse et de tristesse, et d'une splendeur incomparable._ »

Hélène referma le livre d'un coup sec. Elle détestait lire ce passage. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle relise ça, chaque année, le jour de son anniversaire ? C'était une tradition dans sa famille, que chaque membre suivait depuis des millénaires, sur Terre.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par un cri. Avec un léger sourire, elle sortit du bureau et traversa le couloir jusqu'à une chambre d'enfants. Elle alla jusqu'à un berceau et se pencha pour prendre un bébé dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, Ellora ! Ne pleure plus, ma chérie », dit la jeune femme.

L'enfant fixa la femme de ses grands yeux bleu sombre. Hélène sourit. C'était tout de même curieux, la façon dont son bébé réagissait face à ce qu'on lui disait ou ce qu'elle entendait. À croire que la petite comprenait déjà tout, alors qu'elle n'avait que six semaines !

La porte s'ouvrit, un homme entra dans la pièce. Hélène lui offrit un sourire auquel il répondit.

« J'allais justement la consoler, mais je vois que tu as pris la relève », dit l'homme.

« J'ai fini mon… travail, je pense que je peux m'accorder un peu de temps libre avec notre fille. »

Le visage de l'homme se fit plus grave.

« Tu sais qu'en temps normal, il faudra lui apprendre toute l'histoire à son anniversaire, l'année prochaine ? »

Hélène fronça des sourcils.

« Steve, elle n'aura qu'un an, voyons ! Elle n'y comprendra rien. »

À ces mots, le bébé se mit à vagir. Avec un soupir, Hélène la berça dans ses bras. Steve attendit qu'elle se soit endormie et remise dans son berceau par Hélène pour entraîner cette dernière hors de la chambre.

« Chérie, je te comprends, tu sais ? C'est très dur pour moi aussi. »

« Ça l'est pour chacun de nous », dit Hélène.

Elle porta la main à son cou, où se trouvait une chaîne dorée au bout de laquelle pendaient deux magnifiques perles de cristal en forme de goutte d'eau.

« Tout ira bien. Nous sommes là pour elle. Et notre fille aura une vie semblable à celle de tous nos ancêtres. Il ne lui arrivera rien », dit Steve.

Hélène regarda son mari avec gravité.

« J'espère que tu as raison », dit-elle, en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, comme si cette étreinte pouvait les protéger du destin.

Soudain, un bruit retentit en bas. Le téléphone !

« Et zut ! C'est sans doute un client. Excuse-moi », dit Steve.

Hélène le laissa descendre. Son mari était agent immobilier. La jeune femme était jardinière, mais elle était en congé maternité pour le moment.

Cependant, personne ne savait qu'elle avait un don, et ce depuis sa naissance : elle avait une étonnante main verte. Elle tenait ce don de ses ancêtres. Tous protégeaient un secret, un très lourd secret lié à ce texte qu'ils avaient pour coutume de lire chaque année, le jour de leur anniversaire, pour ne pas oublier d'où ils venaient, ni ce que signifiaient les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient reçus.

Steve, lui, avait le pouvoir de changer en pierre tout ce qu'il touchait. Tous deux descendaient de deux branches différentes de la même famille, séparées par plusieurs millénaires.

Et leur enfant avait sans nul doute hérité de pouvoirs, elle aussi. Mais lesquels ? Hélène l'ignorait, mais elle priait intérieurement pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop grands ni durs à gérer.

Elle était loin de se douter que son vœu ne serait jamais exaucé. Elle et son mari l'apprendraient à leurs dépens, quinze ans plus tard.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue, ça vous intéresse ou pas ? Dites-le-moi par review, siouplaît !<br>_


	2. Joyeux anniversaire !

_BONNE ANNÉE ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes. Voici un chapitre pour bien commencer l'année ! _

_Merci à **Cally-sama**, **Lunastrelle** et **Sissi-72me** pour leurs reviews. _

_**DISCLAIMER :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

_Le texte qu'Ellora lit vers la fin du chapitre est la traduction française de la chanson « La prophétie » qui est chantée dans le CD de musique du film « La Communauté de l'Anneau ». Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ce texte, mais je l'ai traduit du mieux que j'ai pu, de l'anglais au français. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**Joyeux anniversaire !**

_Quinze ans plus tard_

_Terre, Angleterre, Bristol. _

Ellora poussa un soupir. Quand est-ce que cette fichue pendule allait sonner ? Tout le monde en classe attendait, sagement assis devant son bureau respectif. Le professeur de mathématiques, impitoyable, leur imposait des exercices d'algèbre alors que dans quelques minutes, ce serait le début des grandes vacances d'été !

Tout en faisant tournoyer son crayon, la jeune fille se tourna vers la fenêtre de la salle, juste à sa gauche. Dedans, elle vit le reflet d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, avec des reflets dorés. Lorsqu'elle était bébé, ses yeux étaient bleus. Mais en grandissant, ils avaient changé, passant du bleu sombre à la couleur noisette. Et il n'y avait pas que cela qui avait changé… Non, il ne fallait pas y penser !

Elle portait une jupe en jean, d'une veste dans la même matière avec un débardeur bordeaux en dessous, et des ballerines aux pieds. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Elle portait une bague au doigt, qui changeait de couleur selon son humeur. En ce moment, elle était grise, signe d'ennui.

Surtout pas. Dans moins d'une minute, elle pourrait sortir et rejoindre ses parents chez elle. Ils avaient prévu de passer les vacances en Floride, avec elle ! Le lendemain, une fois les derniers préparatifs bouclés, ils appelleraient un taxi. Les valises étaient déjà faites, les places d'avion réservées…

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Avec des hurlements de joie, les élèves jetèrent leurs affaires pêle-mêle dans leurs sacs et sortirent, tout en mettant maladroitement leurs sacs sur leur dos ou en bandoulière.

Toute contente, Ellora suivit le flot d'élèves. Elle sortit les oreillettes de son iPod de sa poche et, tout en continuant de marcher vers la sortie, mit la musique en marche.

Plusieurs élèves autour d'elle discutaient tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, disant que cette journée avait été la plus longue de leurs vies, parlant de leurs projets pour leurs vacances…

Ellora s'éloigna de la foule et monta dans le bus. Ce dernier roula tranquillement à travers la ville, vers sa maison. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un tirer sur ses écouteurs jusqu'à les enlever. Elle se retourna et émit un soupir amusé.

« Parvati ! »

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille indienne aux cheveux noirs, qui lui offrit un sourire malicieux. Elle était sa meilleure amie et se trouvaient dans le même groupe en cours de sciences et en technologie.

« Alors ? Contente d'être en vacances ? » dit Ellora, pour engager la conversation.

« Oh oui ! Et toi ? Ça fait quoi, d'avoir seize ans le jour où commencent les grandes vacances ? »

Ellora sourit. Son amie y avait pensé !

« Tiens. Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Elle lui tendit un paquet. Ellora ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Oh ! Fallait pas… »

Elle l'ouvrit, et y trouva un beau carnet en cuir, à la couverture ornée de motifs de plantes et d'arabesques très jolis. Les pages étaient en papier artisanal.

« Comme ça, tu pourras y noter tout ce dont tu voudras me parler, pendant ton voyage en Floride », dit Parvati.

« C'est un magnifique cadeau… Merci ! »

Elle la serra dans ses bras, quand le bus s'arrêta. C'était son arrêt. Ellora embrassa son amie sur la joue puis descendit du véhicule en sautillant presque. Elle se dirigea vers la maison.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit plusieurs valises posées sur le tapis, devant l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Elle monta à l'étage et vit sa mère, occupée à ranger des vêtements dans une autre valise. Son père apparut dans son dos, avec un rasoir à la main.

« Chérie, tu crois que j'aurai besoin d'un adaptateur pour brancher mon rasoir, à l'hôtel ? »

« Je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on a encore des adaptateurs ? » dit sa mère, sans se retourner.

Ellora se râcla la gorge. Son père la regarda puis sourit.

« Alors, contente que les cours soient finis ? » dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de retourner dans la salle de bains.

Ellora lança un regard en direction de sa mère, pencha la tête vers elle dans l'espoir qu'elle lui accorde un sourire, mais elle l'ignora, comme d'habitude.

Tristement, Ellora se dirigea vers sa chambre. C'était comme ça depuis près d'onze ans. Sa mère ne faisait plus attention à elle. C'était à peine si elle lui adressait la parole. Elle n'était pas froide ni méchante, mais elle semblait tout faire pour ne pas parler avec elle ou demeurer trop longtemps dans la même pièce que sa fille. Seul son père lui accordait de l'attention, que ce soit pour les réunions de parents, les sorties au cinéma, au zoo ou d'autres choses…

Ellora n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi sa mère se comportait-elle ainsi ? Chaque fois que la jeune fille avait essayé de lui en parler, sa mère lui avait lancé un regard froid puis clairement expliqué qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer, qu'elle avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire et que la discussion était close.

La jeune fille laissa tomber son sac puis se jeta sur son lit et monta le son de son Ipod, espérant noyer sa peine dans la musique d'Enya.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Elle regarda son réveil. 21 H 33. Flûte ! Elle s'était endormie ? La chaleur, sans doute. Son père avait dû la laisser tranquille, quant à sa mère, inutile d'y penser !

La jeune fille sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son père avait laissé un post-it sur le frigo.

« _Il reste deux sandwichs pour toi dans le frigo. À demain, bises, papa._ »

Ellora sourit. Heureusement qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans cette famille qui faisait attention à elle. La jeune fille prit l'assiette de sandwichs et, une fois un bon verre de lait en main, remonta dans sa chambre. Elle venait de franchir la porte quand un bruit bizarre dans son dos attira son attention.

Curieuse, elle se retourna. C'était la porte du vieux bureau de sa mère. Il avait été fermé à clé quand elle avait cinq ans, et plus jamais personne ne l'avait ouvert depuis.

Ellora s'approcha de la porte en fronçant des sourcils. D'où venait ce bruit ? Soudain, ça recommença. Comme si quelqu'un frappait à répétition contre le bois de la porte, en bas, près du sol.

Surprise, Ellora recula, puis s'approcha de l'endroit où résonnait le bruit. Dès qu'elle posa la main à cet endroit, il y eut un déclic. La porte s'ouvrit.

La jeune fille se redressa et recula de deux mètres, la main sur le cœur. Elle courut dans sa chambre et prit sa raquette de badminton. Armée tant bien que mal, elle se dirigea vers la porte et, lentement, la pousa.

Elle vit que la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait rien ici, à part un bureau installé au fond, contre la fenêtre. Des araignées avaient tissé leur toile autour. Dessus était posé un vieux livre poussiéreux.

Soudain, un bruit de pas lui parvint au bout du couloir. Sa mère ! Vite, elle saisit le livre, referma la porte puis courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le bruit de pas ne s'arrêta pas, il se fit plus fort puis lointain, jusqu'à s'éteindre avec le claquement de la chambre des parents.

Soulagée, Ellora s'assit sur son lit et posa le livre devant elle. Elle souffla dessus. Il était relié, avec une épaisse couverture en cuir brune. Et des lettres en or y étaient écrites dans une langue inconnue.

Bizarre.

Lentement, elle tendit la main vers le fermoir en argent qui le retenait. Il était splendide, une arabesque celtique parcourue de tiges de plantes aux feuilles émeraude.

Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, un souffle de vent emplit la pièce, porteur du parfum de la forêt et du vent sauvage. Ellora eut un léger frisson, puis tourna la première page.

Au moins, le texte était lisible à l'intérieur du livre, écrit dans sa propre langue, quoique la police utilisée faisait très caligraphie moyennâgeuse.

Elle se mit à lire :

« _Écoutez !  
>Ces mots sont pour ceux nés afin de mourir :<br>Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous  
>Un Anneau pour les trouver<br>Un Anneau pour les amener tous  
>Et dans les ténèbres les lier<br>Héraut de la Mort  
>Pour trouver l'Anneau, amène-les tous<br>Et dans les ténèbres lie-les  
>Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, l'Anneau unique.<em> »

Ellora sentit soudain sa main droite la brûler, comme si un fer chauffé à blanc l'avait emprisonné. Elle voulut crier, mais l'air sembla brusquement avoir quitté ses poumons. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide et perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Terre du Milieu. _

Frodon n'y comprenait rien. Les arbres dans cette forêt étaient vraiment étranges. L'ambiance était sombre, l'air lourd et les grincements constants n'arrangeaient rien.

Sam et ses cousins le ressentaient aussi, tandis que tous les quatre marchaient à travers la forêt. Et souvent, le passage qu'ils prenaient dans la forêt était bloqué par un arbre imposant, qui semblait sorti de nulle part.

Ils faisaient alors demi-tour et prenaient un autre chemin, mais se retrouvaient alors bloqués à l'autre bout. Et quand ils revenaient sur leurs pas, un chemin apparaissait, comme si l'arbre s'était déplacé pour le dissimuler.

_Cette forêt… C'est comme si elle avait son propre esprit ! _pensa Frodon.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter, épuisés. En temps normal, à cette heure-ci, ils auraient dû attaquer la collation de onze heures, mais le lieu et la situation leur avaient coupé l'appétit. Ils se sentaient oppressés.

Merry se jucha sur un rocher pour se reposer, quand une curieuse odeur saisit son nez. Curieux, il se tourna sur son promontoire et cligna des yeux.

« Eh… Venez voir ! » dit-il.

Curieux, les Hobbits grimpèrent à ses côtés. Ils se figèrent également devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

En bas de la pente s'étendait une grande étendue d'herbe couverte de fleurs blanches, aux pétales éclatants de lumière. L'endroit dégageait une incroyable sérénité, au milieu de ces arbres menaçants et de cette brume. Et là, au milieu des fleurs, était allongée une jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et portait de curieux vêtements : une veste sur une chemise bordeaux moulante, une jupe bleue dans un tissu rugueux comme la veste. La jupe s'arrêtait un peu après les genoux, et elle avait de drôles de chaussures aux pieds. Un sac à dos était posé près d'elle.

« Une elfe ? » murmura Sam.

« Non, un ange… » souffla Pippin.

Frodon ne dit rien, trop saisi par la vision pour répondre. Il finit par s'avancer, un peu hésitant malgré tout.

Il marcha à travers les fleurs jusqu'à se trouver près d'elle. Il se pencha et fut soulagé de voir que la poitrine de la jeune fille se levait et s'abaissait régulièrement.

Elle gémit dans son sommeil, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec l'air surpris et perdu. Puis elle se tourna vers eux. Elle se figea. Frodon et les Hobbits retinrent leur souffle.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Je m'arrête là. Eh oui, je sais, mais eh ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, d'acc' ? <em>


	3. À travers le brouillard

_Merci à **Coton**,** Lunastrelle **et** Sissi72-me **pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

**À travers le brouillard**

Ellora n'y comprenait rien. Elle avait senti une forte odeur de fleurs et ouvert les yeux. Elle s'était alors attendue à se retrouver dans sa chambre, sur son lit.

Mais au lieu de ça, elle vit qu'elle était dans une forêt, au milieu d'un champ de fleurs immaculées. Au-delà du parterre fleuri, tout semblait sombre et caché dans un brouillard menaçant.

Et là, en tournant la tête, elle avait vu quatre étranges petits hommes. On aurait pu les prendre pour des enfants, si leurs visages n'étaient pas ceux d'adultes. Ils avaient des oreilles pointues et de grands pieds velus. Et leurs vêtements évoquaient ceux des gentlemen anglais de l'ancien temps.

Mais tout ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle fichait dans un endroit pareil !

« Ça va, mademoiselle ? » finit par demander l'un d'eux, un Hobbit aux yeux bleus, avec des cheveux brun sombre et bouclés.

« Je ne sais pas… Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Les quatre Hobbits se regardèrent, avant que le premier reprenne la parole.

« Nous sommes des Hobbits de la Comté. Et pour répondre à votre première question, nous sommes dans la Vieille Forêt, mam'selle », répondit un autre Hobbit, un peu plus gros et joufflu que les autres.

Des Hobbits ? La Comté ? La Vieille Forêt ? Tout ça ne lui disait rien ! Elle regarda près d'elle et vit que son sac à dos était posé près d'elle.

« Vous êtes une elfe ? » demanda un troisième Hobbit.

« Mais non, Pippin, que tu es bête ! Regarde ses oreilles, elles ne sont pas pointues ! » répondit le quatrième, qui n'avait pas pipé mot jusque-là.

« Bon, alors, une nymphe ? » insista le dénommé Pippin.

Ellora secoua la tête.

« Non, désolée, je suis humaine, et j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui m'arrive ! Je ne devrais pas être là, enfin, mais chez moi, dans ma chambre, avec mon assiette de sandwichs, mes livres et… »

Ses livres ? ! Une minute… Elle vit que son sac était ouvert, et qu'un objet volumineux en dépassait un peu. Elle plongea la main dedans et en sortit le vieux livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bureau de sa mère. La formule y était… Et cette sensation de chuter dans le vide, ainsi que la brûlure à son doigt…

Elle regarda sa main et vit avec surprise qu'un anneau était apparu à l'annulaire droit, celui où elle avait ressenti la brûlure. C'était un curieux anneau. Il semblait fait de métal argenté, mais la surface extérieure était semi-transparente, et on avait l'impression de voir de la fumée à l'intérieur, ou du brouillard, semblable à celui qui régnait dans la forêt.

Ellora se prit la tête dans les mains. Alors… elle était en plein délire ou elle rêvait ? Non, tout semblait bien réel, l'air sentait fort l'humidité, la pierre et le bois de pin.

Elle regarda les Hobbits avec désespoir. Ceux-ci, saisis par son regard, prirent aussitôt leur décision. De toute façon, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Hobbits de laisser une jolie demoiselle en détresse, seule dans cette forêt hostile. Et elle était leur première rencontre a priori amicale depuis le début de leur voyage.

« Vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous voulez. Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé votre route », dit Frodon.

« Merci, euh… ? »

« Je suis Frodon, et voici mes cousins Merriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque, ainsi que mon ami et jardinier Samsagace Gamegie. »

« Mais vous pouvez nous appeler Merry, Pippin et Sam », dit Merry.

« D'accord… Merry. Je m'appelle Ellora Jones. »

Ellora se redressa, referma son sac, le mit sur son dos puis se mit à suivre les Hobbits. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la clairière en fleurs, l'ambiance sombre et glauque de la forêt fit pression sur eux.

Ellora boutonna rapidement sa veste en jean. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle mette une jupe ? Il est vrai que chez elle, c'était l'été.

Les Hobbits ne disaient mot. Ils tenaient chacun à la main un bâton de marche et semblaient sur le qui-vive. Ellora regrettait de ne pas avoir d'armes. Elle se serait bien arrêtée pour poser son sac et regarder ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans, mais elle avait peur que les Hobbits s'éloignent et qu'elle les perde dans le brouillard.

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure, elle vit que le passage devant eux était bouché par un arbre immense entouré de rochers.

« On va faire le tour », dit Frodon.

Ils se retournèrent, commençant déjà à s'éloigner, quand Ellora émit un cri de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Merry.

La jeune fille n'en savait rien. Sa bague lui faisait mal, tout à coup. Elle la regarda, et vit qu'elle avait viré au vert sombre et lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un objet en bois épineux autour du doigt, et ça faisait mal.

Elle leva les yeux et dit aux Hobbits de la rejoindre. Ils s'approchèrent et virent que l'arbre semblait s'être déplacé sur le côté, leur laissant le passage libre.

« Est-ce que je deviens folle ? » souffla Ellora.

« Non, nous aussi, on voit ça ! » dit Pippin.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, plus méfiants que jamais. Bien plus tard, lorsqu'enfin l'obscurité tomba, ils s'arrêtèrent et allumèrent un feu de camp, puis Sam fit à manger. Ellora accepta avec gratitude une assiette de saucisses et de patates cuites.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que des patates puissent sentir si bon ! » dit Pippin, une fois rassasié.

« Où sommes-nous ? À part dans la Vieille Forêt ? » demanda Sam.

« Tout près de la Vallée de Tournesaules. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop nous en approcher », dit Merry.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Frodon.

« La Vallée de Tournesaules a mauvaise réputation. On dit qu'il s'y passe des choses très étranges », dit Merry.

« Excusez-moi, mais je crois qu'il se passe des choses étranges dans toute cette forêt », dit Ellora.

« Vous avez bien raison, Ellora, convint Frodon. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous guider afin de contourner la vallée, Merry ? »

« Je pensais pouvoir le faire, mais à la façon dont ces arbres se déplacent, je ne sais plus. C'est comme… c'est comme s'ils nous poussaient par ici. »

« Merry disait connaître son chemin dans la forêt. Mais comment quiconque peut retrouver son chemin lorsque la forêt refuse de rester en place ? ! » dit Sam.

« Je suis désolé de nous avoir amenés dans un endroit si dangereux », dit Merry.

« Ne le soyez pas. Sans vous, je serais toute seule dans cette horrible forêt », dit Ellora.

Le Hobbit lui accorda un pâle sourire. Bien décidé à soutenir son cousin, Pippin ajouta : « Et en plus, nous nous sommes débarrassés du Cavalier Noir ! »

« Le Cavalier Noir ? C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Ellora.

Les Hobbits échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Nous voyagions paisiblement à travers la région quand un drôle de cavalier tout en noir sur un cheval noir s'est mis à nous suivre. Nous avons donc choisi ce chemin pour le semer », dit Frodon.

Ellora plissa les yeux. Il ne lui disait pas tout, elle le sentait. Elle s'aperçut soudain que le Hobbit avait la main gauche posée sur une petite poche de sa redingote. Il semblait la serrer fort, comme s'il avait peur que son contenu s'en échappe.

« Et vous, mademoiselle Ellora ? Vous venez d'où, comme ça ? » demanda Pippin.

« De Bristol. »

« Bristol ? C'est où, ça ? »

« En Angleterre », soupira Ellora, fatiguée par l'air perdu qu'ils affichaient devant tous ces noms géographiques qu'elle leur donnait. « C'est loin. Ne me demandez pas où au juste, je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas où je suis en ce moment, alors pour se repérer… »

« Ah… Mais à Bree, vous trouverez peut-être quelqu'un pour vous aider à retrouver votre route », dit Merry, espérant la rassurer.

Ellora fit la moue. Non, elle doutait qu'il y ait quelqu'un susceptible de l'aider. Les Hobbits finirent par sortir des pipes de leurs sacs de voyage et se mirent à fumer tout en contemplant les flammes du feu.

Ellora ouvrit son sac et en sortit le livre qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que vous lisez ? » demanda Sam.

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé chez moi, quelques minutes avant de me retrouver dans cette forêt », dit Ellora.

Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à chercher la page qu'elle avait lue. Frodon haussa des sourcils.

« C'est de l'elfique, à ce que je vois. Vous savez lire cette langue ? »

« Non. Et vous, vous savez ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Je me débrouille… vous permettez ? » dit le Hobbit, tout en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Il se pencha et regarda les lignes de caractère un moment, avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est une très vieille version de l'écriture elfique. Il y a même certains caractères que je n'avais encore jamais vus. C'est curieux. D'où tenez-vous ce livre ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le vieux bureau de ma mère. Elle l'avait gardé fermé à clé depuis plus de neuf ans. »

« Ah ? Et vous n'avez pas pensé à demander à votre mère où elle avait trouvé ce livre ? » demanda Pippin.

Ellora baissa tristement les yeux. Non, elle n'avait rien demandé à sa mère depuis longtemps.

Conscient qu'il avait abordé un sujet sensible, le Hobbit baissa les yeux. Merry lui donna un violent coup de coude en le traitant de crétin.

« En tout cas, c'est un objet de valeur que vous avez là. J'ai un ami à Bree, un magicien, qui s'y connaît en langues anciennes. Il pourra sûrement vous en dire plus là-dessus », dit Frodon, en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

« Merci, Frodon. »

« Bon, maintenant, on dort ! » dit Sam, en sortant des couvertures et des coussins de son sac.

Une fois tout le monde avec son coussin et sa couverture, ils s'allongèrent à même le sol autour du feu.

Ellora ne s'endormit pas. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver ici ? ! Et pourquoi ne retrouvait-elle pas le poème qu'elle avait lu dans le livre avant d'atterrir ici ? Et d'où sortait cette maudite bague qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever de son doigt ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Ce fut la tête pleine de doutes et d'interrogations qu'elle s'endormit.


	4. L'esprit du Vieux Saule

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**,** Sissi72-me** et **Memelyne** pour leurs reviews. _

_Et merci à **Dogywoman**,** Memelyne** et **Leenachan** pour avoir mis mon histoire en Alert et en favoris ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

**L'esprit du Vieux Saule**

Ellora s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait rêvé que des milliers de petites racines pleines d'épines sortaient du sol et grimpaient sur elle, pour l'emmener sous terre et la dévorer.

Elle vit que Frodon et Sam s'éveillaient à peine, tout comme elle. Merry et Pippin dormaient un peu plus profondément, eux. Les deux autres Hobbits s'empressèrent de les réveiller.

Sans un mot, tout le monde mangea rapidement un morceau de pain et du fromage puis on se remit en marche à travers la Vieille Forêt.

L'air s'était curieusement fait moins lourd. L'ambiance avait changé, tous le sentaient. Une menace planait toujours, mais… c'était comme si une sorte d'excitation régnait, comme s'ils n'étaient plus très loin de quelque chose qui allait se produire…

Ellora secoua la tête. À force de rester dans cette ignoble forêt, elle allait perdre l'esprit, et les Hobbits avec elle !

Ils se mirent en route à travers la forêt. Plus aucun arbre ne leur barra la route au fil de leur voyage. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'une rivière. Ils se mirent à la suivre. Le ciel était toujours gris, et un soleil rond et jaunâtre éclairait le chemin.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une clairière où se tenait un grand saule pleureur. Ellora respira à pleins poumons. L'air était délicieusement frais, ici !

Chose curieuse, le craquement des branches des arbres était bien plus fort, ici. Et une étrange mélodie semblait résonner dans les airs, comme un petit air, une berceuse qui donnait envie de dormir…

Elle vit Merry s'asseoir à même le sol en bâillant.

« Je ne peux pas continuer. Je dois me reposer », dit-il avant de s'allonger.

Ce fut au tour de Pippin de l'imiter, en vantant l'air si frais sous ce saule, et l'absence de vilaines mouches et de moustiques.

Ellora sentit soudain la bague à sa main vibrer. Elle la regarda, et vit qu'elle avait toujours cette étrange couleur grise, mais que de petites veines de lueur verdâtres la zébraient.

Ellora plissa les yeux : est-ce qu'elle rêvait, ou les branches de cet arbre s'agitaient comme de grands doigts de sorcière au-dessus de la tête de Sam ?

« Je n'aime pas cet arbre. Ne lui faites pas confiance. Vous l'entendez chanter le sommeil ? Ce n'est pas normal… pas normââââââl du tout », dit Sam en bâillant.

Ellora regarda Frodon. Il avait la tête qui dodelinait dangereusement. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute : cet arbre était en train d'endormir ses amis !

Sans hésiter, elle prit Frodon par les épaules et l'éloigna du feuillage de l'arbre. Le Hobbit cligna des yeux et la regarda avec l'air surpris, comme s'il avait été tiré d'un rêve fort prenant.

« Ellora ? Je… j'ai eu sommeil, tout à coup… »

« Je sais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle venait d'entendre un nouveau craquement, plus sinistre que les autres. Elle se retourna, et vit que Sam dormait toujours dans un coin. Merry et Pippin, eux, étaient coincés dans le tronc de l'arbre.

« Oh non ! C'est horrible ! » dit Frodon.

Ellora se jeta sur Sam et se mit à le secouer.

« Réveillez-vous ! ALLEZ ! » dit-elle en lui infligeant une claque.

Sam se réveilla péniblement, et regarda autour de lui avant de se redresser puis courir aider Frodon, qui frappait maintenant le tronc avec un bâton trouvé par terre. Ellora se joignit au groupe et se mit à frapper avec Sam à l'aide d'autres bâtons.

Mais rien n'y fit. Les Hobbits se précipitèrent alors vers la fissure pour tenter d'en dégager les malheureux. Ellora s'approcha et voulut poser ses mains sur l'écorce pour les aider, mais lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec le bois, l'anneau à son doigt se mit à vibrer.

La jeune fille sentit soudain quelque chose de bizarre. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'arbre, elle pouvait sentir tout son être, ses racines qui plongeaient dans la terre, l'eau, puis la terre, et le feu, bien plus loin. Elle sentit son esprit se tendre vers lui ces autres arbres alentour, puis ceux de toute la forêt. C'était comme si elle avait réussi à mettre le cœur des arbres à nu. Elle pouvait lire leurs pensées, noires, étranges, emplies de la haine des êtres qui vont et viennent librement sur terre. Et le Grand Saule : son cœur était pourri, mais sa force verte. C'était un arbre rusé, pouvant commander aux vents, et c'était lui le dominateur sur presque tous les arbres de la Forêt.

Soudain, Ellora ne lut plus rien. Il venait de l'arrêter. L'esprit du Grand Saule l'avait vue. Et il était furieux qu'une misérable petite chose rampante, à peine plus grande qu'un buisson, ose lire en lui de cette façon.

La jeune fille voulut se débattre, mais la conscience du saule l'enveloppait, l'emprisonnait dans des racines invisibles. Elle en avait assez maintenant. Elle voulait revenir chez elle, dans son monde, à la maison, avec son père aimant et sa mère indifférente… Sa mère…

Soudain, Ellora sentit la conscience du Saule changer. Il semblait toujours fâché, mais aussi curieux. Il avait trouvé quelque chose qui suscitait sa curiosité. Il tendit ses racines vers ce souvenir.

Ellora vit avec surprise un paysage se dessiner autour d'elle. C'était le parc où elle se promenait petite. Elle n'avait que trois ans et demi ce jour-là, c'était un beau matin d'été. Sa mère, Hélène, était encore quelqu'un de normal, une mère aimant son enfant. Elle riait, car la petite Ellora de trois ans et demi sautillait sur place en lui demandant une glace, trois boules au chocolat.

Et tandis que toutes deux marchaient main dans la main vers le kiosque du marchand à glaces, Hélène chantait. Un air étrange, dans une langue qu'Ellora ne connaissait pas.

Soudain, tout s'évanouit. Ellora ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva au pied du Grand Saule. Merry et Pippin étaient toujours coincés. Sam la regardait avec l'air inquiet, et Frodon accourait un peu plus loin, avec un drôle de bonhomme barbu, qui faisait juste une tête de plus que les Hobbits.

« Holà ! Vieil Homme-Saule ! Veux-tu bien les laisser sortir ! Tu ne devrais pas être éveillé. Mange de la terre ! Creuse profond ! Bois de l'eau ! Dors ! Bombadil parle ! »

Le Grand Saule émit un craquement, puis la fissure s'élargit, laissant les deux Hobbits en sortir. Ceux-ci se confondirent alors en remerciements auprès de Tom qui leur répondit en riant que ce n'était rien.

Ellora voulut le remercier, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé avec le vieux saule.

Tom Bombadil leur fit signe de le suivre, il les emmenait chez lui. Les compagnons se mirent en route. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Ellora sentit quelqu'un sur la manche de sa veste. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Sam près d'elle.

« Vous allez bien, mademoiselle Ellora ? »

« Je… ne sais pas », dit la jeune fille, d'une voix tremblante.

« Vous sembliez si lointaine, près de ce méchant saule ! J'ai eu peur pour vous. »

Ellora lui répondit par un sourire reconnaissant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une immense maison devant une rivière. Elle ressemblait à première vue à une chaumière, mais les murs étaient clairs et les fenêtres faites de jolis vitraux colorés.

Ils entrèrent et traversèrent un couloir avant d'arriver dans une salle où assise devant une cheminée, une femme leva les yeux pour les regarder. Tous furent saisis par sa beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés qui ondulaient sur ses épaules, et portait une belle robe verte comme les roseaux, avec une ceinture dorée. Elle était pieds nus, et autour d'elle s'étalaient des pots, des vases et des plantes.

« Tom, tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous aurions des invités ! Soyez les bienvenus, mes amis ! » dit-elle en se levant pour s'approcher d'eux.

« Voici ma Baie d'Or, la plus jolie fleur de la rivière ! » dit Tom d'une voix toujours enjouée, mais emplie également de douceur.

« Vous êtes les maîtres de cette forêt, tous les deux ? » demanda Frodon.

À ces mots, Baie d'Or perdit le sourire.

« Oh non, ce serait là un fardeau. Mais Tom est le maître », dit Baie d'Or.

« Allons ! Il est temps de manger ! » dit Tom, en battant des mains.

Ils s'en furent tous manger dans une autre salle où se tenait une grande table, avec des couverts et des plats appétissants.

Ellora mangea avec le sourire. Elle rit en regardant la façon dont les Hobbits se nourrissaient, ils mangeaient plus vite que son chien Alaska quand on lui donnait sa gamelle de croquettes ! La jeune fille se sentait étrangement bien depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la maison de Tom : comme si le sombre pouvoir qui régnait dans la forêt ne pouvait entrer dans la demeure ce mystérieux monsieur.

Pendant tout le repas, ce dernier parla gaiement et chanta. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, il se tourna vers Frodon assis à sa gauche, et lui tendit sa grande main brune.

« Montrez-moi l'Anneau Unique. »

Ellora fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Frodon lui donna un petit anneau doré. Le vieil homme le regarda puis, avec un grand éclat de rire, le mit à son petit doigt. Les Hobbits parurent stupéfaits. Ellora n'y comprenait rien. Quoi ? Il avait mis l'anneau, bon, et après ? Il ne se passait rien…

Tom le fit sauter de son doigt puis le tendit à Frodon en riant toujours. Ce dernier regarda l'anneau avec méfiance, comme s'il avait peur que Tom lui en ait donné un autre, puis le mit à son doigt.

Cette fois, Ellora fut soufflée, comme les autres. Frodon avait disparu ! Tom s'en aperçut et s'écria : « Helà, Frodon ! Ne partez pas si loin, revenez ici ! Allez, le vieux Tom n'est pas encore aveugle. Ôtez l'Anneau, votre main est plus belle sans lui. »

Frodon réapparut, avec l'Anneau détaché de son doigt. Ellora secoua la tête. Cette fois, elle en était sûre : elle était tombée dans un monde de dingues !

Tom se tourna ensuite vers elle.

« Et vous, jeune fille, quel plaisir de vous voir revenir, même en ces temps si étranges ! »

Revenir ? De quoi parlait-il ? Elle n'était jamais venue ici.

« Euh, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, moi, je viens de… »

« Je sais, je sais ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas encore, mais cela viendra ! Fiez-vous à vos souvenirs, aussi fugaces soient-ils, et le reste se fera tout seul. Vous avez également un livre pour vous aider. »

Il tendit le doigt vers le sac que la jeune fille avait posé au pied de sa chaise.

« Vous connaissez ce livre ? Vous pouvez le traduire ? » demanda Ellora avec espoir.

« Le traduire ? Pourquoi faire ? Le livre se traduit tout seul ! Il change, s'écrit et s'efface lorsque bon lui semble. »

Ellora regarda les Hobbits, espérant qu'ils pourraient l'aider, mais eux-mêmes ne semblaient rien comprendre aux paroles du vieux Tom.

« À présent, il est l'heure d'aller dormir, les chers petits amis. Je vais vous conduire à vos chambres », dit Tom en se levant.

Baie d'Or s'approcha d'Ellora et lui tendit la main. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle aurait sa propre chambre, ce soir. Elle suivit la belle dame à travers un couloir jusqu'à une porte où était gravée un motif de nénuphars avec une étoile argentée au-dessus.

Lorsqu'Ellora entra dans la chambre, elle ne put retenir un « Waouh ! » d'admiration. Les murs étaient peints du bleu de la nuit, et des jolies perles y étaient dispersées, brillant comme des gouttes de rosée ou des étoiles. Le chant de l'eau résonnait dans la pièce. Le lit au fond était moelleux et doux au toucher. Une robe était posée sur les draps. Elle était un peu comme celle de Baie d'Or, mais sa couleur verte était plus proche de celles des aiguilles du sapin, avec une ceinture serrée à la taille, pour ensuite s'évaser vers le bas. Les manches s'évasaient aussi à partir du coude, et s'arrêtaient aux poignets. Des chaussures en cuir à lacer autour des cheveux et une petite ceinture en cuir complétaient le tout.

« Cette tenue sera bien plus commode pour votre voyage avec vos compagnons », dit Baie d'Or.

Ellora se tourna vers elle et la remercia. La dame lui répondit par un de ses magnifiques sourires.

« Reposez-vous bien maintenant, avec le chant de la rivière et le murmure des étoiles pour seule compagnie, comme pour vos amis », dit-elle, avant de se retirer.

Une fois seule, Ellora s'assit sur le lit et regarda un moment autour d'elle, avant de faire le point sur sa journée. Elle repensa aux paroles du vieux Tom, quand elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet de sa mystérieuse bague, apparue dès son arrivée dans la forêt. Et Frodon avait apparemment un bijou magique, lui aussi. Un anneau pouvant rendre invisible. Curieux, Tom n'avait pas disparu en le portant, lui. Pourquoi ? Que se serait-il passé s'il avait utilisé son anneau à elle ?

La jeune fille sortit son livre de son sac et l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient toujours aussi incompréhensibles qu'avant. Elle poussa un soupir et se prépara à le refermer, quand un étrange phénomène se produisit : les caractères changeaient ! Ils passaient de l'elfique à l'alphabet français. Ellora put alors le feuilleter. Il y avait beaucoup de poèmes, d'histoires, mais tous évoquaient des formules magiques et des récits sur des créatures fabuleuses tels que les Elfes, les Hobbits, les Nains, les dragons et bien d'autres encore.

Elle tomba sur une page parlant du Saule de la Vieille Forêt. La chanson que Tom avait utilisée pour le calmer s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, sinon un avertissement : « _Ne restez pas sous son feuillage, ou vous tomberez dans un sommeil sans âge._ »

_Merci, je m'en souviendrai ! _pensa la jeune fille en refermant le livre d'un coup sec.

Elle se mit au lit, épuisée par cette journée riche en émotions.


	5. Secrets révélés dans le brouillard

_Merci à **Coton** et **Lunastrelle** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

**Secrets révélés dans le brouillard**

Le lendemain matin, les quatre Hobbits sortirent de chez Tom Bombadil le cœur léger, le ventre bien rempli et leurs sacs pleins de nouvelles provisions généreusement offertes par leur hôte.

Ils se préparèrent à lui demander où était Ellora, quand Baie d'Or arriva avec elle. Les Hobbits virent qu'elle avait changé de tenue. Elle portait la belle robe que Baie d'Or avait faite pour elle. La jeune fille leur offrit un timide sourire.

La robe était très confortable et elle ne l'encombrait même pas pour courir et sauter, elle avait vérifié. Elle lui tenait chaud sans pour autant l'étouffer, comme si le vêtement pouvait s'adapter à n'importe quelle température ambiante pour le confort de sa propriétaire. Des chaussures de marche tressées avec des roseaux de la rivière complétaient le tout.

Le seul élément jurant avec la tenue d'Ellora était son sac à dos. Elle y avait mis ses vêtements et ses baskets. Son mystérieux livre s'y trouvait toujours.

« Eh bien, il est temps pour nous de prendre congé. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous », dit Frodon.

« Restez sur l'herbe verte. N'allez pas vous frotter aux vieilles pierres ni aux Êtres froids, ou fureter dans leurs maisons, à moins que vous ne soyez des gens solides avec un cœur qui ne défaille jamais ! » répondit Tom.

« Hâtez-vous maintenant, bons hôtes ! Et tenez-vous-en fermement à votre dessein ! Le nord avec le vent dans l'œil gauche et une bénédiction sur vos pas ! Hâtez-vous, tant que le soleil brille ! » dit Baie d'Or.

Elle se tourna vers Frodon et : « Adieu, Ami des Elfes. Ce fut une joyeuse réunion ! »

Puis, elle dit à Ellora : « Adieu, jeune sœur. Puisses-tu un jour te souvenir du langage de la rivière que nous avons appris ensemble, il y a longtemps. »

Ellora répondit par un hochement de tête embarrassé. Elle ignorait totalement de quoi parlait Baie d'Or. Mais la jeune fille et les Hobbits avaient fini par ne plus chercher le sens des paroles de leurs mystérieux hôtes.

Tous se remirent en route à travers les sentiers de la forêt. Ils s'éloignèrent de la rivière et se mirent à gravir une grande colline.

À mesure qu'ils montaient et avançaient, un épais brouillard se forma sur leur chemin.

« Euh… Frodon… » dit Ellora.

« Je sais. C'est de plus en plus dur d'évoluer dans cette purée de pois. »

« C'est bon, la purée », dit Pippin.

« Pippin ! » dirent Ellora et Merry en chœur.

Bientôt, le brouillard fut tel qu'ils durent tous se prendre par la main en file indienne. Ellora marchait en tête, elle avait demandé à le faire, alors que les Hobbits trouvaient cela risqué. Elle était touchée qu'ils prennent autant soin d'elle, mais elle les considérait un petit peu comme des enfants malgré tout, il était donc normal que ce soit elle, la plus grande, qui joue l'éclaireur du groupe.

Mais soudain, alors qu'ils avançaient, la jeune fille sentit le vide sous son pied. Elle faillit tomber. Heureusement, Merry, qui lui tenait la main juste derrière elle, sentit le danger et la tira en arrière de toutes ses forces.

De justesse, ils avaient atteint le bord d'une falaise.

« Ouf ! Merci », dit Ellora, la main sur le cœur.

« Il commence vraiment à faire sombre. On ferait mieux de s'arrêter là », dit Sam.

Les autres acceptèrent, d'autant que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était particulièrement angoissant. Ils pouvaient voir des pierres dressées et des mottes de terre surélevées autour d'eux, à travers la brume. On aurait dit un cimetière.

Le soir, le brouillard avait disparu. À la lueur de leur feu de camp, ils virent qu'ils étaient là où Tom Bombadil leur avait dit de ne pas aller : dans les Hauts des Galgals.

« Demain, nous arriverons à Bree », dit Merry, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Franchement, je me demande ce qui nous attend encore sur la route », dit Pippin.

« Je me demande surtout qui est Tom Bombadil, moi », dit Frodon.

« Baie d'Or a dit qu'il était là avant l'Aîné. L'Aîné de quoi, au fait ? » demanda Sam.

« Me regardez pas comme ça, j'en sais encore moins que vous tous ! » dit Ellora en tendant les mains devant elle.

« Moi, je me demande surtout pourquoi il ne nous a pas servi de patates ni de bacon ou de saucisses, chez lui ! » fit Pippin.

Ellora serra les dents. Celui-là ne pensait donc qu'à manger ? ! ? Elle allait le lui dire, quand Frodon dit :

« L'Anneau ne l'affecte pas. Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

« Frodon, vous voulez bien m'expliquer cette histoire d'Anneau ? » demanda Ellora.

À ces mots, les quatre Hobbits se rembrunirent. Ils échangèrent des regards embarrassés.

« Eh bien… C'est une longue histoire », dit Sam.

« Laisse, Sam. Je suis désolé, Ellora, mais j'ai peur que si nous vous en disons trop, votre vie soit mise en danger. »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux. Il semblait gêné, il serrait fort la poche de son gilet. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne pensait qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un souhaitant cacher quelque chose de particulièrement embarrassant.

« Frodon, je vais être franche avec vous, puisque vous semblez tous vous méfier de moi. Et ne faites pas cette tête, je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance, même si vous êtes tous très gentils. C'est normal, on ne se connaît pas. Et personne ne pourra m'aider à Bree ni nulle part ailleurs, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas de ce monde. »

« Hein ? ! » dit Pippin.

Merry avait la bouche grande ouverte, Sam s'était étouffé avec son tabac et Frodon la regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici, mais après avoir fait le point hier soir chez Tom et Baie d'Or, j'ai compris que je n'étais plus chez moi. Et je doute qu'il y ait quelqu'un pouvant m'aider à rentrer. La réponse se trouve sûrement dans ce fichu bouquin, et je devrai me débrouiller seule, une fois de plus. Mais si je veux tenir le coup jusque-là, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce monde et les dangers qu'il recèle. Alors, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi la vérité, maintenant que je vous ai révélé mes pires secrets ! »

Frodon la regarda un instant à la lumière des flammes. Elle disait vrai, son visage reflétait une détresse et une angoisse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vue jusqu'alors. Elle le suppliait de lui faire confiance, de devenir son ami. Il se sentit incapable de résister. Il lui confia alors toute son histoire, celle de son oncle Bilbon, l'Anneau, leSeigneur Ténébreux et pourquoi ils quittaient la Comté pour se rendre à Bree rencontrer Gandalf Le Gris, un magicien qui pourrait sûrement aider la jeune fille.

« Je doute qu'il puisse m'aider », dit Ellora, une fois qu'il eut fini.

« Mais si, je suis sûr qu'il le pourra », dit Frodon.

« M'sieur Gandalf est très puissant, il peut faire beaucoup de choses », ajouta Sam, bien décidé lui aussi à rassurer la jeune fille.

« Non. Je dois me débrouiller seule », dit Ellora.

« Pourquoi vous dites tout le temps ça ? Personne vous aidait jamais, dans votre famille ? » demanda Merry, les sourcils froncés.

« Non. Ma mère m'ignorait, et mon père était tout le temps au travail. Alors, j'ai dû apprendre dès mon plus jeune âge à régler mes problèmes par moi-même. »

« Pourquoi votre mère vous ignorait ? Elle était méchante ? » demanda Pippin.

« Non, enfin… Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à mes cinq ans, elle a été une mère adorable, celle que tous les enfants rêvent d'avoir. Puis le jour qui a suivi mon anniversaire, on aurait dit une tout autre personne. Elle se comportait juste comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Heureusement, mon père était là. Il m'a donné de la tendresse, et m'a aidé à ne pas craquer. »

Les Hobbits firent silence. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire face à cela ?

« Et à part ce fameux Seigneur Ténébreux et les Cavaliers Noirs, d'autres dangers en vue ? » demanda Ellora, désireuse de changer de sujet.

« Hum… Si la moitié de ce que j'ai entendu sur les Hauts des Galgals est vraie, il va falloir établir des tours de garde pour ce soir », dit Merry.

Le Hobbit décida de prendre le premier tour. Les autres compagnons s'allongèrent à même le sol, avec des couvertures. Il faisait froid, et l'ambiance était sombre et menaçante.

Pourtant, Ellora se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle avait mis les choses au clair avec les Hobbits. Elle finit par s'endormir. Et dans son sommeil, elle rêvait que des êtres faits de brume venaient la chercher pour l'emporter dans leurs tombes, afin de la dévorer.

Lorsque la jeune fille s'éveilla, elle réalisa qu'il faisait jour. Il y avait à nouveau du brouillard. Et elle était seule ! Le feu de camp était éteint, les Hobbits avaient disparu. Mais pas leurs couvertures ni leurs paquetages. Ils n'étaient donc pas partis sans elle.

Mais alors, où étaient-ils ? Des traces au sol semblaient montrer qu'on les avait traînés vers le cœur du brouillard.

Ellora serra ses bras contre elle en un geste défensif. Oh non, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve seule maintenant, dans un endroit pareil ? ! Comment allait-elle retrouver ses amis ?


	6. Ombres et fumées

_Bonjour et désolée pour le retard ! _

_Sachez que dorénavant, je publierai un nouveau chapitre de chacune de mes fics en cours pendant le week-end, chaque semaine. _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Sissi72-me** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Galatelenn** pour l'avoir mise en Alert !  
><em>

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

**Ombres et fumée**

Ellora avait toujours aimé le brouillard, chez elle, dans son monde. C'était agréable, cela donnait un petit côté légèrement surnaturel.

D'autant que lorsqu'il y avait du brouillard, il y avait moins de circulation le matin, elle pouvait donc se rendre au collège tranquillement, sans le tapage matinal dans les rues.

Mais ici, dans les ruines des Galgals, c'était tout sauf agréable ! Au contraire, ce silence était oppressant. Et le pire était qu'elle sentait des présences autour d'elle. Mauvaises, sournoises, prêtes à l'attaquer au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Les mains serrant fermement les lanières de son sac, Ellora marchait à travers le brouillard, appelant ses amis Hobbits.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il y avait parfois un roulement de pierres, des ricanements inquiétants, un souffle de vent lugubre…

Soudain, Ellora s'arrêta. Devant elle se dressait un gouffre. Si le brouillard avait été plus fort, elle serait tombée dans le vide.

Harassée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait erré ainsi, dans le bouillard. Mais elle en avait assez. Ce vide, ce silence et cette angoisse… Elle n'avait rien mangé, en plus !

« MAIS OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ? » cria la jeune fille.

Seul le vent lui répondit. Ellora laissa tomber son sac au sol. Il s'ouvrit. Le mystérieux livre en sortit.

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Après tout, pourquoi pas… ? Elle le sortit entièrement du sac puis l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient illisibles, comme toujours. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le refermer, le vent s'éleva, et les fit tourner à toute vitesse.

Puis cela s'arrêta. Une page montrant l'image d'un spectre s'affichait devant elle. Celle d'à côté s'anima. Le texte, petit paragraphe au centre de la page, écrit dans d'étranges caractères, changea pour devenir lisible dans son propre alphabet.

Ellora se mit à lire à haute voix :

« J_'en appelle au pouvoir de la Lumière. Que ma voix disperse les ténèbres et me ramène vers ceux qui me sont chers._ »

Le vent se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Ellora vit le brouillard se dissiper dans son dos. Il n'avait pas entièrement disparut, mais un passage semblait s'y être ouvert, pour la conduire vers ses amis.

Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune fille ramassa son sac puis se mit en route. Elle arriva bientôt devant un monticule où l'on pouvait voir la porte d'une tombe en ruines.

« Frodon ? Sam ? Merry ? Pippin ? » appela Elora, d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

Elle sursauta lorsque les voix de ses amis lui répondirent, étouffées.

« Ellora ! »

« Nous sommes là ! »

« On est coincés ! »

« Au secours ! »

« Je… j'arrive, bougez pas ! » dit la jeune fille.

Elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Les Hobbits en sortirent, couverts de terre et de toiles d'araignée.

« Eh bien, vous en avez mis, du temps ! » dit Sam.

« C'était horrible, là-dedans ! » gémit Pippin.

« Ça, je vous crois. Venez, on se magne ! » dit Ellora.

La magie semblait toujours opérer. Un autre passage à travers le brouillard les mena bientôt loin des ruines des Galgals.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à quitter la forêt. Comme l'avait dit Bombadil, ce n'était pas si long.

Une fois sortis, tous respirèrent un bon coup. La pression de la Forêt Mystérieuse et des Galgals avaient disparu aussitôt qu'ils avaient franchi leurs frontières !

Retrouvant espoir, ils se remirent en route. Mais cela ne dura pas plus d'une demi-heure, car Pippin ne tarda pas à déclarer qu'il était l'heure du souper.

« D'autant qu'on a raté plein de repas, aujourd'hui ! » dit Merry, en installant le bivouac.

« Oh, pas tant que ça », dit Ellora en les aidant à vider leurs sacs.

« _Pas tant que ça ?_ Vous voulez rire ! » s'écria Sam.

« Oh oui ! Il y a les deux petits-déjeuners, la collation d'onze heures, le déjeuner, le goûter, le dîner et le souper ! » dit Pippin.

Ellora regarda les quatre Hobbits comme si elle avait soudain en face d'elle d'horribles ventres sur patte.

« Bienvenue chez les Hobbits ! » dit Frodon en lui souriant gentiment.

Plus tard, tous se posaient autour des restes d'un feu, le ventre bien rempli de patates, jambes, saucisses et bacon.

Tandis que Sam et les cousins fumaient la pipe, Frodon vint s'assoire à côté d'Ellora.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, merci, Frodon. Je suis heureuse que vous n'ayez rien. »

« Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ? Le brouillard et les spectres des Galgals avaient eu raison de chacun de nous… Nous allions appeler Tom Bombadil à l'aide quand votre voix a résonné. »

La jeune fille lui tendit le livre.

« Ne me demandez pas comment, mais j'ai trouvé la solution dans ce livre. Une page est devenue lisible juste sous mes yeux. Tenez, regardez. »

Elle l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter. Elle trouva bientôt la page avec l'image du spectre, mais le texte… était de nouveau écrit en elfique.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas ! J'ai pu le lire, tout à l'heure ! Je vous assure », dit la jeune fille.

« Je vous crois. Peut-être que ce livre ne se laisse lire que si l'on en a vraiment besoin ? »

Ellora secoua la tête. Encore plus de mystères ! Sa tête allait exploser, si ça continuait comme ça… Frodon posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Reposez-vous, Dame des Brumes et des Mystères. Ce soir, nous veillerons sur vous. Nous vous devons bien ça ! »

Ellora accepta, trop fatiguée pour parler davantage. Elle s'endormit bientôt, sous la lumière des étoiles dans le ciel.

Le lendemain, les cinq compagnons se remirent en marche à travers la campagne. Frodon était strict : il fallait rester loin de la route. Mais quand le soir commença à tomber, une mauvaise surprise leur tomba dessus : la pluie.

Heureusement, tous avaient des capes. Même Ellora en avait une, la dame Baie d'Or l'avait faite en plus de sa robe et ses souliers. Curieusement, tout ce qu'elle portait restait sec, comme si l'eau était absorbée. Mais après tout, ils avaient été créés par une nymphe, une créature des eaux…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux portes de Bree. Frodon frappa à la porte. Ellora vit un vieil homme ouvrir une fenêtre, puis la refermer, avant de se baisser pour en ouvrir une plus petite, à hauteur des Hobbits.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Nous cherchons _L'Auberge du Poney Fringant _», répondit Frodon.

« Des Hobbits… et une femme ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Bree ? »

« Nous souhaitons passer la nuit ici. Et ce qui nous amène ne regarde que nous », répondit Frodon.

« Ooooh, très bien, p'tit monsieur, moi j'voulais pas vous offenser ! C'est juste que moi, j'dois poser des questions après la tombée d'la nuit… »

Tout en le laissant monologuer, les Hobbits et la jeune fille franchirent la porte, puis s'engagèrent dans les rues sombres et pluvieuses de Bree.

Ellora laissait Frodon marcher en tête, assez inquiète par l'ambiance qui régnait ici. Les gens étaient brusques et peu amènes, ils n'aimaient apparemment pas que les petits Hobbits aient la priorité…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'auberge. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Ellora et ses compagnons ôtèrent leurs capuches. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement. Ici, il faisait bon et chaud ! Frodon s'approcha du comptoir et appeler le tenancier.

« Bien le bonsoir, petit monsieur ! Si vous souhaitez passer la nuit ici, nous avons une coquette chambre pour Hobbits. Très confortable ! Monsieur…? »

« … Soucolline ! Je m'appelle Soucolline. »

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi ce changement de nom ? Mais elle jugea préférable de ne pas en parler.

« Soucolline, mmmm… » fit l'aubergiste.

« Nous sommes des amis de Gandalf le Gris, pouvez-vous nous annoncer à lui ? »

« Gandalf ? Gandalf… Aaaaah, oui ! Je me souviens, un vieux bonhomme ! Chapeau pointu, grande barbe grise ! »

Frodon acquiesça avec le sourire.

« Pas vu depuis six mois. »

Le sourire du Hobbit disparut. Gandalf en retard ? Ça, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu !

Après une brève discussion avec les Hobbits et sur accord d'Ellora, ils demandèrent au tenancier, qui se nommait Poidebeurré, de leur réserver des chambres. Ce dernier fut surpris quand Frodon lui dit qu'Ellora était du voyage avec eux. On ne voyait pas souvent des humains voyager avec des Hobbits, et encore moins des jeunes filles dont les vêtements évoquaient ceux des elfes sylvestres !

Les cinq compagnons s'assirent à une table en retrait. Ils étaient gênés. Sans Gandalf, les Hobbits se sentaient perdus. Ellora ne savait pas elle-même quoi faire, les Hobbits semblaient si inquiets ! Sam n'arrêtait pas de remuer.

« Sam, il va venir. Il va arriver », dit Frodon.

Juste à ce moment, Merry arriva avec une belle pinte de bière dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Pippin.

« Ceci, mon ami, est une pinte ! »

« Ils ne servent que des pintes ? J'en veux une ! » décida le Hobbit en trottant vers le comptoir.

« Il vous en reste une à moitié pleine ! » protesta Sam, qui n'aimait que l'un d'eux s'éloigne vers les grandes gens.

Puis, Sam se pencha vers Frodon et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Ce bougre vous a pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'on est arrivé. »

Frodon eut envie de regard, mais Ellora lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle leva ses bras vers le ciel et, tout en faisant semblant de s'étirer, tourna la tête vers la direction que Sam avait indiquée. Il y avait bien un homme, assis au fond près d'une fenêtre. Il avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête et fumait de la pipe, une bougie et une pinte de bière posées sur la table près de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose de lui, sinon qu'il portait des habits de voyageur crasseux. Et l'épée dont elle pouvait voir le manche dépasser de sa ceinture n'était pas faite pour la rassurer.

Lorsque l'aubergiste passa près d'eux, Frodon en profita pour lui demander des renseignements. Ce dernier leur dit qu'il s'agissait d'un Rôdeur, qu'ils étaient dangereux, ils erraient dans la nature. Son vrai nom, il ne le connaissait pas, mais par ici, on le connaissait sous le nom de Grand-Pas.

Le reste du repas s'écoula quelques minutes sans anicroches. Mais Ellora s'aperçut bien vite que Frodon avait passé les deux mains sous la table et semblait… bizarre.

Elle baissa les yeux et entraperçut l'éclat doré de l'Anneau.

« Frodon ? Eh ! » dit la jeune fille en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux en sursautant. La jeune fille lui sourit, puis murmura : « Je doute qu'ils aiment que vous disparaissiez, ici. On n'est plus chez Tom Bombadil ! »

Le Hobbit acquiesça avec gêne. Il semblait perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait pris.

Soudain, des éclats de voix les tirèrent tous deux de leur discussion. Ils virent Pippin, au comptoir, montrant Frodon avec sa chope, et prononçant son vrai nom.

Catastrophé, Frodon quitta la table et courut vers son cousin pour l'arrêter. Il trébucha, tomba, l'Anneau lui échappa des doigts.

« Oh non ! » s'écria Ellora.

Trop tard. Au moment où l'Anneau fut glissé dans son doigt, le Hobbit disparut à la vue de tous.

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Plus personne le voyait… sauf elle ! La jeune fille voyait encore. Pas nettement, elle devait le reconnaître, mais… il était là. Transparent, enveloppé de fumée, comme si elle le voyait à travers une fenêtre donnant sur un autre monde. Elle n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi le voyait-elle ?

Oh, au diable les questions ! Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où il se trouvait et, l'air de rien, le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le traîna vers le fond de la pièce. Le Hobbit se laissa faire, il semblait fixer quelque chose loin devant lui qui l'effrayait.

Une fois isolé avec lui, Ellora se pencha et lui ôta l'Anneau du doigt et le regarda avec colère.

« Non mais, ça va pas ? » dit-elle.

Le Hobbit cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, comme si Ellora l'avait tiré d'un rêve particulièrement prenant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et ouvrit la bouche pour remercier la jeune fille, quand tous deux sentirent des mains puissantes les attraper chacun par une épaule et les plaquer contre le mur.

« Cette demoiselle a raison, vous attirez bien trop l'attention sur vous, Monsieur Soucolline. »

Tous deux furent tirés en haut des escaliers jusque dans une chambre. Frodon recula. Instinctivement, Ellora se plaça devant lui pour protéger son ami.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Frodon.

« Un peu de prudence de votre part, car vous ne transportez pas une babiole », répondit le rôdeur tout en allant à la fenêtre éteindre les bougies.

« Je ne transporte rien ! » dit Frodon.

« C'est cela ! Je peux éviter d'être vu si je le désire. Mais disparaître totalement… c'est un don rare ! » dit l'homme en ôtant sa capuche.

Ellora put enfin voir son visage. Il avait des cheveux bruns emmêlés, une petite barbe et des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Malgré son aspect misérable, il émanait de lui une aura de force et de courage qui inspirèrent à la jeune fille du respect.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Frodon.

« Êtes-vous effrayés ? »

« Oui. »

« Pas assez, apparemment. Je sais ce qui vous poursuit. »

Il s'avança vers eux, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Grand-Pas dégaina son épée, mais ce n'était que les trois autres Hobbits, armés de bougies et de sièges.

« Laissez-les ! Ou je vous rosse, Longues-Jambes ! » dit Sam, les poings tendus.

« Vous êtes un vaillant cœur, jeune Hobbit, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas. Vous ne pouvez attendre le magicien plus longtemps, Frodon. Ils arrivent ! » dit le rôdeur en se tournant vers le premier Hobbit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellora s'éveilla en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces bruits d'épées ? Et ces cris perçants…

Elle s'éveilla avec les Hobbits. Ils avaient changé d'auberge après l'entretien avec Grand-Pas. Ce dernier se tenait assis à la fenêtre, et regardait au-dehors. Frodon se tenait assis sur son propre lit et regardait le Rôdeur avec appréhension.

Ellora finit par apercevoir la source de leurs peurs : des cavaliers vêtus de noir, qui quittaient l'auberge dans un concert de cris inhumains, qui glaçaient le sang.

« Que sont-ils ? » demanda le Hobbit.

« Autrefois, des hommes. De grands rois. Puis, Sauron l'Imposteur leur offrit neuf Anneaux de Pouvoir. Aveuglés par leur avidité, ils les acceptèrent sans poser de question, et sombrèrent l'un après l'autre dans les ténèbres. Ce sont les Nazgûls, les Spectres de l'Anneau, mi-vivants, mi-morts. À chaque instant, ils sentent la présence de l'Anneau. Ils sont attirés par le pouvoir de l'Unique. Ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser. »

Le silence retomba sur ces sinistres révélations. Ellora se souvint alors d'un sujet qui la préoccupait.

« Peuvent-ils voir Frodon, si jamais il met l'Anneau ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

« Je ne crois pas. Ils n'ont pas vraiment d'yeux. Ils sentent les émotions, ils perçoivent les auras. Mais je reconnais la pertinence de votre question. Comment avez-vous fait pour voir Frodon et l'éloigner de la foule, jeune fille ? »

Ellora baissa la tête, gênée. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de se taire ?

« Oui, c'est vrai, comment avez-vous fait ? Vous m'avez ôté l'Anneau sans hésitation, comme si vous saviez exactement où je me trouvais… » dit Frodon, intrigué.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vous jure que je ne sais pas. Chez Tom Bombadil, je vous ai vu disparaître comme les autres, Frodon. Mais tout à l'heure… Je ne sais pas. »

« Une question de plus pour Gandalf quand nous le retrouverons ! » dit Merry sur un ton dramatique, pour alléger la situation.

« Vous devrez attendre la réponse longtemps, j'en ai peur, mademoiselle. Je partirai avec les Hobbits, mais vous n'êtes pas du voyage. »

À ces mots, un concert d'exclamations et de protestations retentit.

« Hors de question ! Elle vient avec nous ! » dit Merry en prenant la jeune fille par la main.

« Absolument ! » dit Pippin en lui prenant l'autre.

« Et n'essayez pas de la chasser avec votre épée, Grandes Gigues ! » ajouta Sam.

« C'est vrai, c'est notre amie, elle nous a aidés ! Sans elle, nous ne serions pas là ! » dit Frodon.

« Je regrette, mais Gandalf m'a dit de vous emmener tous les quatre. Et ce voyage est trop dangereux pour une frêle jeune fille. »

« Une frêle jeune fille qui nous a sortis seule des ruines brumeuses des Galgals ! » dit Sam.

Grand-Pas haussa les sourcils et adressa à Ellora un regard étonné.

« C'est vrai ? Vous avez fait cela ? Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Ellora Jones, Dame des Brumes et des Mystères, dit la jeune fille, soudain inspirée. Et tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé ce Gandalf pour qu'il réponde à mes questions et me ramène chez moi, j'ai bien l'intention de suivre mes quatre amis où qu'ils aillent, que ça vous plaise ou non, Messire le Rôdeur », dit-elle avec une note de défi dans la voix.

Frodon haussa des sourcils. Une réponse joliment tournée ! Grand-Pas la fixa un instant. Ellora lui rendit son regard, bien décidée à ne pas flancher. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait un tel courage, surtout après le passage de ces cavaliers. Peut-être la réaction de ses quatre petits amis ? Ou le courage de cet homme dont elle s'inspirait malgré elle ? Peut-être un peu de tout à la fois, allez savoir !

« Fort bien. Préparez-vous, nous partons dans une heure. Je file en bas nous chercher un poney et des provisions », dit le Rôdeur en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Une fois le Rôdeur parti, les Hobbits se tournèrent vers Ellora.

« Quel courage ! » dit Pippin avec un sourire malicieux.

« Et quelle belle tirade ! » dit Merry en mimant des applaudisements.

« Oh, arrêtez ! » dit Ellora avec un sourire gêné.

Souriants, les cinq amis se levèrent des lits et commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires.


	7. Discussions, moustiques et chanson

_Merci à** Lunastrelle** pour sa review. Et merci à **Alice M Lee** d'avoir mis ma fic en Favoris. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

**Discussions, moustiques et chanson**

Ellora avait craint que le voyage se passe dans une ambiance sombre et morne.

Cela s'était produit au début. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Bree et gagné la forêt, Grand-Pas avait ignoré Ellora, ne lui accordant parfois qu'un regard froid et méfiant. La jeune fille sentait qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle soit du voyage.

Les Hobbits et elle avaient parlé entre eux au début, se demandant si ce Grand-Pas était bien un ami de Gandalf. Frodon avait répliqué qu'un serviteur des ténèbres aurait l'air à la fois plus séduisant et plus repoussant. Merry avait répliqué qu'il l'était bien assez à son goût. Quand Sam avait demandé où il les conduisait, celui-ci avait répondu à Fondcombe, dans la maison d'Elrond.

Sam était aux anges depuis. Fondcombe ! Il allait voir des Elfes, des vrais ! Surprise, Ellora avait dit : « Mais les Elfes n'existent pas ! »

Grand-Pas et les Hobbits l'avaient regardé avec surprise.

« Oh, mam'selle Ellora ! Vous avez vu une Nymphe et vous croyez pas aux Elfes ? » demanda Sam, mi-surpris mi-déçu.

« Euh… Ben… Chez moi, on raconte juste des légendes sur eux. Ma mère me disait qu'ils existaient, mais j'étais encore qu'une enfant et puis… » dit Ellora, à court d'arguments.

« Et puis… ? » demanda Grand-Pas, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« Et puis, ensuite, elle ne m'a plus jamais rien dit, alors j'ai fini par ne plus croire quoi que ce soit qu'elle m'avait dit dans mon enfance », finit sèchement la jeune fille.

Grand-Pas fronça des sourcils, surpris autant par ses propos que son ton. Les Hobbits ne dirent plus rien, conscients que le terrain devenait glissant.

Soudain, Pippin s'arrêta et dit aux autres de commencer à déballer pour le deuxième petit-déjeuner. Ellora hésita. Elle doutait que le Rôdeur approuve cette idée. Ils avaient des Cavaliers Noirs aux trousses, après tout !

« Messieurs ! Nous ne ferons pas d'arrêt avant la tombée de la nuit », dit Grand-Pas.

« Mais et notre petit-déjeuner ? »

« Vous l'avez déjà pris », s'étonna le Rôdeur.

« Oui, le premier, c'est vrai. Qu'en est-il du second petit-déjeuner ? » demanda Pippin, tout content d'avoir raison.

Grand-pas s'éloigna en secouant la tête. Ellora le suivit, un peu compatissante.

« Si vous les laissez continuer le ventre creux, ils vont devenir insupportables, j'en sais quelque chose », dit la jeune fille.

Grand-Pas se tourna vers elle avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Vous avez une idée, sans doute ? »

Ellora hésita, puis lui montra un pommier du doigt. Acquiesçant, le Rôdeur cueillit des pommes qu'il se mit à leur lancer. En le voyant viser soigneusement pour toucher Pippin à la tête, elle rit de bon cœur.

Grand-Pas la regarda avec un air plus doux. Cette jeune fille n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise qu'il l'avait crue dès le départ.

Ils reprirent la route. Grand-Pas cala son rythme de marche sur celui d'Ellora et décida de lui poser quelques questions.

« D'où venez-vous, demoiselle ? »

« De loin. »

Conscient qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus, il décida d'aborder un autre sujet qui le taraudait.

« Pourquoi votre mère ne vous a plus jamais rien dit après votre enfance ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Elle m'ignorait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'évitait, comme si je lui rappelais quelque chose de désagréable », répondit Ellora en baissant les yeux.

Grand-Pas la regarda avec soudain l'impression de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui aussi avait souffert dans son enfance. Sa mère, Gilraen, l'avait évité car il lui rappelait trop son père, Arathorn, dont elle pleurait la mort. Mais elle s'était montrée aimante envers lui, malgré tout. Alors qu'Ellora ne semblait pas juste triste. Elle semblait souffrir.

« Vous souhaitez pourtant rentrer chez vous ? »

« Oui. Mon père est là-bas, aussi. Et ma meilleure amie Parvati », dit la jeune fille en retrouvant le sourire.

« Parvati ? C'est un drôle de nom. »

« Je sais. Je lui ai dit ça, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrée. Elle s'est vengée en me jouant un sale tour. »

« Ah bon ? Lequel ? »

« Ben… On allait à l'école, toutes les deux. Et quand je me suis assise à mon bureau, j'ai senti que je m'asseyais sur quelque chose de collant. Elle avait mis de la superglu. Je suis restée collée à mon siège toute la journée, c'était horrible. »

Grand-Pas écarquilla les yeux. Les Hobbits, qui avaient tout entendu, furent les premiers à éclater de rire, bientôt imités par le Rôdeur.

« Ça vous fait rire ? Bandes de petits traîtres, vous me le paierez ! Vous êtes tous sur ma liste, tous les quatre ! » dit Ellora, les poings sur les hanches.

« La liste ? Quelle liste ? » s'inquiéta Frodon.

Mais Ellora ne dit plus rien de la journée. Ils durent bientôt traverser un endroit que la jeune fille n'apprécia guère : les marais. Là, ils durent évoluer à travers un espace bourbeux. Ils marchaient dans la vase qui leur montait jusqu'aux genoux !

Et pour les Hobbits, c'était pire. Ellora et Aragorn devaient sans cesse marcher entre deux des quatre Hobbits pour les empêcher de s'enliser quand ils tombaient dans des trous profonds.

Et les moustiques ! Ellora n'arrêtait pas de se gifler.

« Que mangent-ils quand ils n'ont pas de Hobbits ? » gémit Merry.

Bientôt, il se mit même à pleuvoir. Enfin, lorsque la nuit tomba, ils firent halte sur un plateau solide au milieu des marais. Tandis que les Hobbits faisaient un feu, Grand-Pas partit chasser. Il revint bientôt avec un cerf. Le dîner ne fut donc pas mauvais, au moins, ce soir-là. Ellora se sentait mieux. Ses vêtements avaient vite séché. La jeune fille remercia une nouvelle fois Baie d'Or mentalement, puis les Hobbits se mirent à fumer de la pipe. Leur estime pour le Rôdeur monta en flèche quand ils virent que celui-ci fumait, tout comme eux.

Mais soudain, alors que les Hobbits en étaient à leur deuxième bouffée, ils se mirent à tousser puis pleurer. Pourquoi ce tabac avait-il un tel effet sur eux ? Grand-Pas tapa dans le dos de Frodon, le plus proche, quand il s'aperçut qu'Ellora avait un sourire diabolique.

« Ellora ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

La jeune fille sortit alors le poivrier du sac de Sam en ricanant. Elle avait mis du poivre dans le tabac des Hobbits pour faire une vilaine farce !

« Je vous avais prévenus que vous étiez sur ma liste ! » dit la jeune fille tout en leur servant néanmoins de l'eau à chacun.

Grand-Pas fronça des sourcils. Apparemment, Ellora pouvait être dangereuse quand il s'agissait de cette « liste ».

Plus tard, enfin, les quatre Hobbits et la jeune fille éparpillèrent des couvertures sur le sol et s'endormirent. Grand-Pas continuait de veiller, sa pipe dans la bouche.

Ellora l'entendit fredonner quelque chose tout en regardant la lune dans le ciel.

**« **_Tinúviel elvanui  
>Elleth alfirin edhelhael<br>O hon ring finnil fuinui  
>A renc gelebrin thiliol…<em> »

Ellora n'y comprenait rien mais Frodon, si, apparemment, car il finit par se redresser sur sa couche pour demander : « Qui est-ce ? La dame de la chanson…? »

Grand-Pas détourna le regard, l'air un peu gêné.

« La dame Luthièn, qui offrit son amour à Beren… un mortel. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle est morte. Essayez de dormir, Frodon. »

Le Hobbit obéit et se remit au chaud dans ses couvertures. Ellora fixa Grand-Pas un moment. Il y avait eu tant de douceur et de tristesse dans sa chanson et ses réponses à Frodon…

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Elle se retrouva dans un rêve étrange. Elle était dans une grande salle aux murs et au sol noir. Ici, tout était froid. Les murs étaient curieusement sculptés, plein d'arêtes pointues tranchantes. Cet endroit lui filait la chair de poule !

Il y avait cinq sièges disposés contre les murs, entre des portes à double battant.

Et au centre, sur un autel, trônait une grande boule noire. Ellora prit peur. Elle avait envie de s'approcher, de regarder dans cette boule, mais quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de ne pas le faire, ou que sinon, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Mais ce n'était qu'une pierre ! Quel mal y avait-il à s'approcher pour examiner une vulgaire grosse pierre ?

Cette pensée suffit à la convaincre. La jeune fille s'approcha jusqu'à poser ses deux mains sur l'autel. La boule se mit alors à luire. Les fines arrêtes brunâtres qui parcouraient sa surface noire se mirent à se mouvoir. Puis une image apparut. Elle vit d'abord une grande cité blanche, face à des montagnes noires où régnaient l'orage.

Puis le paysage se mit à bouger. Elle franchit les montagnes, aperçut des créatures repoussantes qui travaillaient dans des forces ou se bagarraient, puis une tour, une grande tour noire, et au sommet…

« ELLORA ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit que Grand-Pas la tenait par les épaules avec l'air paniqué. La jeune fille se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle était de retour dans les marais. Les Hobbits la regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Vous faisiez un cauchemar ? » demanda Frodon, le plus proche d'elle.

« Je… je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ? »

« Vous criiez ! Et vous vous débattiez comme un beau diable, Grand-Pas a même reçu un coup de poing », dit Merry.

Ellora regarda le Rôdeur et s'aperçut qu'en effet, il avait un méchant hématome sur la joue gauche.

« Oh… désolée », dit la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est rien. Vous avez de la force », dit-il en massant sa mâchoire endolorie.

Ellora accepta de bon cœur la gourde d'eau que Sam lui passa, puis se rendormit avec les autres. Mais elle avait peur, à présent.

Pourquoi un tel cauchemar l'avait secouée à ce point ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression à présent de ne plus être en sécurité ? Comme si quelqu'un dans son rêve avait eu le temps de la voir, et inconsciemment, son corps avait appelé à l'aide pour qu'on la sorte de ce rêve, avant qu'on ne la trouve et la démasque… Mais qui ?

Tremblante, la jeune fille ferma les yeux. La fatigue finit par revenir et elle s'endormit, d'un sommeil sans rêve, cette fois.


	8. Ombres et éclats

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Mimi70** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Mimi70** et **Chocolataulaitcaramelise** pour avoir mis ma fic dans leurs favoris. _

_Bonne lecture et bonnes Pâques à tous !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

**Ombres et éclats**

Le voyage avait repris, sans aucune anicroche. Ellora, Grand-Pas et les Hobbits avaient marché à un rythme soutenu toute la journée.

À la fin de la journée, ils s'étaient arrêté dans l'ancienne Tour de Garde d'Amon Sûl – c'est ainsi que Grand-Pas l'avaient appelée.

Les Hobbits s'étaient laissés tomber au sol, morts de fatigue. Comme ses amis, Ellora était épuisée. Grand-Pas leur donna à chacun une petite épée puis leur dit de rester tranquillement ici, il allait surveiller les alentours.

Ellora finit vite par s'endormir. Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans un rêve. Cette fois, elle vit qu'elle était dans les bois. Il faisait nuit. L'ambiance n'était guère rassurante. Un vent mauvais agitait les branches des arbres. Une chouette hululait. Une odeur de rosée et d'écorce régnait dans l'air.

La jeune fille se sentait mal. Une ombre mauvaise rôdait. Peut-être était-ce les Cavaliers Noirs ?

Elle aperçut soudain la silhouette d'un cavalier sur une colline devant elle. La jeune fille se plaqua au sol et regarda, à travers les buissons, le cavalier. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu. Il fixa un moment les bois alentour, puis se détourna et disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Rassurée, Ellora se redressa et commença à reculer. Qu'importe s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques ni courir un quelconque danger. Surtout si elle se réveillait en criant dans la tour, elle trahirait leur présence et Grand-Pas n'aurait aucune pitié, cette fois !

La jeune fille se retourna avec la ferme intention de s'éloigner, quand un bruit de sabots résonna dans son dos. Elle sentit le souffle de puissants naseaux faire voler ses cheveux.

Lentement, la jeune fille se retourna et voulut hurler de peur, mais ses cris restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait sur ce cheval.

Ce n'était pas un des spectres vêtu d'une cape noire sur un sombre destrier, mais une femme sur un bel étalon blanc. Elle était incroyablement belle. Vêtue d'une grande robe blanche, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant autour d'elle, une puissante lumière émanait d'elle, comme si sa poitrine abritait une étoile.

Elle posa ses magnifiques yeux bleus et sans âge sur Ellora et lui sourit. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire. La femme elfe ouvrit la bouche et lui dit quelque chose dans une langue inconnue.

Ellora voulut alors lui répondre, lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, quand l'air changea d'odeur. On aurait dit qu'il y avait le feu, pas loin. Et il y avait une odeur de tomates et de saucisses. Une minute… des saucisses ?

Ellora s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle vit d'abord que Frodon dormait juste à côté d'elle. Son geste l'éveilla à son tour. Tous deux se tournèrent vers la source de cette odeur suspecte et virent Sam, Merry et Pippin autour d'un feu, en train de manger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'écria Frodon, ahuri.

« Des tomates, des saucisses et du bacon bien grillé », dit Merry, tout content.

« On vous en a gardé », dit Sam en leur tendant des écuelles.

Mais Ellora et Frodon se fichaient éperdument de la nourriture en cet instant. Le Hobbit se rua sur le feu et commença à l'éteindre avec ses pieds en criant : « Éteignez ce feu, sombres crétins, vite ! »

« Oh, j'te remercie ! De la cendre sur mes tomates ! » s'écria Pippin.

« Baissez d'un ton, ou ils vont nous entendre ! » s'écria Ellora.

Trop tard. Des cris stridents retentirent. Tous coururent à l'une des fenêtres des ruines et virent les spectres, qui traversaient la brume en contrebas et s'engouffraient dans les ruines.

Les quatre Hobbits et la jeune fille saisirent leurs épées et coururent au sommet de la tour. Là, ils se mirent dos à dos et guettèrent les ouvertures.

Frodon fut le premier à voir un spectre arriver. Celui-ci dégaina son épée puis s'avança, suivi par quatre de ses frères.

Les Hobbits et la jeune fille reculèrent, terrorisés. Le premier qui tenta un geste fut Sam.

« Arrière, démons ! »

Il agita son épée vers eux. Un Nazgûl para ses coups maladroits et l'envoya valdinguer plus loin. Merry et Pippin tentèrent leur chance, mais un autre parvint à les repousser.

Ellora voulut réagir, quand elle sentit soudain une violente douleur à sa sa main gauche. Elle baissa les yeux et vit alors sa bague. Mais oui, cette bague qui était apparue dans la Vieille Forêt ! Celle qui pouvait changer de couleur sans raison. Dans la Vieille Forêt, elle avait pris une couleur verte. Quand ils avaient quitté ces lieux maudits, elle était devenue pratiquement transparente, et la jeune fille avait fini par oublier son existence.

Mais maintenant, elle était réapparue. Elle était grise, presque noire, un noir sale. Et elle faisait mal au doigt de la jeune fille.

« K_ourl lichi…_ »

Ellora se tourna vers Frodon. Il était tombé au sol et tenait l'Anneau dans sa main. C'était de lui que sortaient ces mots étranges, prononcés par une voix d'outre-tombe.

« _Achi ! _»

Au son de ces mots, les Nazgûls tournèrent la tête, comme s'ils avaient entendu un écho familier. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe et s'avança, son épée pointée en avant. Frodon recula, terrorisé, l'Anneau toujours dans sa main.

Ellora voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur à la main l'arrêta. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi cette maudite bague lui faisait ça ? La jeune fille sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

Impuissante, elle regarda Frodon se caler contre un débris de colonne et fixer les Nazgûls qui approchaient, prêts à le poignarder.

Dans un sursaut de désespoir, le Hobbit mit l'Anneau. Cette fois, Ellora sentit sa propre bague changer. Elle n'était plus brûlante, mais froide. Et alors, elle les vit. Le Hobbit, qui portait l'Anneau scintillant au doigt. Et les Nazgûls, leur vraie forme !

Des rois, de vieux rois fantômatiques, au corps et aux vêtements blancs et flous, enveloppés de fumée. Des spectres esclaves des ténèbres, à la fois dans le monde réel et celui des fantômes.

Ellora s'aperçut soudain que l'Anneau continuait de parler. Il tirait la main de Frodon en avant, bien décidé à atteindre la main du Nazgûl le plus proche. Ce dernier tendit doucement la main, comme pour chercher à tâtons le précieux bijou qui continuait de lui parler, l'encourant dans la langue du Mordor à s'approcher pour le prendre. Frodon luttait, mais rien à faire.

_NON ! Arrête ! _pensa Ellora, sans réfléchir.

Elle vit soudain sa bague scintiller, comme réagissant à sa volonté. Sa couleur changea, passant du noir mortuaire au gris vif-argent.

Elle vit alors l'Anneau au doigt de Frodon briller moins fort, et le Hobbit parvint à baisser la main. Ellora n'y comprit rien. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? À croire que sa volonté avait pu aider Frodon…

Mais soudain, elle vit avec horreur le Nazgûl reculer puis planter son épée dans la poitrine de Frodon. Le malheureux poussa un cri de douleur.

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla Ellora.

Juste à ce moment, le cri de Grand-Pas retentit. Il jaillit d'au-dessus de la colonne et se mit à repousser les Nazgûls à l'aide de son épée et d'une torche.

Frodon gémissait toujours par terre, et n'avait pas retiré l'Anneau. Ellora se précipita sur lui et l'aida à l'enlever. Le Hobbit réapparut mais continua de crier et gémir de douleur.

Les trois autres Hobbits se précipitèrent auprès de lui. Lorsqu'enfin Grand-Pas eut repoussé le dernier des Nazgûls, il revint près d'eux et regarda la lame avec laquelle Frodon avait été touché.

« Il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgûl. »

La lame disparut en fumée. Grand-Pas la jeta au sol avec dégoût, puis prit Frodon dans ses bras et leur fit signe de le suivre dehors.

« Vous pouvez le soigner ? » demanda Ellora, inquiète.

« C'est au-delà de mes compétences de guérisseur. Il lui faut la médecine elfique. Plus vite ! »

Les Hobbits suivaient péniblement derrière, Sam en dernier, tirant le poney Bill par la bride.

« Nous sommes à six jours de Fondcombe ! Il n'y arrivera pas ! » dit Sam.

« Gandalf… Gandalf ! » gémit Frodon, sur l'épaule de Grand-Pas.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant trois étranges statues de monstres cauchemardesques. Sam les regarda, puis se tourna vers Frodon allongé par terre.

« Regardez, m'sieur Frodon. Les Trolls de Monsieur Bilbon. »

Mais le pauvre Hobbit ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Assise près de lui, Ellora lui tapota le front avec un mouchoir. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau anormalement pâle, elle grimaça. Il était froid comme un glaçon ! Et ses yeux étaient devenus laiteux.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait tout vu et n'avait pas réussi à l'en empêcher ! Elle regarda sa bague avec rage. Ce fichu truc ne servait à rien ! Elle voulut la jeter, quand elle vit Frodon tendre la main vers elle.

Surprise mais en même temps un peu rassurée, Ellora prit sa main entre les siennes. Frodon semblait fasciné par sa bague… La jeune fille n'y comprit rien. Mais lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le bijou, elle vit à nouveau le Hobbit comme lorsqu'il avait mis l'Anneau. Mais son image avait changé. Au départ, il avait paru normal, solide, la seule chose qui ne fut pas déformée par la fumée qui régnait dans le monde des Spectres. Maintenant, son image était plus floue. Comme s'il était en train de se fondre dans ce monde de fantômes.

La jeune fille le relâcha avec horreur. Tout redevint aussitôt normal, elle était à nouveau dans la forêt avec ses amis, près des Trolls pétrifiés de Bilbon.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Ellora.

« Il passe dans le monde des ombres et sera bientôt un spectre, comme eux », répondit le rôdeur.

Frodon émit à nouveau des gémissements. Ceux des Nazgûls retentirent dans le vent, en réponse aux siens.

« Ils approchent ! » dit Merry.

Décidé à tenir le coup, Grand-Pas s'approcha de Sam et lui demanda d'aller lui chercher de l'Athelas, une plante qui pourrait ralentir le poison.

Ellora et les deux autres Hobbits attendirent, veillant toujours sur leur ami. Enfin, Sam et Grand-Pas revinrent. Un bruit de sabot les fit paniquer.

Mais Ellora fut la première à reconnaître ce cavalier. C'était la femme de son rêve ! Mais ses vêtements avaient changé. Elle portait une espèce de robe d'amazone bleu-nuit, et elle ne brillait plus. Pourtant, elle avait une aura de lumière et de bienveillance, Ellora le sentait.

Elle s'approcha de Frodon en lui parlant dans sa langue.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Merry.

« C'est une elfe », murmura Sam.

« Frodon… Oh non, il disparaît ! » dit la jeune femme.

Grand-Pas se pencha vers le Hobbit et glissa quelques fines bribes d'Athelas dans sa plaie. Frodon répondit par un nouveau gémissement douloureux.

« Il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Il faut le mener à mon père ! » dit la femme.

Acquiesçant, Grand-Pas se pencha et souleva le Hobbit pour l'amener sur le cheval.

Ellora et les Hobbits suivirent leur échange sans comprendre. Ils parlaient une langue que seule Frodon aurait eu des chances de traduire.

Finalement, la femme monta sur le cheval avec Frodon dans ses bras puis s'en fut à travers la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Les Spectres sont toujours là ! » s'écria Sam.

Ellora s'approcha et voulut étayer les propos de son ami, mais le regard de Grand-Pas l'en dissuada. Il y avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Le même que celui qu'elle avait éprouvé en voyant cette elfe dans son rêve.

Si quelqu'un pouvait sauver Frodon, ce serait elle.

« Reprenons notre route, nous devons aussi rejoindre Fondcombe », dit Grand-Pas.

Ellora acquiesça et se mit en route avec lui, bientôt suivie par des Hobbits abasourdis. Pourquoi ces deux-là ne comprenaient-ils pas la cause de leurs craintes ?

Ils se mirent en route à travers la forêt. Les Hobbits avaient peur. Des Spectres étaient-ils restés en retrait pour s'occuper d'eux ? Ellora avait le sentiment que non. C'était l'Anneau qu'ils voulaient, et ce pauvre Frodon qui était en train de se changer en l'un d'entre eux.

Alors qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt traversaient les plateaux menant au fleuve Bruinen, Ellora s'arrêta et se sentit brusquement prise de vertiges.

« Ellora ? Eh ! » cria Grand-Pas. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle tombe le sol.

La jeune fille n'y comprit rien. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle vit soudain l'espace changer. Ce n'était plus Grand-Pas mais la femme elfe qui se tenait penchée au-dessus d'elle et lui disait de ne pas renoncer.

« Frodon ! Frodon, ne renoncez pas ! Pas maintenant ! »

Ellora ferma les yeux. Frodon… avait mal. Il allait céder, elle le sentait. Pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune fille, un lien s'était créé entre elle et le Hobbit depuis le premier instant où il avait mis l'Anneau.

Il était à la frontière du monde des spectres. Elle le voyait, là, juste devant elle, s'éloignant, tombant dans la brume…

« _Non ! _» pensa Ellora.

Ce fut comme une main qui l'arrêta. L'image du Hobbit se figea. Elle le tenait.

« _Attends qu'ils te soignent. Attends-les, je t'en prie ! _» dit Ellora.

Frodon ne put répondre. À travers ses yeux, Ellora vit le décor changer. Des arbres, la lumière qui filtrait au travers, puis des colonnes, un plafond orné de sculptures évoquant la nature, puis un autre visage, un elfe brun qui se penchait vers elle, non, Frodon, et dit : « _Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad._ »

Ellora vit les ténèbres se dissiper. Elle lâcha enfin Frodon, puis rouvrit les yeux. Grand-Pas la tenait dans ses bras et marchait toujours en direction de Fondcombe, les Hobbits silencieux et inquiets derrière.

« Grand-Pas… » dit la jeune fille.

Le Rôdeur sursauta et tourna vers elle un visage rassuré.

« Vous allez mieux ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, puis lui demanda de la reposer au sol, ce qu'il fit avec réticence.

« Mam'selle Ellora ! Vous allez bien ? » demanda Sam.

« Oui… Oui, je crois… »

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez soudain eu l'air aussi pâle et malade que Frodon, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je vous ai examinée, vous n'aviez pas de traces de blessures. »

Ellora haussa des épaules. Elle ne savait pas. Et elle s'en moquait. L'essentiel était que Frodon allait mieux.

Avec un léger sourire mental, elle reprit la route, suivie par ses amis complètement perdus.

Grand-Pas se dit, tout en la regardant, qu'elle méritait bien son surnom. Quelle jeune fille mystérieuse !


	9. L'histoire de Varda et Ilmarë

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Sissi72-me** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Valkyrie of Chaos** d'avoir mis ma fic dans ses favoris. _

_Bonne lecture et bonnes Pâques à tous !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

**L'histoire de Varda et Ilmarë**

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Fondcombe. Jamais Ellora n'aurait pu imaginé de lieu plus beau, même dans ses rêves.

Le royaume du seigneur Elrond était magnifique. Les maisons étaient sculptées de façon harmonieuse, la nature envahissait les lieux sans essayer de les dominer. On sentait l'amour des elfes pour la nature.

Même les Hobbits, soucieux pour Frodon, ne purent s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux avec admiration. Cet endroit était incroyable ! Aragorn regarda ses quatre amis avec un sourire empli d'amusement et de fierté. Lui avait l'habitude, il vivait depuis l'âge deux ans à Fondcombe et avait fini par considérer cet endroit comme sa maison.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la demeure d'Elrond. Ce dernier les attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Ellora fut tout de suite frappée par son visage. Il avait l'air… intemporel, comme Arwen.

Ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns, comme la jeune femme elfe. Et ses yeux reflétaient une grande sagesse. Il avait dû vivre de nombreuses choses. Son visage était pourtant jeune. Ellora se sentit déstabilisée par un tel mélange de jeunesse et d'âge.

« Seigneur Elrond », dit Grand-Pas en le saluant, la main sur sa poitrine.

Le seigneur elfe acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis regarda les trois Hobbits. Son regard s'arrêta sur Ellora. Il parut surpris pendant seulement deux secondes, puis son masque d'impassibilité réapparut. La jeune fille n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardée ainsi ?

« Soyez les bienvenus à Fondcombe », dit le seigneur elfe.

« Où est m'sieur Frodon ? Il va bien ? » demanda Sam.

« Votre ami va bien, Maître Hobbit. Il est guéri et se repose dans l'une des chambres de la maison de guérison. Vous pourrez le voir si vous le souhaitez. Mais d'abord, vous avez tous besoin de repos, après un aussi long voyage. »

Elrond fit venir deux jeunes filles elfes. L'une d'elle emmena les Hobbits vers l'aile ouest de la demeure d'Elrond, l'autre guida Ellora vers celle de l'est. Grand-Pas n'avait pas besoin de guide, il vivait ici et savait très bien où aller pour se laver et se reposer.

La jeune fille se retrouva bientôt dans une chambre pour elle. La pièce était belle, cet endroit lui rappelait un peu la chambre où Baie d'Or l'avait laissée dormir, chez Tom Bombadil.

Il y avait une salle de bain attenante où un bon bain l'attendait. Une fois propre et enveloppée dans une grande serviette de bain, la jeune fille revint dans sa chambre et vit que sa robe avait disparu. Apparemment, quelqu'un était venue la prendre pendant qu'elle se lavait, pour la lessive.

Heureusement, il y avait une armoire face au lit, où se trouvaient des robes, des tuniques et des pantalons. Ellora opta pour une tunique bleu clair et un pantalon noir. Mais elle garda les souliers que Baie d'Or avaient faits pour elle, ils n'étaient même pas sales ni usés par le voyage et elle se sentait bien dedans.

Une fois ses cheveux peignés, la jeune fille alla au balcon et contempla les chutes d'eau qui coulaient le long de la falaise. Leur chant l'apaisait. La jeune fille posa les mains sur la rambarde et inspira profondément. Son regard se porta machinalement sur ses mains. Elle vit que son anneau avait encore changé de couleur. Non, pas seulement de couleur. Elle avait changé de forme ! Avant, ce n'était qu'un mince anneau semi-transparent. Maintenant, elle s'était changé en un fin anneau d'argent, avec une émeraude incrustée au milieu.

Ellora la regarda de plus près. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve Grand-Pas et lui en parle, tout ça devenait trop étrange. Et ses amis, où étaient-ils ?

La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir. Elle descendit un escalier et s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas du tout où aller. Elle se trouvait apparemment dans un hall. Plusieurs chemins s'ouvraient à elle.

« Excusez-moi ? »

La jeune fille se retourna. Devant elle se tenait un vieil homme vêtu d'une robe grise. Il avait une longue barbe et des cheveux gris. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Ellora, le vieil homme parut légèrement déstabilisé, comme Elrond, puis il parut à nouveau normal.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il.

Ellora acquiesça tout en s'approchant pour lui parler, quand elle sentit à nouveau sa main lui faire mal. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que la pierre de la bague avait changé. Maintenant, c'était un rubis.

Elle étouffa un juron.

« Oui, que dites-vous ? » demanda son interlocuteur.

« Oh, euh… Excusez-moi. Oui, je suis perdue. Je cherche des amis. Trois Hobbits, et un rôdeur du nom de Grand-Pas. L'ennui, c'est que je viens juste d'arriver, alors… »

« Ah, je vois ! Vous êtes la jeune fille qui a accompagné Frodon et ses amis jusqu'ici. Vos amis se restaurent, actuellement. Mais j'ai cru comprendre des Hobbits que vous souhaitiez me parler ? »

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Lui parler ?

« Je suis Gandalf le Gris », dit-il.

Gandalf… Oh oui, le magicien !

« Enchantée. Je… Oui, j'ai beaucoup de questions », dit la jeune fille, ne sachant trop comment l'aborder.

Sentant son trouble, Gandalf lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils prirent un couloir qui les conduisit dans une petite pièce près d'un balcon. La vision extérieure de Fondcombe et le chant des chutes d'eau permit à Ellora de retrouver un peu son calme.

Gandalf la conduisit jusqu'à une table avec deux chaises. Tous deux prirent place, puis le magicien sortit une pipe d'une poche de sa robe et, tout en l'allumant, lui demanda :

« Alors, vos questions ? »

« Euh… Beeeeeeen… »

Gandalf gloussa devant son air perdu.

« Vous sembliez plus sûre de vous face à Grand-Pas, à Bree, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, jeune fille des Brumes et des Mystères. »

Ellora ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les Hobbits ne lui avaient pas menti, ce magicien était sympathique.

« Puisque vous semblez à court d'idées pour le moment, c'est moi qui vous poserai quelques questions en premier. D'où venez-vous, pour commencer ? »

Ellora poussa un soupir. Misère, comment répondre à ça ? Allait-il la croire ? Tant pis, elle allait risquer le tout pour le tout.

« Je viens d'un autre monde. »

Gandalf fronça des sourcils.

« Un autre monde ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui… Écoutez, je sais que ça peut paraître complètement dingue, j'ai moi-même du mal à le croire, mais… J'étais chez moi, en Europe, en France, enfin dans un endroit qui ne figure pas sur vos cartes. Bref, j'étais dans ma chambre, bien tranquille, et je lisais un livre bizarre quand d'un seul coup, je me suis sentie tomber. J'ai perdu connaissance. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans la Vieille Forêt, au milieu d'un champ de fleurs, avec les Hobbits. »

Gandalf fit silence un bref instant. Il était au courant pour le champ de fleurs, les Hobbits le lui avaient raconté. Cela l'avait surpris. Il n'y avait plus eu une seule fleur ni une once de magie bienveillante dans la Vieille Forêt depuis longtemps. Or, ce que les Hobbits avaient vu signifiaient qu'un grand changement s'était produit en ce monde, et que cette jeune fille en était un signe important.

« Vous avez ce livre avec vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Ellora acquiesça. Elle avait pensé à prendre son sac avant de sortir de la chambre, et le livre était dedans. Elle le sortit et le lui donna. Le magicien le prit et se mit à le feuilleter. En voyant les symboles anciens sur les pages, il parut surpris.

« Impossible… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ellora.

« Vous… Où avez-vous eu ce livre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il était dans une pièce condamnée de ma maison. Personne ne m'en a jamais parlé. Pourquoi ? Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? »

Gandalf regarda la jeune fille avec attention. Il semblait soudain si troublé…

« Ellora… est-ce que Tom Bombadil ou sa femme vous ont parlé avec l'air de… disons, de vous connaître ? »

Ellora réfléchit. Oui, en effet, ils avaient paru lui parler comme s'ils savaient des choses sur elle.

« _Et vous, jeune fille, quel plaisir de vous voir revenir, même en ces temps si étranges !_ » avait dit Tom Bombadil. Et quand elle avait voulu le contredire sur ces propos, il lui avait répondu : « _Je sais, je sais ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas encore, mais cela viendra ! Fiez-vous à vos souvenirs, aussi fugaces soient-ils, et le reste se fera tout seul. Vous avez également un livre pour vous aider._ »

Et Baie d'Or, peu avant qu'elle parte avec ses amis dans les Hauts des Galgals : « _Adieu, jeune sœur. Puisses-tu un jour te souvenir du langage de la rivière que nous avons appris ensemble, il y a longtemps._ »

« Oui, ils m'ont parlé bizarrement, comme si j'étais censée savoir des choses qu'eux aussi connaissaient. Vous voulez bien m'expliquer, Gandalf ? » dit la jeune fille en soupirant, lasse de tous ces mystères.

Gandalf hocha la tête, puis reprit sur un ton grave :

« Ellora Jones… Que savez-vous des Valars ? »

« Euh… Frodon m'a raconté des choses sur eux pendant le voyage. Il dit que ce sont les dieux de ce monde. »

« En effet. Je souhaiterais vous parler précisément de l'une d'entre eux : Varda. Elle est la créatrice des étoiles, mais aussi la mère d'une Maiar, du nom d'Ilmarë. »

« Attendez, je ne comprends pas tout ! C'est quoi, une… Maiar ? »

« Les Maias sont des esprits puissants qui servent les Valars, les dieux. J'en suis moi-même un, j'accomplis la mission qu'ils m'ont confiée lorsque ce monde fut créé : guider les peuples libres contre les Ténèbres. »

« Une espèce de messager des dieux, en somme ? »

« Exactement. La mission d'Ilmarë est de veiller sur les vierges Maiars, elle les guide et leur rapporte parfois la parole de Varda. Mais ce que peu de gens savent, c'est qu'Ilmarë avait aimé un homme, pendant un temps. »

« Pendant un temps ? »

« Oui, c'est une histoire assez floue. On dit que cela ne s'est pas passé en ce monde, mais dans un autre. Ilmarë était jeune alors, elle explorait le firmament que sa mère Varda avait créé. C'est lors d'une visite sur une étoile lointaine qu'elle s'éprit d'un homme. Elle eut un enfant de lui, mais ne put hélas le garder. Elle repartir en Valinor, le monde des Valars, pour servir loyalement sa mère. Mais elle laissa à son amant un livre dans lequel ses descendants devraient consigner leur histoire et tout ce qu'ils découvriraient. Ce livre renferme le savoir qu'ils ont hérité de leur ancêtre Ilmarë, ils l'ont intitulé _L'héritage de Valinor_. »

« C'est une belle histoire, triste mais belle, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi », dit Ellora.

« J'y arrive, jeune fille, un peu de patience. Voyez-vous, lorsque Varda apprit ce qui s'était passé pour Ilmarë, elle comprit que le cœur de sa fille finirait par se briser, à force de vivre loin de son amour. Aussi lui fit-elle une promesse : un jour, lorsque notre monde aurait besoin d'aide, le ou la dernière descendante d'Ilmarë reviendrait grâce à la magie du livre afin d'aider les Peuples Libres avec le pouvoir de la Lumière. »

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Gandalf eut un léger sourire et hocha affirmativement de la tête.

« Vous êtes la descendante d'Ilmarë, jeune Ellora. Vous avez du sang des Valars en vous. »

« Non… Vous plaisantez ? C'est une blague ? » dit la jeune fille avec un rire nerveux.

« Oh, non, jamais je ne plaisanterais sur un tel sujet, demoiselle Ellora. Croyez-moi. Tom Bombadil et Baie d'Or vous ont reconnue comme étant l'une des nôtres, vous avez du sang des Valars en vous et votre esprit renferme la sagesse des Maiars, tout comme le mien. Elrond a senti la lumière qui est en vous. Je la sens moi-même, mais si elle est faible, à cause du sang humain qui coule dans vos veines. Mais vous êtes bien une Maiar, sinon, vous ne seriez pas capable de déchiffrer les pages de ce livre, ni de lire dans l'esprit des arbres ou contrer la brume des Galgals. Sans compter le fait que vous pouvez voir Frodon quand il met l'Anneau. Vous avez bien le pouvoir de la Lumière de Varda et Ilmarë, vous pouvez percer les ténèbres du monde des Spectres et voir le porteur de l'Anneau. »

Ellora se prit la tête dans les mains. Une lointaine descendante d'une des plus grandes déesses de la Terre du Milieu, elle ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle fixa Gandalf, le suppliant du regard qu'il renie ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il admette que tout ça n'était qu'une farce, une simple et stupide farce. Pourtant, le vieux magicien avait l'air sérieux. Cette situation ne l'amusait pas du tout.

« Et… cette bague aussi, c'est un héritage de mes ancêtres ? » demanda Ellora en tendant la main vers lui.

Gandalf posa ses yeux sur le bijou et fronça des sourcils.

« Non… Je ne comprends pas, vous portez une bague semblable à mon anneau ? » demanda-t-il en tendant lui aussi la main.

Ellora vit qu'il avait une bague identique à la sienne à son propre doigt.

« Ceci est Narya, l'Anneau de Feu, expliqua le magicien. Il s'agit de l'un des trois anneaux de pouvoir des elfes. Le seigneur Elrond en possède également un, Vilja, l'anneau de l'air. La dame Galadriel de la Lorien possède Nenya, la bague de diamant. »

Complètement perdue, la jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas, Gandalf ! Quand je me suis réveillée dans la vieille forêt, j'avais cet anneau, enfin, cette bague au doigt mais elle était… simple, quelconque ! Un vulgaire anneau semi-transparent autour de mon doigt. En plus, il n'arrête pas de changer de couleur et de forme. »

« Il change, dites-vous ? » demanda Gandalf, inquiet.

« Oui ! Quand j'ai voyagé avec les Hobbits dans la Vieille Forêt, elle a pris une vilaine couleur grise et verte. Puis dans les ruines de la tour de garde, elle a viré au gris sale. Et en plus, elle me fait mal quand Frodon met l'Anneau à son doigt. »

« Puis-je voir votre bague ? » demanda Gandalf.

Ellora hésita, puis enleva sa bague et la posa dans la paume tendue du magicien. Dès qu'elle l'eut lâchée, le bijou se changea, redevenant un simple petit anneau de métal semi-transparent où nageaient de petits nuages de couleurs diverses.

Gandalf regarda l'objet un instant, murmura quelque chose dans une langue inconnue puis hocha la tête.

« Cet anneau, jeune demoiselle, est l'œuvre des Valars. Je crois que vos ancêtres ont voulu vous préparer au mieux pour votre arrivée ici. Il canalise votre pouvoir et vous aide à l'utiliser. »

« Ah bon ? Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien… vous disiez que l'anneau changeait de forme dès que vous vous trouviez en présence d'êtres dotés de magie, non ? Les arbres de la Vieille Forêt, les Nazgûls, l'anneau d'Elrond, le mien… Cet anneau vous prévient en quelque sorte, un peu comme une mise en garde pour vous aider. Pour que vous appreniez à voir au-delà des apparences, avec le pouvoir de la Lumière qui est en vous. »

Ellora hocha la tête avec un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Tout ça la dépassait !

« Bon, je crois que nous avons assez discuté. Vous devez avoir faim, non ? Les Hobbits vont bientôt passer à table, Grand-Pas et Elrond seront avec eux. Que diriez-vous d'aller manger en leur compagnie ? »

Ellora se leva en silence, songeuse. Gandalf lui proposa son bras. Elle l'accepta et le suivit à travers les couloirs de la demeure du seigneur Elfe. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger de la demeure d'Elrond, elle retrouva enfin le sourire. Ses trois amis hobbits discutaient gaiement, Grand-Pas et Elrond étaient attablés avec eux et souriaient, apparemment amusés par une anecdote que l'un d'eux avait dû leur raconter.

« Ah, mam'selle Ellora ! On se demandait quand vous nous rejoindriez ! » dit Sam, tout content.

Ellora lui sourit, mais son sourire était un peu pâle, car elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Elrond. Il avait donc deviné ce qu'elle avait en elle. Et Grand-Pas ? S'en doutait-il ou non ? À en juger son sourire sincère, non. De toute manière, il l'avait traitée comme une jeune fille ordinaire pendant le voyage, il ne se doutait donc de rien.

Ellora prit place à la table, près des Hobbits. Gandalf prit la dernière chaise inoccupée, puis tout le monde se mit à manger.

« On a demandé au seigneur Elrond quand est-ce qu'on pourrait voir Frodon, mais seul Sam en a le droit, c'est pas juste ! » gémit Pippin.

« Essayez de le comprendre, il est très fatigué et trop de gens autour de lui ne l'aideraient sûrement pas », dit Ellora, essayant de se montrer compréhensive.

« Oh, arrêtez ! Vous parlez comme Elrond et Gandalf ! » gémit Merry.

Ellora fit la grimace. Cette remarque-là ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« À ce propos, Seigneur Elrond, je me demandais si vous ne devriez pas examiner Ellora », dit Aragorn.

« Pourquoi donc, Estel ? » demanda le seigneur Elfe.

« Eh bien, peu avant notre arrivée à Fondcombe, cette jeune demoiselle a eu un étrange malaise, comme si elle avait subi la même blessure que Frodon. Mais elle s'est vite rétablie. »

Il y eut soudain un tintement de couverts bruyants. Ellora avait lâcha sa fourchette et regardait le Rôdeur avec effroi.

« Mam'selle Ellora ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Sam.

« Oui, je… Je n'ai plus faim, j'ai besoin d'air, excusez-moi ! » dit Ellora en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Les Hobbits hésitèrent. Devaient-ils la suivre ? Mais Gandalf leur fit signe d'y renoncer. Lui-même s'en voulait de causer tant de malaises chez cette jeune fille, mais il se doutait de ce qui se passait en elle, en cet instant. Et elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Ellora marcha à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un balcon et, une fois appuyée contre la rambarde, prit plusieurs inspirations avant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Ce qui était arrivé à Frodon… Elle avait brusquement compris ce qui s'était passé, cela s'emboîtait avec tout ce qu'avait dit Gandalf. L'anneau à son doigt ne faisait pas que changer de forme en présence d'une source de pouvoir quelconque. Il _copiait_ ce pouvoir, il en absorbait une petite partie. Cela faisait monter le niveau de la jeune fille, la Lumière en elle grandissait.

C'est pour cela qu'au fil du temps, elle avait pu voir Frodon quand il mettait l'Anneau. Elle pouvait percer les Ténèbres, comme ses ancêtres Varda et Ilmarë.

« Pourquoi je dois vivre tout ça ? Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Ellora en levant les yeux au ciel, sans trop réfléchir.

_Parce que tu es des nôtres, et que l'on a besoin de toi ici_, répondit une voix douce et mélodieuse dans sa tête.

Ellora ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Alors, tout cela était vrai.

Dépitée, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Génial, elle était une espèce de descendante des dieux venue ici pour aider des inconnus à combattre une force ténébreuse qui la dépassait !

Cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas prête de rentrer chez elle, du moins, pas avant que tout cela soit fini. Mais quoi, au juste ? Elle l'ignorait, et préférait ne pas le savoir pour le moment.

C'était trop d'émotions en une demi-journée.

Elle décida de se promener un peu, pour se vider l'esprit. Chassant toute idée ou question de sa tête, elle se mit en route à travers Fondcombe.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère avoir répondu à certaines de vos interrogations, déjà. La manière dont l'histoire prend tournure vous satisfait-elle ou pas ? <em>

_Ilmarë n'est pas un personnage de mon invention, elle est bien une des enfants de Varda, je l'ai vérifié en me documentant sur la Déesse des Étoiles de la Terre du Milieu. Les Elfes la nomment Elbereth et l'aiment beaucoup car elle a fait briller les étoiles en Terre du Milieu, le jour où les Elfes sont nés.  
><em>


	10. Nendir

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** pour sa review.  
><em>

_Information : le nom elfique "Nendir" veut dire "ruisseau". _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

**Nendir**

La beauté de Fondcombe apaisa Ellora tandis qu'elle se promenait à travers les rues de Fondcombe.

Néanmoins, quand des elfes croisaient sa route, la jeune fille baissait les yeux, gênée. Certains semblaient la fixer avec trop d'insistance. Et cela faisait peur à Ellora. Étaient-ils curieux qu'une humaine soit ici, dans leur cité, ou bien percevaient-ils, comme Elrond et Gandalf, le pouvoir que la jeune fille tenait des Valars ?

Ces pensées ramenèrent Ellora vers d'autres sujets plus sombres. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que Gandalf lui avait raconté pourtant, elle sentait que c'était vrai. Mais cela l'intriguait. Lequel de ses parents descendait de Varda ? Son père ou sa mère ? Et le savaient-ils ? Était-ce pour cette raison que sa mère avait cessé de l'aimer ?

La jeune fille poussa un soupir en baissant tristement la tête. Elle ne vit pas, au tournant d'une maison, un elfe qu'elle heurta. La jeune fille recula et leva la tête pour s'excuser.

Elle se figea en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur. Par rapport à tous les elfes qu'Ellora avait croisés jusqu'ici, il était plus jeune. Physiquement, il affichait seize ou dix-sept ans. Il portait une tunique bleu marine et un pantalon noir avec des bottes. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués par deux petites nattes.

Ce dernier regarda Ellora de ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. La jeune fille s'attendit à ce qu'il soit déstabilisé par son regard mais, si ce fut le cas, il le cacha bien.

« Excusez-moi, je… je ne regardais pas où j'allais », balbutia la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est rien », répondit l'elfe avec un léger sourire.

Ellora s'éloigna vivement de lui, troublée. Décidément, elle n'était pas prête d'apprécier la compagnie des elfes.

Elle arriva bientôt devant une fontaine. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et plongea les mains dans l'eau. Le contact de l'onde fraîche et le parfum des nénuphars qui flottaient à la surface l'aidèrent à se détendre.

« Ellora ! »

La jeune fille leva la tête et eut un léger sourire soulagé en voyant Grand-Pas.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant, l'air inquiet.

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi semblait-il inquiet ? Ah oui, sa réaction au déjeuner !

« Mieux, merci, Grand-Pas. »

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec le seigneur Elrond. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que j'ai eu des réponses au-delà de ce à quoi je m'attendais, en arrivant ici. »

Grand-Pas hocha de la tête, attendant qu'elle lui en dise plus. La jeune fille hésita. Devait-elle lui avouer tout ce que Gandalf lui avait raconté ? Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées ou change d'attitude face à elle. Tant qu'elle éviterait le sujet des Valars, tout irait bien.

Devant son silence, Grand-Pas comprit qu'elle ne lui en dirait plus. Il décida tout de même d'insister.

« Et ces réponses vous ont menée à quelle conclusion ? »

« Que je risque de rester ici pendant longtemps. Et rassurez-vous, ce qui s'est passé avec Frodon n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois malade ou fragile. »

« Oh ? Je m'en étais aperçu à Bree, vous avez votre petit caractère bien à vous, rien à voir avec l'image d'une douce demoiselle en détresse », dit Grand-Pas avec un sourire malicieux.

Ellora ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis un sourire malicieux étira également ses lèvres.

Elle se pencha brusquement vers la fontaine et aspergea le Rôdeur. Ce dernier esquiva l'attaque en riant puis lui envoya également de l'eau.

Tous deux auraient pu se livrer à ce petit jeu encore un moment, quand Gandalf apparut derrière Grand-Pas. Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, Ellora lança une nouvelle vague d'eau sur le Rôdeur qui l'esquiva. Le magicien la reçut au visage et émit un petit cri étouffé de protestation.

Les deux amis se figèrent, réalisant la gaffe qui venait de se produire.

« Oups ! Désolée, Gandalf ! » dit Ellora, avec un rire nerveux.

« Mmmmm… Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, jeune fille ? » demanda le magicien sur un ton bourru.

« Ce que je… ? Ben… »

« Je ne vous avais pas dit que vous alliez recevoir des cours de magie ? »

Des cours de magie ? Ellora écarquilla les yeux, surprise d'entendre ça. Grand-Pas fronça des sourcils. Quoi, cette jeune fille allait apprendre à maîtriser la magie ? Il regarda Ellora, qui semblait prise de court, tout comme lui .

« Venez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre », dit Gandalf en se retournant pour s'éloigner.

Ellora lança un vague regard d'excuses à Grand-Pas puis courut rattraper le magicien qui marchait d'un pas vif tout en s'essuyant le visage avec une manche de sa robe.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure d'Elrond. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans un petit jardin. L'endroit était joli comme tout. Des statues d'elfe étaient visibles dans un coin, l'un jouant de la flute et l'autre frappant dans ses mains deux instruments évoquant des cymbales.

Gandalf s'assit sur un banc. Ellora vit un vieux tronc d'arbre pas très loin devant le magicien. Elle s'assit dessus et attendit, un peu anxieuse.

« Bien. Ainsi que je vous l'ai dit, les Maiars sont des esprits puissants envoyés par les Valars pour aider les habitants de la Terre du Milieu. Et nous avons tous des pouvoirs spécifiques. Ceux des cinq Magiciens, comme moi, sont canalisés à travers ces bâtons. »

Il lui montra sa canne. Ellora s'aperçut alors qu'au sommet, il y avait un cristal.

« Mais tout le monde ne se sert pas de ça. Ces bâtons sont utiles, mais le vrai pouvoir est en nous. Tout comme il est en vous. Alors, ce que je vais vous demander pour ce premier cours, c'est de libérer votre force. »

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Libérer sa force ? De quoi parlait-il ?

« Je… ne comprends pas. Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, au juste ? »

« Est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé d'utiliser votre magie sans faire d'effort ? »

« Euh… Oui, une fois, dans la Vieille Forêt. »

« Ah oui ? Que s'était-il passé ? »

Ellora se souvint du Vieux Saule. Lorsqu'elle avait posé ses mains sur son écorce, elle était entrée en contact avec les esprits de toute la forêt, et elle avait mené une sorte de combat mental contre ce maudit arbre. Elle relata l'épisode à Gandalf qui l'écouta avec surprise.

« Ben quoi ? Vous disiez que j'avais des pouvoirs, non ? Alors en quoi ça vous étonne ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oh, je sais que vous êtes capable de faire des choses spéciales, mais j'avoue qu'à part Tom Bombadil, je n'aurais pu imaginer quelqu'un capable de faire ça. Non, Ellora, je crois que ce que vous avez fait avec le Vieux Saule, vous l'avez fait parce que Tom Bombadil n'était pas loin. Vous avez _copié_ son pouvoir grâce à votre bague. Ce que je veux que vous fassiez, maintenant, c'est trouver votre propre magie. Donnez-moi votre bague. »

« Hein ? »

« Votre bague ! Donnez-la-moi, je vous la rendrai une fois que vous aurez réussi ce que je vous ai demandé. Mais je ne veux pas que vous trichiez », dit-il avec un petit éclat de malice dans les yeux.

Roulant des yeux, Ellora ôta sa bague et la mit dans la main du magicien. Elle reprit la forme d'un anneau de cristal vierge.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et posa les mains sur ses genoux. Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passa.

« Je vois pas comment faire, il se passe rien ! » gémit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

« Restez calme, pour commencer. Et ne vous impatientez pas. Refermez les yeux. »

Dans un soupir, Ellora obéit. Elle entendit le magicien continuer de lui parler.

« Laissez le calme vous envahir. Faites le vide. »

Ellora hésita : comment s'y prendre ? Elle décida de se focaliser sur ce qui la détendait : le chant des cascades, la brise tiède qui soufflait par moments à travers Fondcombe. Bientôt, elle sentit son corps se détendre.

Sentant son changement d'attitude, Gandalf poursuivit doucement :

« Maintenant, imaginez une lumière. Qu'importe sa forme ou sa couleur, prenez l'image qui vous vient spontanément à l'esprit. »

Imperceptiblement, Ellora hocha de la tête. Elle pouvait voir une lumière dans le noir, en effet.

« Essayez de la toucher. Attrapez-la, faites-la votre. »

L'attraper ? Mais comment ? Ellora essaya de s'imaginer la lumière se rapprochant mais, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle commença à s'éloigner.

La jeune fille se tendit légèrement. Elle faillit tendre les mains de son corps, mais s'arrêta. Il fallait rester calme, elle sentait que c'était nécessaire.

Elle attendit. La lumière finit par revenir. La jeune fille tendit à nouveau son esprit vers elle. Cette fois, il lui sembla toucher au but. La lumière se rapprochait. Elle pouvait la voir avec plus d'aisance maintenant. Au premier abord, on aurait dit une étoile. Mais en s'approchant, elle vit qu'elle bougeait, comme une flamme vivante, qui s'amusait à changer de forme. Elle n'était pas que rouge avec une base bleue. Elle changeait sans cesse de couleurs, passant du rouge au bleu, vert, jaune, violet, parfois toutes les couleurs en une fois… comme un prisme capturant les rayons dansants du soleil.

Elle en était si proche maintenant ! Ellora ne put résister, elle se jeta dessus. À nouveau, la lumière lui échappa, comme une luciole effarouchée.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir dépité. Gandalf secoua la tête.

« Vous y étiez presque, je l'ai senti. Vous rayonniez de plus en plus, à mesure que vous approchiez du but. »

« Mais j'ai échoué », dit Ellora.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous vous en êtes plus approché que je ne l'avais espéré pour aujourd'hui. Nous réessaierons demain. Là, il est tard, je crois que le dîner va bientôt être servi. »

« Déjà ? Mais… Nous avons commencé il y a seulement dix minutes ! »

Mais elle s'aperçut que le temps avait passé. Le ciel était pourpre, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Ils avaient donc mis plus de deux heures à faire ça ? D'après Gandalf, cela avait duré toute l'après-midi, soit cinq heures.

Ellora entendit son ventre gargouiller. Elle réalisa alors combien elle avait faim. Cet exercice l'avait vidée !

Gandalf lui proposa son bras. Elle l'accepta avec joie, car ses jambes lui semblaient molles, comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans la demeure d'Elrond. Le dîner avait lieu dans une grande salle cette fois. Beaucoup d'elfes étaient assis autour d'une grande table.

La jeune fille aperçut les Hobbits, à côté de la place d'Elrond et celle vide de Gandalf. De l'autre côté se tenaient Arwen et Grand-Pas. Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire auquel la jeune fille répondit.

Une fois assise près des Hobbits, ceux-ci se tournèrent vers elle pour la bombarder de questions.

« Alors, c'est vrai, ce qu'a dit Grand-Pas ? Gandalf vous enseigne la magie, mam'selle Ellora ? » demanda Sam.

« Oui. »

« Et c'était comment ? »

« Crevant ! » dit la jeune fille avec un long soupir, tout en tendant les bras vers un des plats pour se servir.

« Dites plutôt que je suis un mauvais professeur ! » dit Gandalf.

Ellora lui accorda un sourire amusé, puis se mit à manger. Après le repas, les convives se dirigèrent vers une autre salle. Certains elfes se mirent dans un coin avec des instruments, puis tous les autres se mirent à discuter.

Ellora s'aperçut que les trois Hobbits s'étaient dirigés vers un recoin particulier de la pièce. Curieuse, elle s'y dirigea et vit qu'ils discutaient avec un des leurs, un Hobbit particulièrement vieux. Il portait le même genre de pantalon, de chemise et de gilet que les autres. Mais un châle recouvrait ses épaules. Il leva les yeux et sourit en la voyant.

« Ah, voici la jeune demoiselle Ellora, je présume ? Justement, les Hobbits me parlaient de vous. Je suis Bilbon Sacquet, l'oncle de Frodon. Venez, asseyez-vous ! »

Acquiesçant, Ellora s'assit un siège auprès d'eux. Pippin et Merry se mirent à parler de leurs impressions sur Fondcombe. Bilbon se remit à les écouter.

Ellora s'aperçut que Sam ne particupait pas à la discussion. Il restait en retrait, l'air inquiet.

_Il pense encore à Frodon_, comprit Ellora.

La jeune fille posa une main sur l'épaule du Hobbit. Celui-ci sursauta et la regarda.

« Oui, mam'selle Ellora ? »

« Vous avez l'air inquiet. »

Le visage de Sam se rembrunit.

« Je m'inquiète pour m'sieur Frodon. Le seigneur Elrond ne m'a pas laissé rester plus longtemps à son chevet. »

« Et il a bien fait. Il fallait bien que vous mangiez preniez du repos, non ? »

« Oui… Mais je suis inquiet ! »

« Bon… écoutez, je vous propose un deal. »

« Un… deal ? »

« Oui, un marché, si vous préférez. Vous me promettez d'aller dormir après tout ça, et moi, je passe veiller un peu sur Frodon avant d'aller moi-même dormir. Ça vous va ? »

« Euh… Vous croyez que les Elfes vous laisseront y aller ? »

« Je me débrouillerai, j'ai visité la cité aujourd'hui, je devrais pouvoir me repérer. Alors, vous me le promettez ? »

« Oui… Promis. Merci, mam'selle Ellora ! » dit le Hobbit.

La jeune fille les écouta encore discuter un moment tous les quatre puis finit par se lever. Elle se promena sans but réel dans la salle, jusqu'à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait : Grand-Pas. Mais il discutait avec Arwen. Ellora se figea. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient… Impossible de se tromper, ces deux-là étaient ensemble !

Tant pis, elle allait donc devoir se débrouiller seule. Elle sortit discrètement de la pièce puis traversa les couloirs. Voyons, l'aile est était celle où se trouvaient ses appartements. Ceux des Hobbits étaient dans l'aile ouest.

Mais où se trouvait la maison des guérisseurs ?

_Misère, pourquoi il n'y a pas de plan ici, comme dans les écoles ou les centres commerciaux ? _Soupira mentalement Ellora.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Ellora poussa un cri et se retourna. Mais ce n'était que l'elfe qu'elle avait bousculé dans l'après-midi. Il se tenait assis au bord d'une fenêtre, un livre dans les mains. Il avait troqué sa tunique verte contre une chemise de soie argentée. La lumière de la lune éclairait sa silhouette, lui donnait un air éthéré.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur », dit-il en se levant pour s'approcher.

« Ce n'est rien. Vous ne dîniez pas avec le seigneur Elrond et les autres ? »

« Je ne suis que de passage à Fondcombe avec mes frères, je n'appartiens pas à la maison du seigneur Elrond. Je viens des Havres Gris. »

Ellora hocha de la tête, tout en se demandant où pouvaient se trouver ces fameux Havres Gris. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Gandalf de lui donner quelques cours de géographie demain, avant d'attaquer la magie.

« Donc, vous cherchiez votre chemin ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Oui. Je cherche les maisons de guérison, je voudrais voir un ami, un Hobbit. »

« Suivez-moi. »

La jeune fille se mit donc en route à travers les couloirs en compagnie de l'elfe. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans l'aile désignée. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne, sauf des gardes à l'entrée de la demeure. Mais en voyant l'elfe qui accompagnait Ellora, ils se détendirent et laissèrent passer les jeunes gens.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

« Voilà, c'est ici que se trouve le Semi-Homme. Vous retrouverez votre chemin ou vous souhaitez que j'attende pour vous reconduire dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond ? »

« Non, ça ira, merci, euh… ? »

« Nendir », dit l'elfe avec un sourire, en posant respectueusement la main sur sa poitrine.

« Merci, Nendir. Bonsoir », répondit la jeune fille.

Tandis que l'elfe s'éloignait, elle s'introduisit dans la chambre.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Mais elle put apercevoir le lit au fond de la pièce. Dans une alcôve, une statue d'elfe avait été taillée. Elle avait les bras tendus vers Frodon, son visage doux évoquant celui d'une mère veillant sur son enfant.

En silence, Ellora s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur la chaise installée devant. Elle regarda le Hobbit. Il dormait d'un sommeil profond.

Son visage affichait de la souffrance, il gémissait par moments et son souffle était rauque. Ellora eut un pincement de cœur. Dire que si elle avait réagi, si elle n'avait pas bêtement succombé à la magie ténébreuse qui enveloppait les Nazgûls et l'Anneau, elle aurait peut-être réussi à sauver son ami, empêcher qu'il se retrouve avec cette blessure !

Elle finit par se lever pour sortir, quand une idée la stoppa net, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter sa chaise. Et si elle pouvait encore l'aider ?

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, tout près de Frodon, et lui prit la main. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, laissant tout son corps se détendre. Elle trouva la lumière, plus vite qu'avant. Elle était là, petite étoile de feu dans l'obscurité de son âme.

La jeune fille attendit, patiemment cette fois. Elle la vit se rapprocher, devenir de plus en plus forte. Enfin, lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas de son âme, Ellora tendit mentalement son esprit vers elle.

Et là, ce fut l'instant magique. Elle sentit soudain une chaleur d'une douceur incomparable envahir tout son être. Tout lui parut soudain léger, facile.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et un léger hoquet de surprise. Elle pouvait aisément percer l'obscurité de la chambre, maintenant ! Elle se regarda et vit que ses mains luisaient légèrement dans le noir.

Elle se tourna vers Frodon et, d'instinct, fit ce qu'il fallait. Elle se pencha vers le Hobbit et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle vit une petite étoile apparaître sur la peau du Hobbit puis s'étendre pour envelopper tout son corps, avant de s'éteindre.

Frodon gémit doucement dans son sommeil. La souffrance disparut. Son souffle se fit régulier. Cette fois, il dormait d'un sommeil réparateur.

Rassurée, la jeune fille se leva et sortit sans un bruit de la chambre.


	11. Sermons et propositions

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

**Sermons et propositions**

Ellora s'éveilla avec difficulté. Son corps lui faisait mal, elle se sentait pleine de courbatures. Bizarre, elle n'avait pourtant pas fait de sport, hier.

Soudain, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent. L'entraînement avec Gandalf, le dîner, Nendir et surtout Frodon !

Retrouvant un peu d'énergie, la jeune fille se dépêcha d'enfiler sa tunique d'hier puis courut hors de sa chambre. Elle finit par atteindre la maison de guérison et franchit la porte de la chambre du Hobbit.

Le spectacle qu'elle y vit la figea de surprise puis un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Gandalf se tenait au chevet de Frodon. Ce dernier était éveillé. Sam se tenait également là, l'air fou de joie.

Entendant le bruit de la porte, les trois amis se retournèrent et accueillirent Ellora avec un sourire.

« Ah, mam'selle Ellora ! Regardez, m'sieur Frodon est enfin réveillé ! »

« Une agréable surprise dès le réveil, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Gandalf.

Ellora acquieçsa tout en s'approchant. Le magicien fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi la jeune fille avait-elle l'air réjouie et calme ? Comme si cela lui semblait normal que Frodon soit enfin réveillé, alors que le seigneur Elrond avait déclaré à tous qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques jours avant de reprendre conscience.

Ellora s'assit au bord du lit et serra la main du Hobbit. Elle était bien moins froide qu'hier.

« C'est drôle, j'ai rêvé de vous hier soir, Ellora », dit Frodon.

« Ah oui ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Oui. Il faisait noir, j'avais du mal à retrouver mon chemin. Et puis, j'ai vu une lumière. On aurait dit une étoile avec un cœur de flamme, je ne sais pas trop. Cette lumière m'a touché, j'ai alors senti une grande partie de ma force revenir, et j'ai vite fini par retrouver mon chemin jusqu'ici. »

Ellora hocha la tête avec un rire nerveux. Elle jeta un regard au magicien et vit que celui-ci la fixait avec surprise, comme s'il avait compris le sens de son rêve. L'adolescente détourna vivement le regard, mais c'était trop tard. Gandalf avait compris.

« Oh, ce qu'on s'est fait du souci pour vous. Pas vrai, votre seigneurie ? » demanda Sam.

« Grâce au talent du seigneur Elrond, vous commencez à vous remettre », dit Gandalf.

Juste à ce moment, Elrond apparut auprès d'eux et sourit à Frodon.

« Bienvenue à Fondcombe, Frodon Sacquet », dit ce dernier.

Tous durent sortir, pour laisser Elrond examiner une dernière fois Frodon. Une fois dans le couloir, Gandalf prit Ellora par le bras et l'entraîna loin de Sam.

« Ellora, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Moi ? Rien, pourquoi ? »

« Ne me mentez pas. Je sens que vous êtes très fatiguée. Et ce rêve qu'a fait Frodon… Sans parler du fait que je vous ai vue vous éclipser de la Salle du Feu, hier, pendant que tout le monde discutait. »

« Oui, d'accord, je le reconnais, j'ai été voir Frodon et… j'ai essayé de l'aider à guérir en répétant l'exercice que vous m'aviez fait faire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais c'était pour l'aider ! Je m'en veux de ce qui lui est arrivé, et les Hobbits s'en voulaient eux aussi, alors… »

« Ellora, je vous avais dit d'attendre aujourd'hui pour reprendre l'exercice ! Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée », la rabroua sévèrement le magicien.

« Mais c'était pour le soigner ! » s'écria Ellora.

« Peut-être, mais cela aurait pu vous tuer ! »

Ellora fit silence, choquée par les mots du magicien.

« Votre magie n'est pas encore assez développée. Si vous l'utilisez en n'écoutant que votre cœur et non votre esprit, les conséquences pourraient être très fâcheuses. »

« Je… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça », admit Ellora.

« Bon. Qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait. Mais à l'avenir, avant de prendre de telles initiatives, parlez-m'en. Je suis déjà suffisamment inquiet pour Frodon, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive aussi malheur. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien. »

Le magicien prit congé sans plus attendre, Elrond venait de sortir de la chambre et lui demandait de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

Ellora retourna dans la chambre de Frodon. Ce dernier était habillé, Sam et lui se préparaient à visiter la cité ensemble. La jeune fille se joignit à eux.

Plus tard, tous trois se mirent en route à travers Fondcombe. Le Hobbit regardait autour de lui avec émerveillement. Merry et Pippin ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Fou de joie, Frodon serra chacun d'eux dans ses bras. Mais sa joie fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il trouva Bilbon, assis sur un banc dans les jardins du seigneur Elrond.

Ellora et les quatre jeunes Hobbits décidèrent de les laisser à leurs retrouvailles.

La jeune fille décida de partir de son côté. Elle finit par s'éloigner de la cité pour atteindre un petit bois sombre. Il régnait un calme fort étrange ici. Pas inquiétant, mais lourd, comme si de tristes souvenirs y régnaient.

Elle aperçut une statue au milieu d'une petite clairière. Elle représentait une femme qui semblait la regarder avec un doux sourire triste. Ellora la regarda plus fixement. Quelque chose dans son visage lui était étrangement familier. Mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle baissa les yeux vers le piédestal. Quelque chose était écrit en elfique dessus. Impossible de le déchiffrer.

« Gilraen, épouse d'Arathorn », dit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Ellora se retourna dans un sursaut. Ce n'était que Nendir.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer », dit l'elfe avec un sourire pourtant malcieux.

« Ouais, ben, vous avez le chic pour le faire ! » dit la jeune fille. « Et qu'est-ce que vous m'aviez dit ? »

« Je traduisais ce que vous essayiez de lire. Son nom est Gilraen. Elle était la dernière reine des Numénoréens, un peuple d'humains valeureux, autrefois. »

« Ah… Elle n'a pas eu de descendants ? » demanda Ellora en reportant son regard sur la statue.

« On raconte beaucoup d'histoires à son sujet », répondit l'elfe.

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi une réponse aussi vague ? Lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

« Sinon, j'étais venu vous dire que le seigneur Elrond souhaiterait vous parler. Il semblerait qu'un guérisseur vous ait vu rendre visite au Semi-homme, hier soir. »

La jeune fille prit peur. Allait-il la punir ? Nendir s'était-il fait sermonner ?

« Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis à cause de moi, hier ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Ce fut au tour de l'elfe d'afficher un air surpris.

« Non, pourquoi ? Vous pensez être en tort ? »

« Oh non ! » cria la jeune fille avec assurance.

Nendir cligna des yeux, puis un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Ellora avait répondu spontanément et avec tant de forces ! Cette humaine n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Cela le changeait des femmes de la Terre du Milieu. Elfes ou humaines, toutes étaient de nature plutôt réservées.

« Venez, le seigneur Elrond attend », dit Nendir.

Ellora le suivit en silence jusqu'au bureau du seigneur elfe. Une fois devant la porte, Nendir prit congé d'elle.

Ellora hésita, puis frappa timidement.

« Entrez. »

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et aperçut le seigneur elfe assis derrière son bureau, en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin avec une plume.

« Euh… Je vous dérange ? » demanda Ellora.

« Pas du tout, demoiselle Ellora. Entrez, je vous en prie », dit Elrond en posant sa plume.

Ellora s'avança jusqu'à son bureau.

« Gandalf m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait pour Frodon. J'avoue être impressionné. »

Ellora hocha silencieusement la tête, attendant la suite avec méfiance.

« Je pense que ce que vous avez fait mérite que vous participez au conseil. »

« Le… conseil ? »

« Un conseil entre tous les représentants des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu aura lieu demain. En tant que descendante des Valars, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez en faire partie. »

« Alors, vous saviez que j'avais du sang de Valar », dit la jeune fille.

« Je l'ai su dès que j'ai croisé votre regard. Gandalf aussi. Mais nous avons préféré attendre que vous racontiez votre histoire pour être fixé. »

Ellora poussa un soupir. Elle détestait tout ça. Elle aurait préféré être une humaine ordinaire. Avec un grimoire lui permettant de faire de la magie, d'accord. Mais avoir du sang de dieux dans les veines, c'était… différent. Elle avait impression d'être une étrangère pour elle-même !

« Ellora, vous avez un rôle à jouer ici. Rien que ce que vous avez fait pour Frodon en est la preuve. »

« Et si ça s'arrêtait là ? Si je n'avais plus rien à faire après la guérison de Frodon ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Vous me le demandez par curiosité ou parce que vous voulez une réponse précise ? »

Ellora baissa tristement les yeux. Okay, il ne lui donnerait pas de réponse.

« Le conseil aura lieu demain, dès l'aube », dit le seigneur elfe.

L'adolescente acquiesça en silence, puis se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, elle se retourna et demanda : « Hum… Seigneur Elrond ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je me demandais… Est-ce qu'il existe d'autres personnes comme moi ? »

« D'où vous vient cette idée ? » demanda Elrond.

« Rien, je me demandais, juste comme ça ! Est-ce que je suis un cas à part ? »

Elrond secoua la tête.

« Je sais qu'il y a eu une Maia du nom de Melian. Elle a aimé un elfe, Thingol. Ils ont eu une fille, Luthièn. Elle avait de puissants pouvoirs, qu'elle tenait de sa mère. »

« Et que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle est morte. Veuillez m'excuser, du travail m'attend, Ellora. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit en silence. Tout ça n'était guère réjouissant, mais bon.

Elle reprit son chemin à travers Fondcombe, jusqu'à croiser Frodon.

« Bonjour, Frodon ! » dit Ellora.

« Bonjour, Ellora. J'ai appris que vous étiez en entretien avec le seigneur Elrond ce midi. Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

« Non », mentit Ellora, peu désireuse de causer des soucis à ses amis.

Tous deux poursuivirent leur route à travers la cité, jusqu'à atteindre une esplanade face aux chutes d'eau. Sam se tenait là, occupé à remplir des sacs de voyage.

« Tu fais déjà nos sacs ? » demanda Frodon.

Sam se redressa avec les mains dans les poches.

« Y'a pas de mal à se tenir prêt ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais voir des elfes », dit Frodon.

« Sûr que je veux ! »

« Plus que toute autre chose. »

« Que oui ! Seulement… »

Sam s'assura que personne d'autre n'écoutait, puis dit : « On a fait ce que voulait Gandalf, pas vrai ? On a apporté l'Anneau à Fondcombe, alors… J'ai cru, comme vous alliez mieux, qu'on repartirait vite… chez nous ! »

« Tu as raison, Sam. Nous avons fait ce qu'on attendait de nous. L'Anneau sera en sécurité à Fondcombe. Je suis prêt à rentrer chez nous. »

Sam acquiesça, puis se tourna vers leur amie.

« Et vous, mam'selle Ellora ? Vous allez aussi rentrer chez vous ou bien rester ici ? »

Ellora cligna des yeux, surprise par sa question, avant de se souvenir que les Hobbits ignoraient tout de ses origines. Gandalf et Elrond ne les avaient apparemment pas mis dans la confidence. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Devait-elle le leur dire ? Non, ils risquaient de ne pas la croire… Elle sentait que ce n'était pas encore le moment pour leur révéler cela.

« Je crois que je vais encore rester quelques temps ici. C'est magnifique, et Gandalf doit m'aider à… clarifier un ou deux détails », dit la jeune fille.

« Ah ? Quel genre de détails ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous embêter avec ça. Mais une chose est sûre, vous allez me manquer, tous les deux, ainsi que Merry et Pippin. »

Les deux Hobbits lui offrirent un sourire rassurant.

« Vous pourrez peut-être venir nous voir, chez nous, un jour, qui sait ? Vous verrez, la Comté est un très beau pays ! » dit Frodon.

« Ça vous dirait de m'en parler en marchant ? » demanda Ellora.

Acquiesçant, les deux Hobbits se mirent en route à travers la cité avec leur amie. Aucun n'avait remarqué le regard de Gandalf et Elrond posé sur eux.

Tous deux, debout devant la fenêtre du bureau du seigneur elfe, regardèrent les trois amis s'éloigner.


	12. Le conseil d'Elrond

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et Mimi70 pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong>

**Le conseil d'Elrond**

Ce matin-là, Ellora s'éveilla avec la sensation que d'importantes choses allaient se produire. Et certaines ne seraient pas forcément bonnes.

La jeune fille se redressa dans son lit et regarda sa bague. Elle avait toujours la forme de Vilja, la bague d'Elrond, mais l'anneau doré qui tenait l'émeraude était différent. Il semblait semi-transparent, de la brume grisâtre flottaient dedans. Comme si une ombre essayait de traverser le bouclier magique d'Elrond qui protégeait Fondcombe.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Ellora courut ouvrir. Arwen apparut, toujours aussi belle et souriante.

« Bonjour, Ellora. Mon père m'envoie vous préparer pour le conseil qui aura lieu ce matin. »

« Ah… D'accord, entrez. »

Une fois un bon bain pris, Ellora revint dans la chambre et vit qu'Arwen avait déjà choisi sa robe. La jeune fille ne put réprimer une légère grimace. C'était une très belle robe, de couleur vert pomme avec de longues manches blanches qui s'évasaient à partir des coudes. Mais Ellora n'aimait pas porter de robes, elle se sentait mieux en tuniques et pantalons, pour cacher ses courbes qui lui semblaient un peu trop avantageuses à son goût. Surtout dans un univers rempli d'elfes magnifiques, gracieux et sveltes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous voulez que je vous en trouve une d'une autre couleur ? » demanda Arwen, en la regardant.

« Non, c'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de robe. Elle est si belle, en plus ! J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une tenue faite pour moi. »

Arwen lui offrit un sourire attendri.

« Ne dites pas cela, vous êtes ravissante, jeune humaine. »

« Mouais… vous dites ça pour de vrai ou juste pour me rassurer ? »

« Les deux, je l'avoue. »

Ellora leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit à la jeune femme. Elle aimait déjà cette elfe. Une fois habillée, Arwen la fit s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse et se mit à lui brosser les cheveux. Puis elle lui fit deux petites tresses qu'elle noua en arrière de sa tête, pour retenir le reste de sa chevelure.

Une fois cela fait, Ellora se regarda avec étonnement. Ainsi vêtue et coiffée, elle se sentait plus à sa place dans ce monde médiéval. Elle se trouvait presque jolie.

Arwen lui proposa d'essayer de mettre un collier, mais Ellora refusa. Elle avait sa bague après tout, cela lui suffisait.

L'elfe n'insista pas et toutes deux sortirent de la chambre. Arwen la guida à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle du conseil.

Beaucoup de monde s'y trouvait déjà. Plusieurs dirigeants elfes, nains, humains et même magiciens. Ellora fut soulagée d'apercevoir Grand-Pas et Frodon. Le Semi-Homme courut jusqu'à elle et lui sourit. Il était également rassuré que son amie soit là.

Ellora tourna les yeux vers les autres et s'aperçut que beaucoup la dévisageaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension, en particulier les Nains et un Homme dont la tunique portait l'Arbre du Gondor. Boromir, si elle se souvenait bien des explications de Gandalf. Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas comment une femme pouvait être admise à un conseil de cette importance.

Seul Grand-Pas ne la regardait pas comme ça. Apparemment, le jugement d'Elrond et Gandalf lui suffisaient. Si Ellora méritait d'assister au conseil, alors il n'avait aucune raison de la dévisager comme une étrangère. La jeune fille l'en remercia mentalement. Le Rôdeur n'avait pas fini de monter dans son estime.

Parmi les elfes, Ellora reconnut Nendir. Comme Grand-Pas, il la regardait avec de la curiosité dans les yeux.

Une fois tout le monde présent, chacun dut s'asseoir. Ellora prit un siège à gauche de Frodon. Grand-Pas était à l'autre bout du cercle de personnes assises, à côté des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. La jeune fille en fut surprise. Elrond le considérait-il donc comme un fils ?

Le seigneur de Fondcombe se leva pour prendre la parole.

« Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours… Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. » Sa voix était ferme, accaparant l'attention de tous. « Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. »

Frodon regarda Elrond avec étonnement. Pourquoi les Hobbits seraient-ils impliqués, eux qui n'avaient jamais joué un rôle important dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu ?

« Montrez-leur l'anneau, Frodon. »

Le Hobbit se leva de son siège et s'avança jusqu'au socle de pierre pour y déposer le petit anneau d'or. Dès qu'il eut regagné son siège, Ellora vit Frodon pousser un soupir de soulagement, comme si se débarrasser du bijou l'avait libéré d'un grand poids.

« Oh ! Alors c'est vrai… » murmura Boromir.

Ellora haussa un sourcil inquiet. Pourquoi celui-là se levait et s'approchait en fixant l'Anneau ? Personne n'avait dit qu'on allait débattre du nom de son futur propriétaire !

Elrond se leva de son siège en criant le nom de l'homme. Ellora poussa un petit cri de douleur que seuls Frodon, Gandalf, Nendir, Grand-Pas et les Elfes remarquèrent. La jeune fille regarda sa bague. Elle changeait à nouveau de forme et lui tordait le doigt ! Elle représentait alternativement Vilja, Narya et une bague de Nazgûl. Au même moment, le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs et une voix sépulcrale se mit à parler le sombre langage du Mordor.

Sans se démonter, Gandalf se leva de son siège et se mit à parler dans la même langue. Ellora gémit. Elle pouvait sentir le conflit de forces qui régnait dans l'air, comme la bague à son doigt continuait de changer, lui brûlant la peau sans aucune pitié. Ombre contre lumière, nuit contre jour… Elle ferma les yeux, suppliant le magicien d'y mettre un terme.

Enfin, le soleil revint et la voix menaçante se tut. Ellora regarda soulagement sa pauvre main meurtrie. Une copie de Vilja entourait à nouveau son doigt endolori. Elrond regarda le magicien avec l'air indigné.

« Jamais auparavant ces mots n'avaient été prononcés en Imladris. »

« Je n'implorerai pas votre pardon, seigneur Elrond. Car à l'heure qu'il est, le Noir Parler du Mordor peut être entendu dans toutes les contrées de la Terre du Milieu. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique ! » dit le magicien en jetant un regard noir au bijou sur le socle, avant de regagner son siège.

Boromir fit « non » de la tête.

« Cet Anneau est un don ! Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor ! Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps, mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a fait tenir à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de _notre_ peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité ! »

Ellora aperçut Grand-Pas. Il s'agitait sur son siège, il semblait avoir envie de saisir le Gondorien par le col de sa tunique pour lui dire de la boucler.

« Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi ! Et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre l… »

« Parce que vous croyez que vous pourrez vous en servir ? » explosa Ellora.

Boromir et tous les autres regardèrent la jeune fille avec stupeur. Ellora se focalisa sur Boromir, bien décidée à ne pas perdre son sang-froid face à tant de regards braqués sur elle.

« C'est à cause de choses comme cet Anneau que votre peuple a souffert pendant si longtemps ! Comment un objet créé par les Ténèbres pourrait-il faire le bien ? » dit la jeune fille.

« De quel droit osez-vous me couper la parole pour me parler sur ce ton, femme ? » dit Boromir, indigné.

Ellora serra les poings. S'il continuait, elle allait vite quitter le conseil, rentrer dans sa chambre, prendre le grimoire et trouver une formule pour le changer en crapaud !

« Au contraire, cette demoiselle a raison ! intervint Grand-Pas. On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître ! »

Boromir regarda l'homme et ne put réprimer un ricanement narquois.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ? »

À ces mots, un elfe se leva de son siège.

« Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur ! C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. »

Ellora regarda Grand-Pas avec des yeux ronds. Elle se souvint des explications de Nendir sur Gilraen et son époux Arathorn. Alors Grand-Pas serait leur fils ? Voilà pourquoi le visage de la statue de Gilraen lui avait paru si étrangement familier !

« Aragorn ? Le… descendant d'Isildur… » dit Boromir.

« Il est héritier du trône du Gondor », dit l'elfe, apparemment décidé à défendre le Rôdeur jusqu'au bout.

« _Havo dad, Legolas _», dit Aragorn.

L'elfe obtempéra, mais lentement. Boromir le regarda s'asseoir puis dit : « Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin ! »

Puis il se rassit à son tour, non sans continuer de lancer un regard mauvais à Aragorn.

« Ellora et Aragorn ont raison. Nous ne pouvons nous en servir », dit Gandalf.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, dit Elrond en se relevant de son siège. L'Anneau doit être détruit. »

Boromir secoua négativement la tête avec l'air abattu. Ellora regarda l'Anneau. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait, ou bien le bijou était en train de siffler comme un serpent en colère ?

« Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? » demanda un Nain.

Il saisit sa hache puis se leva de son siège et, avant qu'Elrond ait pu intervenir, abattit son arme sur l'Anneau. Ellora eut soudain un flash : un œil à la pupille verticale, enrobé de flammes.

Il y eut une explosion. La hache du nain explosa, envoyant son propriétaire valser par terre. Ellora vit que l'Anneau n'avait pas été détruit. Il parlait maintenant, prononçant de sombres menaces dans la langue du Mordor. La jeune fille sentit du mouvement sur sa gauche et tourna la tête vers Frodon. Le pauvre se tenait la tête avec l'air de quelqu'un sentant naître une migraine. Gandalf aussi regardait le Semi-Homme avec inquiétude.

« L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession », dit Elrond. « L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il peut être détruit. Il faut l'emporter au cœur du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire. »

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration. Puis Boromir prit la parole :

« On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on n'y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie ! »

_Ouais, ben, personne t'oblige à y aller, Duschnock !_ Pensa Ellora.

Legolas se leva de son siège pour s'écrier : « N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit ! »

« Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ! » gronda Gimli.

« Si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son Anneau ? » demanda Boromir en se levant à son tour.

Gimli se leva et lança : « J'aimerais mieux mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe ! »

Cette fois, tous les elfes perdirent leur sang-froid et se levèrent en criant. Les nains se levèrent à leur tour. Une bagarre semblait sur le point d'éclater. Legolas écarta les bras, empêchant les Elfes de s'approcher des Nains.

Les magiciens et les hommes s'en mêlèrent, essayant de calmer les deux parties.

Elrond baissa les yeux avec désespoir. Ses deux conseillers, assis près de son trône, le regardèrent se rassoire en baissant tristement les yeux.

Ellora ressentit elle-même de la tristesse et de l'énervement en voyant Gandalf se joindre à la querelle. Elle s'aperçut soudain que Frodon fixait l'Anneau en tremblant. La jeune fille regarda aussi le bijou, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il semblait effrayer le Hobbit en cet instant. Elle perçut soudain, à travers le flot de disputes, la voix de l'Anneau. Il avait déjà de l'influence sur chacun d'eux, il les poussait à se disputer ! Elle pouvait voir les flammes du mal danser à l'intérieur.

Elle se pencha vers le Hobbit et posa la main sur son épaule. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et la regarda avec surprise. Puis, devant son sourire rassurant, il lui sourit également puis se leva de son siège et cria : « Je vais le faire ! JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! »

Tout le monde cessa de se disputer pour regarder le Semi-Homme avec étonnement.

« Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor ! » dit Frodon avec autant de fermeté que possible dans la voix.

Aragorn et Ellora étaient surpris mais également admiratifs. Gandalf, lui, semblait triste.

« Bien que… je n'en connaisse pas le moyen », avoua le Hobbit.

Gandalf s'approcha.

« Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. »

Aragorn se leva à son tour.

« Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai ! »

Il s'agenouilla devant Frodon. « Mon épée est vôtre ! »

« Et mon arc est vôtre », dit Legolas en s'approchant.

« Et ma hache ! » dit Gimli, bien décidé à ne pas laisser un Elfe lui voler la vedette.

Ellora eut un petit sourire en coin. Avec ces deux-là, le groupe n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Mais la jeune fille ne fut guère rassurée quand Boromir affirma qu'il se joindrait à eux au nom du Gondor.

Par contre, elle pouffa de rire lorsque Sam sortit de sa cachette pour rejoindre le groupe.

« Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! » affirma le Hobbit, les bras croisés.

« Non, en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer. Et cela même lorsqu'il est convié à un conseil secret et vous non. »

À ce moment, d'autres voix résonnèrent depuis la porte de la salle.

« Oh ! Nous venons aussi ! »

Ellora plaqua les mains sur sa bouche pour cacher son rire. Merry et Pippin coururent rejoindre Frodon.

« Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher ! » dit Merry.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission… quête… chose », dit Pippin.

Merry lui donna un coup de coude pour le taquiner.

« Bon, alors, ça te met hors course, Pippin », dit-il.

Elrond regarda l'assemblée puis hocha de la tête.

« Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Frodon et les autres membres du groupe se regardèrent en fronçant des sourcils.

« Euh… J'ai fait le calcul. Ce ne serait pas plutôt neuf ? » demanda Pippin.

« Si, mais je pense qu'une guérisseuse vous sera utile dans votre quête. Damoiselle Ellora », dit Elrond en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Quoi ? Il l'incluait d'office dans le lot ?

« Je pense qu'est une excellente idée », dit Gandalf.

« Quoi ? Mais voyons, c'est une femme ! » dit Gimli.

« Seigneur Elrond, je ne comprends pas. Certes, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour cette jeune demoiselle et ai déjà voyagé avec elle, je me doute qu'elle pourrait tenir le coup, mais elle n'a pas reçu de formation de guérisseuse », dit Aragorn.

« Elle possède des pouvoirs de guérisson plus puissants que le commun des mortels, Aragorn », dit Gandalf. « Ellora Jones est une lointaine descendante d'Ilmarë, l'une des enfants de Varda. »

« QUOI ? » dirent les Hobbits et Gimli en chœur.

Tout le monde regarda Ellora avec des yeux ronds. La jeune fille détourna légèrement le regard, un peu énervée par toute cette agitation.

« Elle possède le pouvoir de la Lumière et a grandement aidé Frodon à guérir. Son pouvoir nous sera utile pour repousser l'Ombre pendant notre voyage », dit Gandalf.

Ellora se força à sourire, puis vint se placer au côté du magicien.

« Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau ! » proclama Elrond.

« Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Pippin.

Une fois le conseil terminé, tous sortirent lentement de la salle. Désireuse de ne pas se faire assaillir de questions, Ellora s'éclipsa rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois enfermée à l'intérieur, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et plaqua un coussin contre son visage.

« Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée ? » gémit la jeune fille d'une voix étouffée.

Soudain, un bruit résonna à la porte.

« C'est ouvert ! » dit Ellora en s'asseyant.

Aragorn entra dans la chambre. Il semblait mal à l'aise, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ellora comme s'il avait eu un fantôme devant lui.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Ellora, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.

« Je… Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. »

« Ça va, merci… Aragorn. »

L'homme soupira, puis prit un siège avec son accord et s'assit devant elle.

« Je suppose que vous m'en voulez de ne pas vous l'avoir dit. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vous avais pas parlé moi-même de ma… famille. »

« Depuis quand le saviez-vous ? »

« Depuis mon arrivée à Fondcombe, avant que je vous retrouve près de la fontaine. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à y croire. »

« Et moi donc ! Si je l'avais su, j'aurais été plus prévenant à votre égard pendant le voyage. »

« Vous avez été sincère avec moi, vous m'avez traité en être humain, pas en demi-déesse. Je ne veux pas perdre ça ! » dit Ellora sur un ton légèrement suppliant.

Aragorn acquiesça, l'air un peu plus rassuré. Apparemment, l'idée d'être en froid avec une descendante des Valars le préoccupait.

« J'avoue que je ne suis pas très fière de mon comportement. J'ai tenu tête au roi du Gondor ! » dit Ellora.

« Vous avez été sincère, vous aussi. J'apprécie cette qualité. »

« Alors, on est deux », dit Ellora avec un sourire que son ami lui rendit.

« Au fait, j'ai remarqué une chose étrange pendant le conseil. Cette bague que vous portez, n'a-t-elle pas changé de forme ? »

« Si. Elle est sensible au pouvoir des autres anneaux magiques. Mais je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. »

« Comment cela est-il possible ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » soupira Ellora.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Puis Ellora décida de changer de sujet.

« Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un d'autre à qui aller parler, maintenant ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Aragorn, surpris.

« Oh, faites pas l'innocent ! Vous savez, elle est grande, brune, avec de beaux yeux bleus, des oreilles pointues… »

« Ah… Vous l'avez remarqué ? Je ne me souviens pourtant pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit laissant deviner que… »

« Je suis une fille, Aragorn, alors arrêtez ! Vous allez bien ensemble, en plus. »

« Ah ? Vous trouvez ? » demanda le Rôdeur avec timidité.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise chose d'aimer quelqu'un ? »

« Aimer, non, mais une Elfe… J'ai beau être doté d'une vie plus longue que les Hommes ordinaires, je n'en demeure pas moins un mortel. »

« Et moi, je descends d'une Maia qui a aimé un mortel », dit Ellora.

Aragorn secoua la tête. Là, elle marquait un point.

« Et vous, Ellora ? »

« Quoi, moi ? »

« J'ai remarqué que l'un des Elfes Havres Gris vous regardait avec plus d'amabilité que les autres. Vous vous êtes croisés plusieurs fois, à ce qu'on m'a dit ? »

Ellora leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors là, vous vous faites des idées ! »

Aragorn la fixa, essayant de déceler une gêne quelconque, mais non. Ellora ne semblait vraiment rien éprouver pour cet Elfe. Dommage, il aurait aimé la taquiner à ce sujet, pour se venger un petit peu.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit Aragorn en se levant. Mais sachez que ce soir, une fête aura lieu en l'honneur de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Tous ses membres devront en faire partie. »

« Une fête ! Génial… » grommela Ellora.

« Vous êtes inquiète ? »

« Vous avez vu ce que pensent les autres de moi ? Une femme dans la Communauté ! Même si j'ai du sang de Valar, ils n'en pensent pas moins. »

« Tout le monde ne voit pas les choses ainsi, Ellora. Regardez-moi. Gandalf vous a également défendue pendant le conseil. Et les Hobbits sont ravis, je les ai entendus en parler juste après le conseil. »

« Hum… Donc, il reste l'Elfe, le Nain et Boromir qui ne m'ont pas à la bonne. »

« Je parlerai à Legolas, c'est un ami de longue date. Quant au Nain et à Boromir… qui sait, votre charme finira par les adoucir ? »

« Je n'ai aucun charme. »

« Ah ? Ce jeune elfe au conseil semblait pourtant démontrer le contraire… »

« ARAGORN ! »

Éclatant de rire, le Rôdeur quitta rapidement la chambre, évitant le coussin qu'Ellora lui avait jeté dans le dos.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille se rassit sur son lit et poussa un soupir. Elle était nerveuse, mais la visite d'Aragorn lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Elle n'était pas seule, en effet. Elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter.

Quant aux autres… il allait falloir gérer ça. Retrouvant espoir, la jeune fille se rallongea sur son lit et laissa son regard se perdre vers la fenêtre. Dehors, les cascades de Fondcombe continuaient de chanter. La vie suivait son cours. Et celle d'Ellora venait de prendre un tournant important.


	13. Des lueurs dans la nuit

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sissi72-me** et **Mimi70 **pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

**Des lueurs dans la nuit**

Quand Arwen entra dans sa chambre en lui annonçant qu'elle devait se préparer pour la fête, Ellora serra les poings.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ? »

« Il le faut, vous êtes désormais membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau, voyons ! »

Ellora gémit et fourra la tête dans son oreiller.

« Vous n'aimez pas faire la fête ? » demanda l'elfe, mi-surprise mi-amusée par les réactions si originales de cette petite humaine.

« Si, enfin… pas ce genre de fête ! Les fêtes la veille des vacances à l'école ou la boum chez les copains avec des chansons en karaoké, oui ! Halloween et Pâques, aussi. Mais un bal à la Cendrillon… »

Arwen ne dit rien, un peu perdue au milieu de toutes ces expressions typiques du monde de la jeune fille, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Allez, ne vous en faites pas ! Aragorn m'a parlé de vos problèmes vis-à-vis de certains membres de la Communauté. Je vous assure que ça se passera bien. Et puis, je vais vous faire si belle qu'ils ne pourront se montrer déplaisants à votre égard ! »

Ellora savait que ça ne serait jamais possible. Jamais elle ne pourrait égaler une elfe comme Arwen. La preuve, la princesse elfe portait une simple robe bleu pâle en cette fin d'après-midi, et elle avait toujours l'air sublime !

« Allez, pas de discussion, au bain puis on s'habille et je vous coiffe ! » dit Arwen en tirant la jeune fille de son lit avec un sourire malicieux.

Ellora se laissa traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain en gémissant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Vous croyez qu'elle va venir, Gandalf ? » demanda Aragorn.

Vêtu de sa plus belle tenue, le jeune homme attendait devant la porte de la salle où avait lieu la fête. Le magicien se tenait à ses côtés, attendant le reste de la Communauté.

Boromir était déjà à l'intérieur avec Gimli et les Hobbits. Legolas n'était pas encore arrivé, pas plus qu'Ellora.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va venir, ne vous en faites pas, Estel. C'est une brave petite. Un peu capricieuse sur les bords et têtue comme une mule, mais pas du genre à se défiler. Et puis, vous lui avez envoyé Arwen pour l'aider dans le choix de sa garde-robe. »

C'était vrai. Aragorn savait qu'Arwen aurait plus de chances que lui pour convaincre Ellora de venir.

Soudain, Legolas apparut, vêtu d'une tunique argentée. Il semblait briller d'une faible lumière argentée dans l'obscurité nocturne. Aragorn et lui se saluèrent et échangèrent quelques paroles en elfique quand Gandalf émit un « Ah » satisfait et admiratif.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et eurent le souffle coupé en voyant la même chose que le magicien. Ellora marchait à travers le jardin en direction de la porte.

La jeune fille avait changé du tout au tout. Ses cheveux bruns soigneusement peignés cascadaient dans son dos, ornés d'une fine petite couronne de perles argentées sur la tête.

Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu pâle aux reflets argentés qui moulait son corps fin. Les manches étaient composées de deux pans de tissu vaporeux qui pendaient depuis les épaules, flottant autour de ses bras comme des ailes de fée. Une fine ceinture argentée entourait sa taille. Un motif d'étoile ornait la boucle de sa ceinture. Arwen lui avait mis un peu de maquillage pour compléter le tout.

Devant le regard admiratif des trois hommes, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de baisser timidement la tête. Arwen apparut juste derrière elle, vêtue d'une splendide robe blanche de même facture, mais qui semblait briller d'une lumière argentée, comme une étoile du soir. Et un diadème princier ornait sa tête, chose qu'Ellora ne pouvait porter, n'étant pas une princesse ni une noble.

Devant l'air intimidé de la jeune fille, Arwen se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille, puis les deux amies se mirent en marche jusqu'à la porte.

Aragorn lâcha Ellora des yeux pour contempler Arwen. Les deux étaient magnifiques, impossible de le nier ! Mais son cœur appartenait à l'Étoile du Soir, et il en serait toujours ainsi. Il offrit à Ellora un sourire encourageant, puis franchit la porte en compagnie d'Arwen.

« Vous êtes splendide ! » dit Gandalf à Ellora.

« Merci. »

Elle se tourna vers Legolas, qui continuait de la fixer. Celui-ci sortit de sa contemplation dès qu'elle se tourna vers lui et la salua avant de prendre le chemin de la salle.

Ellora en fut légèrement déçue. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot.

Legolas chemina à travers la salle jusque près des autres Elfes venus en mission à Fondcombe. Il vit ces derniers se figer en voyant Ellora entrer dans la salle au bras de Gandalf. Le prince reconnut qu'elle était magnifique, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête l'idée que la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans la Communauté. Pourtant, elle avait du sang d'Elbereth, la Valar que les Elfes aimaient plus que tous les autres dieux d'Arda. Et Aragorn lui avait raconté son voyage avec elle et les Hobbits.

Il voulait bien croire son ami et faire un effort pour ne pas se montrer trop désagréable, du moins pas autant que Gimli, mais il attendrait qu'elle fasse ses preuves pour l'accepter pleinement dans le groupe.

Il vit soudain l'un des Elfes se détacher du groupe pour se diriger vers elle.

Ellora lâcha le bras de Gandalf pour se diriger vers le groupe des Hobbits. Ceux-ci furent bouche bée en la voyant, puis reprirent contenance et s'inclinèrent devant elle comme de parfaits gentlemen, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'une princesse de la Lumière se joignait à nous, ce soir ! » dit Pippin, la main sur le cœur.

« Flatteur ! » dit Ellora, le rouge aux joues.

« Fais gaffe, Pippin, c'est Frodon le poète, d'habitude », ajouta Merry.

Ellora voulut renchérir quand elle sentit un regard mauvais sur elle. Curieuse, elle balaya la salle du regard et finit par le voir : Boromir. Évidemment ! Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'affront que la jeune fille lui avait fait au Conseil.

Oh, comme elle aurait préféré être à une boum spécial disco avec Parvati et les camarades du collège ! Où étaient donc passés les sodas, les pizzas et les Cheeseburgers ?

Bah, au moins, il y avait plein de beaux gosses, même s'ils n'étaient pas humains.

Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'un groupe d'elfes jouaient de la musique dans un coin et qu'une elfe chantait. Sa voix était sublime !

Curieusement, l'air qu'elle chantait lui semblait familier. Où l'avait-elle déjà entendu ?

Soudain, la jeune fille deux choses : primo, sa bague avait changé de forme, elle avait maintenant pris la forme de celle de Vilja, alors qu'elle avait pris celle de Narya quand elle avait pris le bras de Gandalf. Et secundo, une mélodie semblait émaner de la jeune fille. Non, pas une mélodie, elle n'entendait pas de son, mais… Elle se sentait plus réceptive aux sons, il lui semblait percevoir la beauté du chant de l'elfe et elle avait envie de chanter elle, aussi de l'accompagner.

Mais en même temps, le trac s'empara d'elle. Oh non, pas question qu'elle ose chanter ! Elle avait déjà bien assez le trac comme ça.

Alors non, elle ne chanterait pas ! Plutôt mourir. D'autant que Boromir, Gimli et Legolas pourraient saisir l'occasion pour se moquer d'elle et liguer le reste du public contre elle.

La jeune fille sortit discrètement de la salle. Il lui fallait de l'air frais, et vite !

Une fois dehors, elle courut jusque près d'une fontaine et s'assit sur le rebord. Ouf, elle se sentait déjà mieux ! Elle regarda sa bague. Maudite breloque magique ! Il faudrait qu'elle voie si le livre n'avait pas un chapitre ou un appendice spécial mode d'emploi pour cette bague.

« Ellora ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers la source de cette voix. Elle se détendit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Nendir.

« Vous avez le chic pour me surprendre, vous ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, pardonnez-moi », dit l'elfe avec un sourire amusé.

Ellora lui rendit son sourire. Au moins, il y avait un elfe ici avec lequel elle s'entendait bien. Elle s'aperçut qu'il portait une tunique semblable à celle de Legolas. Curieux. À part lui, les autres elfes n'étaient pas aussi élégamment vêtus, sauf Elrond, ses fils jumeaux, Arwen et Legolas.

« Vous êtes ravissante, ce soir », dit Nendir.

« Merci… Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus », dit la jeune fille, un peu gênée. « Euh, vous n'étiez pas à la fête ? »

« Si, mais je vous ai vue sortir. Vous ne sembliez pas aller bien. Alors, je suis venu m'assurer de votre état. »

Ellora baissa les yeux, gênée. Il était si gentil avec elle, lui, au moins !

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que… voir tous ces gens, et puis cette femme qui chante d'une si belle voix, ça m'a… troublée. Je me sens comme une intruse au milieu de tout ce monde. »

Nendir fronça des sourcils. Elle se sentait donc à ce point étrangère à tout ce monde ? Il réfléchit, se demandant comment s'y prendre pour la rassurer. Peut-être en la poussant à affronter sa gêne, justement…

« Vous disiez que vous trouviez que cette femme chantait merveilleusement bien ? »

« Euh… Oui », dit Ellora, méfiante, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Alors, pourquoi n'essayeriez-vous pas de chanter ? »

« QUOI ? Non-non-non-non-non-non-non ! Je suis sortie exprès pour éviter ça ! »

« Oh, fort bien ! Ne chantez donc pas là-bas, chantez ici, je vous écoute ! » dit l'elfe avec un sourire malicieux.

Ellora le regarda avec horreur. Son sourire lui semblait soudain flippant. Un sourire publicitaire comme ceux pour les pâtes de dentifrice qui hypnotisent les gens pour les forcer à en acheter un max avant de réaliser qu'ils s'étaient fait arnaquer.

« Allez, promis, je ne me moquerai pas de vous ! »

« Non, pitié ! » supplia la jeune fille.

« Sinon, je vous ramène de force là-bas et vous chantez devant tout le monde ! » dit Nendir en croisant les bras.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'air sincère, il pourrait sûrement lui infliger ça ! Ellora pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Oh, et puis après tout, il était quand même légèrement plus supportable de chanter pour quelqu'un que pour toute une foule.

Ellora ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de trouver quelque chose de bien à chanter. Finalement, elle se souvint d'une chanson que sa mère lui chantait le soir, quand elle était petite, avant de s'endormir. Une belle chanson qui lui aidait à ne pas avoir peur du noir. C'était _All Souls Night_ de Loreena McKennitt. (NDA : Je l'ai traduite en français pour les lecteurs, mais la version anglaise est sublime !)

« D_es feux de joie brillent sur les collines  
>Des silhouettes dansent et dansent alentour<br>Des tambours résonnent des échos du sombre passé  
>Bougeant sur les sons païens…<br>Quelque part dans un souvenir caché  
>Des images flottent devant mes yeux<br>Le parfum de nuits de paille et de feux de joie  
>Dansant jusqu'au lever du soleil…<br>Je peux voir la lumière à l'horizon  
>Tremblant dans le manteau sombre de la nuit<br>Chandelles et lanternes dansent et dansent  
>Une valse pour les âmes de la nuit…<em> »

Nendir l'écouta en silence, subjugué. Ellora avait tort, sa voix était sublime. Une mélodie semblait résonner en même temps que sa voix tandis qu'elle chantait. Et la chanson en elle-même était belle, aussi.

Tandis qu'elle chantait, la jeune fille semblait briller dans le noir, comme une étoile. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle reprit son souffle. Toute peur semblait l'avoir quittée, ses yeux brillaient, presque comme ceux d'Arwen.

Nendir la fixa, perdu dans son regard éclatant comme les étoiles. Imperceptiblement, tous deux se rapprochèrent. L'instant semblait magique, aucun des deux ne pensait. La magie de la nuit semblait s'être éveillée avec la chanson d'Ellora et les berçait maintenant.

Ellora elle-même ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais peu lui importait. Toute peur l'avait quittée, elle fixait Nendir et le trouvait si beau !

« Hum ! Hum ! »

Tous deux sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un coup, raides comme des piquets. Mais ce n'était qu'Aragorn, qui les regardait avec un petite sourire goguenard. Legolas se tenait auprès de lui. Ellora ne vit rien sur son visage impassible. Mais Nendir, lui, vit clairement le même amusement dans ses yeux.

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas à la fête ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Euh, je… Je suis sortie prendre l'air, j'ai eu un malaise », dit Ellora.

« Je l'ai suivie, je voyais qu'elle n'allait pas bien », ajouta Nendir juste après.

« Oh, vraiment ? Vous n'avez fait que vous enquérir de son état, seigneur Nendir ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Ben oui ! Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda Ellora, suspicieuse.

« Legolas m'a suivi dehors et a entendu votre chant, c'est lui qui nous a guidés jusqu'ici », expliqua le Rôdeur.

Ellora vira au rouge brique. Oh non, il l'avait entendue ? L'elfe lui offrit un sourire amusé. Tous ensemble, ils reprirent le chemin de la salle.

Ellora regarda discrètement Legolas. Il l'avait entendue ! Décidément, les oreilles des Elfes portaient loin. Sentant son regard, Legolas la regarda. La jeune fille détourna vivement le regard, gênée.

Le visage du prince de Mirkwood s'éclaira et il posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regarda avec surprise, puis se détendit.

Ellora ne le savait pas, mais il avait entendu toute sa chanson et avait tout de suite été sous le charme, comme Nendir. La jeune fille avait remonté dans son estime.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche. Ellora l'ignorait encore, mais elle s'était fait un allié de plus dans la Communauté de l'Anneau : Legolas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Le lendemain matin_

« QUOI ? NON ! Vous délirez complètement, il n'est pas question que je fasse ça ! » dit Ellora.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne lâcha pas le bras de la jeune fille pour autant. Ce matin, juste après le petit-déjeuner, il lui avait annoncé qu'elle recevrait sa première séance d'entraînement au combat.

Ellora avait accepté, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce qu'elle aurait lieu dans l'aire d'entraînement des elfes, autrement dit en public !

Mais Aragorn s'était montré intraitable.

« Allez, arrêtez de faire la difficile ! Vous allez commencer par le tir à l'arc et vous aurez un excellent professeur. »

« Ah bon ? Ce sera qui ? »

Elle eut la réponse en arrivant sur l'aire de tir à l'arc. Nendir était là. Il avait troqué sa tenue de prince contre une tunique bleu marine, un pantalon noir et des bottes.

Ellora se fit violence pour ne pas rougir. D'autant qu'hier, elle avait tiqué quand Aragorn l'avait appelé « Seigneur Nendir ». Gandalf lui avait alors expliqué qu'il était le fils de Cirdan, le maître des Elfes des Havres Gris. Ellora avait donc failli embrasser un prince.

La jeune fille s'était juré de l'éviter depuis lors. Mais Aragorn semblait bien décidé à lui compliquer la tâche. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait mécontente de voir que Nendir serait son professeur. Il avait pourtant cru lui faire plaisir !

La jeune fille s'efforça de paraître normale et polie pendant le cours. Heureusement, Nendir n'était pas un mauvais professeur. La jeune fille ressentit pourtant de la gêne quand il vint se caler près d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses bras et sa taille pour ajuster sa position. Heureusement, il enleva rapidement ses mains, ne pouvant constater combien la jeune fille avait chaud subitement.

Mais soudain, elle aperçut quelque chose devant elle qui la fit complètement refroidir : Boromir et Gimli, venus pour s'entraîner eux aussi.

Boromir avait son épée, Gimli sa hache. En apercevant la jeune fille, tous deux prirent l'air dédaigneux et s'éloignèrent de la zone de tir à l'arc.

Ellora ne put réprimer un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses se passent ainsi ?

Vers midi, Nendir arrêta le cours. Ellora le vit s'éloigner quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son arc sur le banc. Elle le saisit et voulut courir vers lui pour le lui rendre quand elle s'aperçut que des fleurs étaient accrochées à son extrémité. La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux surpris.

Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Dans son monde, les garçons qui offraient des fleurs étaient si rares !

_Oh non ! Ressaisis-toi, ma vieille, tu vas pas finir dans la même galère qu'Aragorn, quand même ? _pensa la jeune fille.

Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle demanda à Legolas de lui faire son cours demain, les choses iraient peut-être mieux. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de l'intérêt que Nendir manifestait à son égard.

Toute à sa rêverie, elle ne vit pas Boromir passer près d'elle et la bousculer.

« Eh ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ? » dit la jeune fille, énervée.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je suis distrait, aujourd'hui ! » dit le fils de l'intendant du Gondor.

Ellora serra les poings. Son sourire démentait ses paroles. Il l'avait fait exprès, ce mufle !

« Si vous n'êtes pas plus attentive pendant le voyage, ce n'est pas la peine de venir », dit Boromir.

Plus loin, les autres elfes arrêtèrent de combattre. L'animosité que dégageaient Ellora et Boromir était nettement perceptible.

Aragorn et Legolas cessèrent eux aussi leur entraînement et s'approchèrent avec inquiétude. Gandalf, qui était venu chercher Ellora pour son cours de magie, les aperçut aussi et comprit le danger.

« Oh non, je vous manquerais trop ! » dit Ellora avec un sourire méchant à Boromir.

L'homme fronça des sourcils. Elle se croyait la plus forte en piques ? Et en plus, elle osait maintenant lui tourner le dos pour s'éloigner !

Énervé, il posa la main sur son épaule pour lui ordonner de se retourner quand une chose totalement inattendue se passa. Sans se retourner, Ellora saisit la main de l'homme et, avec un cri de karatéka, lui fit une prise qui le fit tomber au sol. Ellora le bloqua d'une jambe sur le ventre et le poing devant son visage, l'autre main tenant ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je suis ceinture bleue de karaté, mon pote, alors fais gaffe ! Dans mon monde, toutes les filles apprennent à se battre pour ne pas se laisser dominer par des machos arrogants dans ton genre ! » dit-elle avant de se relever.

Elle s'éloigna la tête haute, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance.

Puis Gandalf se mit à pouffer de rire, bientôt suivi par Aragorn et même Gimli ! Legolas et les elfes eurent un sourire amusé.

« Vous aviez raison, Aragorn, cette jeune fille ne se laisse pas faire ! » dit Legolas en souriant à son ami.

Boromir se redressa et voulut suivre Ellora pour se venger quand Gandalf l'arrêta.

« Vous ne pensez pas en avoir assez fait ? »

L'homme voulut protester, mais en voyant le regard de reproche de tous les autres, il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Mais il n'était pas prêt de pardonner à Ellora. Non seulement elle avait réussi à lui tenir tête, mais en plus, elle l'avait humilié en public !


	14. Une mystérieuse disparition

_Merci à **Mimi70 **pour sa review. Et merci à **Jessijed** pour avoir mis ma fic dans ses favoris.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

**Une mystérieuse disparition  
><strong>

Ellora fit un pas. Tout allait bien. L'énorme pile de quinze livres sur sa tête tenait bien en équilibre.

Un simple observateur aurait pu croire qu'elle se servait de ses jambes pour que le tout tienne sur sa tête, mais il n'en était rien. Ellora s'exerçait à la télékinésie depuis deux jours maintenant, Gandalf lui avait dit de s'exercer tandis qu'il s'occuperait avec Elrond de préparer le voyage de la Communauté, ils essayaient de trouver le meilleur jour pour le départ du groupe.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, Ellora s'exerçait à marcher dans la bibliothèque du seigneur Elrond tout en utilisant sa magie pour faire tenir les livres en équilibre sur sa tête.

À partir de six livres, l'exercice devenait difficile, mais Ellora avait tenu bon jusque-là. Elle en était à quinze maintenant. Marcher devenait plus dur, les livres pesaient lourd. Ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de rendre la pile moins lourde sur sa tête, mais cela exigeait plus de concentration et la jeune fille devait continuer à marcher en ligne droite.

_Allez ma vieille ! Encore un bouquin pour la route… ou deux_, se dit-elle tout en tendant la main vers l'étagère la plus proche.

Elle en sortit deux volumes épais. Dans l'ouverture laissée par les livres, la tête d'un des jumeaux d'Elrond apparut.

« Bouh ! »

Ellora ne put se retenir, elle hurla de peur. La pile de livres céda, la jeune fille se retrouva étalée au sol sous les volumes.

Furieuse, elle leva les yeux vers le responsable. Ce dernier était sorti de derrière l'étagère et s'approchait avec l'air gêné.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça vous ferait un tel effet ! » dit-il en s'agenouillant pour l'aider à ranger les livres.

Ellora leva les yeux au ciel. Aragorn l'avait prévenu que les jumeaux pouvaient être de vilains farceurs, mais là !

« Elrohir ? C'est quoi, ce bruit ? » dit la voix de son jumeau.

Ce dernier apparut bientôt de derrière une étagère et fit la grimace en voyant les précieux ouvrages de son père étalés par terre, tandis qu'Ellora et son frère s'empressaient de les remettre dans les étagères correspondantes.

« Elorhir ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ? » soupira Elladan.

« Rien, il m'a juste fait peur, et je n'ai pas su contrôler ma magie », dit Ellora, peu désireuse de provoquer une dispute entre eux.

Elrohir haussa un sourcil. Tiens, elle reportait toute la faute sur elle ?

« Je suis désolé que mon frère vous ait importuné », dit Elladan en lui tendant le dernier ouvrage à ranger.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Une fois la tâche finie, Ellora se dirigea vers un banc servant pour la lecture et là, elle poussa un soupir.

« Pourquoi faisiez-vous un exercice d'équilibriste avec tous ces livres sur la tête ? » demanda Elrohir.

« Je m'entraînais à la télékinésie. Gandalf m'a dit de m'exercer pendant son absence, et comme il n'y avait rien de vraiment utile pour m'entraîner dans ma chambre, je suis venue ici. »

« Si j'en juge le nombre de livres qui vous recouvraient, vous deviez avoir une grande force magique pour en faire tenir autant sur votre tête », dit Elrohir.

Ellora lui accorda un léger sourire. Mais soudain, un rire méprisant résonna. Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir Boromir qui se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés.

« Si vous perdez votre sang-froid pour si peu, qu'est-ce que ce sera pendant le voyage ! » dit le Gondorien.

Ellora serra les poings. Les jumeaux se tendirent. Ils avaient assisté à la prise de karaté d'Ellora dans l'aire d'entraînement et ils savaient, comme beaucoup d'autres, combien le Gondorien haïssait la jeune fille. Aragorn s'efforçait de la protéger depuis, mais il n'était pas tout le temps disponible. Legolas prenait le relais dans ces cas-là, mais le prince aussi avait des obligations.

Aragorn avait demandé aux jumeaux d'avoir un œil sur elle, si jamais Boromir essayait de s'approcher à nouveau d'elle.

« Oh, rassurez-vous, je ne vous dérangerai pas, je suis de nature modeste, moi, contrairement à d'autres ! » dit Ellora.

Boromir lui lança un regard noir, mais s'abstint de l'approcher. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le plaque à nouveau au sol, il avait eu un tour de reins la dernière fois, et cela avait mis du temps à disparaître, malgré les soins d'Elrond.

Aussi se contenta-t-il de la fusiller du regard avant de quitter la salle.

« Vous ne devriez pas rentrer dans son jeu. Si vous quittez Fondcombe en entretenant d'aussi mauvaises relations avec un des membres de la Communauté, les choses risquent de mal se dérouler », dit Elladan.

« Je sais ! Mais j'y peux rien, il me met hors de moi ! » dit Ellora dans un soupir. « Croyez-moi, j'aimerais être amie avec lui, vraiment ! Mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça. Je n'avais qu'une amie chez moi, une seule ! »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, puis un sourire complice éclaira leur visage.

« Si vous avez terminé votre exercice de magie, que diriez-vous de nous accompagner pour une ballade à cheval ? » dit Elrohir.

« À cheval ? » dit Ellora en relevant brusquement la tête, les yeux pétillants de plaisir.

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui ! » rit Elladan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au nord-est de la vallée, assez loin de Fondcombe, se trouvait un village d'humains. Ces derniers n'entretenaient guère de relations avec les Elfes, mais les habitants accordaient l'hospitalité aux Rôdeurs qui souhaitaient s'y arrêter avant de reprendre la route dans leur quête contre les Forces du Mal.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'Ellora se dirigeait vers les écuries en compagnie de ses deux nouveaux amis, une autre jeune fille répondant au nom de Rana s'efforçait de s'amuser chez elle, au grenier. Elle jonglait habilement avec des balles.

Elle en était déjà à six, et elle espérait bientôt dépasser ce record. Mais bientôt, les balles lui échappèrent et tombèrent au sol. L'une d'elles rebondit et alla heurter un vieux coffre aux dorures écaillées.

_Avoir des amis, on en fait toute une histoire. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de personne pour m'amuser ! _Se dit l'adolescente.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dedans, on pouvait voir le reflet de la jeune fille : des cheveux noirs retenus en chignon, une robe marron avec une chemise ample et grise en dessous. Elle n'était guère riche, ses parents étaient morts quand elle était petite, elle avait dû se prendre en charge seule après ça.

Soudain, elle aperçut par la fenêtre trois jeunes filles qui sortaient en riant, chacune un panier à la main. Elles se dirigèrent vers le marché, toutes contentes à l'idée des robes et des parfums qu'elles allaient s'acheter avec l'argent que leurs parents avaient daigné leur accorder.

Rana les connaissait, c'était les filles des plus riches marchands du village.

Mais soudain, l'une d'elles, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, leva la tête vers la fenêtre où Rana les observait. Elle parut surprise, presque gênée, puis suivit ses deux amies vers le marché.

Rana détourna tristement la tête.

« Tu te dis ça pour te consoler, ma pauvre ! Je voudrais tellement que tout soit comme avant ! Quand j'avais des amies, moi aussi… » soupira la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sortit du grenier. Elle ne s'aperçut donc pas que le coffre avait bougé après qu'elle eut parlé. Le couvercle s'ouvrit doucement et un œil bleu lumineux perça l'obscurité à l'intérieur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellora sortit de la salle de bains en fredonnant gaiement un air. Elle était revenue de la ballade à cheval couverte de poussière et fatiguée, mais heureuse. Dans son monde, elle suivait des cours d'équitation avec Parvati et adorait ça.

Retrouver ce passe-temps ici en compagnie des jumeaux lui avait fait du bien, d'autant que ces derniers l'avaient bien fait rire pendant la promenade, en lui racontant des tours qu'ils avaient joué à leur père, Glorfindel ou d'autres habitants de Fondcombe quand ils étaient enfants. Aragorn avait même participé à certaines de leurs farces.

Une fois propre, Ellora mit une robe. Elle aurait préféré une tunique, mais Arwen avait insisté pour qu'elle en porte une au moins le soir, pendant le dîner, en compagnie des autres.

Ellora avait refusé au début, mais en même temps, si cela lui permettait d'avoir l'air plus jolie aux yeux de Nendir…

_Raaaah, non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense encore à lui ?_ Se demanda la jeune fille en se giflant le front.

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, l'elfe hantait toujours ses pensées. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle se sentait à la fois heureuse et troublée.

Même si elle savait que ce genre de relations était mal vu, Aragorn et Arwen l'encourageaient à passer autant de temps que possible avec lui. Même Legolas s'y était mis, il la croisait souvent dans un couloir et entamait un sujet de discussion avec elle en l'entraînant toujours vers un endroit où se trouvait Nendir. Et là, le prince de Mirkwood s'éclipsait avec un sourire malicieux.

Ellora était heureuse que le prince des Elfes de la Forêt Noire soit devenu son ami, mais elle avait peur, car elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait considérer Nendir comme un simple ami. Elle avait envie qu'il soit plus que ça.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Une minute », dit Ellora avant de saisir une robe au hasard et de l'enfiler.

Une fois habillée, elle alla ouvrir. C'était Nendir ! Oh non, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui ouvre alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas encore coiffée ? Elle devait avoir une mine horrible !

« Je vous dérange ? » demanda le prince.

« Oh non, pas du tout ! Entrez », dit-elle, désireuse de ne pas paraître impolie.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle allait lui proposer de s'asseoir, mais le prince prit la parole : « Le seigneur Elrond m'a demandé, à moi ainsi qu'à Legolas et Aragorn, d'aller au village au nord-est de Fondcombe. Il dit qu'il se passe des choses étranges, là-bas. Gandalf a jugé que votre présence pourrait s'avérer utile. Je suis donc venu vous demander si vous souhaitiez nous accompagner. »

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Gandalf avait dit ça ? Pourtant, il savait que son apprentissage n'était pas terminé. Alors, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Peut-être que Legolas avait parlé en sa faveur pour qu'elle vienne et passe un peu plus de temps avec Nendir, du coup ?

« Des choses étranges, vous dites ? De quel genre ? » demanda Ellora.

« La fille d'un riche marchand a disparu. Les habitants se demandent si les elfes ne sont pas responsables, ils croient que nous leur volons leurs plus belles filles », dit Nendir en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ellora se retint de lui dire que c'était possible, elle-même se sentait impuissante face à la beauté de Nendir !

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille quitta sa chambre en tenue de voyage. Les deux Elfes et le Rôdeur attendaient déjà à l'écurie, leurs chevaux sellés. Aragorn avait même sellé celui de la jeune fille.

Une fois tous à cheval, ils quittèrent Fondcombe. Ellora inspira profondément. L'air de Fondcombe était si pur, et elle avait toujours aimé l'odeur de la végétation baignée de rose le matin.

Il faisait encore frais, le soleil n'était pas complètement levé. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au village. Des gens commençaient déjà à sortir pour commencer à nourrir leur bétail ou partir travailler dans les champs.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la maison de celle qui avait disparu. Tandis qu'Aragorn s'entretenait sur le pas de la porte avec le père de la fille disparue, les deux Elfes et la jeune fille regardèrent autour d'eux.

Les gens s'éloignaient d'eux, la présence des Elfes les inquiétait. Ellora se sentit mal à l'aise. Apparemment, le racisme et l'intolérance existaient aussi sur d'autres planètes, même sur celle-ci où on croyait à la magie et aux monstres !

La porte claqua brusquement. Aragorn se tourna vers ses amis avec un sourire crispé. Le père n'avait pas voulu dire grand-chose, juste que sa fille avait disparu hier en allant au marché avec deux de ses amies. Puis il avait claqué la porte.

Soudain, Legolas aperçut quelque chose posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la maison : une petite touffe de poils bruns. Curieux, il s'approcha et la prit entre ses doigts. Ça sentait fort le fauve.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ellora.

« On dirait des poils d'ours », dit Legolas.

« Oh, c'est courant, dans cette région », dit Aragorn.

Ellora leva les yeux et aperçut soudain un visage depuis une fenêtre au sommet de la maison d'en face.

Elle se retourna et dit : « Attention, ne regardez pas mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe depuis la maison d'en face. »

Les trois hommes tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers ladite fenêtre.

« Oh, vous êtes pas discrets ! » dit Ellora, énervée.

Aragorn se dirigea vers la maison et frappa. La porte s'entrouvrit. Le visage méfiant d'une fille de l'âge d'Ellora apparut.

« Belle journée, jeune demoiselle. Nous venons de Fondcombe et nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions », dit Aragorn.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu ! C'est au sujet de la fille disparue du marchand juste en face » dit Ellora, avec un sourire aimable.

« Si vous faites allusion à Meryl, on ne se parle plus depuis l'enfance. Si elle n'a pas de temps à me consacrer, moi non plus ! » dit la fille, avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

« Eh ben ! Les gens sont polis dans ce village ! » dit Ellora, les poings sur les hanches.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose », dit Aragorn, les sourcils froncés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rana attendit, l'oreille collée contre la porte d'entrée. Lorsque le bruit de pas de ses visiteurs se fut éloigné, elle courut vers l'escalier, le monta et s'arrêta. L'intérieur de la maison avait changé : les murs, auparavant sombres et vétustes, étaient peints en blanc et ornés de magnifiques peintures de fleurs et d'étoiles.

Des jouets jonchaient le sol, et les meubles avaient changé eux aussi, tous arboraient une belle couleur rose et des rubans ornaient les pieds des tables et des chaises.

« Oh ! Je suis si contente, tout est à nouveau comme avant ! » dit Rana en dansant sur elle-même, sa longue jupe tournoyant autour d'elle comme la robe d'une princesse.

Soudain, une petite voix fluette résonna depuis le coffre du grenier : « Laisse-moi sortir, je t'en prie ! J'veux pas rester là-dedans ! »

Rana perdit le sourire et se dirigea vers le coffre. Il était vide, mais, tout au fond, dans un coin, elle put voir une petite poupée. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et une robe semblable à celle de la fille du marchand disparue.

« Sors-moi d'ici, je t'en supplie ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! » pleurnicha la voix.

Rana prit délicatement la poupée entre ses doigts et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va très bien se passer. Teddy me l'a promis ! » dit Rana.

Les lèvres de la poupée tombèrent vers le bas, comme pour exprimer du mécontentement.

« De quoi tu parles ? C'est qui, ce Teddy ? » dit la petite voix.

« T'as rien à craindre, Meryl. Il ne nous laissera jamais tomber », dit Rana, avant de poser la poupée sur son lit.


	15. De nouveaux amis

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Mimi70 **et** Aya72 **pour leurs reviews. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. Quand à Teddy, l'idée m'est venue en revoyant un épisode de Martin Mystère, intitulé "Prisonniers du Placard". Le coup du nounours maléfique vient donc de cet épisode que j'ai eu envie d'incorporer à la fic pour y intégrer de nouveaux personnages et donner à Ellora l'opportunité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et vivre une première aventure avec quelques-uns de ses compagnons. J'espère que vous aimerez.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>

**De nouveaux amis**

Ellora n'aimait guère ce village. Les gens ne cessaient de lancer des regards mauvais à Legolas et Nendir. Aragorn et elle étaient dévisagés avec un mélange de colère et de compassion, comme des enfants ayant de mauvaises fréquentations.

Le groupe traversa le village jusqu'à la sortie ouest, mais ne découvrit rien d'anormal. Ils étaient devant ce qui restait du marché. Les étals avaient été vidés, il ne restait que des petits morceaux de viande, de légumes et de poissons séchés dispersés sur le sol, ainsi que des bouts de bois, d'épices et autre. Les corbeaux étaient en train de se régaler.

« Bon, ben, on n'a rien trouvé d'anormal ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rentre à Fondcombe ? » demanda Ellora avec espoir.

« Non, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait nous apprendre quelque chose d'utile ! » dit Aragorn.

Ellora allait lui répondre qu'elle en doutait quand soudain, un cri de fille retentit en direction des bois, à l'extrémité de la place du marché.

Sans hésiter, les quatre compagnons coururent dans cette direction. Ils aperçurent bientôt la responsable de ces cris : une jeune fille qui courait entre les arbres. Ellora plissa les yeux. On aurait dit que quelque chose de la taille d'un Yorkshire la poursuivait en sautant d'arbre en arbre, comme un écureuil.

Soudain, la jeune fille mit le pied dans une crevasse et tomba dedans. La créature la suivit, rampant le long de la paroi rocheuse, droit sur elle.

« AU SECOURS ! » cria la malheureuse.

Les quatre amis essayèrent de se pencher par-dessus la crevasse pour lui tendre le bras, mais elle se tenait allongée par terre et regarder son mystérieux prédateur s'approcher.

« Je m'en occupe ! » dit Ellora.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis tendit la main. Une fine toile d'araignée brillant d'une belle couleur argentée jaillit de sa main et tomba sur la créature, l'enveloppant comme un cocon et la collant contre la paroi.

« Joli coup de filet ! » dit Aragorn.

Mais la créature sortit deux de ses pattes d'entre les mailles du filet. D'énormes griffes jaillirent de sa fourrure et tranchèrent le filet.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, la chose sauta sur le dos de la fille. Celle-ci se mit à se rouler par terre, essayant de s'en débarrasser.

Aragorn et ses compagnons n'hésitèrent plus. Ils sautèrent à leur tour dans le ravin et coururent vers elle, mais alors qu'ils approchaient, le corps de la jeune fille se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée, puis elle disparut avec la créature toujours sur son dos.

Tous les quatre se figèrent, incapables d'y croire.

« Ils… ils ont disparu ! Juste sous nos yeux ! » dit Ellora.

Aragorn se pencha vers le sol.

« La créature a tout de même laissé des empreintes. »

Ellora se pencha pour mieux regarder. En effet, il y avait des marques dans le sol. On aurait dit des traces de pattes d'ours en miniature.

Ellora se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les restes du filet. Elle se pencha pour le prendre, mais dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la substance, elle eut un sursaut. Tout devint noir devant ses yeux, puis des images se mirent à défiler dans son cerveau : une petite fille brune toute seule chez elle avec un nounours dans ses bras, regardant par la fenêtre trois fillettes qui jouaient à la poupée en riant. Puis le nounours dans ses bras prenait vie, son visage s'animait, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Les images cessèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Ellora tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

« Ça ne va pas, Ellora ? » demanda Nendir en s'approchant.

« Je ne sais pas… je crois… que je viens d'avoir une vision. »

« Une vision ? »

« Oui. J'ai vu Rana, enfant. La fille qu'on a vu disparaître était là aussi, ainsi que deux autres que je ne connaissais pas. Rana les regardait jouer avec envie, elle était seule et elle semblait malheureuse. »

« Mais quel rapport avec ce qui vient de se passer ? Rana n'était pas là », dit Legolas.

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis sûre maintenant qu'elle a un lien avec ce qui se passe. Il faut qu'on retourne chez elle », dit Ellora en se levant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aragorn, Legolas, Nendir et Ellora attendirent que la nuit soit tombée pour revenir en ville.

La maison de Rana était plongée dans le noir, mais la fenêtre à l'étage était éclairée. Les quatre compagnons escaladèrent le toit de chaume et grimpèrent jusque près de la fenêtre.

À l'intérieur, ils purent voir la chambre magnifiquement décorée de jeune fille. Cette dernière se tenait près d'un panier à nourrisson.

« Tu sais, je crois que c'est pas bien. J'ai changé d'avis », dit Rana.

Elle se tourna vers la table où trois petites poupées étaient assises maintenant. Ellora reconnut l'une d'elles : c'était la fille disparue dans la crevasse !

« Au début, ça me paraissait être une bonne idée. Mais elles sont malheureuses. On ne s'amuse pas », poursuivit Rana.

Elle s'écarta du panier. Les quatre compagnons purent alors voir qu'un nounours reposait dedans. Il n'avait qu'un seul œil en verre bleu et portait un joli nœud papillon rose.

Rana s'écarta du panier pour retourner près des trois poupées. Le nounours s'anima soudain.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha du bord du panier puis dit : « Elles finiront par s'habituer. Donne-leur un petit peu de temps. »

Ellora et ses trois amis eurent un léger sursaut de surprise. Un nounours vivant ! Incroyable.

« Fais-moi confiance, tout ira pour le mieux », poursuivit la peluche.

Rana parut hésiter, puis serra les poings et se tourna vers le nounours avec l'air fâché.

« NON ! Ça ne peut pas continuer ! Il faut les relâcher, les pauvres ! C'est pas de cette façon que je veux me faire des amies. »

« On sera tous ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps ! » dit le nounours en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Soudain, la peluche se métamorphosa. Son œil devint rouge lumineux, ses traits se firent plus grossiers, méchants, menaçants ! Des griffes acérées sortirent de ses pattes.

« Tu ne pourras rien y changer, que ça te plaise ou pas ! » dit la peluche d'une voix plus rauque.

Rana prit peur.

« Drôle de peluche. C'est pas un nounours ordinaire », dit Ellora.

« Ça, vous l'avez dit ! » fit Aragorn.

Rana recula, puis courut vers la porte de sortie de la pièce, mais la peluche fut plus rapide. Elle sauta sur son dos et s'y agrippa. Le corps de la jeune fille se mit à briller d'une inquiétante lumière jaune.

« Oh non ! Il va aussi la faire disparaître ! » dit Ellora.

Aragorn cassa la vitre d'un bon coup de pied puis s'introduisit dans la pièce et courut vers Rana pour lui arracher le nounours du dos, juste à temps.

Tandis que le Rôdeur plaquait la créature au sol, les elfes et la jeune fille s'introduisirent dans la pièce. Legolas s'approcha de Rana et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Rien de cassé ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Non, ça va, merci », dit la jeune fille avec un piteux sourire.

Le nounours se mit à s'agiter entre les mains d'Aragorn, essayant de l'atteindre avec ses griffes, mais le Rôdeur le tenait fermement au sol.

Agacé de le voir gigoter, il le souleva puis le cogna contre le mur. La créature leva alors les pattes et parvint à glisser des mains d'Aragorn. Elle fila entre ses jambes puis, une fois dans son dos, lui envoya un bon coup de patte qui poussa Aragorn contre le mur.

Nendir se planta devant la créature et dégaina ses dagues, quand Aragorn apparut juste derrière la peluche.

« Laissez-moi faire ! J'ai un compte à régler avec cette bestiole ! »

Il lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine figure. La créature heurta le mur opposé, rebondit au sol puis grimpa au mur et alla se cacher dans les ombres de la charpente.

« Vous ne pourrez pas arrêter Teddy ! Nous serons amis pour toujours ! » dit la créature.

Tout le monde attendit en silence. On pouvait encore entendre la créature qui rampait et sautait de poutre en poutre, mais nul ne parvenait à la voir ou la localiser avec précision.

Soudain, Teddy sauta d'une poutre et atterit sur le dos d'Aragorn. Celui-ci essaya de le dégager, mais son corps se mit à briller.

Legolas se précipita pour l'aider, mais ce fut trop tard. Son ami avait disparu, avec Teddy sur son dos.

Tous virent soudain le coffre à jouet du grenier se mettre à luire de la même lueur jaune. À l'intérieur, Teddy apparut, tenant une petite poupée entre ses bras. Une poupée qui représentait Aragorn.

La voix de ce dernier retentit.

« Ellora ? Legolas ? Nendir ? Où êtes-vous ? »

« Oh non ! Il l'a changé en peluche ! » gémit Ellora.

« Venez par ici, vite ! » dit Rana.

Elle ouvrit une porte secrète dans le mur du grenier, dévoilant une autre pièce. Les trois amis s'y engouffrèrent, puis refermèrent la porte à clé.

Legolas renversa une table et la plaqua contre la porte. Nendir y ajouta un coffre, Ellora une chaise.

Puis tous se tournèrent vers Rana, qui prit un air penaud.

« Eh bien… Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce qui est arrivé à votre ami ? »

« Comment t'as deviné ? » dit Ellora, en colère.

Dans le grenier, Teddy sortit du coffre et regarda autour de lui. Où étaient passés Rana et les trois amis de l'humain qu'il avait changé en poupée ?

« C'est compliqué, vous savez, dit Rana. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, et mon père, un Rôdeur comme votre ami, n'a jamais pu me consacrer beaucoup de temps à cause de ses missions. C'était la maman de Meryl qui s'occupait de moi, quand j'étais petite. Sa fille et moi étions très amies, même si ses parents ne m'aimaient pas. Puis mon père est mort lors d'une bataille près de Fondcombe. La vie est devenue très dure pour moi. Personne ne m'aimait déjà, auparavant, à cause de mes origines. »

« Tes origines ? Comment ça ? » demanda Ellora.

Avec un soupir, Rana porta les mains à ses cheveux et ôta les épingles retenant son chignon. Ses longs cheveux tombèrent en cascade de ses épaules. Deux oreilles pointues percèrent sa chevelure.

« Vous êtes une elfe ? » dit Legolas, surpris.

« À moitié. Ma mère était une elfe, elle se nommait Helinniel. Mon père, Nolan, était un Rôdeur. Elle a fui le royaume de la Lothlorien par amour pour mon père. Mais dès ma naissance, personne ici ne m'a jamais aimée, à cause de mes origines, sauf Meryl et ses amies, parce qu'elles étaient enfants tout comme moi à cette époque. Quand je me suis retrouvée en âge de me débrouiller seule, la mère de Meryl m'a fichue à la porte avec Teddy, le seul jouet que j'avais jamais eu ! »

« Et comme tes parents étaient morts, tu n'as eu d'autre choix que de vivre seule dans ce village », comprit Nendir.

« C'est à peu près ça, oui. Mais mon père m'avait laissé Teddy, il disait que ma mère l'avait fabriqué pour moi, que c'était un jouet magique qui me protégerait si j'avais des ennuis ou si je me sentais seule. »

« Comme un ami imaginaire », dit Nendir.

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Mais j'étais tellement blessée par l'abandon de Meryl et ses amies, et j'avais commencé à grandir, je ne pouvais plus jouer à la peluche, alors je n'ai pas gardé Teddy. Je l'ai rangée dans son coffre et je n'ai plus jamais joué avec. »

« Du coup, il t'en veut et retourne ton souhait d'avoir de vrais amis contre toi », comprit Ellora.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, je vous le jure ! » dit Rana, en plaquant les mains sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

Soudain, la voix de Teddy résonna derrière la porte.

« Je sais où vous êtes cachés ! »

Il prit son élan, puis se mit à frapper contre la porte.

« Il nous a trouvés ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » dit Rana, terrifiée.

Ellora réfléchit rapidement puis eut une idée.

« Je sais ! Teddy a refait surface quand tes amies t'ont abandonnée. Peut-être que si tu te fais de nouveaux amis, Teddy repartira ! »

« Mais où voulez-vous que je trouve des amis en si peu de temps ? Il est juste là, derrière la porte ! »

« Mais tu en as trois juste devant toi ! » dit Ellora.

Rana regarda la jeune fille et les deux elfes puis fit la moue.

« Bon, très bien, mais ça fait si longtemps ! Je ne sais plus comment on s'y prend. »

Ellora regarda la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici. De vieilles robes accrochées dans une armoire, et des chaises.

« Oh, je sais ! Quand j'étais enfant, Parvati et moi avons joué à un jeu et ensuite, nous sommes restées amies tout le reste de notre vie ! Alors on a qu'à faire pareil ! »

« Mais à quoi pourrions-nous jouer ? Il n'y a rien, ici ! » dit Nendir.

Ellora s'aperçut qu'il y avait beaucoup de chaises entassées dans un coin.

« On a qu'à jouer aux chaises musicales ! » dit-elle en tirant trois des meubles au centre de la pièce.

« Bonne idée ! Ma mère avait une boîte à musique, je l'ai toujours ici », dit Rana en sortant un joli coffret orné de pierres précieuses de l'armoire.

Elle l'ouvrit. Deux statuettes représentant un prince et une princesse elfe apparurent, tournoyant au rythme d'une douce musique.

Derrière la porte, Teddy avait arrêté de cogner et s'attaquait au bois avec ses griffes, faisant éclater des copeaux de bois.

« On court, maintenant ! » dit Ellora.

Les deux filles et les deux Elfes se mirent à courir en cercle autour des chaises. À travers l'une des fentes de la porte, Teddy les vit jouer. Il parut encore plus furieux.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Ellora, Legolas et Rana sautèrent sur les chaises. Nendir prit l'air vexé.

« Vous avez triché, c'est injuste ! »

« Allez, vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois », le consola Ellora.

Soudain, la porte explosa. Teddy apparut dans l'encadrement, son unique œil rouge luisant comme le sang.

« C'est pas bien de jouer à cache-cache ! Nounours est très en colère ! » dit-il en grognant comme un vrai ours.

Nendir saisit un balai qui traînait par terre et se plaça devant ses amis.

« Finissez le jeu ! Moi, je vais me faire un plaisir de jouer avec ce maudit ours en peluche ! »

Acquiesçant, Ellora courut tourner la manivelle de la boîte à musique, puis se remit à courir avec ses amis. Il ne restait que deux chaises, maintenant.

Nendir courut vers Teddy et l'envoya valser d'un bon coup de balai.

La musique s'arrêta. Ellora et Rana sautèrent sur les chaises. Legolas leur offrit une grimace légèrement contrariée, quand il entendit Nendir crier.

Ce dernier avait Teddy accroché à sa jambe et n'arrivait plus à l'enlever.

Le prince de Mirkwood courut près de son ami et arracha la peluche de ses bras pour la plaquer au sol. Cette fois, nounours parut fou de rage et planta ses griffes dans les bras du prince.

« Legolas ! » dit Ellora.

« NON ! Finissez le jeu, vite ! » dit Nendir en saisissant les pattes de la peluche.

Ellora hésita, mais Rana non. Elle enleva une des deux chaises, puis courut réactiver la boîte à musique, puis toutes deux se mirent à courir.

Enfin, la musique s'arrêta. Rana sauta sur la dernière chaise et sourit, triomphante.

« Gagné ! » dit-elle.

« Oh, c'est pas juste ! On recommence, j'veux prendre ma revanche ! » dit Ellora en tapant du pied.

Dans la pièce à côté, le coffre à jouets s'ouvrit. Un grand tourbillon de lumière en jaillit et se mit à aspirer les décorations sur les murs de la maison, sur les meubles, et tous les jouets qui traînaient par terre.

Les deux elfes lâchèrent l'ourson en peluche. Celui-ci parut alors prendre peur. Il commença à se faire aspirer, mais planta ses griffes dans le sol.

« NON ! Jamais plus on ne m'oubliera au fond d'un vieux coffre à jouets ! »

Rana se planta devant lui, les mains pleines de boules de jongleur.

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » dit la peluche.

« À la niche, Teddy ! » cria la jeune fille en le bombardant de balles.

L'une d'elles cassa son dernier œil. Sous la douleur, Teddy lâcha le sol et fut aspiré dans le coffre. Celui-ci se referma.

La chaumière reprit son aspect vieux et pauvre.

« Vous visez bien », dit Legolas à Rana.

« Eh oui ! Je m'entraîne souvent, ça m'aide à passer le temps. »

« Ouf ! Enfin parti, ce vilain nounours ! » dit Ellora.

« Et je me retrouve à nouveau seule. Je ne peux forcer personne à être mon ami », dit Rana en baissant tristement la tête.

Ellora fit la moue, puis courut prendre Rana dans ses bras.

« T'as pas besoin de me forcer, moi ! »

Rana parut surprise, puis lui rendit son étreinte. Legolas et Nendir s'approchèrent pour poser chacun une main amicale sur l'épaule de Rana.

Soudain, le coffre se remit à briller. Les quatre amis se préparèrent à voir Teddy en ressortir, mais ce furent quatre rayons qui en jaillirent et firent apparaître Aragorn ainsi que les trois filles du village.

« Estel ! Ravi de vous revoir ! » dit Legolas.

« Moi de même, mellon nîn ! Même si ce fut une expérience fort étrange pour moi » dit le Rôdeur en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Rana s'approcha de Meryl avec l'air triste.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir attiré tous ces ennuis. Je ne voulais pas vous transformer en peluches. Je voulais juste avoir des amies, des vraies, comme autrefois. »

Meryl fit la moue, puis regarda le grenier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est bien amusées autrefois, dans cette pièce, quand on était petites… »

« On jouait si bien ! Mais je suppose qu'après tout ça, les habitants du village vont me traiter de sorcière », dit Rana.

Meryl la regarda, puis dit : « Non, pas si tu t'en vas. Moi et mes amies trouverons une bonne excuse. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? »

Les trois filles se regardèrent, puis la plus jeune s'approcha et dit : « Même si tout ce que nos parents nous ont raconté sur toi est vrai, tu as été notre amie, autrefois, Rana. Tu as toujours été gentille avec nous. On n'apprécie guère ce que ton ours maléfique nous as fait, mais on peut comprendre. »

Rana parut émue. Meryl lui tendit gentiment les bras et serra contre elle, comme une vieille amie.

Plus tard, les quatre amis quittèrent le village à cheval, Rana en croupe derrière Ellora.

Le retour à Fondcombe se fit sans anicroche. Rana parut émerveillée par la splendeur de la cité.

Bien plus tard, les six compagnons eurent fini de raconter leur aventure à Elrond, dans le bureau de ce dernier, en compagnie de Gandalf.

Elrond proposa alors à Rana de rester vivre ici et d'assumer le rôle de dame de compagnie d'Ellora.

Rana accepta avec joie, tout comme Ellora qui était bien contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie féminine dans la cité. En plus, cela épargnerait à Aragorn et aux autres de veiller sur elle au cas où Boromir reviendrait l'ennuyer.

Une fois la réunion terminée, chacun partit rejoindre ses appartements.

Une bonne nuit de repos les attendait, ils l'avaient amplement méritée.


	16. Un nouveau pouvoir

_Merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Mimi70 **pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

**Un nouveau pouvoir  
><strong>

La date du départ se rapprochait. D'après Gandalf, la Communauté partirait le 25 décembre, autrement dit le jour de Noël dans son monde !

La jeune fille aurait aimé le célébrer. Chez elle, on ne fêtait pas Noël, du moins pas depuis que sa mère avait cessé de l'aimer. C'était trop douloureux pour Ellora de ne recevoir aucun cadeau de sa mère ni de bisou affectueux sous le gui.

Alors, chaque année, elle le fêtait chez Parvati avec sa famille. Tout le monde l'adorait là-bas, elle était considérée comme un membre de la famille.

Mais ici, personne ne connaissait cette fête. Et ce qui attristait encore plus Ellora ce matin, c'était d'apprendre que Nendir allait partir, il devait accompagner Rana jusqu'en Lothlorien. Apparemment, la mère de la jeune fille avait des grands-parents là-bas, qui avaient envie de rencontrer leur petite-fille.

Rana était heureuse à l'idée de faire connaissance avec des membres de sa famille du côté de sa mère.

Ellora était triste et fâchée. Triste, parce qu'elle allait perdre une amie. Rana avait été sa dame de compagnie pendant plus d'un mois, elles avaient vite tissé des liens d'amitié. Elle allait donc se retrouver seule. Nendir aussi partait. Mais le pire était qu'Ellora ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Nendir n'avait pas choisi d'accompagner Rana parce qu'elle lui plaisait.

Ce matin-là, Ellora alla dans la chambre de Rana. Celle-ci avait déjà enfilé une tenue d'amazone elfique, et finissait de ranger quelques robes dans un sac de voyage.

Ellora en profita pour la regarder. La petite paysanne du village humain près de Fondcombe avait bien changé. Son visage était beau et propre, ses cheveux noirs retenus en natte dans son dos. Elle semblait briller d'une lumière, comme tous les autres elfes.

Oui, maintenant elle en était sûre, Rana devait plaire à Nendir. Pourquoi le prince des Havres Gris s'intéresserait-il à elle, une petite humaine paumée dans un monde inconnu avec un peu de sang de Valar dans les veines ?

Pourtant, chaque fois que Nendir venaient les voir, Rana s'éclipsait, comme pour leur accorder plus de temps. Qu'importe si Rana n'éprouvait rien pour Nendir. Le fait était qu'Ellora jugeait qu'elle avait plus de chance de gagner le cœur du prince.

« Ah, Ellora ! Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de te lever tôt aujourd'hui pour me dire au revoir », dit Rana avec un sourire.

Ellora haussa des épaules.

« Bah, c'est rien, t'inquiète ! Bon, donne-moi ça et on y va ! » dit-elle en attrapant le sac brusquement, pour tenter de se défouler.

Un peu surprise, Rana la suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à la cour où les elfes composant l'escorte étaient en train de seller les chevaux. Nendir n'était pas encore là.

Tant pis, Ellora n'avait pas envie de le voir partir avec Rana, rien que l'idée lui brisait le cœur !

Vite, elle déposa le sac près du cheval de sa dame de compagnie puis s'éloigna, prétextant qu'elle allait chercher Legolas et les autres pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi dire au revoir à Rana.

Une fois dans le couloir, seule, elle s'adossa au mur et inspira profondément, essayant de retrouver son calme. Une fois apaisée, elle s'éloigna du mur puis reprit sa route vers sa chambre. Elle allait s'y barricader et pleurer sous sa couette pendant un ou deux mois, jusqu'à ce que le chagrin se change en apathie, personne ne remarquerait le changement !

Mais soudain, au détour du couloir, elle vit Nendir, à quelques mètres d'elle ! Ce dernier la vit. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Bah, si elle passait en l'ignorant, il ne la remarquerait sûrement pas, tant il aurait hâte de retrouver sa chère Rana !

« Ellora ! Je suis heureux de vous voir avant de partir », dit l'elfe, une fois près d'elle.

_Chameau ! Dis-moi que tu es content de partir avec Rana, je l'ai deviné ! _

Pourtant, Ellora ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ses paroles. Il était toujours aussi beau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer pour lui !

« Bon, je suppose qu'une fois en Lothlorien, vous repartirez pour les Havres Gris ? » dit Ellora.

« Possible. Cela dépend, je dois y conduire Rana mais aussi m'entretenir avec les seigneurs de la Lorien, concernant leur choix de partir à Valinor. »

« Ah… Génial ! » marmonna Ellora.

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien ! Bon, eh bien, bon voyage ! »

Nendir fronça des sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air contrariée… »

« Moi ? Meuh non, je vais très bien ! Je vais rester seule sans mes deux meilleurs amis face à Boromir, alors pourquoi m'en faire ? »

« Oh, mais vous ne risquez rien ! Vous avez progressé au combat et au tir à l'arc. Estel, Legolas, Gimli et les Hobbits seront également là pour vous épauler. Et vous avez votre magie. »

« Ah oui… Je doute de pouvoir m'en servir, vous savez. Gandalf dit qu'on n'a pas le droit de s'en servir à titre personnel, et encore moins pour des futilités comme les sournoiseries d'un coéquipier. »

Nendir la fixa un long moment. Ellora déglutit avec peine. Pourquoi la fixait-il comme ça ? Que signifiait donc ce regard ?

« Mmmm… Dans ce cas, Gandalf n'a pas dû s'apercevoir que votre magie avait fonctionné sur moi. »

« Quoi ? Sur v… Comment ça ? »

« Parce que vous m'avez ensorcelé », souffla l'elfe en se penchant vers elle, avant de l'embrasser.

Ellora se raidit, avant de répondre à son baiser. Timidement d'abord, puis avec passion. Lorsqu'elle passa les bras autour du cou de l'elfe, elle sentit les lèvres de celui-ci s'étirer en sourire.

Finalement, lorsque tous les deux commencèrent à manquer d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent.

« Viens », souffla Nendir, avant de lui prendre la main et de se diriger avec lui vers la cour où attendaient Rana et l'escorte. En les voyant arriver main dans la main, celle-ci parut surprise puis offrit un grand sourire à Ellora.

La jeune fille s'en voulut alors d'avoir douté de son amie. Elrond, Gandalf et Aragorn vinrent leur dire au revoir, puis tous regardèrent les cavaliers quitter la cité.

Une fois cela fait, Ellora se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se trompa plusieurs fois de couloirs, tant elle était ailleurs, un joli petit nuage rose. Finalement, Arwen arriva à la rescousse et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. L'elfe lui offrit un petit sourire moqueur qui fit rougir la jeune fille et l'aida à retrouver un peu ses esprits.

Mais elle enfila une tunique à l'envers. Avec un soupir, la princesse de Fondcombe l'aida à s'habiller pour son cours d'escrime. Elle lui demanda ensuite si elle souhaitait qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'à l'aire d'entraînement, au cas où elle se perdrait encore.

Ellora allait accepter, quand elle aperçut Boromir au bout du couloir. Il se tenait adossé au mur et semblait l'attendre avec un vilain sourire.

Cette vision fit complètement changer Ellora. Redevenue lucide, elle remercia son amie puis se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.

Arrivée près de Boromir, elle vit ce dernier la fixer. Ne soutenant pas son regard, elle s'arrêta et demanda : « Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? »

Ignorant ce qu'était une photo, Boromir haussa un sourcil puis reprit son attitude hautaine.

« Non, je ne faisais que réfléchir à votre sujet. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je me demande ce qu'un prince elfique peut trouver à une petite insolente incapable de se comporter comme une vraie femme. Je vous ai vus tout à l'heure, dans les couloirs, tous les deux. »

Ellora faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il l'espionnait même dans les moments intimes ? Là, il allait trop loin ! Puis elle se ressaisit. Qu'importe ce qu'il dirait, le souvenir du baiser de Nendir et sa déclaration étaient encore frais dans son esprit, et elle était de bien meilleure humeur. Elle n'allait pas laisser ce mufle tout gâcher !

« Je me moque de votre avis, Boromir. D'autant qu'avec une attitude comme la vôtre, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de prétendantes qui vous attendent à Minas Tirith. Et c'est tant mieux pour elles, les pauvres ne perdent pas leur temps en votre ignoble compagnie ! »

Ce fut au tour de Boromir de s'énerver.

« Je vous conseille de changer de temps avec moi, jeune fille. D'autant qu'il n'y a personne ici pour vous aider. Ni vos amis ni votre famille. »

« Des menaces, en plus ? Je m'en fiche, j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seule depuis l'enfance, contrairement au nobliau devant moi, môssieur le fis-à-papa ! »

Elle vit Boromir lever le bras. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Qu'importe si c'était pour la frapper ou juste lever un doigt menaçant. Elle tendit les mains devant elle en un geste défensif.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Ellora n'en revint pas. Boromir se tenait… immobile ! Figé comme une statue !

Ellora agita la main devant ses yeux. Aucune réaction. Alors, elle pouvait figer le temps ? Incroyable !

Elle porta les mains en arrière pour se prendre la tête, mais ce geste eut un étrange effet. Ses mains se mirent à briller, puis toute la lumière l'enveloppa.

Lorsque Boromir put à nouveau bouger, il vit qu'Ellora avait disparu. Il n'y comprit rien. Comment avait-elle pu disparaître aussi vite ?

« Ellora ? Où êtes-vous, espèce de lâche ? » dit-il, énervé.

« Mmmm ? » dit une petite voix vers le bas.

Il baissa les yeux et se figea. À l'endroit pile où s'était trouvée Ellora auparavant se tenait maintenant une fillette brune en robe blanche. Une ancre bleu marine était dessinée dessus. De petites barrettes en forme de dauphins ornaient ses cheveux. Ses oreilles étaient rondes, ce n'était pas une elfe. Étrange, il n'avait pourtant vu aucun enfant à Fondcombe depuis son arrivée, humain ou elfe !

« Mais… que fais-tu ici, petite ? »

« Je sais pas. Je crois… que je me suis perdue. »

Boromir s'agenouilla pour mieux regarder l'enfant. Son visage lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

« Qui es-tu ? Où sont tes parents ? »

« Je sais pas ! Je m'appelle Ellora. »

Boromir ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ellora ? Non ! Impossible ! Pourtant, oui, elle avait les même yeux gris. Et la même bague au doigt. Comment était-ce possible ? Il examina le bijou de plus près et s'aperçut qu'il brillait intensément, comme si une puissante magie était à l'œuvre.

Soudain, l'enfant recula et dit : « Oh, mais j'ai pas le droit de parler aux étrangers, papa me l'a dit ! PAPA ! »

Elle s'enfuit en criant. Boromir regarda autour de lui avec l'air catastrophé. Gandalf allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand il verrait ça.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, vous vous posez plein de questions, mais vous saurez dans la suite, Gandalf découvrira ce qui s'est passé quand Boromir lui dira. J'en dis pas plus, désolée ! Vous avez aimé ou pas ? <em>


	17. Une promesse

_Merci à **Mimi70 **pour sa review. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 :<strong>

**Une promesse**

Boromir courut à travers le couloir, espérant retrouver la petite fille avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Mais elle n'était plus là. Deux escaliers s'offrirent bientôt à lui, l'un descendant sur la gauche, l'autre montant sur la droite. Lequel avait-elle pris ?

Soudain, un cri d'enfant lui parvint de celui de droite.

Il le prit et courut à travers un nouveau couloir. Il aperçut enfin la petite Ellora. Elle se tenait cachée derrière une colonne, dans un coin contre le mur de droite. Aragorn se tenait là avec Gimli. Tous deux regardaient l'enfant avec étonnement et curiosité.

« N'approchez pas, méchants ! » gémit l'enfant.

« Voyons, personne ne va te faire de mal ! D'où viens-tu ? » demanda gentiment Aragorn.

L'enfant se contenta de cacher son visage derrière la colonne.

« Aragorn ? » demanda Boromir.

L'homme et le nain se tournèrent vers lui.

« Ah, Boromir ! Vous pouvez nous aider ? Cette petite ne veut pas nous parler », dit Aragorn.

« Elle nous insulte, en plus ! » bougonna Gimli.

« J'vous insulte pas, j'dis la vérité ! J'vous connais pas ! » dit la fillette.

Boromir n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Elrond arriva près d'eux, suivi de ses fils sa fille.

« Nous avons entendu du bruit. Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Elrond.

Il se figea en voyant l'enfant. Son regard se posa sur les mains de l'enfant qui agrippaient la colonne. Il vit la bague et comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait.

« Boromir ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda le seigneur elfe.

« Mais rien ! Je vous assure, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… »

Arwen s'avança.

« Tu peux sortir, personne ne te fera rien », dit-elle d'une voix douce.

En la voyant, Ellora se figea. Elle sortit un peu son visage de derrière la colonne, de manière à mieux dévisager la splendide jeune femme.

« Tu es une princesse ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Arwen sourit, touchée par cette question enfantine. Elle tendit la main à l'enfant.

« Oui. Tu peux me faire confiance, personne ici ne te fera de mal. Tu veux bien nous dire comment tu t'appelles et ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'enfant hésita, regardant alternativement Arwen et la main qu'elle lui tendait. Finalement, elle sortit de sa cachette et posa sa petite main dans celle de la dame elfe.

« Alors ? D'où tu viens ? » demanda gentiment Arwen.

« Je sais pas. J'étais chez moi, dans ma chambre, et puis… je me suis retrouvée ici tout à coup, devant le drôle de monsieur », dit la petite en montrant Boromir du doigt.

Les regards se braquèrent sur le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, qui détourna le regard avec gêne.

« Je vois, dit Elrond. Arwen, emmène la petite dans ta chambre. Boromir, Aragorn, venez avec moi dans mon bureau. Je crois que nous avons à parler avec Gandalf. »

Tout le monde exécuta ses ordres. Arwen souleva la petite dans ses bras et prit le chemin de sa chambre, tandis qu'Elrond et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers son bureau. Les autres prirent d'autres directions. Apparemment, leur présence n'était pas désirée pour la suite des évènements.

Gandalf ne tarda pas à arriver peu après, l'air préoccupé.

« J'ai senti que de la magie agissait dans Fondcombe depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous aimerions tous le savoir. Boromir ? » dit Elrond.

L'homme poussa un soupir, puis raconta ce qui s'était passé : sa dispute avec Ellora, l'étrange disparition de la jeune femme puis sa métamorphose en fillette. Gandalf fronça des sourcils mais le laissa raconter sans récit sans l'interrompre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il poussa un soupir.

« J'aurais dû y penser ! Les Valars m'avaient dit qu'il fallait la prévenir, mais je n'y ai pas pensé, tant j'avais de choses à faire… »

« Gandalf ! Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? Qui est cette enfant ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'agisse d'Ellora ! » dit Aragorn.

« Hélas, si, Aragorn. Je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agit de notre amie. Mais les Valars l'ont fait rajeunir. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait une chose pareille ? »

« Je crois que c'est parce que les pouvoirs d'Ellora avaient grandi. À force de s'entraîner sous ma surveillance et avec mon enseignement, ses pouvoirs ont commencé à se développer. D'autres se sont manifestés pendant sa dispute avec Boromir. Les Valars ont perçu sa colère et pressenti qu'il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'elle s'en serve pour se venger. »

Boromir tressaillit. Ellora allait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le punir ?

« Maintenant, c'est une enfant et elle a tout oublié. Comment pourrait-elle en retirer un quelconque enseignement ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas à elle d'apprendre quelque chose », dit le magicien en regardant Boromir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soir tombait sur Fondcombe. Boromir traversa les couloirs de la demeure d'Elrond en réfléchissant. Il n'avait pas compris les paroles de Gandalf. En quoi le fait qu'Ellora redevienne enfant pourrait lui enseigner quelque chose ?

Au contraire, les choses étaient pires qu'avant. La Communauté partirait dans moins d'une semaine, et le groupe ne pourrait jamais s'encombrer d'une enfant, ce serait trop dangereux !

Il avait revu l'enfant au dîner. Elle avait mangé entre Arwen et les jumeaux. Ces deux derniers semblaient être vite devenus amis avec elle, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de lui raconter des blagues et de faire des grimaces qui l'avaient fait rire.

Non, décidément, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour cette enfant. Il en était là de ses pensées quand il aperçut la petite. Elle se tenait sur les pointes devant la statue portant les morceaux de Narsil.

L'enfant tendait ses bras vers l'intérieur du plateau, essayant d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait dedans.

« Fais attention ! » dit Boromir.

L'enfant poussa un cri et tomba par terre, sur les fesses. Elle leva un regard craintif vers Boromir. Ce dernier poussa un soupir. Il n'aimait pas Ellora, mais c'était une enfant maintenant, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il aimait encore moins, c'était qu'on maltraite un enfant. Il en savait quelque chose, son petit frère Faramir avait souvent subi les foudres de leur père. Il avait toujours été là pour le protéger.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda Boromir en s'agenouillant devant elle.

« Non… j'ai été surprise. »

« Dis plutôt que tu as eu peur », glissa malicieusement Boromir.

« Non ! J'ai été surprise, c'est pas pareil ! » protesta l'enfant avec une moue boudeuse.

« Allez, debout », dit Boromir en l'aidant à se redresser. « Tu voulais voir ce qu'il y a sur le plateau ? »

« Oui ! »

« Si tu veux, je te porte, mais tu me promets de ne pas y toucher, car ça coupe. »

« D'accord », dit l'enfant.

Boromir la souleva sous les aisselles. Ellora regarda avec curiosité les morceaux d'épée. Une fois reposée au sol, elle demanda à Boromir ce que c'était.

« Ceci est la lame brisée de Narsil, une épée qui a appartenu à un héros. »

« Et pourquoi on la garde ici, toute cassée ? Pourquoi on la répare pas pour que le héros puisse s'en resservir ? »

« Le héros est mort il y a longtemps. »

« Mais il a pas un enfant qui peut s'en servir à son tour ? »

Boromir se figea. Non, personne ne pourrait s'en servir maintenant. Sûrement pas Aragorn, il avait abandonné le Gondor, comme ses ancêtres.

« Non, il n'y a personne pour s'en servir. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici, toute seule ? »

« Arwen est allée se promener avec Aragorn. Je jouais à cache-cache avec les jumeaux, mais je les trouve pas. Et je me suis perdue. »

« Ah… D'accord. Si tu veux, je te ramène à ta chambre ? »

« Oh non ! Je veux pas aller me coucher ! Je veux rentrer chez moi », dit l'enfant en baissant la tête.

Boromir sentit au ton de sa voix qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Il s'agenouilla et tendit la main pour la réconforter quand il s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si doux et gentil avec elle ? C'était Ellora, après tout ! Mais celle qu'il avait devant lui était différente, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour elle. Comme s'il découvrait une autre facette d'elle. Certes, celle-ci n'était guère forte, elle était tout l'inverse : triste, fragile, craintive. Mais aussi ouverte, gentille et sympathique, comme son frère.

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi, je te le promets. »

« Mais quand ? » demanda l'enfant, les yeux embués.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais bientôt, j'en suis sûr. Ton père et ta mère seront heureux de te revoir. »

La petite fit la moue.

« Mon père, peut-être. Mais maman ne m'aime plus. »

« Elle ne t'aime plus ? Comment ça ? »

« Je sais pas ! Depuis mon dernier anniversaire, elle m'aime plus. Elle est méchante, elle me parle plus, elle me regarde presque pas ! Je… Elle allait me frapper quand je suis apparue ici, dans cette cité. »

Tandis qu'ils prenaient ensemble le chemin des jardins où devaient se trouver les jumeaux, Ellora se mit à lui raconter un peu sa vie sur Terre. À mesure qu'elle parlait, Boromir comprit qu'il avait raison : cette enfant était comme son frère. Détestée par un de ses parents, mais sans personne pour la protéger, à l'inverse de Faramir.

Une fois près de la fontaine centrale, Boromir aida l'enfant à s'asseoir sur la margelle du bassin et chercha les jumeaux du regard. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux.

Tant mieux, car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui coûtait un peu, et il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et lui prit les mains.

« Ellora… je voudrais savoir une chose. As-tu envie de rentrer chez toi ? »

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »

« Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Ben… J'avoue que non. Ici, tout le monde est tellement plus gentil ! Et j'aimerais qu'Arwen soit ma nouvelle maman ! »

« Je comprends. Écoute-moi : j'ai perdu ma mère il y a longtemps. Et mon père ne s'en est jamais remis. Il s'est mis à… critiquer mon frère. »

« Critiquer ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Lui dire des choses méchantes, que c'était sa faute si elle était morte. »

« Mais c'était vrai ? »

« Non. »

« Alors Faramir est parti ? »

« Non, il est resté. Je l'ai protégé. »

« Il a de la chance. Moi, j'ai personne », dit l'enfant avec une moue boudeuse.

Boromir serra les mains de l'enfant.

« Non, c'est faux. Je suis là, moi. Si jamais tu rentres, je te promets que je serai là. »

« C'est vrai ? » dit l'enfant avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Promis », dit Boromir en la regardant fixement.

Il sentit soudain les mains de l'enfant devenir brûlantes dans les siennes. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, la petite avait disparu. L'autre Ellora, l'adolescente, se tenait maintenant devant lui et clignait des yeux, l'air perdu.

« … Boromir ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle regarda ses mains puis Boromir avec l'air ahuri.

« Et pourquoi vous me tenez les mains comme ça ? »

Boromir haussa des épaules et lui lâcha les mains. Il se redressa en souriant.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais ça un jour, mais je suis heureux de vous revoir, jeune fille. »

Ellora ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur. Boromir était… heureux de la revoir ?

« Je ne suis jamais partie, sinon je m'en souviendrais ! » dit la jeune fille.

À ce moment précis, les jumeaux d'Elrond accoururent. En voyant Ellora plus âgée, ils parurent déçus puis heureux.

« Ah, vous êtes revenue, Ellora ! » dit Elrohir, tout content.

« Il ne vous embêtait pas, au moins ? » demanda Elladan en toisant Boromir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à parler de mon retour ? Je ne suis jamais allée nulle part ! » s'écria Ellora.

Boromir ne put se retenir, il éclata de rire. Depuis le balcon de son bureau, Elrond et Gandalf sourirent.

Les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre.


	18. En route !

_Coucou ! Mille pardons d'avoir été absente si longtemps ! Aujourd'hui, je suis en congé, j'en profite ! _

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sissi72-me** et **Mimi70 **pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Melina91** et **Saya330** pour avoir mis en Alert et Favoris mon histoire ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 :<strong>

**En route !**

Appréhension. Ellora la ressentait depuis ce matin. C'était le grand jour, toute la Communauté partait pour la grande aventure.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas cela. Elle avait peur. Depuis qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Boromir – même si cet épisode restait obscur et flou dans sa mémoire – elle n'avait plus eu beaucoup de soucis. Après ça, elle avait repris son entraînement à l'escrime avec Aragorn. Boromir aussi s'était joint à eux, il s'était avéré un bon professeur et Aragorn s'en réjouissait, autant pour son amie que pour lui, car ainsi, il avait plus de temps à consacrer à Arwen. Ellora avait également pris des cours de tir à l'arc avec Legolas et elle avait continué d'apprendre la magie avec Gandalf.

Elle avait un niveau suffisant pour se défendre seule à présent. Mais elle savait que tout ça ne suffisait pas pour défaire ce nœud qui lui broyait l'estomac.

Ce ne serait pas un simple voyage, elle le sentait. Ils allaient tous en voir des dures. Ellora ne cessait de faire des cauchemars ces deux derniers jours. Elle se réveillait toujours en nage et avec l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Le pire était qu'elle ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves. Mais elle se souvenait de _Lui_. _Il_ était là, dans ses rêves. Sa présence était si forte et maléfique qu'elle était incapable de l'oublier.

La seule chose qui lui donnait le courage de rester souriante et énergique avec ses amis était le fait que Nendir lui ait déclaré son amour avant de partir.

Et comme la Lothlorien serait sur le chemin vers le Mordor, elle aurait de fortes chances pour le croiser là-bas !

Ellora finit de lacer ses bottes, puis se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait mis une tenue de voyage gris-vert semblable à celle d'Aragorn, avec un manteau néanmoins plus moulant que celui du Rôdeur. Elle avait natté ses cheveux et elle portait toujours sa bague.

Elle vérifia son sac une dernière fois : le grimoire y était, mais elle avait aussi son téléphone portable. Il ne lui servait à rien ici, mais il avait une fonction appareil-photo qui lui permettrait de prendre des photos durant son voyage. Les batteries étaient bien chargées. Elle avait également son grimoire, des vêtements de rechange, une brosse, un savon, des bougies et des allumettes, sans oublier une dague.

Aragorn lui avait conseillé de prendre une épée, qu'Ellora avait prise à contrecœur. Même si elle était désormais familière avec cette arme, elle sentait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle avait confiance en sa magie, et la dague était à la fois légère et maniable. Mais bon, Aragorn était son maître d'armes blanches principal, elle n'allait pas l'offenser ni remettre ses années d'expérience guerrière en question.

Ellora s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose sur son lit : son portefeuille. L'argent qu'il contenait ne servait à rien ici. Mais les pièces si, Gimli les avait vues, un jour où elle avait parlé de son monde à tous ses amis dans les jardins de Fondcombe. Il avait affirmé qu'elles contenaient une faible quantité d'or et d'argent. Elle pourrait donc les garder, si jamais il lui fallait faire un échange avec un marchand pour une raison ou une autre. Les billets, eux, ne valaient rien, mais elle les avait gardés, désireuse d'avoir quelque chose de chez elle, pour ne pas oublier d'où elle venait.

Mais surtout, la chose la plus importante que renfermait le portefeuille était des photos. La plus récente datait des vacances de printemps. Ellora était visible dessus, en robe avec sa meilleure amie Parvati. Toutes deux étaient assise sur une chaise longue près d'une piscine, et tendaient leurs verres de jus de fruits vers la personne qui les prenait en photo.

La deuxième la représentait le jour où elle avait eu son brevet. Elle brandissait fièrement son diplôme. Son père se tenait près d'elle et avait une main posée sur son épaule.

La dernière, la plus précieuse, qu'Ellora avait pris l'habitude de fixer des heures quand elle était plus jeune, représentait sa mère la portant dans ses bras. Elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Dessus, on pouvait voir sa mère qui la regardait avec amour.

Ellora ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa mère ne l'aimait plus. Boromir lui avait avoué que lorsqu'elle était devenue enfant, elle lui en avait parlé. Il lui avait conseillé de tout faire pour essayer de lui parler quand elle retournerait dans son monde.

_Je doute que ça suffise, Boromir_, pensa tristement Ellora.

Elle passa distraitement un doigt sur le visage de sa mère, puis rangea le tout dans son portefeuille.

Une fois prête, elle mit son sac sur son dos puis sortit de la chambre. Elle rejoignit les autres dans la cour. Tout le monde était déjà là, sauf Aragorn.

Elle l'aperçut à l'autre bout de la cour, devant l'escalier. Il discutait avec Arwen. Cette dernière semblait bouleversée. Ellora fronça des sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas en train de se disputer, surtout la veille du départ ?

Aragorn finit par tendre la main vers la dame elfe. Ellora vit le médaillon scintillant au creux de sa paume. Elle se détourna, consciente de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il renonçait à elle. Évidemment ! Pour qu'elle garde son immortalité…

La jeune fille ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle se dirigea vers Sam et l'aida à sangler les sacs sur la selle du poney Bill.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, Elrond et les habitants de Fondcombe vinrent leur dire au revoir.

Après que le seigneur elfe leur eût souhaité bonne chance, tous firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers le portail de pierre. Ellora les suivait en dernière quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'Elrond s'était approché d'elle.

Il se pencha et dit : « N'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes. Jamais. »

La jeune fille n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Il semblait si grave, si sérieux ! Elle ne put lui en demander davantage, il faisait déjà demi-tour pour rejoindre les siens.

Elle hésita puis réalisa que les autres s'éloignaient. Elle les rejoignit alors qu'ils traversaient le pont surplombant la rivière.

Plus tard, ils marchaient à travers les grandes plaines verdoyantes. La cité était loin à présent, ils ne pouvaient même plus la voir en se retournant.

Ellora finit par oublier les propos d'Elrond et ses angoisses personnelles. Sortir faisait un bien fou. Certes, Fondcombe lui manquait déjà, mais le fait de bouger lui avait plus manqué qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer !

Elle se félicita également d'avoir suivi un entraînement assidu pendant son séjour à Fondcombe, car la marche était rude et les Hobbits peinaient à suivre.

« Pffft ! Sam, t'aurais dû prévoir d'autres poneys pour nous ! » dit Merry.

« Oui ! Oh, dites, Ellora, vous n'auriez pas une formule pour faire apparaître des chevaux ? » dit Pippin, avec espoir.

Ellora lui offrit un sourire faussement contrit.

« Non, Pippin, désolée, je ne connais rien de tel ! Et je doute que Gandalf m'autorise à faire ce genre de magie. »

« Oh, c'est pas juste ! »

« Non, elle dit vrai, maître Toucque. Alors, cessez de vous plaindre et marchez ! » dit Gandalf.

Devant l'air boudeur des Hobbits, Ellora pouffa de rire. Avec ces deux-là, le voyage promettait d'être amusant !

Et cela lui fut d'une grande aide car pendant la première semaine de voyage, la jeune fille eut du mal à dormir. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars agités. Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Mais les autres la regardaient avec l'air… inquiet ? Boromir avait tenté de la faire parler, pour qu'elle puisse se décharger de sa peur, mais la jeune fille ne se souvenait jamais de rien. Le Gondorien l'avait fixée, pour percer du mensonge dans sa voix, mais elle avait dit vrai.

Ellora n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi faisait-elle des cauchemars violents dont elle ne se souvenait pas à son réveil ? En y repensant, elle s'aperçut que ces cauchemars avaient débuté depuis qu'elle était redevenue une adolescente. Le fait d'être devenue une enfant aurait-il ravivé des souvenirs de son passé ? Des souvenirs douloureux ? Non, elle n'avait rien vécu qui justifie qu'elle crie et pleure pendant son sommeil !

Sauf peut-être…

_Sauf peut-être toutes les fois où maman a été horrible avec moi_, pensa Ellora.

Oui, quand elle était enfant, alors qu'elle aimait encore sa mère et ne comprenait pas son comportement, elle avait tout tenté pour retrouver son amour : mots affectueux, câlins, cadeaux, excellents bulletins de notes. Rien n'avait marché.

Du coup, elle avait tenté l'inverse : cris, insultes, objets cassés auxquels sa mère tenait. Là, il y avait eu une réaction. Mais horrible à chaque fois : cris, gifles, punitions et passer plusieurs jours enfermée à la cave.

Ellora poussa un soupir. Pourquoi le passé la hantait-il ainsi, dans un autre monde, alors qu'elle participait à une quête si importante ?

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : le grimoire ! Il y avait peut-être une formule pour l'aider à l'intérieur? Elle y jetterait un coup d'œil ce soir, avant d'aller dormir.

Justement, tout le monde s'arrêtait. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, les Hobbits se dirigèrent vers Bill pour prendre dans les sacs de quoi préparer le dîner.

La jeune fille se porta volontaire pour aller chercher du bois. Elle s'éloigna du groupe et se mit à déambuler entre les arbres. Une fois suffisamment loin, elle posa son sac, en sortit le grimoire et se mit à parcourir les pages. Elles étaient illisibles, comme de coutume. Seule la formule dont elle aurait besoin serait écrite dans sa langue… si jamais elle existait.

Finalement, elle trouva une page écrite dans sa langue. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les rêves. C'était une formule pour revoir des choses du passé. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi le grimoire voulait-il qu'elle prononce cette formule ?

Ellora réfléchit rapidement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que les autres s'aperçoivent de son absence. Tant pis, elle tentait le coup !

Elle posa le livre par terre devant elle puis prononça la formule :

« _Afin que j'y voie plus clair,  
>Remonte à une autre ère.<br>Que le futur s'efface,  
>Je suis du passé les traces. <em>»

Une lumière sortit des pages du grimoire et la frappa au visage. Ellora se sentit tomber dans les vapes.

Des images se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux. Elle vit alors une scène familière devant ses yeux. Elle était au parc avec sa mère. Elle était une enfant de trois ans et demi…

Ce souvenir, elle l'avait déjà vu ! Quand elle avait touché l'esprit du vieux saule dans la Vieille Forêt, il avait obligé son esprit à lui montrer ce souvenir.

Elle était là, petite fille insouciante, avec sa mère si gentille, si affectueuse, qui lui chantait un air.

Elles se dirigeaient vers un vendeur de glaces. Soudain, un détail frappa Ellora : sa mère était grosse. Son ventre… comme si elle attendait un enfant !

« _… ora ? Ellora ? ELLORA ! _»

La jeune fille ne put en voir davantage. La vision disparut. Elle se réveilla, pour voir le visage terriblement inquiet d'Aragorn et de Legolas au-dessus d'elle.

En la voyant ouvrir les yeux, ils eurent l'air soulagé.

« Valars, j'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas vous réveiller ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? » dit Aragorn.

« Euh… bien, je crois… »

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda Legolas.

Ellora hésita. Son regard se porta malgré elle vers l'endroit où se trouvait le grimoire. Aragorn suivit son regard et comprit.

« Je vois », dit-il dans un soupir.

Legolas l'aida à se lever puis Aragorn prit le grimoire et tous trois reprirent le chemin du camp.

Arrivés là, tous les autres membres de la Communauté les regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Eh bien ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! » dit Gimli.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Frodon.

Ellora regarda Aragorn, le suppliant de ne rien dire. Mais le rôdeur fit « non » de la tête et raconta tout. Gandalf l'écouta puis, une fois qu'il eut fini, se dirigea vers Ellora avec l'air en colère.

La jeune fille prit peur. Il commençait à changer, son aura devenait menaçante. Les autres pouvaient le sentir, le magicien avait le don pour intimider voire effrayer les gens ! Bilbon en avait fait les frais avant de quitter Cul-de-Sac, quand il avait refusé de laisser l'Anneau à Frodon.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer quelle stupide idée vous est passée par la tête, Ellora ? »

« Euh… Je… Je cherchais juste une formule pour mes problèmes de sommeil », bredouilla la jeune fille.

« Ah oui ? Rien que ça ? En plein milieu des bois, loin du reste de la Communauté ? »

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas stupide, j'ai pu… »

« PAS STUPIDE ? » explosa Gandalf.

Ellora se figea. Les autres avaient bondi en arrière, tant l'atmosphère autour de Gandalf devenait sombre et froide. Le magicien semblait grandir.

« Vous jouez avec des forces qui vous dépassent pour des choses triviales telles que votre sommeil ? Ne vous ai-je donc rien appris ? »

La jeune fille crispa les poings. Là, Gandalf commençait à l'énerver. Curieux, elle ne se sentait pas écrasée comme les autres. Peut-être le sang de Valar et la magie qui parcouraient son corps la rendaient plus forte que les autres ?

En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le magicien la sermonner ainsi devant tous les autres.

« Je DEVAIS le faire ! » cria Ellora. « J'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars qui me torturent mentalement et m'affaiblissent ! Je refuse d'être un poids pour les autres ! »

Cette réponse parut légèrement atteindre Gandalf. Il émanait toujours une grande puissance de lui, mais il faisait moins sombre maintenant.

« Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé, alors ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix moins grave.

« Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil dans le grimoire rapidement. Mais j'ai trouvé une formule qui n'avait aucun lien avec mes problèmes de sommeil. Je l'ai prononcée sans y croire, et elle a eu un drôle d'effet sur moi. Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait, Gandalf, c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû, c'était dangereux ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait par pur caprice ou parce que je me moquais du sort des autres ! Je pensais juste que mes problèmes de sommeil ne regardaient que moi ! »

Ces dernières paroles suffirent à calmer le magicien. Il redevint un simple vieillard, au grand soulagement des autres qui purent enfin respirer correctement.

« Bon… mais promettez-moi de ne plus faire ce genre de choses sans m'avertir au préalable. »

« Promis », dit la jeune fille.

Bien plus tard ce soir-là, alors qu'Ellora prenait son tour de garde au coin du feu, Gandalf vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Le silence dura un instant entre eux. Même s'ils n'étaient plus vraiment en colère l'un comme l'autre, un malaise demeurait.

« Alors, quelle était cette formule ? » demanda Gandalf.

« À quoi bon vous la montrer ? Je ne la retrouverai plus dans le livre, elle est redevenue illisible puisque je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. »

« Je sais. Mais vous ne vous souvenez pas de son utilité ? »

« Si. C'était une formule pour revoir des moments de mon passé ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Et ce que j'y ai vu l'était plus encore. »

« Qu'était-ce ? »

Ellora poussa un soupir, puis lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Gandalf réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Votre mère attendait donc un autre enfant ? »

« Non ! Impossible, je suis fille unique ! Et mon père m'a dit qu'après moi, ils n'avaient pas essayé d'avoir un autre enfant. La formule a dû être mal récitée ou le grimoire a mal répondu à mes besoins, sans doute. »

« Impossible. Le grimoire de Valinor ne ment ni ne se trompe jamais. »

« Alors, c'est moi qui déraille ! » soupira Ellora.

« Raison de plus pour que vous vous entraîniez à la magie sous ma surveillance, jeune fille. »

« J'ai compris, merci ! » dit sèchement la jeune fille.

Plus tard, lorsque Boromir prit sa place, Ellora s'endormit. Et cette nuit-là, elle ne fit aucun cauchemar.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Intrigués ? À votre avis, que signifient le choix du grimoire et la vision d'Ellora ? <em>


	19. Les liens de la Communauté

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Mimi70** et **Ysa666** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 :<strong>

**Les liens de la Communauté**

Après l'incident avec le grimoire, Ellora n'avait plus utilisé la magie sans l'autorisation de Gandalf. Ce dernier, conscient que son élève devait continuer de s'entraîner, avait réussi à trouver divers prétextes pour qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs. Ellora allumait désormais les feux de camp par la pensée, faisait léviter des rochers ou des troncs d'arbre abattus qui barraient parfois le chemin du groupe pendant le voyage.

Un emploi du temps s'était finalement installé pendant le voyage. Pendant la pause déjeuner, elle pouvait s'entraîner à l'épée avec les Hobbits sous la tutelle d'Aragorn et Boromir, ou bien le tir à l'arc avec Legolas.

C'était agréable, mais Ellora avait toujours des problèmes de sommeil. La formule du grimoire avait répondu à certaines de ses questions pour en soulever d'autres. Un autre problème était apparu : plus elle apprenait à maîtriser sa magie, plus elle découvrait de nouvelles sensations. Elle pouvait entendre le battement d'ailes d'un papillon ou une brise à des kilomètres au loin. Elle voyait beaucoup plus loin. Un jour, Aragorn avait demandé à Legolas ce qu'il voyait au loin. Ellora avait répondu avant lui. Les deux amis l'avaient regardée avec surprise. Gandalf les avait rassurés en disant que c'était normal. Mais le plus dur était avec Frodon. Elle sentait de plus en plus le pouvoir de l'Anneau qu'il portait. Les deux premiers jours, cela n'avait été qu'un léger malaise. Mais ensuite, cela s'était intensifié. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de brusquement regarder le Hobbit en prenant peur qu'il l'attaque. Elle savait que c'était stupide, il s'agissait de Frodon, l'un de ses premiers amis depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde. Non, c'était l'Anneau. Plus ils avançaient en direction du Mordor, plus le pouvoir de l'objet grandissait. Dire qu'ils étaient encore à des kilomètres de ce maudit pays. Qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsqu'ils arriveraient à la Porte Noire !

Ellora aurait bien cherché une formule dans le grimoire pour y remédier, mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec Gandalf. Le magicien le lui avait dit un soir, de toute façon, après l'épisode de sa vue décuplée : elle devait apprendre à vivre avec ses nouvelles capacités.

La jeune fille faisait donc de son mieux pour paraître normale. Heureusement, elle pouvait discuter avec ses amis pendant le voyage. Elle avait sympathisé avec Gimli et il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses sur son peuple. Néanmoins, dans ces moments-là, Legolas prenait ses distances et la regardait parfois avec des reproches dans les yeux, comme un père reprochant à sa fille ses mauvaises fréquentations. Gimli avait la même attitude quand la jeune fille discutait avec le prince de Mirkwood sur l'histoire des elfes. Ellora ne comprenait pas le ressentiment mutuel de l'elfe et du nain. Cette communauté devait se serrer les coudes face à la menace du Mordor !

Boromir aussi était un bon interlocuteur. Il lui avait beaucoup parlé du Gondor. Plusieurs de ses histoires comme celle de Numenor lui rappelaient des légendes de son monde, comme l'Atlantide.

Un jour, ils arrivèrent près des montagnes. Ils firent une pause sur une petite falaise pour le déjeuner. Tandis que Gandalf et Gimli fumaient la pipe, Legolas observait l'horizon. Aragorn regardait Boromir enseigner l'escrime à Ellora et aux Hobbits.

Après une joute de plus de cinq minutes, Boromir parvint à vaincre Ellora. Essoufflée, en nage, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir. Sam lui apporta une assiette d'œufs au bacon qu'il venait de faire cuire. Assise entre Frodon et lui, elle regarda Pippin exécuter quelques mouvements d'épée avec Boromir.

Gimli finit par se diriger vers le promontoire rocheux où Gandalf, assis en tailleur, fumait paisiblement sa pipe.

« Bien que vous ne me demanderiez pas mon avis, ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les Mines de Moria. Mon cousin Balïn nous accueillerait royalement. »

« Non, Gimli. Je ne prendrai la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix », répondit le magicien.

Ellora avait écouté leur discussion d'une oreille distraite, mais elle sentit soudain quelque chose. On aurait dit… de la peur ? Elle se tourna vers Gandalf. Pas de doute, il avait peur. Mais depuis quand pouvait-elle ressentir ses émotions ? Génial ! Maintenant, elle avait un don d'empathie !

Elle allait se lever pour parler au magicien et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand elle vit Legolas sauter sur les rochers pour regarder l'horizon derrière le magicien.

« Aïe ! » cria Pippin. Boromir venait de le désarmer et d'entailler sa main.

« Désolé ! » dit-il rapidement.

Pippin lui donna un bon coup de pied au genou et le fit tomber à terre.

« Pour la Comté ! » cria Merry en sautant sur lui pour aider son cousin.

Boromir éclata de rire et se mit à livrer une fausse lutte aux Hobbits. Aragorn rit puis finit par se lever pour les écarter de Boromir. Les deux cousins ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et l'entraînèrent dans la mêlée.

Ellora aurait volontiers ri si quelque chose au loin n'avait pas attiré son attention. Une chose bizarre, noire, qui bougeait dans le ciel au loin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sam.

« C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage ! » dit Gimli.

Boromir se redressa, les yeux fixés sur le fameux « nuage ».

« Qui avance vite …et contre le vent ! »

Ellora entendit soudain le battement de nombreuses petites ailes et sentir le parfum du mal dans le vent.

« Des Crébains du Pays de Dun ! » cria Legolas.

Aragorn bondit sur ses pieds.

« Cachez-vous ! » cria-t-il en saisissant des sacs avant de se cacher.

Tout le monde se mit à ramasser ses affaires. Sam jeta sa tasse d'eau sur le feu puis courut se cacher avec les autres. Ellora regarda autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément un endroit où se cacher quand elle vit Legolas surgir d'un buisson et lui attraper le poignet pour l'entraîner près de lui dans sa cachette.

Une fois tout le monde à l'abri, ils attendirent. Cela ne dura qu'une demi-minute avant qu'un tonnerre de croassements et de battements retentisse. Ellora attendit en silence, essayant de se calmer.

Enfin, lorsque les oiseaux furent passés, tous attendirent encore une minute avant de sortir.

« Des espions de Saroumane ! Le passage par le sud est surveillé ! Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras », dit Gandalf.

Après cet incident, la bonne humeur qui avait régné au début du voyage n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Tout le monde marchait en silence, les sens aux aguets.

Alors qu'ils escaladaient la pente rocheuse de la montagne pour accéder au col, Ellora s'approcha de Legolas.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure. J'étais bien partie pour dévoiler notre position », dit la jeune fille.

« C'est normal, ne me remerciez pas. D'autant que Nendir m'a chargé de veiller sur vous », répondit le prince avec le sourire.

En l'entendant parler de Nendir, la jeune fille détourna le regard. Ses joues devinrent brûlantes. La réaction d'Ellora n'échappa pas au prince de Mirkwood, qui se pencha vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire malicieux.

Le groupe finit par arriver dans une zone enneigée. L'ascension se fit alors plus ardue.

« Au fait, le temps qu'on arrive en Lothlorien, vous croyez que… qu'il sera encore là ? » demanda Ellora.

« J'en suis sûr. D'ailleurs, je me demandais… »

« Mmmm ? Oui ? »

Le prince parut troublé un instant avant de reprendre : « Vous croyez que Rana y sera aussi ? »

Ellora regarda Legolas avec stupeur, puis ce fut son tour de sourire avec malice. Legolas craquait pour Rana ? C'était bon à savoir ! Il faudrait qu'elle voie son amie pour lui demander si elle n'éprouvait pas quelque chose pour le prince.

Soudain, des bruits leur parvinrent dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent et virent Frodon dévaler la pente. Aragorn, qui fermait la marche, parvint à le rattraper. Le pauvre Hobbit se redressa et vérifia que l'Anneau était toujours à son cou.

Ellora plissa les yeux. Elle vit l'éclat doré du bijou à quelques mètres de lui. Boromir étant le plus proche, il s'approcha pour le ramasser.

En le voyant prendre l'Anneau, Ellora prit peur. Non, il n'allait quand même pas oser… ?

« C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doutes pour une si petite chose. Une si petite chose… » dit-il, presque avec respect.

« Boromir ! Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon », dit Aragorn. Boromir cligna des yeux puis s'approcha pour le tendre maladroitement vers Frodon, qui le rattrapa en vitesse.

« À vos ordres. Je n'en ai cure », dit-il avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du Hobbit en ricanant, puis il reprit l'ascension de la montagne.

Ellora put alors voir la main d'Aragorn tenant fermement le manche de son épée. Il la relâcha doucement. La jeune fille soupira intérieurement.

Arriveraient-ils seulement sains et saufs jusqu'en Lothlorien ?


	20. À travers la neige et le froid

_Salut, tout le monde ! Mille fois pardon, je pensais abandonner cette fic mais au final, j'ai changé d'avis. Je suis désolée, s'il vous plaît, ne me trucidez pas ! _

_Voici donc la suite tant attendue. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_En passant, merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Emichlo**, **Sissi72-me**, **Darkbutterbiscuit**, **Mimi70** et** Ysa666** pour leurs dernières reviews. Et merci à **Marion1988**,** Memelyne**, **Emichlo**, **Nicoco49**, **Plew A.E**, **Melina91**, **Alice M Lee**, **Chocolataulaitcaramelise**, **Valkyrie of Chaos** et **Saya330** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris. Encore toutes mes excuses d'avoir tant tardé à reprendre cette fic !  
><em>

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>

**À travers la neige et le froid**

Ellora avait toujours aimé la neige. L'hiver était sa saison préférée. La neige, le patin à glace, les sapins, Noël…

Mais ici, dans les dédales des montagnes, à travers le col de Caradhras, c'était un cauchemar ! Le vent soufflait avec une puissance telle que chaque rafale de flocons de neige brûlait la peau de la jeune fille. Elle avait rabattu les pans de sa cape sur elle et laissait ses cheveux pendre, couvrant autant que possible ses oreilles sous sa capuche. Cela ne servait à rien. Le froid était intense, elle avait l'impression d'être au Pôle Nord. Le pire était que la neige était haute, elle lui montait jusqu'à la taille !

Et ils marchaient tous sur le flanc d'une montagne, avec le vide sur leur droite. Gandalf marchait en tête du groupe, essayant de creuser un chemin dans la neige avec son bâton. Aragorn et Boromir portaient chacun deux Hobbits dans leurs bras. Gimli marchait bravement à travers la neige en creusant avec sa hache. Le seul qui ne semblait pas incommodé par la neige était Legolas. Il marchait dessus et avançait bravement, essayant de guider Gandalf. Quelle chance il avait de ne pas être humain !

_Et mon sang de Valar, il compte pour du beurre ? _pesta mentalement la jeune fille.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir mis une doudoune ou une combinaison de ski dans son sac à dos. Et pas question de sortir le grimoire, elle ne pourrait jamais le lire sous la tempête ! De toute façon, ses mains étaient trop gelées pour tourner les pages.

Elle se figea soudain. Son corps frémit. Une curieuse vague de chaleur parcourut sa peau et pénétra en elle. Elle trouva cela agréable, mais quelque chose en elle s'agita, se muant en panique. Il y avait de la magie dans l'air. Et elle était mauvaise.

« J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs ! » dit Legolas.

Ellora tendit l'oreille avec les autres. Oui, il y avait une voix dans le vent.

« C'EST SAROUMANE ! » cria Gandalf.

Soudain, des rochers se détachèrent de la montagne juste au-dessus d'eux. Tous se plaquèrent contre le flanc de la montagne, évitant les projectiles de justesse.

« Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche ! Gandalf ! Il faut faire demi-tour ! » cria Aragorn.

« NON ! » cria le magicien.

Bravement, il s'approcha du rebord et cria : « **Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith ! **»

Ellora frémit. Supplier la montagne de s'endormir, de se calmer et de retenir son courroux ne lui semblait pas suffisant. Jamais il n'y arriverait ! Elle se souvint, quand elle était enfant, à l'école, on lui avait fait voir un film sur les volcans, et les conséquences sur les villes et ses habitants. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé devant les maisons détruites, les gens qui courraient en tous sens et mourraient. Les montagnes étaient comme ça. Si elles semblaient calmes et bienveillantes aux hommes lorsqu'elles dormaient, leur réveil était cruel et impitoyable.

Elle entendit soudain la voix de Saroumane, qui gagnait en force.

Ellora sentit la colère monter en elle. Que faisait-elle ici, à regarder son ami se battre sans rien faire ? Elle s'approcha de Gandalf et lui prit la main. Le magicien la regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais déjà Ellora ne lui accordait plus d'importance.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Que dire ? Elle ne connaissait pas la langue qu'utilisaient Saroumane et Gandalf, elle n'avait pas dépassé le stade débutant au cours d'elfique !

Pourtant, en cet instant, la magie qui emplissait l'air et la montagne lui donnaient de la force, ils réveillaient sa nature d'enfant des Valars. Elle sentit le soleil, elle le vit à travers les nuages. Il était là, il essayait vainement de franchir la muraille de nuages que Saroumane avait créée. Ellora tendit son esprit et souffla : « _Fleur de flamme, brûle mon âme ! _»

Soudain, une colonne de lumière jaillit des nuages et recouvrit de sa chaleur les membres de la Communauté. La neige fondit autour d'eux, sur leurs vêtements et dans leurs cheveux. Les Hobbits s'écartèrent des hommes avec stupeur et soulagement. Legolas ferma les yeux, goûtant à cette lumière et cette chaleur providentielles. Trempé jusqu'aux os, Gimli pesta.

Ellora se tourna vers Gandalf et lui sourit. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le magicien lui rendit son sourire, quand le vent revint, froid et menaçant.

« **Cuiva nwalca Carnirassë ! Nai yarvaxëa rasselya taltuva ñotto-carinnar ! **» hurla Saroumane.

Les nuages recouvrirent le soleil. Un éclair fendit le ciel et frappa la montagne. Impuissants, tous regardèrent de gros blocs de neige fondre sur eux. Ils eurent le réflexe de se jeter contre la paroi avant que la neige les recouvre.

Ellora sentit une formidable masse s'abattre sur elle. Froid, glace, douleur. Elle essaya de rester consciente, mais le tour de magie qu'elle avait accompli l'avait achevé. Elle perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ellora ? Ellora ! »

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle se tenait dans une petite remise, devant une étagère pleine de pots de confiture. La fenêtre était ouverte, une odeur d'herbes sèches, de lavande et de pinèdes entrait dans la pièce. Il faisait chaud, c'était l'été. À travers la grille d'aération de la porte, elle vit quelqu'un. La porte s'ouvrit. Sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle portait une robe en jean bleu et affichait un sourire soulagé.

« Allons, chérie, pourquoi tu te caches ? Viens, c'est l'heure d'y aller, on rentre ! »

Elle lui tendit la main. Ellora s'aperçut que le ventre de sa mère était gros, très gros. Dès que l'enfant eut pris la main de sa mère, tout disparut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellora ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Il était gris, mais il ne neigeait plus, et les nuages semblaient moins denses. C'était un ciel de pluie, comme on en voyait en automne.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'Aragorn se tenait auprès d'elle. Il lui sourit avec soulagement lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui.

« Vous êtes réveillée. »

La jeune fille se redressa en gémissant. Tout son corps semblait perclus de courbatures. La Communauté avait quitté la montagne enneigée, ils se tenaient dans une petite vallée, près d'une rivière. Tout le monde lui lança des regards soulagés en la voyant se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Vous avez perdu connaissance lorsque nous avons été ensevelis. Legolas et Gimli ont dû s'y mettre à deux pour vous retrouver sous la neige. Nous avons tous décidé de prendre un autre chemin. Nous nous dirigeons vers les mines de la Moria. »

La Moria… Ellora vit soudain des images et des idées défiler dans son esprit : le noir, une flamme qui brillait sans repousser les ténèbres. Au contraire, elle semblait les absorber. Des nains qui courraient, criaient, mourraient, des tunnels de pierre sans fin…

La main d'Aragorn sur son épaule la fit sortir de sa transe.

« Ça va ? Vous êtes pâle. »

« Oui, euh… je suis encore sous le choc », dit la jeune fille. Ce qui n'était pas si faux que ça.

Le lendemain, avant les premières lueurs de l'aube, le groupe se remit en marche à travers les montagnes. Ellora était soulagée qu'ils ne soient plus dans une zone enneigée.

« Vous allez bien, mam'selle Ellora ? » demanda Sam.

« Oui, Sam, merci de vous en soucier », dit Ellora.

« C'était super, ce que vous aviez fait, hier, avant l'avalanche ! Encore mieux que Gandalf ! » dit Pippin.

Gandalf se retourna un bref instant pour fusiller Pippin du regard. Ce dernier se cacha derrière Ellora. Le magicien se retourna et reprit la marche en émettant une série de grommellements.

« Je voulais juste faire un compliment ! » gémit le Hobbit.

« Merci, Pippin. J'avoue que je suis surprise, mais contente d'avoir réussi ce tour, dit Ellora. Je ne supportais plus d'avoir froid comme ça, je me croyais en Antarctique ! »

« La tarte à quoi ? » demanda Pippin.

Ellora s'apprêtait à lui expliquer ce qu'était l'Antarctique, quand Gimli émit un cri d'exclamation. Il pointa l'horizon du doigt.

« Les murs de la Moria ! »

À travers la brume, tous aperçurent un imposant mur de roche, si haut qu'il semblait se fondre dans les nuages du ciel grisâtre.

Tous continuèrent de marcher à travers la brume. Ellora vit Gandalf prendre Frodon à part pour discuter avec lui. La jeune fille fut un peu déçue. Elle aurait aimé parler au magicien de ce qui s'était passé là-haut. De ce qu'elle avait fait, de sa magie, et aussi d'une chose qui la troublait profondément : la sensation d'avoir déjà entendu la voix de Saroumane longtemps auparavant. Pourquoi sa voix, même déformée par le vent et la magie, lui avait paru si familière ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle avait beau être une descendante des Valars, elle n'était jamais venue en Terre du Milieu auparavant. Peut-être était-ce à cause de tout ce savoir et ses secrets enfouis en elle ? Oui, ce devait être ça.

« Ellora ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Le magicien avait fini de discuter avec Frodon, il se tournait maintenant vers elle et semblait attendre qu'elle le rejoigne.

Ellora s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda le magicien.

« Mieux qu'hier. Et je n'ai plus froid. »

« Bien. Et votre magie ? Vous avez des visions maintenant, je présume ? »

Ellora ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Comment le savait-il ?

« C'est ce que je craignais depuis votre tentative de faire de la magie seule dans les bois, il y a quelques jours. En ouvrant une fenêtre sur le passé, vous avez ouvert votre esprit au temps. Vous voyez des choses par moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Des choses sur la Moria… et sur ma mère », avoua la jeune fille dans un souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cela vous effraie ? »

« Non. » Et c'était la vérité. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle était juste émue. Émue de se souvenir qu'à une certaine période, sa mère l'avait aimée comme n'importe quelle mère peut aimer son enfant.

« Bien. C'est bien. Car bientôt, il se pourrait que vous ayez à prendre ma place. »

« Pardon ? » dit Ellora. Elle avait mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible. Gandalf lui faisait-il encore une de ses sales blagues ?

« J'ai besoin que vous veilliez sur les autres, Ellora. Je ne pourrai pas toujours être là. Il faut que vous soyez prête. »

« Gandalf, pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Pourquoi partiriez-vous ? Vous aviez promis à Frodon de l'aider jusqu'au bout, je ne peux pas croire que vous choisissiez de nous laisser ! »

Le visage du magicien se fit triste. Ellora avait peur, maintenant. Jamais elle n'avait vu son ami avec l'air aussi vulnérable. Puis il redevint grave et mystérieux.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais cesser de vous aider. Tout ce que je veux dire, Ellora, c'est qu'il faut que vous soyez aussi forte et sage que moi, si jamais la situation m'empêchait d'intervenir pour une raison ou une autre. »

Ah, il avait juste voulu dire ça… Donc, il ne partait pas. Soulagée, Ellora acquiesça.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Gandalf. Je veille déjà sur tout le monde, regardez ce que j'ai fait au Col de Caradhras. Nous allons tous rester forts et unis, jusqu'au bout. »

« Oui… vous avez raison », dit le magicien, sans grande conviction.

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Qu'arrivait-il à Gandalf ? Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Mais il était tellement imprévisible.

Haussant des épaules, elle poursuivit son chemin avec les autres, vers les portes de la Moria.


	21. Une promesse dans la Moria

_Merci à **Mimi70**, **Annadriya**, **Lunastrelle** et **Sisi72-me** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 :<strong>

**Une promesse dans la Moria**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque la Communauté se mit à longer le flanc de la montagne, cherchant les portes de la Moria.

« Les portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes », dit Gimli tout en tapotant la pierre avec une de ses haches.

« Oui, Gimli. Et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié », répondit Gandalf.

« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ? » dit Legolas sur un ton ironique.

Gimli répondit par un grognement.

« Arrêtez ça, Gimli, vous grognez comme le bulldog de mon voisin de palier ! » dit Ellora.

Le nain lança un regard outré à la jeune fille tandis que les autres souriaient, amusés par la comparaison de la jeune fille.

« Un bulldog, moi ?! »

« Oui ! Alors si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous jette un sort pour en devenir un et je vous mets une muselière ! » dit Ellora.

« Prenez garde, maître nain, elle en serait bien capable ! » dit Boromir, souriant à cette idée.

Le nain continua de marcher tout en grommelant dans sa barbe, pestant contre les elfes et les magiciens. Ellora secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter là, elle le sentait. La proximité de la Moria lui donnait de l'assurance. Il fallait pourtant qu'il reste à sa place. Le comportement de Boromir quand il avait ramassé l'Anneau ne lui avait pas plu. Si Gimli s'y mettait, les autres ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre. Il fallait qu'elle mette un peu d'ordre et de discipline dans la Communauté.

Décidée, elle se planta devant le nain et dit : « Gimli, vous êtes sur ma liste. Vous l'aurez voulu ! »

Le nain prit l'air confus. Sa liste ? Quelle liste ? Les quatre Hobbits et Aragorn se figèrent. Ils savaient que lorsqu'Ellora disait ça, il fallait s'attendre à tout !

« Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? » demanda Boromir, intrigué.

« Un truc affreux, m'sieur Boromir, vous pouvez nous croire ! On en a fait les frais ! » dit Sam.

« Oh, ça, oui ! » dirent Frodon, Merry et Pippin en chœur.

« Ah ? Comment ça ? »

Sam allait poursuivre, quand il vit qu'Ellora le regardait avec des yeux luisants d'un air menaçant.

« Vous verrez », dit le Hobbit avant de trotter le plus vite possible loin de la jeune fille avec son brave poney Bill.

Gandalf s'arrêta soudain devant une surface de pierre moins grossière que les autres. Il passa la main dessus.

« De l'ithildin… Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune », dit-il en se retournant.

Ellora leva les yeux. Comme si le ciel avait entendu le magicien, les nuages s'écartèrent, révélant l'astre nocturne. Sa lumière parcourut le lac puis la montagne. Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance apparurent de fines lignes lumineuses qui formèrent une porte. La porte de la Moria. La jeune fille regarda l'œuvre des nains avec émerveillement.

Gandalf pointa son bâton vers les écritures au sommet.

« Il est écrit : _Les portes de Durïn, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez__. _»

« Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Merry.

« C'est très simple ! Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront ! »

Gandalf pointa le bout de son bâton sur le centre de la porte puis dit : « **Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen ! **»

Mais rien ne se passa. Gandalf redressa son bâton puis en ouvrant grand les bras, dit : « **Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa ! **»

Mais là encore, il n'y eut aucune réaction venant de la porte.

« Rien ne s'est passé », dit Pippin.

Gandalf se mit à pousser la porte, mais en effet, elle demeurait close.

« Autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques… » dit le magicien.

« Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Pippin.

« Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque ! Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essaierai de trouver la bonne formule ! » dit le magicien, agacé.

Pippin se détourna et se dirigea vers le bord du lac.

« Quel caractère, hein ? » dit Ellora, en venant près de lui.

« Vous l'avez dit ! »

Tous deux s'assirent, bientôt imités par Frodon, Sam et Merry. Ils restèrent ainsi à regarder la surface de l'eau, tandis que dans leur dos, Gandalf continuait de prononcer des formules. Legolas se percha sur un rocher un peu plus loin et contempla les étoiles avec l'air rêveur. Gimli alluma une pipe et commença à fumer tout en regardant le lac. Boromir s'assit un peu plus près des Hobbits, et Aragorn s'approcha de Bill pour vérifier l'état de leurs provisions.

Le temps passait, Gandalf ne semblait toujours pas trouver de formule. Ellora regarda le lac et ressentit de la mélancolie. Cet endroit lui rappelait le parc de son enfance. Quand elle était petite, elle avait adoré y aller pour donner à manger aux cygnes et aux canards. Plus grande, elle y était allée avec Parvati qui lui avait appris à faire des ricochets.

Comment se portait sa meilleure amie en cet instant ? Et son père ? Avait-il averti la police de sa disparition ? Sa mère avait-elle réagi en apprenant son absence ? Il y a quelques jours, Ellora aurait ri en imaginant ça. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait ces visions, elle doutait.

« _Ellora… _»

La jeune fille redressa la tête. Qui avait parlé ? Elle regarda les Hobbits. Frodon les avait quittés pour s'asseoir près de Gandalf, afin de le regarder. Sam était près d'Aragorn, tous deux étaient en train de libérer Bill de son harnais et ses sacs, le poney ne pourrait pas les suivre dans les mines. Quant à Merry et Pippin, ils étaient en train de ramasser des cailloux pour se préparer à un concours de tir. Les autres étaient tous trop loin. Alors qui avait dit ça ?!

« _Ellora ! _»

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. C'était une voix féminine, non, plusieurs ! Et elles parlaient si bas, on aurait dit des souffles unis pour former une seule voix.

« _La réponse est dans les mots… Va vers la porte… et dis ami ! _»

Ellora leva les yeux. On aurait dit que ça venait du ciel… Les nuages étaient troués à certains endroits, laissant voir quelques étoiles. La jeune fille n'y comprit rien. Qui avait dit ça ?

Pourtant, comme si son corps avait déjà pris une décision, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Gandalf venait de laisser tomber son bâton et se dirigeait vers un rocher près de Frodon, afin de s'y asseoir et reprendre son souffle.

Ellora se mit face à la porte et dit, hésitante : « Ami ? »

Mais cela n'eut aucun succès. Peut-être en elfique ?

« Mellon ? »

Un craquement résonna. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte pour la regarder s'ouvrir.

« Incroyable ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ? » dit Gandalf.

« Euh… Je l'ignore », dit Ellora, en se grattant la nuque.

Les dix compagnons franchirent l'ouverture. Tout de suite, une forte odeur de renfermé et de pourriture agressa leurs narines.

Si Gimli en fut incommodé, il n'en laissa rien paraître, car il dit à Legolas : « Bientôt, maître elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier la légendaire hospitalité des nains : un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande ! Car ceci, mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balïn. Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine ! »

Gandalf souffla sur le cristal de son bâton. Celui-ci s'illumina, éclairant la pièce. Tous purent voir l'intérieur de la pièce. Des plaques de pierres couvertures de runes et des statues de nains armés de marteaux ornaient les murs. Un grand escalier se dressait devant eux. Mais il était jonché de corps petits, noirs et trapus. En fait, le sol était lui aussi couvert de corps. Des flèches, des épées, des piques étaient plantés dedans.

« Ce n'est pas une mine… c'est un tombeau ! » souffla Boromir.

Gimli regarda autour de lui, réalisant l'état de la situation. Non, c'était impossible ! Pas ici ! Pas dans les mines de son peuple ! Legolas sortit une flèche d'un cadavre et l'examina.

« Des gobelins ! » siffla l'elfe en jetant la flèche avec dégoût.

Il en prit une dans son carquois et arma son arc. Aragorn en fit de même tandis que Boromir dégainait son épée.

« Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Allez, sortons ! »

« _Attention ! _»

Ellora se raidit. Les voix ! Elles étaient revenues ! Elles étaient plus fortes et venaient du dehors. La jeune fille se retourna et vit les quatre Hobbits, près de l'entrée. Soudain, Frodon glissa au sol et recula, comme si on l'avait installé sur un tapis à roulettes.

La jeune fille réalisa qu'il avait quelque chose autour d'une cheville : un tentacule ! Et ça venait de dehors, du lac. Il y avait des remous.

Dégainant son épée, la jeune fille courut rejoindre les Hobbits qui agrippaient leur ami, essayant de l'éloigner du lac.

« Lâche-le ! » cria la jeune fille en coupant net le tentacule.

Un morceau tomba au sol. Le reste plongea dans l'eau… une dizaine d'autres jaillirent de l'eau et frappèrent les Hobbits et la jeune fille. Impuissant, Frodon fut soulevé dans les airs et suspendu au-dessus du lac.

« GRAND-PAS ! Venez ! » cria Sam.

Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas se précipitèrent dehors. Ellora les suivit et se figea en voyant une créature marine jaillir de l'eau. On aurait dit un calamar, mais le visage qu'elle arborait semblait humain. C'était horrible, encore plus que lorsque tout le monde dans sa classe avait dû lire _Vingt Mille Lieues sous les mers_.

Impuissante, elle regarda les deux hommes patauger dans l'eau, coupant des tentacules en essayant de se frayer un passage vers l'endroit où était suspendu Frodon. Legolas continuait de tirer des flèches, mais le monstre s'entêtait.

« _ELLORA ! _»

La jeune fille leva la tête. Pas de doute, ça venait du ciel. Elle regarda les étoiles en ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles brillaient plus que de coutume.

« _Laisse-nous t'aider ! Tu es des nôtres ! Varda est notre mère, son sang coule dans tes veines ! _»

Les étoiles ! Mais bien sûr ! La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux à la lumière des astres.

Legolas tira une nouvelle flèche et se tourna vers Ellora pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait plantée là sans aider les autres, quand il s'arrêta. La jeune fille avait l'air… bizarre. Elle regardait le ciel avec une expression d'extase anormale.

Elle baissa soudain la tête. Il put alors la regarder dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus noisette ni même humains. Ce n'était que deux grands disques de lumière blanche. Son visage était effrayant, il semblait émaner de la jeune fille un grand pouvoir.

Sans accorder un regard à l'elfe, elle s'avança jusqu'au bord du lac, puis ouvrit les bras. La lumière quitta ses yeux pour envelopper tout son corps. Il n'y avait nul vent en cet instant, pourtant les cheveux d'Ellora se mirent à voleter autour d'elle, en brillant d'une lumière blanche comme la lune.

L'air se fit anormalement froid. Aragorn et Boromir sentirent la différence et se retournèrent pour voir ce qui arrivait Ellora. Depuis les portes de la Moria, Gandalf et les Hobbits le virent également.

Deux tentacules se tendirent vers Ellora. Mais arrivés devant elle, ils se figèrent. Une fine couche de glace se forma sur la peau, puis se transforma bientôt en une énorme colonne d'eau solidifiée. La glace serpenta le long des deux tentacules et recouvrit les autres. Le kraken hurla de douleur.

Profitant de sa position pétrifiée, Aragorn coupa le tentacule retenant Frodon. Le Hobbit atterrit dans les bras de Boromir.

Fou de rage, le Kraken hurla et essaya de déplacer son corps pétrifié dans leur direction.

« DANS LES MINES ! » cria Gandalf.

« ELLORA ! LEGOLAS ! » cria Boromir.

« FAITES CE QU'IL DIT ! » cria Aragorn.

Legolas courut près d'Ellora et posa la main sur son épaule pour la secouer. La lumière disparut, les cheveux de la jeune fille retombèrent. Elle se tourna vers Legolas avec l'air complètement perdu. Legolas la prit par la main puis l'entraîna vers l'entrée où se trouvaient déjà ses amis.

Tous rentrèrent dans les mines à temps. Le kraken venait de heurter la paroi encadrant les portes. Un énorme fracas de roche et de glace s'abattit sur l'entrée, les enfermant tous à l'intérieur des mines.

L'obscurité envahit l'espace. On n'entendit des halètements. Puis la voix de Gandalf résonna.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix, désormais. »

Il cogna son bâton au sol. Son cristal s'illumina, éclairant la salle.

« Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria », dit-il se dirigeant vers l'escalier. « Soyez sur vos gardes. Il existe des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde. »

En silence, tous le suivirent. Tandis qu'ils gravissaient les premières marches, Gandalf ajouta : « Ne faites pas de bruit. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour traverser. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue ! »

Ellora frémit. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui s'était passé. Elle… Elle se sentait bizarre. Dès le moment où elle avait regardé les étoiles, elle s'était sentie partir, comme si tout était devenu lointain. Comme si sa vie lui avait paru soudain insignifiante. Il faisait si beau là-haut, si près des étoiles ! Elle avait soudain eu l'impression de voir les choses avec une périphérie de plus de cent quatre-vingts degrés ! Elle avait oublié qui elle était, où elle se trouvait, ses soucis, ses amis… Tout avait paru si bien, si léger, si beau, infini ! Puis Legolas l'avait ramené. Elle s'était sentie tomber, elle était revenue près du lac et avait fui avec les autres dans les mines.

Elle jeta un regard à l'elfe. Il marchait à ses côtés, et la regardait avec l'air… méfiant ? Aragorn aussi semblait mal à l'aise. Boromir, par contre, la regardait avec un mélange d'admiration et de fierté.

« Pourquoi vous souriez ? » demanda la jeune fille, à voix basse.

« Je repense à ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure. C'était incroyable ! Bien sûr, je vous avais déjà vu faire des choses surprenantes avec votre magie, mais là ! Je suis définitivement convaincu que votre présence parmi nous est une bénédiction. Mes derniers doutes se sont envolés ! » dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Ellora essaya de sourire, mais elle était persuadée que cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. La seule chose qui lui réchauffa réellement le cœur fut lorsque Frodon se mit à son niveau pour la remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

_Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as sauvé. Tu n'étais pas vraiment là_, souffla une voix dans son esprit.

Maussade, la jeune fille poursuivit son escalade des escaliers. Certains passages étaient difficiles, tant les marches étaient hautes et étroites. Mais le plus dur était l'atmosphère qui régnait dans les mines. Tout n'était que mort et silence. La poussière était partout.

Pippin faillit même lui faire perdre l'équilibre, ainsi qu'à Merry. Tous deux se trouvaient en dessous du Hobbit, et il avait marché sur un vieux seau posé sur une marche, le faisant glisser juste sous eux. Ils avaient failli tomber. Ellora avait rattrapé le seau avant qu'il continue sa descente en faisant plus de bruit, puis l'avait coincé dans un coin de la marche à sa droite.

Ils finirent par atteindre un chemin plat et avancèrent à travers une galerie. Le vide s'étendait sur le côté droit. Gandalf menait la marche comme de coutume, son bâton illuminant l'espace et la roche sur la gauche. Soudain, le magicien s'arrêta pour caresser le mur. De fines veines argentées semblaient briller à travers la structure de pierre unie.

Il se tourna finalement vers ses compagnons et leur dit : « La richesse de la Moria n'est pas dans l'or, ni les diamants. Mais dans le Mithril… »

Il tendit l'extrémité lumineuse de son bâton vers le gouffre devant eux. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, les roches répondirent à la lumière en brillant. Comme si un cœur de lumière s'était soudain éveillé, et palpitait à travers la gangue de pierre qui le recouvrait.

Finalement, Gandalf recula son bâton. La lumière décrut. Il sembla soudain faire plus sombre dans les mines.

« Bilbon avait autrefois une cotte de mailles en Mithril, offerte par Thorïn », dit Gandalf en reprenant la marche.

« Oh ! Ça, c'était un cadeau royal ! » dit Gimli.

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais sa valeur dépassait celle de toute la Comté réunie ! » dit le magicien avec amusement.

Ellora vit Frodon, juste devant elle, se crisper légèrement sans pour autant cesser de marcher.

Finalement, d'autres escaliers apparurent. Il fallut à nouveau escalader. Arrivé au sommet, Gandalf vit que trois chemins s'ouvraient à eux. Il regarda chacun d'entre eux, puis dit : « Je me souviens pas de cet endroit… »

La Communauté n'eut d'autre choix que d'installer un bivouac sur le plateau face aux trois entrées. Gandal, Gimli et Aragorn prirent le risque de fumer de la pipe.

Ellora vit Legolas s'asseoir en retrait, avec l'air maussade. Inquiète, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

« Legolas ? »

L'elfe sortit de ses pensées pour se tourner vers elle.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air sombre depuis que nous sommes dans les mines », dit la jeune fille.

« Je n'aime pas être ici. Nous, les elfes, aimons la proximité des arbres et des étoiles. »

« Je vous comprends. Peut-être que nous aurions dû rester au col de Caradhras ? » dit la jeune fille avec malice.

« N'exagérons rien », dit le prince, amusé malgré lui.

Ellora s'assit près de lui. Le silence dura un instant entre eux. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Il avait toujours l'air distant.

« Legolas… »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, vous et Aragorn ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je voulais juste aider tout le monde à libérer Frodon du monstre du lac ! Mais depuis, c'est moi que vous regardez comme si j'en étais un. »

L'elfe se tourna de façon à la regarder droit dans les yeux, puis soupira.

« Je suis désolé si moi et Estel vous avons blessée, Ellora. Mais j'avais l'impression que vous étiez partie, que vous ne reviendriez pas. Vous sembliez si lointaine ! »

Ellora hocha la tête. Ça, elle l'avait été, elle ne pouvait le nier.

« C'est votre magie qui m'effraie, je dois l'avouer. J'ai cru, en vous regardant, que vous nous aviez tous oubliés, tant votre âme semblait distante. »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Son âme ? Les oublier ? Oui, c'était bien ce qui s'était passé, à cet instant ! Elle avait tout oublié…

« Non », dit brusquement Ellora.

« Pardon ? » fit Legolas.

« Je ne peux pas oublier. »

C'était de l'autopersuasion, elle en était bien consciente, mais elle savait aussi ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'importe combien la magie semblait belle et grisante, elle tenait à ses amis plus que tout. Depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe, des liens très forts s'étaient tissés entre elle et les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait changer cela.

« Arrêtez d'avoir peur, Legolas. C'est impossible pour moi de tous vous oublier. »

Legolas hocha la tête, avec un regard dont Ellora interpréta sans mal le message : « _Alors, ne nous oubliez pas._ »

Juste à ce moment, la voix de Gandalf retentit : « Ah ! C'est par ici ! »

« Ah, ça lui revient ! » dit Merry, tout content, en se levant.

« Pas du tout. Mais l'air est moins nauséabond, là, en bas. Dans le doute, Merriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair ! »

La Communauté se mit donc en route à travers un nouvel escalier. La seule bonne note était que cette fois, il descendait.

* * *

><p><em>Je m'arrête ici pour ce chapitre. <em>

_Comme vous l'avez constaté, Ellora découvre le revers de la médaille quand on dispose de grands pouvoirs magiques. Alors, vous aimez toujours ? À votre avis, Ellora va réussir à dominer sa puissance, ou bien succomber ? Le soutien de ses amis suffira-t-il ? _


	22. Souvenirs de flammes

_Merci à **Darkbiscuit** et **Mimi70** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Karmillia** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris !  
><em>

_J'ai le pressentiment que ce chapitre ne laissera pas les lecteurs indifférents. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 :<strong>

**Souvenirs de flammes**

Après avoir vu la splendeur de Fondcombe, Ellora pensait que plus rien ne pourrait la rendre aussi admirative. Pourtant, la Moria possédait sa propre splendeur.

La communauté avait fini de descendre les escaliers et traversait maintenant une salle d'une grandeur incroyable. Gandalf s'était risqué à faire un peu plus de lumière avec son bâton, révélant alors un spectacle qui ébahit les dix compagnons. Le plafond était à des kilomètres au-dessus de leur tête, soutenu par d'énormes colonnes sculptées dans la pierre. Les nains avaient réussi à ouvrir l'intérieur de la montagne tout en l'embellissant, en lui offrant une splendeur à la hauteur de leurs talents.

« Regardez : le grand royaume de la cité des nains de Cavenain », dit Gandalf.

« Pour sûr que c'est artistique, y'a pas d'erreurs ! » souffla Sam.

Même Legolas avait les yeux dressés vers le plafond. Ellora, elle, allait sortir son téléphone portable de son sac pour prendre une photo discrètement, quand elle vit Gimli regarder quelque chose sur sa droite puis courir vers une porte ouverte.

La communauté lui courut après. Ils le retrouvèrent à genoux dans une salle, devant un cercueil. Des cadavres de nains et d'Orques jonchaient le sol tout autour du cercueil.

Gimli se mit à gémir. Ellora le soupçonnait même de pleurer. Gandalf se pencha vers le cercueil et lut les runes.

« _Ci-gît Bâlïn, fils de Fundïn, seigneur de la Moria_. Il est mort… c'est ce que je craignais », soupira le magicien, en enlevant son chapeau.

Gimli poussa un cri d'animal blessé. Boromir posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du nain.

Gandalf avisa soudain un cadavre assis contre le flanc gauche du cercueil. Il tenait un grand livre entre ses doigts squelettiques. Le magicien donna son bâton et son chapeau à Pippin, puis s'empara du livre. Des pages en tombèrent lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il souffla dessus, soulevant un épais nuage de terre et de poussière.

Legolas se pencha vers Aragorn et Ellora.

« Il faut avancer ! Ne pas s'attarder ici ! » dit le prince.

Aragorn acquiesça. Ellora voulut lui répondre, quand Gandalf prit la parole, entamant la lecture de ce qui avait apparemment été la chronique des nains de la Moria.

« _Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours… les tambours viennent des profondeurs_. _Nous ne pouvons plus sortir, une ombre s'avance dans le noir… _ »

En entendant la dernière ligne, Ellora sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Tout cela lui rappelait des cauchemars récents, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée ensevelie sous la neige.

« _Nous ne pouvons plus sortir… Ils arrivent ! _ »

Soudain, un bruit retentit près du puits. Tout le monde se tourna vers celui-ci pour y voir Pippin, qui se retourna brusquement. Près de lui, un squelette de nain tomba dans le puits. Ce dernier était accroché à une chaîne, elle-même reliée à un gros seau. Tout tomba dans le conduit, puis un horrible fracas résonna, signe que tout s'écroulait loin en bas, dans un étage inférieur de la Moria. Le bruit était presque douloureux, Ellora serra si fort ses doigts qu'elle sentit ses articulations craquer.

Bientôt, enfin, le silence revint. Mais personne ne dit mot, s'attendant à ce que les Orques se manifestent, que la Moria tout entière s'éveille pour les attaquer ! Pourtant, au bout d'une minute, rien ne se passa. Aragorn fut le premier à expirer. Legolas fit de même, suivi par Boromir. Ellora soupira tout en se penchant en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

« Crétin de Touque ! » siffla Gandalf en refermant violemment le livre. « Jetez-vous dedans, la prochaine fois ! Cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité ! » dit-il en arrachant le chapeau et le bâton des mains du Hobbit tout penaud.

Le pauvre Pippin s'abstint de tout commentaire. Gandalf avait raison, il avait encore gaffé. Enfin, le bruit s'était arrêté, c'était déjà ç…

« Boum…! »

Ellora se figea. Une minute, pourquoi « boum » ? Qui avait fait « boum » ? Comment ça « boum » ?!

Pippin se tourna vers le puits. D'autres « boum » retentirent, de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'à devenir des coups de tambour. Des cris résonnèrent, des cris évoquant un mélange de chauve-souris, d'ours et de chien enragé.

Sam se tourna vers Frodon. Son regard se fixa sur son épée, Dard. Frodon la dégaina. Elle était bleue !

« Les Orques ! » dit Legolas.

Boromir courut vers la porte, quand deux flèches se plantèrent dans le battant gauche, juste devant lui.

« Reculez ! Restez près de Gandalf ! » dit Aragorn aux Hobbits.

Tandis que le magicien faisait reculer les Hobbits, Aragorn courut aider Boromir à fermer les portes de la pièce.

« Ils ont un troll des cavernes ! » dit le capitaine du Gondor.

Legolas lui lança une grande hache que l'homme utilisa pour coincer les poignées. Aragorn en saisit une deuxième. Une fois les battants verrouillés, tous reculèrent puis dégainèrent leurs armes. Gimli se jucha sur la tombe de son cousin en rugissant.

« Qu'ils approchent ! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire ! »

Ellora aurait adoré être comme lui en cet instant, plein de rage et d'envie de combattre. Mais elle, elle était terrorisée. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'Orque auparavant, à part dans les livres de Fondcombe ou quand Aragorn et Boromir lui avaient parlé de leurs combats passés. Et même si elle avait reçu des cours d'escrime, elle n'avait encore jamais tué !

Soudain, les coups qui retentirent derrière la porte la firent sursauter. On se déchainait contre les battants, à coups d'épée, de lance et de hache ! Des bribes de bois sautèrent par endroit. Legolas en profita pour tirer une flèche par l'un des interstices. Le coup fit mouche, un cri d'animal blessé retentit. Aragorn en tira une autre qui tua également une créature.

Ellora vit les dernières pointes d'armes disparaître des trous de la porte, puis soudain, elle explosa. Ellora vit alors les Orques envahir la pièce. Ils étaient… l'incarnation même de la laideur et de l'horreur. Pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, même lorsqu'elle croyait aux monstres dans son placard quand elle était petite.

Petits, tordus, les membres disloqués dans leurs amures sales et difformes, de grandes oreilles pointues, certains avaient une chevelure noire, sale et grasse. Ils avaient des yeux de serpent jaunes et d'horribles dents pointues inégales et jaunes ou rouges.

Gimli poussa un cri guerrier. Boromir fut le premier à parer un coup avec son épée. Aragorn dégaina la sienne et l'imita. Legolas recula, continuant de tirer des flèches. Gandalf s'élança à son tour dans la bataille en criant, suivi par les Hobbits et Ellora. La jeune fille vit un Orque lui foncer dessus et tenter de la couper au ventre. Elle l'esquiva et en vit un autre la menacer de sa lance. Il la toucha légèrement au bras. La douleur la toucha. Ce fut suffisant pour attiser sa colère. Se remémorant tout ce qu'Aragorn et Boromir lui avaient appris, elle attaqua. Les Orques étaient peut-être agressifs, repoussants et méchants, mais ils étaient aussi bêtes et dépourvus de style. Elle tua ses deux assaillants en une pointe et un balayage, puis se retourna pour en tuer d'autres qui attaquaient Boromir. Ce dernier lui lança bref regard, puis se remit à combattre. Ellora en fit autant.

Soudain, un hurlement différent des autres résonna. Ellora se tourna vers la porte. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait fait que vomir ces ignobles créatures qui envahissaient la pièce. Mais ce qui entra fut encore pire : une espèce d'énorme créature à la peau grise et lisse, traînant une grosse massue. Un Troll ! Fidèle à ceux des histoires qu'on lui avaient racontées !

_Comment j'ai pu m'endormir en écoutant mes parents me lire des histoires sur eux ?!_ se demanda brièvement la jeune fille.

Elle hésita. Attaquer les Orques, okay, mais ÇA ?! Elle fut tentée d'utiliser la même technique qu'avec le Kraken, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne faisait pas nuit et qu'ici, elle n'avait pas vue sur le ciel. Et puis comment pourrait-elle contempler les étoiles avec tous ces monstres autour ?! Dépitée, elle continuer de tailler en pièces les Orques autour d'elle.

Elle vit Sam esquiver une attaque du Troll puis passer sous lui. Le monstre se retourna pour le tuer, mais Aragorn et Boromir l'avaient vu venir. Ils tuèrent l'Orque le maintenant en laisse et saisirent la chaîne pour le tirer en arrière.

Furieux, le monstre se retourna et les attaqua avec sa masse. Les deux hommes lâchèrent la chaîne et tombèrent au sol. Voyant que les Orques voulaient en tirer profit, Ellora se rua sur eux en criant.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui la prit : elle prit son épée à deux mains et la planta dans le sol devant les Orques. Une lumière sortit de son corps, traversa l'épée puis frappa le sol, provoquant une onde de choc qui fit tomber les Orques au sol. La jeune fille saisit cette occasion et les embrocha l'un après l'autre, les monstres peinant à se relever sous le poids de leurs armures et leurs épées.

Aragorn et Boromir se redressèrent en la regardant avec des yeux ronds, mais la jeune fille les incita du regard à retourner au combat. Ils discuteraient plus tard !

Elle entendit soudain Frodon hurler.

« ARAGORN ! »

Elle vit alors que le Troll se tenait près d'une des rangées de colonnes de la pièce, et soulevait le Hobbit par les pieds dans les airs.

« FRODON ! » cria Aragorn.

Ellora se rua sur le Troll et voulut adopter la même technique. Mais lorsqu'elle planta son épée, rien ne se passa. Elle sentit soudain le froid envahir son corps et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

_Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne peux pas faiblir maintenant ! _

Elle vit un Orque se jeter sur elle et la plaquer au sol. Elle n'eut pas la force de crier. Elle se tourna vers Aragorn, mais il avait déjà atteint le Troll et le maintenait à distance avec une lance plantée dans le ventre. Personne n'allait venir ! Elle regarda l'Orque lever sa lance pour la tuer, quand une pointe d'épée le transperça. Le cadavre tomba, révélant Boromir.

« Un coup de main ? » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ellora accepta son aide et se redressa. Mais soudain, quelque chose se produisit. Elle ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine. Elle ne comprit pas. Pourquoi avait-elle mal ?

_Cette douleur n'est pas à moi_, réalisa la jeune fille.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard et vit, comme Boromir et les autres, une scène qui la figea. Frodon était plaqué contre le mur, face au Troll. Ce dernier tenait une lance dans sa main. Et il venait d'embrocher Frodon avec.

Tout le monde ne bougeait plus, choqué, horrifié. Merry et Pippin furent les premiers à réagir. Avec des cris de rage, ils se jetèrent sur la tête du troll et se mirent à le taillader avec leurs épées. Le monstre lâcha son arme et essaya de se débarrasser de ces deux moustiques qui le saignaient à blanc.

Sam, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir et Ellora se joignirent à eux, dominés par la même fureur que les deux Hobbits. Legolas continuait de tirer des flèches. Soudain, il vit le Troll se redresser. Il visa la gorge et tira. La flèche se planta dedans. Le monstre se figea, émit un gémissement évoquant celui d'un morse à l'agonie, puis il tomba au sol. Les Hobbits tombèrent avec lui.

Tout le monde resta un moment immobile, regardant le corps du troll mort. Les derniers Orques étaient morts, eux aussi. Puis tous se précipitèrent vers le corps de Frodon. Le pauvre était tombé au sol, sur le ventre. Aragorn rampa jusqu'à lui puis le retourna doucement sur le dos. Frodon gémit et bougea le bras.

Ellora écarquilla les yeux. Il était vivant ?! Sam et elle coururent plus près de lui. Oui, il vivait ! Il se redressait !

« Il est vivant ! » dit Sam.

Gandalf se laissa tomber contre une colonne en poussant un grand soupir de soulagement.

« Je vais bien… je n'ai rien ! » dit le Hobbit, à bout de souffle.

« Vous devriez être mort ! Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier ! » dit Aragorn, ébahi.

« Je crois que ce Hobbit est plus solide qu'il n'y paraît ! » dit Gandalf, avec un sourire mystérieux.

Frodon écarta les pans de sa chemise, révélant une fine cotte de maille blanche et brillante.

« Du mithril ! » souffla Gimli. Il sourit au Hobbit. « Vous êtes très surprenant, monsieur Sacquet ! »

Ellora voulut s'approcher pour serrer Frodon contre elle, quand un cri retentit dans le couloir. De nouveaux cliquètements de métal retentirent, ainsi que des cris d'Orques.

« Au pont de Kazad Dhûm ! » dit Gandalf.

La Communauté sortit de la pièce, puis se mit à courir à travers le grand hall. Ils se retournèrent brièvement, le temps de voir que des Orques descendaient des murs et couraient vers eu. Ellora leva la tête et aperçut une ouverture dans le plafond, visant à laisser entrer la lumière du soleil et l'air. Les Orques entraient par là ! Ils rampaient le long des murs et des colonnes comme des cafards.

La Communauté se retrouva bientôt encerclée au milieu de la pièce. Ellora serra fort son épée dégoulinant de sang noir tout en regardant autour d'elle. Rien à faire, toutes les issues étaient bouchées, ces démons les tenaient !

Tout le monde resta immobile, son arme à la main. Les Orques firent de même, se délectant de la peur et de l'idée qu'ils tenaient enfin leurs proies !

Mais soudain, un curieux rugissement résonna depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Une lumière rouge enveloppa les murs près de l'entrée. Les Orques se mirent alors à crier, mais pas de victoire cette fois. Ils semblaient affolés. Ils firent volte-face et coururent vers les colonnes. Ils atteignirent le plafond et se bousculèrent pour sortir de la salle. Tout content, Gimli poussa de grands cris triomphants. Quelles mauviettes, ces Orques !

Ellora ne partageait pourtant pas son enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer une armée d'Orques comme ça ?!

Legolas tendit son arc vers la lumière, puis l'abaissa, l'air clairement effrayé. Ellora le comprit, elle pouvait sentir la même chose que lui : le mal. Le mal qui approchait. Qui ou quoi que fut cette chose, elle était emplie de malveillance et ne promettait rien de bon à leur égard.

« Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? » demanda Boromir.

Gandalf fit silence un long moment. Il avait les yeux fermés, une expression douloureuse avait recouvert son visage, lui donnant l'air incroyablement vieux et fatigué.

« Un Balrog. Un démon de l'Ancien Monde. »

Ellora ouvrit des yeux ronds. Un Balrog ? La mémoire des Valars s'éveilla en elle. Une foule de souvenirs fulgurants et atroces assaillirent la jeune fille : les Balrogs, les plus terribles des esprits maiars devenus les serviteurs de Melkor, le grand maître de Sauron. Autrefois purs esprits du feu, ils avaient été changés en démons. Dans chaque bataille de Melkor, ils avaient fait partie des meilleurs combattants. Seuls les dragons rivalisaient en puissance avec eux.

La voix de Gandalf la ramena brusquement à la réalité, arrachant son esprit à la langue de feu du souvenir.

« COUREZ ! »

Tout le monde se mit à courir vers la sortie. Boromir dévala le premier les escaliers, mais s'arrêta devant un gouffre. Legolas le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe dans le vide.

Ellora et les Hobbits s'arrêtèrent à temps, ainsi que Gimli. Aragorn se retourna pour voir Gandalf arriver. Le magicien manqua tomber au sol, mais le rôdeur le soutint.

« Guidez-les, Aragorn. Le pont est proche ! »

Aragorn suivit son regard et aperçut, au bout d'un escalier en zigzag, le pont de Kazad Dhûm ! Il regarda le magicien, puis saisit soudain le sens de son geste.

« Non ! » dit-il.

« FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS ! Les épées ne nous sont plus d'aucun secours, ici ! » dit le magicien en le repoussant.

Dépité, Aragorn poussa les autres en avant. Ellora fixa Gandalf, ne comprenant rien. Elle n'avait pas entendu leur discussion, trop occupée à s'assurer que personne ne manquerait s'approcher du vide comme Boromir avait failli le faire.

Ils descendirent les marches aussi vite que possible. Derrière eux, les grognements s'intensifièrent. Mais soudain, ils arrivèrent devant un trou. L'escalier était brisé !

Legolas prit son élan, puis sauta. Il atteignit l'autre côté sans problème. Il se tourna vers les autres. Soudain, le sol fut pris d'une secousse. La pierre qui encadrait l'entrée de la salle se fissura. Cela suffit à motiver Ellora. Elle prit son élan, puis sauta. Elle parvint de l'autre côté, sous les yeux étonnés de tous.

« Trois ans de saut en hauteur ! » dit la jeune fille. « Gandalf ! » dit-elle en tendant la main vers le magicien.

Celui-ci prit de l'élan, puis sauta. Il parvint pile au bord. Ellora le rattrapa, quand une flèche se planta dans le sol près d'eux. Vif comme l'éclair, Legolas banda son arc et tira une flèche, tuant net l'Orque qui, depuis l'autre bout de la salle, sur un promontoire rocheux, avait tenté de les tuer. D'autres se tenaient nichés dans des ouvertures. L'elfe dut continuer de tirer.

« Merry ! Pippin ! » dit Boromir.

Il saisit un Hobbit sous chaque bras et sauta. Ellora et Gandalf les rattrapèrent. Aragorn prit Sam et le lança. Le Gondorien parvint à le rattraper. Puis le rôdeur se tourna vers Gimli. Saisissant le message, le nain l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Non, personne ne lancera un nain ! »

Il prit son élan et, dans un rugissement, sauta. Il atterrit à l'extrémité même de l'autre bord. Legolas tendit le bras en réflexe et attrapa…

« Pas la barbe ! » gémit Gimli.

L'elfe ignora son commentaire et l'attira de son côté, lui épargnant la chute fatale. Mais soudain, des morceaux d'escalier cédèrent des deux côtés. Aragorn et Frodon durent reculer, leurs compagnons firent de même. Ellora regarda l'entrée en haut. Le Balrog approchait, elle le sentait ! Sa présence écrasante ébranlait les escaliers.

Elle se tourna vers ses deux derniers amis. Rien à faire, ils ne pourraient pas sauter, ils étaient bien trop loin ! Ellora serra fort les poings. Elle aurait aimé faire un miracle pour eux ! Si seulement ils pouvaient voler… ou venir à elle par la pensée.

Ses entraînements dans la bibliothèque d'Elrond avec les livres lui revinrent à l'esprit. La télékinésie ! Bien sûr ! Oui, mais là, il fallait faire bouger des sujets vivants, pas de vulgaires ouvrages.

_Si tu as su faire flotter pendant une heure une trentaine d'encyclopédies, tu peux attirer un rôdeur et un Hobbit ! _Se dit la jeune fille.

« Gandalf, donnez-moi la main ! »

« Quoi ? »

« VITE ! »

Car un gros rocher tombait du plafond, vers l'endroit où le rôdeur et le Hobbit se tenaient. Le magicien obéit et lui donna sa main. Ellora tendit l'autre vers Aragorn et Frodon. Ceux-ci sentirent soudain une main invisible les attraper chacun par la gorge, puis la sensation se répandit sur tout le tronc.

« ALLEZ ! » cria Ellora.

Pile au moment où le rocher s'écrasa dans leur dos, Aragorn et Frodon furent happés en avant. Ils atteignirent l'autre côté, mais Ellora s'arrêta trop tôt, à quelques millimètres à peine du bord ! Legolas et Boromir les rattrapèrent juste à temps, et les remontèrent de leur côté.

Enfin tous réunis, la Communauté finit de descendre l'escalier, laissant l'escalier tomber en ruines de l'autre côté.

Une fois arrivés en bas des marches, ils coururent vers le pont sous les ordres de Gandalf. Ellora s'arrêta pour regarder le magicien. Il ne suivait pas. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'un rideau de flamme s'était formé au bas des marches, juste dans leur dos.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'interroger le magicien, elle vit soudain une forme noire et couverte de flammes apparaître. Un Balrog. On aurait dit l'incarnation même du démon. Grand, avec des cornes et nimbé de flammes… Et c'était bien ce qu'il était devenu, souillé par les ténèbres !

« RESTEZ PAS LÀ ! » hurla Ellora au magicien.

Celui-ci se retourna et se remit à courir. La Communauté traversa le pont en courant. Ils avaient déjà tous atteint l'autre côté quand ils se retournèrent pour regarder Gandalf. Le magicien s'était arrêté au milieu du pont et faisait face au Balrog, qui se tenait au bord de la fragile construction de pierre.

« VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! » cria Gandalf.

« GANDALF ! » crièrent Frodon et Ellora.

Le Balrog rugit, furieux qu'on ose lui tenir tête. Ellora vit le magicien brandir son bâton. Le cristal flamboyait de mille feux, mais c'était une lumière blanche et pure, telle que celles des étoiles.

« Je suis un serviteur du feu secret ! Détenteur de la flamme d'Anor ! »

Ellora fronça des sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Elle sentit soudain sa bague s'agiter à son doigt. Elle la regarda, et vit qu'elle avait pris la forme de Narya. L'Anneau de feu !

Elle leva la tête et vit le Balrog faire apparaître une épée de feu dans sa main.

« Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udun ! » cria Gandalf.

Le monstre abattit pourtant son arme sur Gandalf. Le magicien leva haut son épée et son bâton. Il lutta, employant toutes ses forces et sa magie, quand soudain, il sentit l'effort se faire moins dur. Une lumière aussi belle et puissante que la sienne se joignit à la sienne. Il se tourna et vit, effaré, qu'Ellora se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui, les mains tendues vers le monstre, l'air concentré.

Le Balrog regarda la jeune fille, puis le magicien, et rugit de plus belle. Il fit apparaître un fouet, cette fois. Ellora frémit. Le fouet était la pire arme des Balrogs !

« VOUS… NE PASSEREZ… PAAAAAS ! » hurla Gandalf.

Il abattit son bâton contre la pierre. La lumière s'éteignit dans son cristal. Que faisait-il ? Il était fou ! Ellora voulut crier, mais elle préféra se focaliser sur le monstre. Le Balrog émit un reniflement méprisant, puis s'engagea sur le pont. Ellora tendit les mains pour tenter une nouvelle attaque, quand elle vit la pierre se briser sous le monstre. Bien sûr, il était trop lourd ! Il se mit à descendre lentement dans le gouffre.

Rassuré, Gandalf se tourna vers Ellora et fronça des sourcils. La jeune fille comprit à son air sévère qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle prenne part au combat.

« Il va falloir qu'on discute… » commença le magicien.

Mais soudain, le bout du fouet du Balrog jaillit des ténèbres, et s'enroula autour de la cheville de Gandalf.

Horrifiée, Ellora courut au bord et rattrapa la main du magicien à temps. Elle entendit ses compagnons hurler dans son dos. Agrippé au rebord d'une main, l'autre dans celle de la jeune fille, Gandalf la regarda, elle, puis les autres.

Les embrassant tous du regard, il dit : « Fuyez, pauvres fous ! »

Et soudain, il lui échappa. Ellora n'y comprit rien. Comment ? Elle l'avait bien tenu, pourtant ! Au ralenti, elle le vit tomber. Il devint plus petit, puis disparut dans les ténèbres.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla Frodon, depuis l'autre bout du pont.

Immobile, la main tendue au-dessus du vide, Ellora continuait de fixer le néant qui avait englouti l'homme qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme son grand-père.

Elle sentit soudain deux mains la saisir sous les bras et la tirer en arrière. Dans un état second, elle regarda Aragorn l'entraîner vers la sortie, sous le vol d'autres flèches tirées par les Orques.

Arrivée dehors, elle cligna des yeux, aveuglée par la lumière du jour. Il faisait si clair, après tout ce temps passé dans les ténèbres !

Ellora se mit à marcher sans réfléchir au milieu des autres. Les Hobbits gisaient par terre, effondrés, en larmes. Gimli se débattait pour se libérer de l'emprise de Boromir. Il devait retourner là-dedans aider Gandalf, il fallait l'aider ! Legolas avait l'air profondément abattu. Son masque impassible avait disparu. Il semblait en état de choc et fixait le vide. Ellora ne comprenait pas. Elle ne cessait d'agiter ses doigts, de crisper la main, comme si le magicien se trouvait encore là, juste devant elle, attendant qu'elle le remonte pour les suivre. Mais il n'était plus là. Il était mort. Mort ! Mort ! Mort !

« Ellora ! »

La jeune fille réalisa brusquement qu'on la secouait violemment. Elle cligna des yeux et redressa la tête, pour voir Aragorn.

« Venez ! Avant que d'autres Orques arrivent ! »

Ellora hocha de la tête machinalement. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il avait dit. Son corps semblait avoir pris le relais, tant elle était sous le choc. La même scène ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle suivit les autres et descendit le flanc de la montagne, vers une forêt. Elle regarda sa bague. Elle avait repris la forme d'un vulgaire anneau de cristal où dansaient des couleurs. Plus de Narya. Plus jamais sa bague ne reprendrait cette forme.

Gandalf était mort. Et elle n'avait pas pu le sauver.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, là, je sens qu'on va me trucider POUR DE VRAI ! Sincèrement navrée, mais je ne pouvais pas changer l'histoire comme ça ! Ellora a vraiment tenté l'impossible, mais non. Gandalf le Gris deviendra Gandalf le Blanc. Et Ellora s'en voudra terriblement, plus que tous les autres membres de la Communauté. Ces chamboulements dans l'histoire ne vous ont pas trop gênés, j'espère ? Des reviews ? Des verdicts ? Des avis ? <em>


	23. Le secret d'Hélène

_Merci à **Mimi70** et **Ysa666** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Amy95200** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert.  
><em>

_Je vous conseille tous de relire le **Chapitre 1** avant celui-ci, ce sera nécessaire pour se rappeler certaines choses concernant les parents d'Ellora, croyez-moi ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 :<strong>

**Le secret d'Hélène**

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Moria, Ellora avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Ils avaient fui des Orques à la tombée de la nuit, qui les avaient pistés alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords de la Lorien. Et là, ils avaient été pris en embuscade par des elfes.

Le reste, Ellora n'avait pas vraiment suivi. Ils étaient montés dans un arbre, sur une drôle de plate-forme. Là, le chef des elfes avait beaucoup discuté avec Aragorn et Legolas.

Puis ils avaient repris la route, mais les yeux bandés, guidés par les gardiens de la forêt. Ellora s'était laissée bander les yeux sans protester ni opposer de résistance, et Aragorn n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder avec inquiétude avant qu'on lui bande aussi les yeux.

Puis ils avaient atteint Caras Galadhorn. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant les seigneurs de la cité qu'Ellora était sortie de sa torpeur. Car sa bague avait de nouveau changé de forme, pour devenir un anneau de cristal orné d'une fleur en diamant. Elle avait alors levé la tête et contemplé les seigneurs de la Lorien.

Celeborn était blond, mais ses cheveux tiraient sur l'argent, comme Legolas. Il était plus âgé que le prince de Mirkwood, du moins physiquement. Et son visage, comme celui du seigneur Elrond, reflétait la sagesse et la gravité d'un seigneur des elfes.

Galadriel… Ellora avait toujours pensé qu'Arwen était la plus belle de toutes les elfes. Certes, elle avait vu d'autres femmes elfes à Fondcombe, mais la fille d'Elrond avait toujours été la plus belle. En cet instant, Ellora comprit qu'elle s'était trompée. Galadriel était magnifique. Une longue chevelure dorée en cadrant son visage. Ce dernier était jeune et en même temps pas, ses yeux étaient bleus et une curieuse lueur y brillait. Ellora plissa les yeux. On aurait dit que des étoiles formaient une fleur dans ses prunelles.

Ellora réalisa que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Celeborn et Galadriel parlaient. Legolas avait dit quelque chose, probablement au sujet de Gandalf et la Moria. La jeune fille vit soudain Boromir s'agiter puis gémir, près d'elle. Ellora sentit sa bague vibrer. Puis la dame de la Lorien leur parla, leur assurant qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir tant que la compagnie existait. Puis elle leur dit d'aller prendre du repos, car ils étaient accablés par le labeur et le chagrin.

« Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix », dit-elle en posant son regard sur Frodon.

Alors qu'ils se retournaient pour descendre, Ellora sentit une conscience s'insinuer dans sa tête. Elle se tourna vers la dame de la Lorien.

_Cessez de culpabiliser, Ellora. Vous n'êtes en rien coupable de ce qui s'est passé_, lui dit la voix de Galadriel.

Ellora regarda la dame avec un mélange de surprise et d'horreur. Comment osait-elle lire dans son âme ? En colère, elle détourna le regard et suivit ses amis dehors.

On leur avait installé une grande tente au pied d'un arbre, et amené une table avec des victuailles.

Chacun son tour, les membres de la communauté partirent à la rivière pour se laver. Legolas revint le dernier. Il avait ôté sa tenue de voyage, laissant voir une chemise argentée. Il se dirigea vers la fontaine près de la tente pour remplir une cruche, quand des chants s'élevèrent dans la cité.

« Une complainte pour Gandalf », dit le prince.

Aragorn cessa d'aiguiser son épée pour écouter. Le seul qui n'entendait rien était Gimli, déjà endormi dans ses draps sous la tente, près du rôdeur.

« Que disent-ils de lui ? » demanda Merry.

« Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire. Ma peine est encore trop récente. »

Ellora savait de quoi ils parlaient, et cela ne faisait que renforcer son chagrin.

«_ Les liens coupés,  
>L'esprit brisé,<br>La flamme d'Anor a quitté ce monde._

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir, ô Pèlerin Gris !  
>Plus jamais tu ne te promèneras dans les bois dorés,<br>Ton voyage s'est achevé dans les ténèbres._ »

Dans les ténèbres, oui. Et c'était la faute d'Ellora, elle le savait.

« Ils ne citent pas ses feux d'artifice. Faudrait faire un couplet là-dessus », dit Sam.

Ellora se tourna vers Frodon, le spécialiste en poésie. Comme elle, il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Moria. Sam se leva puis commença :

« _Qui a vu plus belle fusée  
>En étoiles vertes ou bleues éclater ?<br>Tonnerre d'averses, d'or et d'argent…  
>C'est une pluie de fleurs qui descend. <em>»

Aragorn entendit Gimli ronfler. Énervé, il donna un bon coup dans l'oreiller du nain, puis attendit que Sam poursuive, mais le Hobbit s'était vite résigné à laisser tomber. Ça ne leur rendait pas justice, bien loin de là.

Pour Ellora, c'en fut trop. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Tandis qu'Aragorn se dirigeait vers Boromir situé en retrait de l'arbre, elle en profita pour partir de son côté, vers la rivière.

Elle s'était déjà lavée, elle avait passé un pantalon et une chemise propre. Pieds nus, les cheveux dénoués, elle marcha à travers la forêt. Il faisait nuit, mais des lampes éclairaient son chemin.

Elle erra un moment sans but précis. La beauté de la Lorien apaisait un peu sa douleur, mais pas assez pour l'en libérer. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Par sa faute, la Communauté de l'Anneau avait perdu un membre. Les moments passés avec Gandalf lui revinrent. Leur première rencontre à Fondcombe, où il lui avait parlé de ses origines.

Puis le moment où elle l'avait éclaboussé, alors qu'elle jouait à une bataille d'eau avec Aragorn. Les cours de magie, où il s'était montré un excellent professeur.

Et leur discussion, alors qu'ils longeaient le flanc de la Moria…

« _J'ai besoin que vous veilliez sur les autres, Ellora. Je ne pourrai pas toujours être là. Il faut que vous soyez prête._ »

Ellora se figea. Ces mots… ils prenaient soudain un sens très clair. Il le savait ! Il se doutait qu'il ne ressortirait pas de la Moria, et il avait voulu lui demander de prendre la relève. Il avait su !

Ellora serra les poings. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi dès le début, alors que Gimli leur avait proposé de passer par les mines, le magicien avait tout tenté pour les éviter. Et il ne lui avait rien dit !

_Il a tout gardé pour lui, comme un sale égoïste ! _comprit la jeune fille.

Et lorsqu'elle avait cru deviner le sens de ses paroles, il l'avait démenti, expliquant juste qu'il avait besoin qu'elle soit prête, au cas où.

« Je vous déteste, Gandalf le Gris. De toute mon âme ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! » hurla la jeune fille en tombant au sol en frappant la terre de ses poings.

Allongée par terre, la tête enfouie dans l'herbe, elle se mit à pleurer. Son corps était agité par un hoquet violent, sa gorge lui faisait mal et son visage était brûlant. Le chagrin semblait s'attaquer à son corps. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua de pleurer.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence près d'elle, puis une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle se redressa, et mit un moment à reconnaître l'elfe à genoux près d'elle.

« Nendir ?! »

Le prince ne dit rien, conscient que la jeune fille était encore en état de choc. La voir ainsi, avec une telle expression chagrinée et le visage couvert de larmes, lui fit mal. Il avait appris la nouvelle il y a quelques heures concernant la mort de Gandalf, et entendu la complainte pour le magicien. Il avait connu Gandalf, son père Cirdan et lui avaient été amis. Le prince s'était également lié d'amitié avec le magicien.

Ellora hésita, bouleversée. Elle avait pratiquement oublié Nendir depuis la mort de Gandalf. Mais revoir le prince en cet instant était vraiment étrange : un mélange de bonheur, de surprise et de tristesse l'envahit. Elle voulut détourner le regard, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage. Alors, elle se jeta à son cou et se remit à pleurer. Le prince des Havres Gris l'entoura de ses bras et la laissa continuer de verser des larmes.

Bientôt, enfin, la jeune fille arrêta de pleurer. Mais elle tremblait encore. Il se pencha alors vers elle et murmura des paroles en elfique. Ellora n'en comprit pas la totalité, mais elle sut qu'elles étaient destinées à la rassurer, à l'apaiser. L'effet se fit bientôt sentir. Son corps devint moins froid, ses tremblements cessèrent, son cœur ralentit. Elle sentit son esprit s'éveiller doucement, comme si Nendir l'extirpait de la gangue d'inconscience où il était emprisonné depuis la mort de Gandalf.

Le prince la poussa doucement vers le sol où elle s'allongea avec lui, toujours dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur de l'elfe, un mélange d'embruns et de corail. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Elle se blottit plus contre lui, comme une petite fille. Le prince se mit à chanter tout doucement, la plongeant dans un rêve elfique. Ellora ferma les yeux, plongeant dans une semi-inconscience agréable. Ce n'était pas comme le brouillard où elle avait évolué en arrivant jusqu'à Caras Galadhorn. C'était un rêve elfique où plus rien n'existait, où elle était juste elle et appréciait l'instant présent.

Au bout de deux heures, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Nendir. L'elfe avait les yeux mi-clos. Elle se souvint avoir vu Legolas ainsi, chaque fois que les membres de la Communauté s'endormaient la nuit. Elle hésita. Devait-elle partir sans faire de bruit, ou rester ainsi et attendre qu'il se réveille ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Nendir ouvrit les yeux puis lui sourit doucement. Elle ne put y répondre. Ce que le prince avait fait pour elle l'avait aidée, elle se sentait mieux maintenant. Mais la douleur était toujours là.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir », dit le prince.

« Moi aussi », dit Ellora, et c'était la pure vérité.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Ellora poussa un soupir.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Ne garde pas ça pour toi. »

Garder ça pour elle… comme Gandalf. Non, hors de question qu'elle lui ressemble ! Alors, elle lui raconta tout. Leur discussion près des portes de la Moria, puis les péripéties dans les mines et enfin, la mort du magicien. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'attendit à ce que Nendir la repousse, lui crie dessus, la frappe, bref qu'il la tienne pour responsable de la mort du magicien. Mais non.

Il se contenta de lui dire : « Je suis désolé. »

Ellora sentit la colère revenir. Elle repoussa le prince et se redressa.

« Ne redis jamais ça ! Tu entends ? Jamais ! C'est de sa faute s'il est mort et… c'est aussi la mienne », dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Nendir s'assit à ses côtés en fronçant des sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, c'est le Balrog ! »

« Mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. »

Le prince se crispa. Que dire face à ça ?

« Ellora, je t'ai écoutée jusqu'au bout. Et de ce que j'ai compris, ce n'était pas toi qui l'as précipité dans ce gouffre, tu as tout tenté pour le sauver, au contraire ! »

« Non, mais j'aurais pu le remonter, si j'avais eu plus de forces ! »

« Arrête ! Si on va par là, on peut trouver plusieurs coupables ! Tu crois être la seule à souffrir de la mort de Mithrandir et à te sentir coupable ? Gimli s'en veut, c'est lui qui a proposé le chemin de la Moria. Et Frodon, qui a finalement décidé que vous passeriez par les mines ! Ou encore Pippin, qui a fait tomber le squelette dans le puits ! »

Ellora cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle baissa la tête.

« Ça n'ôte rien au fait que je le déteste », dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il se doutait de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il a essayé indirectement de me préparer à ça. Et quand j'ai voulu lui demander franchement ce que ça voulait dire, il a éludé la question. Il m'a menti. Alors, je le déteste ! »

Nendir voulut tendre la main vers elle, mais ses doigts se crispèrent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au jour où il avait appris que sa mère était partie à Valinor. Son père avait le don de voyance, et l'avait obligée à partir avant qu'un malheur lui arrive. Lequel ? Il l'ignorait. Son père avait refusé de lui dire. Après des mois de tristesse et de rancœur, il avait pu se redresser et reprendre sa vie. Il se souvint qu'à l'époque où il avait éprouvé du chagrin, il en avait voulu à son père. Et à sa mère aussi, pour ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir avant de s'en aller.

Nendir pouvait donc comprendre dans une certaine mesure ce qu'endurait Ellora, mais il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Heureusement, la Lorien était un endroit idéal pour reposer le cœur et l'esprit. Et il était là. Il ferait tout pour rendre le goût de vivre à la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi, en silence, à écouter le silence de la forêt. Puis Nendir se leva et tendit la main à Ellora. Celle-ci l'accepta et, une fois debout, elle suivit le prince vers la cité. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était éloignée de Caras Galadhorn à ce point !

Arrivée au campement, elle vit que tout le monde dormait, sauf Aragorn. Assis sur une racine de l'arbre contre lequel avait été planté la tente, il fumait en regardant le vide avec l'air pensif.

En les voyant arriver, il les salua d'un signe de tête. Il regarda Ellora et fut d'abord inquiet en voyant que son visage et ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle avait dû pleurer. Mais il fut rassuré en voyant que ses yeux avaient retrouvé de leur lueur d'antan. Le seigneur Nendir avait dû l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, du moins un peu. Il soupira en pensant à Arwen. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour qu'il se confie à elle. Mais il était seul désormais, sa bien-aimée partait pour les Terres Immortelles, et il avait promis à Gandalf de veiller sur les autres.

Ellora lâcha la main du prince et pénétra dans la tente, pour s'allonger sur l'un des deux lits restés libres. Aragorn finit de fumer sa pipe puis vint se coucher à son tour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Ellora s'éveilla de bien meilleure humeur. Sa rencontre avec Nendir lui avait vraiment fait du bien, elle s'en rendait compte.

Elle vit que la tente était vide. Tout le monde était parti sans elle ? Il fallait reconnaître que la Lorien était splendide, elle s'en rendait compte tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fontaine pour s'asperger le visage. Hier, elle avait été trop torturée pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Une fois rafraichie, elle retourna près de son sac à dos. Elle avait toujours ses anciennes affaires de son monde, mais elle en avait ajouté qui venaient de Fondcombe, comme des vêtements de rechange, du pain elfique, des herbes médicinales qu'Aragorn l'avait aidée à récolter et un peigne. Elle prit ce dernier et retourna près de la fontaine pour regarder son reflet.

Une fois ses cheveux coiffés, elle les attacha avec un ruban et se prépara à faire demi-tour vers la tente quand quelque chose dans l'eau l'arrêta. Son reflet… était différent. Il demeurait parfaitement immobile, les bras levés vers sa tête dans un geste visant à se coiffer.

Soudain, l'image se troubla. Elle vit alors un autre visage. Celui de sa mère ! Elle la regardait avec l'air grave.

« _Ellora… _»

« Ellora ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers Boromir.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda le Gondorien.

« Euh… » Ellora jeta un coup d'œil à la surface de l'eau. Il n'y avait plus rien. Avait-elle rêvé ? Après tout, elle mettait toujours du temps à se réveiller, le matin. « Oui, je crois. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Je m'inquiétais, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Nous vous avons laissée dormir, vous sembliez avoir plus sommeil que nous tous réunis. Même Gimli n'a pas dormi aussi longtemps ! » dit l'homme avec un sourire malicieux.

Ellora lui sourit. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus parlé avec lui, il faudrait qu'elle se rattrape.

« Ravi de vous voir sourire. J'en déduis que votre nuit passée en compagnie du seigneur Nendir vous a vite guérie », dit le Gondorien.

La jeune fille rougit.

« Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. On n'a fait que parler. Il m'a écoutée évacuer mon chagrin. »

Boromir perdit son sourire en l'entendant dire cela. Il faillit prendre la parole, mais Ellora l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler, Boromir. Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais penser à autre chose aujourd'hui. Et dites-moi, où sont les autres ? »

« Aragorn et Legolas sont partis se promener, Gimli et les Hobbits sont en plein pique-nique. J'étais avec eux quand j'ai décidé de venir voir si vous n'étiez pas réveillée, pour vous joindre à nous. »

« Avec joie, d'autant que je meurs de faim ! » dit la jeune fille.

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils prirent le chemin de la clairière où les attendaient les cinq compagnons. La jeune fille lança un coup d'œil à Frodon. Il semblait aller mieux, lui aussi. Et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il restait encore de la nourriture.

Ils se mirent à manger en discutant de tout et de rien. Legolas et Aragorn ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Une fois toute la Communauté réunie, Ellora les embrassa tous du regard. Aucun ne la regardait avec l'air de lui reprocher ce qui s'était passé dans la Moria. Malgré leur sourire, chacun avait encore un peu de tristesse dans les yeux, mais tous essayaient de surmonter cette épreuve. Elle n'était pas seule. Ses amis étaient toujours là. Nendir avait raison. Il faudrait qu'elle le lui dise, quand elle le verrait. Et qu'elle le remercie pour sa présence hier. Elle sourit d'un air rêveur en repensant à ces deux heures passées dans ses bras, allongée auprès de lui dans la clairière.

« Ellôra ? Ohé, Ellora ! »

La jeune fille réalisa que Pippin agitait un toast devant elle, avec l'air intrigué.

« Vous avez l'air toute rêveuse ! À quoi pensiez-vous ? Je vous ai piqué un de vos toasts, et vous n'avez pas réagi ! »

« Oh, non, je… Minute ! MES TOASTS ?! Rendez-moi ça ! » dit la jeune fille.

Mais le Hobbit fut plus rapide et l'engloutit en une bouchée, sous les sourires moqueurs des autres.

« Monumentale erreur, Pippin. Vous êtes sur ma liste ! » décréta la jeune fille en le pointant du doigt.

« Hein ? Oh non ! Attendez, je… je vous donne un de mes toasts ! »

« Trop tard, maître Toucque », dit la jeune fille en croisant les bras, l'air sévère.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous les donne tous, tenez ! » gémit le Hobbit en lui tendant l'assiette.

Boromir rit. Voir Pippin renoncer à la nourriture était comique, il l'avait vite appris au contact des Hobbits.

« Vous êtes une forte tête, Ellora », dit-il sur un ton paternel.

« Et fière de l'être ! » dit la jeune fille, souriante.

Soudain, une autre voix féminine s'éleva dans la clairière.

« On dit qu'une seule chose peut briser les fortes têtes : l'amour d'une mère. »

Tout le monde se retourna. Une femme se tenait à l'entrée de la clairière. Elle portait une robe grise simple, et une cape de la même couleur. Une broche d'ivoire en forme de main fermait les pans de sa cape. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun sombre et des yeux bleu gris. En la voyant, Ellora se figea. Elle regarda l'intruse avec des yeux ronds.

« Maman ?! » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Tout le monde regarda Ellora puis cette femme. En effet, elles avaient toutes deux un air de famille, quelque chose de similaire dans les courbes du visage, et la même couleur de cheveux. Mais si Ellora avait des yeux noisette doux et toujours brillants comme une douce petite étoile, ceux d'Hélène étaient gris et luisaient comme la glace.

« Bonjour, chérie. »

Ellora n'en revenait pas. Sa mère… ici ?! Et elle lui parlait, en plus ! Elle la regardait, elle lui souriait ! Non, impossible ! Sa mère l'avait toujours ignorée !

Lentement, tous se levèrent sans quitter la femme des yeux. Ellora ne put s'empêcher de faire deux pas dans sa direction.

« C'est… c'est vraiment toi ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Je suis venue te chercher. »

« Me chercher ? Comment ça ? »

« Je te ramène à la maison, Ellora. »

La jeune fille recula.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, je ne plaisante pas. »

« Attends… tu débarques ici, dans un autre monde, avec l'air naturel, après m'avoir ignorée pendant des années, et tu me dis que tu me ramènes à la maison ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ? »

Hélène perdit son sourire pour une expression semi-triste.

« Je vois… Mithrandir ne t'a rien dit à mon sujet ? »

« Euh… »

Hélène poussa un soupir.

« Vous pourriez me laisser seule avec ma fille ? » dit-elle aux autres.

Les Hobbits firent mine d'obéir, mais Aragorn se posta près d'Ellora avec l'air méfiant.

« Malgré votre lien de parenté plus qu'évident, je refuse. Comment avez-vous pu franchir les frontières de ce royaume si bien gardées ? Et pourquoi avez-vous l'emblème de Saroumane sur vous ? »

Ellora remarqua soudain la broche qui fermait la cape de sa mère. C'était la main blanche de Saroumane ! Hélène regarda Aragorn avec un sourire froid.

« Vous êtes perspicace pour un rôdeur, messire. Très bien, puisque vous semblez tous en quête de réponses, je vais vous éclairer. Ellora… tu croyais être la seule à connaître ton lien avec Varda ? »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre, sa mère poursuivit :

« Figure-toi que ton lien de parenté avec la grande Valar des étoiles vient de ton père. Moi… je suis une descendante de Saroumane. »

À ces mots, tout le monde écarquilla les yeux puis prit une attitude défensive. Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil vers la nappe à pique-nique. Il y avait deux couteaux dessus, un pour le beurre et un autre pour couper la viande et le fromage. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour tous, mais les Hobbits pouvaient se servir de cailloux, Legolas avait de bonnes techniques de lutte elfique tout comme lui, et Boromir savait se défendre. Mais Ellora, elle, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle semblait complètement désemparée, les révélations de sa mère l'assommaient presque !

« Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai un lien de parenté avec ce traître ? » dit Ellora, d'une voix blanche.

Hélène rit, un rire froid, qui lui rappela celui de Saroumane qu'elle avait entendu dans le vent, au col de Caradhras.

« Oui, chérie. Je suis sa petite-fille. Vois-tu, Saroumane avait eu vent de l'histoire d'Ilmarë, et de sa liaison avec un homme d'un autre monde. Il a également découvert que le Palantír permettait non seulement de voir au-delà des sphères de ce monde, mais aussi d'ouvrir des portails entre Arda et d'autres dimensions. J'ai été envoyée sur Terre pour trouver le descendant d'Ilmarë. Ma mission était de me rapprocher de lui, puis de le ramener ici, afin qu'il serve les intérêts du Magicien Blanc. »

« Alors, tu voulais piéger papa… » dit Ellora, avec mépris.

Hélène baissa les yeux. Toute méchanceté disparut de son visage, pour faire place à la tristesse et la nostalgie.

« Je devais le faire, oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ? Tu ne pouvais plus rentrer, alors tu t'es résignée à jouer l'épouse modèle ? » cracha la jeune fille.

« Non. Je suis tombée amoureuse. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! »

« C'est la vérité, Elly. »

Ellora se crispa. « Elly » était le diminutif affectueux que sa mère avait utilisé pour l'appeler, du temps où elle était encore une mère douce et aimante.

« Crois-le ou non, je suis tombée réellement amoureuse. Saroumane m'avait formée pour être une magicienne froide et impitoyable, mais ton père était au courant de ses origines, il a vite deviné mes intentions et m'a démasquée. Pourtant, il ne m'a pas tuée ni mise hors d'état de nuire. Il m'a simplement privée de la deuxième pierre de vision que Saroumane m'avait donnée en arrivant sur Terre. »

« Pourquoi t'avoir épargnée ? »

« C'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Ça m'a fait un choc. C'était la première fois en deux siècles qu'on me disait une telle chose. Je suis revenue souvent le voir chez lui, dans la ville où il habitait, et nous avons fini par sympathiser. J'ai fini par l'aimer. J'ai choisi de laisser de côté mon ancienne vie et de vivre avec lui. J'étais heureuse avec toi et ton père, Elly, je te le jure ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu as fini par ne plus m'aimer ? » demanda Ellora, d'une voix tremblante.

Le visage d'Hélène se rembrunit.

« Je… J'ai… »

« DIS-LE-MOI ! » cria Ellora, les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle posait cette question, jour et nuit !

« J'attendais un autre enfant. »

Ellora cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre. Tu disais ? »

« Ça s'est passé à ton quatrième anniversaire. Nous étions dans le parc toutes les deux, je me dirigeais vers le kiosque pour t'acheter une glace. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Ellora acquiesça. Oui, elle se souvenait bien de cela. L'esprit du Vieux Saule avait ravivé ce souvenir en elle, dans la Vieille Forêt ! (Cf. chapitre 4)

« J'étais enceinte, le bébé allait bientôt naître. Mais là… j'ai vu Saroumane. »

« Quoi ? »

« Saroumane était à l'autre bout du parc, caché derrière un arbre. J'ai pris peur en le voyant. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner avec toi, je voulais rentrer à la maison pour qu'on soit tous en sécurité. Mais toi, tu protestais, tu ne comprenais pas et tu voulais ta glace. J'ai heurté quelqu'un. Le coup a été assez fort, et j'ai alors senti le bébé bouger. J'étais en train d'accoucher. »

Ellora serra les poings. Elle sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Le temps qu'une ambulance arrive, j'avais déjà mis mon deuxième enfant au monde. Les gens dans le parc m'avaient aidée. Toi, tu étais un peu à distance, évidemment. On m'a dit que quelqu'un te surveillait. Tu as fini par revenir, avec cette personne qui te tenait la main. C'était Saroumane. »

Ellora ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Quoi, Saroumane lui avait tenu la main alors qu'elle était encore toute petite ?!

« J'étais morte de peur. Les autres passants se sont vite éloignés, il a su les rassurer avec ses paroles, il avait toujours eu un don pour séduire son auditoire avec sa voix. Et là, il m'a dit que je devais choisir. »

« Choisir quoi ? »

« Choisir entre toi et mon deuxième enfant qui venait de naître, ce bébé que je tenais dans mes bras. Lequel devais-je lui donner ? »

« Tu… tu as donné un de tes enfants à cette ordure ?! »

« NON ! Je n'ai pas choisi ! Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Mais j'étais faible, Ellora ! Je venais juste d'accoucher, et j'avais perdu du sang. Il a choisi pour moi. Il a pris le deuxième. »

« Pourquoi le deuxième ? »

« C'était un garçon. Il jugeait qu'il serait plus fort, il ferait un meilleur élève pour lui. Puis il est reparti en Terre du Milieu. »

Ellora regarda sa mère sous un jour nouveau. Tout lui apparaissait clair, tout à coup. Sa mère n'avait jamais pu la regarder dans les yeux après ça, parce qu'elle lui rappelait ce terrible épisode du passé.

« Et papa ? Il ne s'est pas posé de questions ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait une fausse couche. Il n'a rien dit après ça, nous n'en avons plus jamais parlé, nous étions anéantis. »

Ellora résuma rapidement toute l'histoire. Ses visions de sa mère attendant un autre enfant étaient donc bien réelles. Elle allait avoir un petit frère ! Mais Saroumane le lui avait pris. Ce qui signifiait… que son frère était quelque part dans ce monde !

« Maman, je… »

« Non, Ellora ! Ne dis rien ! J'en ai déjà trop dit ! Devant des inconnus, en plus ! Maintenant, ça suffit, viens, rentrons », dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Quoi ? Pas question ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je te signale que tout ça ne te concerne pas ! Ce n'est pas ton monde ! »

« Si, ça l'est ! Tu viens d'ici, je te signale ! Et papa aussi, il a du sang de Varda en lui, tout comme moi ! »

« Et tu crois que ça te donne le droit de tout abandonner ? Ta vie sur Terre, ton père, ton amie Parvati, tes projets d'avenir ? »

« Mes projets ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as été abonnée à l'absentéisme et l'indifférence pendant des années. Puis tu reviens un jour, tu me balances tous tes secrets à la figure et tu juges qu'il est temps que je rentre avec toi ?! »

Le visage d'Hélène redevint dur et sévère.

« Je vois. Tel père telle fille, il parlait comme ça le jour où les masques entre nous sont tombés. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, juste après ? »

« Non. »

« Nous nous sommes battus ! »

Et sans attendre la réaction d'Ellora, elle tendit la main. La jeune fille sentit une vague d'énergie les propulser en arrière, elle et ses amis.

_Et zut ! Elle maîtrise aussi la magie ! _Pensa la jeune fille en se redressant.

Elle regarda ses amis. Face à une magicienne, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les paroles de Gandalf lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle ne les abandonnerait pas ! Qu'importe combien elle en voulait au magicien, elle tenait à ses amis. Alors elle se battrait pour eux.

Elle inspira profondément, puis appuya sur le sol avec ses pieds et sauta. Surprise, sa mère la vit faire un bond dans les airs et lui foncer dessus. Elle tendit les mains, créant un champ d'énergie pour se protéger. Ellora tendit elle-même ses mains. Sa propre vague de magie se heurta à celle de sa mère, créant un flash de collision. Toutes deux se regardèrent dans les yeux un bref instant, puis Ellora bondit en arrière et recula en exécutant une roulade.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil ses amis s'approcher pour tenter de l'aider.

« NON ! Ne faites rien ! »

« Mais… » fit Boromir.

« C'est entre ma mère et moi ! Et vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs magiques. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de leur part, elle courut vers sa mère. Cette dernière tendit la main. Ellora vit clairement une onde magique de couleur verdâtre jaillir de ses doigts et se diriger sur elle.

Sans arrêter de courir, la jeune fille exécuta des zigzags. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, sa mère multipliait les attaques. Alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, une formidable vague d'énergie envahit l'espace.

Ellora tomba au sol en serrant les dents. Comme Gandalf, Hélène pouvait envahir l'espace par son aura et la rendre écrasante. Pourtant, Ellora n'avait pas ressenti ça avec le magicien gris. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'à ce moment-là, elle était plus forte et maîtresse d'elle-même. La mort de Gandalf l'avait fragilisée.

Elle leva les yeux et vit sa mère sortir de derrière sa cape une grosse pierre noire et ronde.

« N… non ! » gémit Ellora.

« Il faut y aller, chérie. Maintenant… »

Elle leva haut la pierre dans les airs. Le Palantír se mit à luire. Ellora ferma les yeux, s'attendant à l'inévitable. Sa mère allait la ramener sur Terre, elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses amis, elle devrait renoncer à sa promesse de les aider, la vie redeviendrait comme avant, en pierre !

Mais soudain, un bruit retentit, comme de l'acier heurtant une surface dure et lisse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le Palantír tomber au sol pour rouler plus loin. Elle leva la tête et vit sa mère se tenir la main droite en serrant les dents. Elle saignait !

Hélène se tourna vers les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Aragorn avait un des couteaux de cuisine dans la main. Il en avait lancé un sur Hélène pour la désarmer.

Furieuse, la jeune femme se tourna vers eux. Ellora sentit d'un coup la pression disparaître. Elle put à nouveau respirer normalement.

« Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais si vous insistez… »

Elle tendit la main vers le ciel. Une énorme boule d'énergie verte apparut dans sa paume.

« Vous allez mourir ! »

« NON ! » hurla Ellora.

Hélène sentit soudain l'espace se faire étouffant autour d'elle. Stupéfaite, elle baissa les yeux vers sa fille. Cette dernière se mit à luire. Son corps était nimbé d'une lumière argentée.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » cria la jeune fille.

Elle tendit les mains. Une formidable déflagration en jaillit, repoussant sa mère qui alla heurter un arbre. Elle tomba au sol et resta un moment allongée par terre.

Puis, se redressant, elle se mit à hurler. Sa propre énergie verte envahit l'espace. Sentant le danger, Ellora ferma les yeux et laissa sa lumière grise recouvrir le sol et l'air. La Communauté se retrouva enfermée dans une bulle de lumière irisée qui se heurta à celle d'Hélène. À l'endroit où les deux bulles entrèrent en collision, un puissant vent se leva et parcourut toute la forêt.

Partout dans la Lorien, sur un rayon de trente kilomètres, les elfes sentirent les vagues d'énergie. C'était comme si une tempête traversait le royaume des Galadhrims. Le vent fit claquer les portes et les fenêtres des maisons, les elfes durent s'accrocher aux arbres ou aux maisons à proximité pour éviter que l'ouragan les emporte.

Dans la clairière, Ellora et Hélène continuèrent de s'affronter, chacune attendant que l'autre baisse un tant soit peu sa vigilance pour gagner du terrain. Ellora se crispa. Sa mère était forte !

Le souvenir de Gandalf combattant le Balrog lui revint. NON ! Elle ne faiblirait pas !

« PAS CETTE FOIS ! » hurla la jeune fille, comme pour s'en convaincre.

Sa bulle d'énergie doubla de volume. Celle d'Hélène disparut en une pluie d'étincelles. À bout de force, la jeune femme tomba au sol. Dans un dernier effort, elle attira le Palantír à elle.

Une dernière fois, elle leva la tête vers sa fille. Cette dernière ne brillait plus, elle était tombée à genoux et reprenait son souffle sans la lâcher des yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, Ellora crut la voir sourire, un pur sourire empli d'amour, puis Hélène serra fort la pierre de vision contre elle et disparut.

Le silence dura un temps dans la clairière. Puis des gardes de la forêt menés par Haldir arrivèrent en courant.

« Aragorn ! Que s'est-il passé ? » dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Ce dernier hésita, puis s'approcha du capitaine des gardes pour lui expliquer rapidement l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser. Le reste de la Communauté courut près de la jeune fille restée au sol.

« Ellora ! Ça va ? » demanda Frodon, inquiet.

« Dites-nous que vous n'avez rien ! » supplia Sam.

Lentement, Ellora leva la tête vers ses amis. Aragorn les rejoignit à cet instant.

« Je vais bien. Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai juste… eu peur. J'ai cru que j'allais tous vous perdre, encore une fois. »

« Ah, ben ça… Votre mère… pfouh ! » dit Pippin.

Ellora fut prise d'un rire nerveux.

« Vous ne regrettez pas ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Boromir, inquiet .

« Regretter ? Comment ça ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Votre mère… vous venez de la combattre, et vous avez laissé passer votre chance de rentrer chez vous ! »

Ellora fit silence quelques secondes avant de répondre : « Non. J'ai toujours… je savais que ma mère me cachait quelque chose. Mes visions me l'ont confirmé. Mais j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de ça ! Maintenant… »

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder ses amis.

« Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis arrivée ici, dans ce monde. Je devais vous rencontrer, tous. J'ai un frère, quelque part, que je dois retrouver. Et je vous ai, vous tous ! De toute façon, avec ou sans ma promesse faite à Gandalf, je serais restée. Je veux rester avec vous jusqu'au bout, les amis. »

Tout le monde sourit, touché par ces mots. Chacun acquiesça.

Plus tard, tous rentrèrent à Caras Galadhorn. Ils étaient encore bien secoués par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais la Communauté avait retrouvé l'espoir.

Galadriel avait eu raison. L'espoir perdurerait tant que la compagnie existerait.

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre-ci fut particulièrement long, mais il était capital. C'était un vrai chapitre pivot pour la suite de l'histoire. C'est un moment crucial pour Ellora, qui doit décider entre continuer malgré sa rancœur pour Gandalf ou tout quitter en jugeant qu'elle n'est pas assez forte. <em>

_J'espère que vous avez tous aimé ! _


	24. Les cadeaux de la Lothlorien

_Merci à **Lunastrelle**, **Sissi72-me** et **Mimi70** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène, Steve et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 :<strong>

**Les cadeaux de la Lothlorien**

« Et cette constellation-là, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Ellora, le doigt pointé vers le ciel.

« Le papillon Wilwarin », dit Nendir, après quelques secondes.

Allongés dans l'herbe, tous deux regardaient le ciel à travers une percée dans les frondaisons de la Lorien. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, les chants des elfes résonnaient depuis la cité loin derrière eux.

Depuis ce jour fatidique où Hélène avait tenté d'enlever Ellora, la jeune fille s'était établi un nouvel emploi du temps : le matin, entraînement à l'épée avec Aragorn et Boromir, au tir à l'arc avec Legolas. L'après-midi, elle s'entraînait à la magie avec son grimoire. Galadriel lui avait indiqué une petite clairière isolée où elle pouvait s'entraîner tranquillement. Et le soir, elle quittait toujours la cité en compagnie de Nendir pour de longues promenades à travers les bois de la Lorien au bras du prince. Ellora aimait ce train de vie, même si elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Mais depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait un frère quelque part en Terre du Milieu, elle était déterminée à disposer de tous les atouts possibles afin que ce monde ne lui soit plus étranger. Qui sait, si elle ne le trouvait toujours pas avant la fin de la quête de l'Anneau, elle pourrait partir seule, arpenter la Terre du Milieu en disposant du savoir adéquat pour mener ses recherches !

Mais ce soir, Ellora n'y pensait plus. Elle se tenait allongée dans l'herbe, blottie dans les bras de Nendir, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de l'elfe.

« Et celle-là ? » demanda Ellora.

« La faucille Valacirca. »

Ellora plissa les yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda le prince.

« Elle existe aussi chez moi, et on l'appelle la Grande Ourse ! »

« Pourquoi les tiens l'appellent-ils comme ça ? »

« Euh… je ne me suis jamais posé la question ! » dit la jeune fille en éclatant de rire.

Nendir se redressa pour la regarder. Quand elle riait, elle semblait rajeunir et briller, comme une elfe.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ellora, rougissant devant le regard intense du prince.

« Rien. Je réalise juste que c'est la première fois depuis ton arrivée en Lorien que je t'entends rire. »

Ellora ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Nendir ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser tendre, qui devint bientôt passionné. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle, puis ils se turent, appréciant le silence. Les bois entiers semblaient s'être tus, ils se sentaient bien, isolés dans un espace où ils étaient seuls et où rien ni personne ne pouvait leur faire de mal.

Ellora réalisa qu'encore une fois, elle allait dormir ici, avec lui, et non avec les autres à Caras Galadhorn. Les deux premiers jours, depuis la mort de Gandalf, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir, elle faisait sans cesse le même cauchemar. Elle se tenait au-dessus du gouffre de Kazad Dhûm, et tenait Gandalf par la main au-dessus du vide. Il la regardait et lui demandait toujours pourquoi elle l'avait laissé mourir. Puis il disparaissait, aspiré par les flammes qui jaillissaient des ténèbres sous lui.

La troisième nuit, elle avait marché à travers la cité puis rencontré Nendir, alors que celui-ci se promenait. Il avait alors fait la même chose qu'à son arrivée à Caras Galadhorn, il l'avait laissée s'allonger près de lui dans l'herbe et l'avait plongée dans un rêve elfique.

Désormais, chaque nuit, ils se retrouvaient à ce même endroit et le prince attendait que sa bien-aimée s'endorme pour guider son esprit vers des rêves apaisants. Il était tout de même inquiet : elle finirait par quitter la Lorien et il ne pourrait pas la suivre, il devrait retourner aux Havres Gris. Oh, il n'était pas du tout pressé, loin de là ! Il aurait même aimé rester éternellement ici avec elle, ou bien qu'elle reparte avec lui. Cela le surprenait, mais durant ces quatre derniers jours, une forte complicité s'était formée entre eux et il s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple passade pour lui. Il n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi au début, il avait seulement été intrigué. Lors de leur première rencontre, il s'était demandé ce qu'une humaine faisait à Fondcombe. Et il avait tout de suite vu, au premier regard, qu'elle avait quelque chose de lumineux en elle. Les dires d'Elrond au conseil avaient confirmé ses soupçons : elle possédait la lumière de Varda, comme tous les elfes. Elle n'en était pas une pourtant, elle était humaine, mais avec du sang d'une grande déesse et d'un puissant magicien dans ses veines. Son caractère bien à elle, son habitude de faire les choses à sa façon et sa beauté le séduisaient.

Il avait craint pendant son absence qu'elle passe du temps avec le prince Legolas et qu'elle l'oublie pour se rapprocher du prince de Mirkwood. Mais non, elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui.

Il s'aperçut soudain qu'elle dormait. Il se mit alors à chanter. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Une fois sa chanson terminée, il ferma lui-même les yeux et plongea à son tour dans un rêve.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, Ellora revint au campement avec un grand sourire rêveur. Elle s'arrêta devant la fontaine et s'étira. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. l faisait si beau ! Elle repensa à la nuit dernière et poussa un soupir. Vivement ce soir !

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser dans le dos. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à la fontaine puis se tourna vers le fautif. Il s'agissait de Merry, accompagné de Pippin. Les deux Hobbits semblaient boudeurs et la regardaient avec l'air désespéré.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! » gémit la jeune fille.

« Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on attend que vous vous poussiez pour prendre de l'eau, Ellora ! Cinq minutes ! » dit Merry en tendant ses doigts bien écartés vers elle.

« Hein ? Ah, ben, euh… d'accord, allez-y ! » dit la jeune fille en riant avec embarras.

Elle se poussa, laissant passer Merry.

« J'en déduis que vous avez passé une belle soirée avec Nendir ? » dit Pippin avec un sourire malicieux.

Ellora rougit. Tout le monde était au courant de sa relation avec Nendir, mais quand même… Il faut dire que les Hobbits lui en voulaient un peu, car après le coup du vol des toasts au pique-nique, elle avait mis ses menaces à exécution : Pippin avait vu sa nourriture s'échapper de son assiette comme par magie et filer dans celle d'Ellora pendant un dîner, un petit-déjeuner et un déjeuner. Le pauvre Hobbit avait paru tout malheureux. Les autres avaient bien ri devant sa mine déconfite. Merry avait tenté de lui donner un peu de sa nourriture, mais la malédiction l'avait touché aussi.

Quant à Gimli… Ellora l'avait réveillé un matin en utilisant le cor de Boromir, avec la permission de ce dernier. Tous les elfes alentour avaient été surpris en entendant ce bruit, puis avaient ri quand ils avaient compris ce qui s'était passé, Legolas le leur avait expliqué avec beaucoup d'amusement.

« Ellora ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, vêtue d'une jolie robe d'elfe vert pomme, qui courrait vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« Rana ?! »

Ellora courut étreindre son amie.

« Mais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vue dès mon arrivée ? » dit Ellora, étonnée.

« Le premier soir ? La nouvelle de Mithrandir avait obligé tout le monde à rester chez soi ou dans les arbres, pour la complainte. Je faisais partie des chanteurs. Et le jour d'après, ta… confrontation avec ta mère a ébranlé toute la cité, tu ne l'avais pas remarquée ? Il a fallu faire le ménage ou quelques réparations dans les maisons. J'ai aidé mes grands-parents. »

« Alors, tu as rencontré ta famille ? » demanda Ellora tout en se mettant en marche à travers les bois avec elle.

Rana sourit. Ellora s'aperçut qu'elle avait changé : elle marchait d'un pas souple et gracieux comme les elfes, et une aura typique de ces derniers semblait suivre son amie.

« Oui, et mes grands-parents sont adorables. J'avais peur qu'ils me considèrent comme un fardeau, mais au contraire, ils étaient très heureux. Ils disent que je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, ils m'ont parlé d'elle et même montrés des peintures la représentant. Je me sens mieux. J'ai fait mon choix, depuis. »

« Ton choix ? »

« Je suis à moitié elfe, Ellora ! J'ai le choix entre une vie immortelle ou d'humaine. J'ai choisi l'immortalité sans hésiter. C'est cette vie que je veux. »

Ellora se figea. Une vie immortelle… elle avait oublié ça ! Elle réalisa soudain combien son amie avait de la chance : elle pourrait se rapprocher de Legolas sans aucun problème. Mais elle ? Quelle chance avait-elle de rester avec Nendir ? Elle se souvint des confidences d'Arwen concernant sa relation avec Aragorn, et leurs angoisses respectives sur le sujet.

« Tout va bien, Ellora ? » demanda Rana, inquiète de voir son amie avec l'air soucieux.

« Oui, je… je réfléchissais. Tu as de la chance de t'entendre aussi bien avec ta famille. »

Rana prit les mains de son amie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ta mère ne voulait pas te nuire quand elle t'a demandé de partir avec elle. »

« Tu dis ça, mais tu n'en sais rien. Tu essaies juste de me rassurer », dit Ellora, maussade.

« C'est à ça que servent les amies. »

Les deux filles se sourirent mutuellement. Puis Rana eut un léger sursaut.

« Mais on parle, on parle, et j'en oublie le plus important ! La dame Galadriel et le seigneur Celeborn veulent te voir. »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ?! »

« Oui. Alors viens, il faut te préparer », dit Rana en l'entraînant vers la cité.

« Me préparer ? Comment ça ? »

« Te changer, voyons ! Je suis toujours ta dame de compagnie, ne l'oublie pas. Et tu ne peux pas les voir dans cette tenue. »

Ellora tiqua. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, sa tenue ? Bon, d'accord, elle avait les cheveux lâches, elle portait un pantalon, une chemise et était pieds nus, mais bon ! C'était la meilleure tenue pour le matin, puisqu'elle avait pour habitude de s'entraîner au combat avec ses amis. Tant pis, ce matin, elle devrait faire une entorse au programme.

Rana la conduisit jusqu'à l'une des maisons suspendues dans les arbres, puis la mena à une salle d'eau où elle l'obligea à prendre un bon bain. Lorsqu'Ellora en sortit enveloppée d'une grande serviette, elle vit que Rana lui avait déjà préparé une jolie robe bleu marine et des souliers. Une fois vêtue, son amie la fit s'installer devant une coiffeuse et lui brossa les cheveux, puis lui fit des tresses elfiques identiques à celles de Legolas. Ellora sourit à son reflet. Elle était presque aussi belle que le soir où avait eu lieu une fête en l'honneur de la Communauté de l'Anneau, à Fondcombe. Tiens, il faudrait qu'elle garde cette tenue jusqu'à ce soir, Nendir pourrait apprécier !

« Bon, allons-y », dit Rana, l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

Les deux amies sortirent de la maison et prirent le chemin du plus grand arbre où se trouvait la demeure des seigneurs de la Lorien. Elles n'avaient fait que la moitié du chemin quand elles croisèrent Legolas. Ce dernier semblait se promener, mais son regard s'attardait sur les maisons dans les arbres, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

En apercevant Ellora si élégamment vêtue, il eut un léger sourire admiratif.

« Eh bien, Ellora ! Vous vous êtes faite belle pour un événement particulier avec Nendir ? »

Ellora rougit, puis articula silencieusement : « Idiot ! »

Le prince haussa des épaules avec amusement, quand son regard se posa sur Rana, derrière la jeune fille. Il la regarda avec intensité. Ellora comprit qu'elle allait devoir faire le reste du chemin seule.

« Merci, Rana, je continue seule. »

Son amie prit l'air affolé. Elle n'allait pas la laisser seule ?! Mais déjà, Ellora s'éloignait d'un pas rapide. Intimidée, la jolie demi-elfe se tourna vers le prince qui se demandait intérieurement quoi faire, maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée, après trois jours passés à explorer la Lorien en pensant à elle ?

Ellora n'eut pas de mal à s'orienter, l'arbre était bien plus grand et brillant que les autres. Elle hésita devant l'escalier menant à l'entrée. Deux gardes l'encadraient.

« _Entrez, Ellora. Nous vous attendons _», dit la voix de Galadriel dans sa tête.

_C'est mieux qu'un interphone_, pensa la jeune fille en gravissant les marches.

Arrivée dans la salle où la communauté avait été conduite la dernière fois, elle aperçut Haldir, en pleine discussion avec Celeborn.

« Ellora ? »

La jeune fille aperçut la dame Galadriel, un peu en retrait au fond de la salle.

« Ma dame », dit Ellora en s'approchant, la tête inclinée en guise de salut.

Galadriel lui sourit, amusée par les efforts que l'humaine prodiguait pour lui témoigner du respect.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux, comme vos compagnons. »

« C'est vrai, je vais mieux. Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. »

« Ce n'est rien. Vous étiez en colère, je l'avais nettement senti. J'ai encouragé le seigneur Nendir à vous rejoindre le plus tôt possible, je savais qu'il vous aiderait à surmonter cette épreuve. »

Ellora haussa un sourcil. Tiens, Galadriel avait joué les entremetteuses ? Bizarre.

La dame reprit son air sérieux et dit : « Ellora, je suppose que votre bague a changé en arrivant ici ? »

Sa bague ! Elle l'avait oubliée, depuis le temps. En effet, elle avait toujours la forme d'une belle fleur taillée dans le diamant. En voyant le bijou qu'Ellora lui tendait, Galadriel baissa tristement les yeux.

« C'était donc vrai. L'Anneau-Miroir est apparu… » dit l'elfe sur un ton sentencieux.

« L'Anneau-Miroir ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Votre anneau est comme un miroir reflétant les autres anneaux de pouvoir. Il copie tout, y compris mon propre anneau, Nenya. Mais Mithrandir vous avait déjà parlé de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, un peu… » dit Ellora. _Mais il y a tant d'autres choses dont il ne m'a pas parlé…_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume. « Et quel est le nom de mon anneau ? »

« Il n'en a pas. Cela impliquerait qu'il a une forme fixe. Or, il est toujours le reflet d'un autre anneau. »

« Ah… » _Logique !_ _s_e gifla mentalement Ellora.

« Sinon, je sais que cela fait plusieurs jours que vous souhaitez me parler. N'est-ce pas ? » dit la dame.

Ellora baissa timidement les yeux. Oui, elle le souhaitait depuis le jour où Hélène lui avait parlé de son frère.

« Oui. Voilà, je… je me demandais si vous pouviez… avec vos pouvoirs… m'aider à trouver mon frère. J'ai cherché dans mon grimoire, mais aucune formule ne peut m'aider. Le livre ne traduit aucune page qui puisse m'aider. »

« Je peux peut-être vous aider. Suivez-moi. »

Toutes deux quittèrent la maison et descendirent de l'arbre pour prendre un sentier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Bientôt, elles arrivèrent devant un escalier encadré par deux statues d'elfes tenant un vasque dans leurs maisons. Elles le descendirent et arrivèrent devant une cascade. Une cruche était posée à côté. Et au centre de la clairière, sur une table de pierre, reposait un miroir.

« Ceci est mon miroir. Il me permet de voir certaines choses. Peut-être y trouverez-vous des réponses à vos questions, des indices vous aidant dans votre quête ? » dit Galadriel en y versant de l'eau.

Ellora fit la moue. Elle n'avait jamais trop cru aux voyantes pouvant prédire l'avenir. Mais cela semblait tentant. Et elle avait tellement envie de retrouver son frère, de le connaître !

Elle s'approcha lentement du miroir et se pencha. Elle regarda dedans mais ne vit que son reflet. Elle leva la tête vers Galadriel, se demandant si la dame lui avait fait une farce. Mais celle-ci avait les yeux mi-clos et semblait concentrée. Ellora reposa ses yeux sur le miroir.

Son reflet se brouilla. Un autre apparut. Celui d'un garçon plus jeune qu'elle. Il avait ses mêmes yeux, mais ses cheveux étaient blancs. Il portait une tunique semblable à celle de Saroumane, mais noire. L'image disparut avant qu'Ellora ait pu en voir davantage. Elle vit ensuite la tour d'Orthanc. Saroumane était dans la salle du Palantír et discutait avec sa mère. Puis elle vit son père, assis à la table de la cuisine, chez elle. Il se tenait la tête dans les mains et semblait désespéré. Puis elle vit Frodon, debout devant une rivière, près de trois barques. Il pleurait et tenait l'Anneau dans le creux de sa main. Puis elle vit Gandalf, debout au sommet d'une montagne, en pleine tempête de neige, combattant le Balrog. Il lui porta un coup à la poitrine avec son épée chargée de magie, puis s'écroula au sol, mort. Puis elle vit tous les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, allongés dans l'eau au milieu de grands arbres face à Orthanc, morts, baignant dans leur sang, et ce garçon qui se tenait sur un échafaudage avec elle. Tous deux portaient des épées taches de sang.

« NON ! » hurla Ellora.

Elle bondit loin du miroir et tomba au sol. Elle y resta quelques secondes, à bout de souffle, comme si elle avait parcouru un marathon en regardant tout cela. Galadriel n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait toujours devant le miroir qui fumait.

Sans rien dire, la jeune fille se redressa.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui était ce garçon_, dit Galadriel dans sa tête.

Ellora hocha de la tête. Ce garçon, c'était son frère. Elle en était sûre. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Et dans leurs yeux, elle avait vu la même lueur possédée, empreinte du mal à l'état pur.

Plus tard, Ellora quitta la clairière en tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Non, cela ne pouvait se produire. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé quand elle avait combattu le kraken : elle avait été possédée, ses yeux avaient brillé. Et à l'idée que cela recommence, qu'elle sombre dans la folie et devienne malfaisante… Mais en plus, elle avait vu son frère. Et il n'avait pas du tout l'air commode, loin de là !

Elle frissonna. En fin de compte, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle ne regarde pas dans ce miroir. Elle ressortait de cette aventure avec plus de questions qu'avant !

_Mais au moins, maintenant, je sais à quoi ressemble mon frère. J'ai un visage. _

Mais elle n'avait pas de nom. Elle réalisa alors combien sa mère avait dû souffrir pendant tout ce temps. Son fils, un parfait étranger auquel elle n'avait même pu donner un nom…

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction, et elle percuta cette personne. Elle leva les yeux pour s'excuser et vit qu'il s'agissait de Legolas. Il semblait lui-même surpris, apparemment il ne l'avait pas vue non plus.

« Legolas ! Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

« Moi non plus. Je suppose que vous pensiez encore à ce cher Nendir ? » dit le fils de Thranduil avec un sourire.

Ellora plissa les yeux. Après ce qu'elle avait vu, elle n'avait guère le cœur à plaisanter. Legolas s'en aperçut et lui demanda plus sérieusement ce qui n'allait pas. Ellora hésita. Comment lui avouer ce qu'elle venait de voir ? Qu'elle s'était vue elle-même, contaminée par la folie de son mystérieux frère, et l'avait tuée, lui ainsi que tous les autres, à coups d'épées dans une espèce de chantier inondé d'Orthanc ?

« J'ai parlé avec Galadriel de mes problèmes concernant mon frère. »

« Et qu'en avez-vous appris ? »

« Rien d'utile, j'en ai peur. Et vous ? À quoi pensiez-vous ? »

« Oh, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées », dit le prince avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Ellora plissa les yeux. Il évitait son regard, ce n'était pas naturel.

« Ah ! J'ai pigé ! Vous êtes amoureux ! » dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers lui.

Legolas ouvrit de grands yeux. Parfois, les manières exubérantes d'Ellora le prenaient au dépourvu. Aragorn était parfois comme ça, mais il avait été élevé par les Elfes et savait faire preuve de retenue quand cela était nécessaire. Ellora, elle, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

_Comme Gandalf_, pensa l'elfe, avec tristesse.

« Legolas ? Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » demanda Ellora, inquiète par son brusque changement d'attitude. L'avait-elle blessé sans le vouloir ?

« Non, tout va bien. »

« Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé avec Rana. »

« Oui, puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir ! » dit le prince dans un soupir. « J'ai passé un agréable moment en sa compagnie. Et elle m'a informé que nous repartirons tous dans trois jours. »

« Ah… trois jours ?! »

« Hélas, oui. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ellora d'être triste. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils ne resteraient jamais éternellement en Lorien. Mais cet endroit était si beau !

Ce soir-là, elle faillit oublier d'aller à la clairière et y rejoignit Nendir en courant.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! »

« Désolée, j'étais assez préoccupée », dit-elle en venant se blottir contre lui.

« Ce n'est rien. J'étais moi-même assez occupé aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Les seigneurs Celeborn et Galadriel ont enfin reçu une réponse. Ils partiront à Valinor. »

Ellora haussa un sourcil étonné. Alors ils partaient ? Elle essaya d'envisager tout ce que cela impliquait. Un jour, la Lothlorien ne serait qu'une forêt comme les autres. Les elfes et leur magie la quitteraient.

_Et lui aussi, un jour, il quittera cette terre_, pensa tristement Ellora en le regardant.

« Tu sembles triste. Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Nendir.

Ellora détourna le regard. Non, elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'une de leurs dernières soirées ainsi. Alors, pour toute réponse, elle saisit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Trois jours plus tard… _

Lorsque vint le jour du départ, la Communauté fut guidée par un groupe d'elfes jusqu'au bord de la rivière. Des barques les y attendaient. Tous dévoraient des yeux le paysage : le soleil se levait à peine, la Lorien semblait drapée d'un voile de lumière bleu apaisant.

Ce qui allégea grandement leur peine fut que les elfes leur firent des cadeaux avant de partir. Alignés face à un groupe de ces derniers, ils reçurent des capes fermées par des fibules représentant les feuilles vertes de la Lorien.

« Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'a revêtu l'habit de notre peuple. Puissent ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles », dit Celeborn.

Plus tard, tout le monde s'activa à remplir les barques avec des provisions. Les habitants de la Lorien les y aidaient. Ellora venait juste de passer une grande gourde d'eau à Boromir près d'une des barques, quand elle aperçut Nendir, un peu plus loin.

Elle hésita, puis passa un paquet rempli de lembas à son ami avant de courir rejoindre l'elfe. Ce dernier la regarda intensément, comme s'il souhaitait graver son visage dans sa mémoire, puis il la serra contre lui. Ellora lui rendit son étreinte et inspira fort son odeur, qui lui rappelait tant l'océan.

« _Sois prudente_ », lui souffla Nendir en elfique.

« _Toi aussi_ », dit Ellora sur le même ton.

L'elfe s'écarta d'elle, puis lui prit la main et y déposa quelque chose.

Ellora vit que c'était un pendentif : une fine chaîne de mithril qui soutenait un coquillage au creux duquel reposait, au milieu d'algues de jade finement entrelacées, une perle de cristal en forme de goutte d'eau. Le bijou était magnifique et d'une finesse !

« Il est splendide ! » souffla Ellora.

Elle était touchée qu'il lui fasse un tel présent. Nendir sourit, heureux qu'il lui plaise, d'autant qu'il avait une grande signification pour lui.

Il fit alors mine de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les elfes sur la berge qui s'apprêtaient à regarder la communauté partir, quand il entendit Ellora l'appeler. Étonné, il se retourna.

« Prends ceci », dit la jeune fille.

Elle lui tendit à son tour un bijou. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne dorée au bout de laquelle pendaient deux magnifiques perles de cristal en forme de goutte d'eau. Ce collier avait appartenu à sa mère autrefois (cf. chapitre 1 de la fic), et elle le lui avait offert quand elle était toute petite, en disant qu'il la protégerait. Ellora l'avait toujours gardé depuis, pour se rappeler que sa mère l'avait aimée pendant un temps.

Souriant, Nendir prit le collier. Ellora hésita, puis l'embrassa une dernière fois. Ils mirent tout leur amour dans ce baiser, puis enfin, les jeunes gens se séparèrent.

Ellora prit le chemin de la berge, quand elle aperçut Legolas et Rana un peu plus loin, isolés du reste du groupe comme Nendir et elle-même l'avaient été. Ils s'embrassaient.

Souriant, Ellora s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible jusqu'aux barques. Enfin, lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, on monta dans les barques.

Aragorn, Frodon et Sam dans l'une, Merry, Pippin et Boromir dans l'autre, Legolas, Gimli et Ellora dans la dernière.

Enfin, ce fut le départ. Les barques s'éloignèrent des berges du royaume des elfes et se mirent en route à travers le fleuve. Tous ramaient lentement, essayant de visionner encore un peu ce paysage de rêve. Qui sait s'ils n'y reviendraient jamais ?

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Lorien, ils se sentirent comme s'ils avaient enfin émergé d'un long rêve enchanteur. Mais les cadeaux étaient toujours là. Chacun en avait reçu un de la dame Galadriel.

_Non, pas tous_, pensa Ellora en regardant Aragorn. Il n'avait pas reçu de cadeau. Gimli non plus, d'ailleurs. Ellora avait reçu une belle épée elfique, légère et ornée d'écritures elfiques.

« Ah, ce départ restera la pire des blessures. Mon dernier regard s'est porté sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau. »

Ellora et Legolas eurent un léger sourire. Gimli semblait d'humeur fort poétique, aujourd'hui !

« Je ne qualifierai plus rien de beau, hormis son cadeau », dit le nain.

« Qu'était-ce ? » demanda le prince de Mirkwood, intrigué comme Ellora.

« J'ai osé lui demander un fil de sa chevelure dorée. Elle m'en a donné trois. »

Ellora sourit en portant la main à son cou où se trouvait désormais le pendentif de Nendir.

Ce voyage en Lorien demeurerait parmi ses plus beaux souvenirs de la Terre du Milieu. Elle s'aperçut alors que sa bague avait repris sa forme d'anneau multicolore. Une preuve de plus qu'ils n'étaient plus sous la protection de la Dame de Lumière.

Désormais, l'aventure reprenait. Et elle tiendrait sa promesse faite à Gandalf. Elle protégerait la Communauté avec sa magie.

Pourtant, bien plus tard, alors que tous ramaient sur le fleuve de l'Anduin, elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Comme une sensation de danger. Et cela semblait provenir de la rive est.

Comme pour confirmer, des croassements de corbeaux et de sinistres bruits de branches feuilles violemment remuées retentirent.

Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas ramèrent avec plus d'ardeur, comme pour échapper à cette mystérieuse angoisse qui ne voulait plus quitter tout la communauté.


	25. Où les liens se font et se défont

_Merci à **Darkbutterbiscuit**, **Mimi70** et **Sissi72-me** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 :<strong>

**Où les liens se font et se défont**

La méfiance. Voilà ce qui régissait la Communauté depuis plusieurs jours.

Hier soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, Ellora avait été réveillée par un cauchemar. Ils reprenaient depuis son départ de la Lorien. Une fois de plus, elle regretta la présence de Nendir. Mais le contact rassurant du pendentif contre son cœur l'aida vite à retrouver son calme. Elle aurait pu se rendormir si elle n'avait entendu Boromir se disputer avec Aragorn, l'accusant apparemment de renier ce qu'il était. Aragorn avait répliqué qu'il ne s'approcherait pas de sa cité, si cela lui permettait d'y amener l'Anneau.

L'Anneau… ce maudit bijou continuait de poser des problèmes à la Communauté ! Elle se tourna vers Frodon. Il semblait dormir.

Le lendemain soir, après une journée de plus à pagayer sur la rivière, alors que tout le monde rejoignait sa couche pour dormir sur la rive, la jeune fille s'approcha de Frodon. Le Hobbit était assis, il semblait réfléchir.

« Frodon ? »

Le Hobbit sursauta puis se tourna vers elle.

« Oui, Ellora ? »

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, je… j'ai juste du mal à trouver le sommeil. »

« Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux », dit la jeune fille avec un triste sourire auquel répondit le Hobit.

Ellora s'assit près de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à contempler la rivière. Puis la jeune fille se jeta à l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Frodon ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Vous croyez que Sam est le seul à l'avoir remarqué ? Je sais que vous n'allez pas bien. Je pensais que comme moi, la Lorien vous aurait aidé à surmonter ce qui s'est passé, mais… »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Ellora, je vous assure. Et puis, pour ce à quoi vous faites allusion, sachez que je ne vous en veux pas du tout. »

Ellora hocha la tête, pas très convaincue.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dites-le-moi, allez ! » Puis, comme il semblait détourner le regard, elle se pencha et lui dit : « Ne m'obligez pas à lire dans vos pensées. J'en suis capable depuis que ma bague a pris l'apparence de Nenya. »

Frodon prit l'air stupéfait, puis poussa un soupir.

« Très bien, mais… vous devez me jurer que vous n'en parlerez à personne. Et que vous ne m'arrêterez pas. »

« Vous arrêter dans quoi ? »

« Je vais quitter la Communauté. »

Ellora faillit pousser un cri, mais se retint de justesse, trop choquée pour qu'il sorte.

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. La Communauté va se dissoudre. Regardez ce qui s'est passé hier soir, avec Boromir et Aragorn… Et je sais que vous vous sentez mal à l'aise depuis que nous sommes partis de Fondcombe. L'Anneau vous fait un mauvais effet, j'ai parfois vu comment vous grimaciez de dégoût en regardant ma poitrine, là où il se trouvait. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ellora d'être surprise. Elle n'avait pas cru que le Hobbit s'en apercevrait.

« Frodon, je vous assure que je ne voulais pas… »

« Je sais, Ellora. Mais cela prouve bien que j'ai raison : je dois continuer seul. »

« Mais… enfin, Frodon, c'est… c'est si loin ! Et puis, il y a Gollum qui nous suit ! Vous n'y arriverez jamais tout seul ! »

« Mais je le dois. C'est ça, ou d'autres mourront. »

Ellora poussa un soupir et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle comprenait parfaitement le point de vue du Hobbit, mais l'idée de l'abandonner lui était insupportable.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant, elle reporta simplement son attention sur la rivière. Frodon fit de même, tout en lui jetant de furtifs regards. Il était embarrassé maintenant, il aurait aimé qu'elle continue de lui parler. Il partirait peut-être demain, et il ne voulait pas la quitter sur une dispute.

« J'ai pensé la même chose que vous quand j'étais petite, Frodon. »

« Comment ? »

« Partir. Fuguer. J'avais six ans. Après l'incident au parc… quand ma mère a cessé de m'aimer. Elle est partie pendant plus d'un an à l'étranger. Quand elle est revenue, on aurait dit une étrangère. Elle a eu des problèmes pour reprendre une vie normale avec mon père et moi. Elle cassait souvent des objets, ou bien elle avait l'air absent. Elle faisait des cauchemars. Et elle se disputait très souvent avec mon père. J'ai cru que c'était ma faute. J'ai alors pensé fuguer. Mais mon père m'a retenue. Il disait que ça ne changerait rien, au contraire ! Que sans moi, tout irait encore plus mal. Et qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre comme il avait perdu ma mère. »

Elle se tourna vers le Hobbit.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une très bonne comparaison, mais aujourd'hui, je suis comme mon père : je ne veux pas que quelqu'un auquel je tiens me quitte. Je me fiche de l'Anneau, Frodon ! Je veux que vous restiez ! »

Le Hobbit lui sourit, touché par ses mots.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Ellora. Dame Galadriel m'a fait comprendre que c'était la bonne chose à faire. »

Ellora poussa un soupir. Très bien, il avait gagné ! Soudain, elle releva la tête.

« J'ai une idée ! Bougez pas ! »

Elle courut près de l'endroit où se trouvaient tous les sacs. Elle sortit son grimoire et une bougie de l'un d'eux, puis revint près du Hobbit. Elle alluma la bougie en la plongeant les flammes du feu de camp, puis elle la plaça au sol, entre elle et Frodon. Elle traça des runes au sol autour, puis lut une page avant de tendre ses mains au Hobbit.

« Donnez-moi vos mains. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« C'est un sort de soutien. Comme ça, malgré la distance, où que vous soyez, je sentirai si vous allez mal, si vous êtes fatigué ou triste. Et je pourrai vous soutenir moralement. »

Le Hobbit hésita, puis lui tendit ses mains. Ellora fit en sorte que leurs doigts soient liés, puis elle ferma les yeux et murmura une formule en elfique.

La flamme de la bougie trembla, puis une lumière se forma à l'intérieur des mains d'Ellora. Elle enveloppa celles de Frodon, puis leurs deux corps, comme pour les lier.

Le Hobbit sentit soudain quelque chose se former dans un recoin de son esprit. Comme si quelqu'un avait entrouvert une fenêtre, pour y laisser entrer un ami quand bon lui semblerait.

Il rouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément. Il lui semblait soudain aller mieux, il avait moins froid. Par contre, il avait un peu faim…

« Mangez avant de dormir », dit Ellora, tout en rangeant ses affaires.

Acquiesçant, le Hobbit se dirigea vers les sacs. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, puis se retourna.

« Ellora… »

« Oui ? »

« … Merci. »

La jeune fille lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Pourtant, en regardant le semi-homme marcher vers le feu, elle eut un pincement de cœur. Elle aurait tout donné pour le convaincre de renoncer à cette folie, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages voilaient les étoiles, ce soir. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle aurait aimé leur demander conseil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, le voyage sur la rivière avait repris. Il allait bientôt être midi quand tous aperçurent au loin l'Argonath. Aragorn en avait parlé à Ellora, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel spectacle.

Les statues des rois de jadis étaient incroyables. Aussi grandes que les falaises, les deux hommes vêtus de robes royales tendaient la main chacun vers l'horizon comme pour saluer les voyageurs. Ellora n'en revenait pas. Combien d'hommes, combien d'années avait-il fallu pour construire un tel chef-d'œuvre ?

Les trois canots ralentirent, pour admirer les statues pendant quelques minutes, puis ils reprirent leur route.

Arrivés en vue des chutes de Rauros, ils se dirigèrent vers la rive ouest et y accostèrent. On installa rapidement le bivouac.

« Nous traverserons la rivière à la tombée de la nuit. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pied. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le nord », dit Aragorn en déposant les derniers sacs près du feu.

Ellora n'écoutait le rôdeur que d'une oreille distraite, car elle avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de Legolas depuis qu'ils avaient accosté : il fixait les bois devant lui avec l'air inquiet. Elle-même se sentait mal, mais pour d'autres raisons qu'elle avait promis à Frodon de garder secrètes. Gimli cessa de remuer les bûches et se tourna vers Aragorn.

« Ah oui ? Il nous faudra simplement trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe tranchant comme des lames de rasoir. Et après cela, ce sera encore mieux ! »

En l'entendant parler ainsi, Pippin s'arrêta de manger.

« Des marécages puants et gluants à perte de vue », finit le nain.

« Oui, c'est notre route », confirma Aragorn.

Pippin regarda le rôdeur avec des yeux ronds.

« Je vous conseille de prendre du repos afin de recouvrer vos forces, maître nain », poursuivit Aragorn avec ironie.

« Recouvrer mes… ? Bah ! »

Legolas s'arracha à la contemplation des bois et s'approcha d'Aragorn.

« Nous devrions partir maintenant. »

« Non, c'est trop risqué. Les Orques patrouillent sur la rive est. Il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache », dit le rôdeur.

« Ce n'est pas la rive est qui m'inquiète. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit… Quelque chose approche. Je le sens ! »

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Finalement, Frodon n'avait pas choisi le bon jour pour quitter la Communauté ?

Merry arriva à ce moment précis, un tas de bois dans les bras. Il le posa au sol, parcourut le bivouac du regard puis demanda où était Frodon.

Ellora ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle allait pousser un soupir las quand soudain, elle sentit la peur lui tenailler le ventre. Elle porta la main à son cœur. Il battait si vite ! Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

_Cette peur n'est pas à moi_, comprit-elle.

C'était Frodon. Son lien magique avec lui venait de réagir. Il avait des ennuis !

« Ellora ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » demanda Pippin.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle fonça dans les bois, ignorant les appels de ses amis. Elle courut de toutes ses forces vers l'endroit où elle sentait Frodon l'appeler à l'aide inconsciemment.

Elle aperçut bientôt le Hobbit qui courait, poursuivi par… Boromir ?! Elle plissa les yeux. Le Gondorien avait une aura anormalement noire autour de lui.

_Imbécile ! Fonce ! _se dit-elle en reprenant sa course.

Boromir plaqua Frodon au sol et porta les mains à son cou, autant pour l'étrangler que lui prendre l'Anneau. Ellora plongea et entraîna le Gondorien au sol avec elle.

Se redressant, elle cria : « SAUVE-TOI ! »

Frodon obéit et mit l'Anneau à son doigt, puis s'enfuit. Furieux, Boromir se tourna vers la jeune fille avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, puis se précipita vers elle pour essayer de la frapper. Elle roula au sol pour éviter ses coups de pied, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui crier :

« Maudite vipère, je comprends tout, maintenant. Vous êtes de mèche, tous les deux ! VOUS VOULEZ DONNER L'ANNEAU À SAURON ! SOYEZ MAUDITS ! VOUS, LES MAGES ET TOUS LES SEMI-HOMMES ! »

Ellora n'y tint. Elle se releva et courut vers Boromir pour le frapper au visage de toutes ses forces. Le Gondorien tomba au sol et y resta un instant. Il releva lentement la tête en tremblant.

« Ell… Ellora ? Que… ? Où est Frodon ? Je… Oh, qu'ai-je fait ?! » gémit le malheureux en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

En le voyant ainsi, elle oublia sa peur et sa colère. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et prit ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas vous, Boromir. Je l'ai clairement vu. C'était L'Anneau. Mais maintenant, cela n'arrivera plus. »

« Je… Que voulez-vous dire ? »

La jeune fille allait répondre, quand des cris d'Orques et le cliquetis des armes lui parvinrent. Son ami l'entendit également. Ils se levèrent de concert et coururent ensemble vers la source de ce bruit.

Ils finirent par apercevoir Merry et Pippin qui courraient, poursuivis par des Orques. Ellora n'en avait jamais vu de pareils. Ils étaient grands, la peau noire et l'air massif, comme des espèces de gorille, avec de longs cheveux noirs en dreadlocks sales. Et ils portaient tous une armure frappée d'une main blanche.

Dégainant leurs armes, ils se ruèrent sur les monstres, aidant les Hobbits qui combattaient déjà avec leurs petites épées. Mais les monstres étaient nombreux. Ellora décida de combiner la magie avec l'épée : elle tranchait d'une main et projetait des éclairs de l'autre. Cela était pratique, mais l'affaiblissait aussi beaucoup. Les Hobbits se mirent de la partie en jetant des cailloux.

Boromir finit par prendre son cor à sa ceinture et se mit à souffler dedans. Ellora secoua la tête. Où étaient les autres ? Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ?

Elle sentit soudain la fatigue et la colère s'agiter en elle. Sa magie réagissait à ses émotions. Elle saisit son épée à deux mains, puis la planta dans le sol en hurlant. Une formidable salve d'éclairs jaillit de la garde et frappa tous les monstres présents dans un rayon de quarante mètres. Ils tombèrent au sol, réduits en petits tas de cendres noires.

Boromir et les Hobbits la regardèrent avec stupeur. Elle avait toujours le don pour les scotcher avec ses pouvoirs ! Mais soudain, le visage de Boromir passa de la stupeur à la douleur. Ellora vit alors qu'une flèche s'était plantée dans la poitrine de l'homme. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut le coupable, juché sur un promontoire devant eux. C'était un de ces monstres, encore plus gros et féroce que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà affrontés. Il tenait un arc dans ses mains.

Ellora tendit la main vers lui pour le foudroyer, mais sa magie était à sec. Elle allait peut-être décider autre chose quand elle vit Boromir se redresser en poussant un cri et continuer de lutter contre d'autres créatures qui arrivaient.

La jeune fille se figea. Comment pouvait-il encore combattre, dans cet état ? Les Hobbits le regardaient eux aussi, partagés par la même pensée que leur amie.

Boromir reçut une deuxième flèche, mais poursuivit. À la troisième, il tomba à genoux.

Fou de rage, Merry brandit son épée en poussant un cri de guerre. Ellora et Pippin l'imitèrent. Ils voulurent attaquer, mais les monstres évitèrent leurs coups tout en les attrapant, puis en les entraînant au loin avec eux. Impuissants, ils regardèrent Boromir resté à genoux au sol, qui les fixait avec désespoir.

Ellora essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de son agresseur, mais il lui donna un violent coup sur la tête, qui lui fit perdre à moitié connaissance.

Alors qu'on lui attachait les mains puis la coinçait dans le dos d'un des monstres tout comme les Hobbits, elle sentit son lien avec Frodon palpiter.

Elle vit des images défiler devant ses yeux : Sam qui traversait la rivière pour atteindre Frodon seul sur une barque, Sam qui se noyait, Sam qui était remonté par Frodon, puis son serment de le suivre quoiqu'il arrive. Alors qu'ils s'étreignaient, la jeune fille sentit elle-même les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle ne sut si c'était à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Boromir, ou le geste de ce bon Sam si brave et loyal.

_Les deux_, comprit-elle.

Et elle ressentit l'émotion de Frodon : il y avait encore un espoir.

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle ferma les yeux, laissant les créatures l'emporter avec ses deux amis vers un futur incertain.

* * *

><p><em>Le chapitre s'arrête là, désolée ! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, à part le lien magique qu'Ellora tisse entre elle et Frodon, mais bon… <em>


	26. Des retrouvailles inattendues

_Merci à **Sissi-72** et **Mimi70** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Yellou** pour avoir mis ma fic en alert.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 :<strong>

**Des retrouvailles inattendues  
><strong>

Ellora avait mal. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle avait émergé de son état semi-comateux.

Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Boromir. Elle savait juste que pendant le « voyage » imposé par les Uruk-haïs, ses ignobles kidnappeurs, elle avait plusieurs fois sombré dans le noir avant d'émerger par à-coups. Elle plissa les yeux. Ce fut une erreur, car elle avait mal à la tempe gauche. Il lui semblait que ses cheveux collaient à sa peau à cet endroit, comme si quelque chose de poisseux avait coulé puis séché. Elle avait dû saigner. Oui, maintenant, elle se souvenait : on lui avait ôté son bâillon et elle avait voulu hurler une incantation pour tuer ces monstres. L'un d'eux, le meneur, l'avait fait taire en la frappant violemment.

Et maintenant ? Elle aperçut Merry et Pippin à sa gauche, attachés eux aussi et les bras noués chacun au cou d'une de ces créatures. Une chose était sûre, ils n'allaient pas les manger. Trois jours s'étaient déjà écoulés. S'ils n'avaient été qu'un butin de chasse, les Uruk-haïs les auraient tués le premier soir, découpés en rondelles puis dévorés. Alors que voulaient-ils ?

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ellora bougea doucement la tête de manière à voir par-dessus l'épaule pestilentielle de son agresseur. Elle vit des Orques jaillir des rochers devant elle et s'approcher du chef de la troupe d'Uruk-haïs.

« Vous êtes en retard. Notre maître s'impatiente. Il veut les petits rats de la Comté et la magicienne ! » dit le chef des Orques, un monstre au corps disloqué, avec des dents tordues.

« Je ne reçois pas d'ordres d'un Orque véreux. Saroumane aura son butin. On les lui livrera », répliqua le chef des Uruk-haïs.

Pour toute réponse, les Orques émirent des cris agressifs, un mélange de caquètement de poule et de cris de chèvre à l'agonie.

Ellora fut tirée de son observation par Pippin qui essayait en vain de parler à Merry. Le pauvre avait les yeux fermés, sa tête penchait dangereusement sur le côté.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Pippin demander de l'eau pour lui, elle ferma les yeux.

_Non, Pippin, mauvais plan !_

Pourtant, les monstres s'exécutèrent en ricanant. L'un d'eux fit pencher le goulot de sa gourde vers la bouche du pauvre Merry. Ce dernier recracha un liquide marron et sale, qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'eau.

« Espèces de monstres ! » cria Ellora, furieuse, tandis que Merry toussait.

Les Uruk-haïs cessèrent de rire. Le plus proche saisit le visage de la jeune fille d'une main et la frappa violemment de l'autre. Il allait sûrement continuer, mais son chef l'arrêta, lui rappelant que leur maître la voulait vivante, elle plus que les deux autres.

Ellora n'y comprenait rien, mais elle s'en moquait. La douleur était déjà forte, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait encore s'intensifier après ce coup. Elle fit pourtant un effort pour demeurer consciente. Heureusement, le coup n'avait fait qu'effleurer la surface de sa tête, il n'avait pas bien visé, car l'Uruk-haï qui la portait gigotait beaucoup.

Soudain, le chef s'approcha d'un de ses sbires qui reniflait l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? »

« De la chair humaine. »

Ellora regarda Pippin et tous deux sourirent avec espoir.

_Aragorn ! _

« Partons ! »

Tandis que les monstres se remettaient à courir, Ellora vit Pippin essayer de décrocher sa broche. La jeune fille agita légèrement les doigts. La feuille de Lorien se détacha seule de la cape et tomba au sol. Au moins, sa magie fonctionnait encore, elle avait toujours le don de télékinésie. Mais qu'en était-il du reste ? Elle n'arrivait plus à ressentir la présence de Frodon.

_Évidemment, il est trop loin, et tu ne peux pas te concentrer dans ces conditions, pauvre gourde ! _

Elle gémit. Comme elle aurait aimé être chez elle, en cet instant ! Elle devrait être en vacances, avec son père et sa mère, sur Terre, en Floride…

Une minute ! Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-elle ici, dans ce monde ? Plus de deux mois, c'était sûr. Les vacances étaient passées. Elle aurait dû recommencer un nouveau trimestre, commencer à chercher un lycée où s'inscrire, puis la fac, en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit toujours avec Parvati. Oh, comme elle aurait aimé revoir sa meilleure amie en cet instant. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir d'elle. Mais elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de son visage. Elle avait oublié des choses qu'autrefois, elle aurait retrouvées en moins d'une seconde. La couleur des meubles dans sa chambre, sa couette, le dernier papier-peint sur son ordinateur, le nombre de tickets de bus qu'il lui restait avant de racheter un nouveau carnet, le CD qu'elle laissait toujours dans son ordinateur même éteint, pour l'écouter dès que l'envie la prenait… Elle devait aussi rendre quelque chose à Parvati, un jeu vidéo que son amie lui avait prêtée. Mais elle ne se rappelait plus lequel. Tout cela semblait appartenir à une autre vie.

_Si jamais on s'en sort, je jure de tout faire pour me rappeler de ma vie d'avant ! Je n'oublierai plus, c'est juré ! _

Elle venait juste de formuler cette promesse quand elle se sentit soulevée puis jetée au sol avec les Hobbits. Elle réalisa alors qu'il faisait nuit. Ils se tenaient tous près d'une forêt devant laquelle les monstres s'étaient arrêtés. Tous se tenaient les côtes et haletaient bruyamment.

« On n'ira pas plus loin… tant qu'on n'aura pas fait une pause ! » dit l'un d'eux.

« Allumez un feu ! »

Tandis qu'ils préparaient leur bivouac, Ellora et Pippin rampèrent jusque près de Merry.

« Merry ? » demanda Pippin.

« Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise en quittant la Comté, Pippin », dit Merry d'une voix douloureuse.

Ellora eut un sourire attendri. Au moins, elle avait encore deux amis avec elle. Soudain, un craquement en provenance de la forêt leur parvint. Était-ce son imagination, ou Ellora entendait les arbres gémir ? On aurait dit qu'ils grognaient et grinçaient, pourtant il n'y avait pas de vent.

« D'où vient ce bruit ? » demanda Pippin.

Merry tendit l'oreille.

« Des arbres. »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent Ellora et Pippin en même temps.

« Souvenez-vous, la Vieille Forêt qui borde le Pays de Bouc. C'est là-bas que nous vous avions rencontrée, Ellora ! Les gens disaient qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau qui faisait pousser des arbres immenses… et les rendait vivants ! »

« Vivants ? » répéta Pippin.

Ellora se souvint. Oui, Baie d'Or le lui avait expliqué ! En effet, les arbres semblaient étonnamment vivants. Et elle n'avait pas oublié l'épisode du vieux saule pleureur.

« Des arbres qui pouvaient murmurer, discuter entre eux… et même se déplacer ! »

Là, le Hobbit et la jeune fille froncèrent des sourcils. Ils furent brusquement tirés de leur discussion par les Uruk-haïs et les Orques, qui se plaignaient de n'avoir rien à manger à part du pain moisi. L'un des Orques, un horrible petit teigneux aux yeux rouges et au crâne dégarni, les regarda avec l'air gourmand.

« On pourrait les manger ! C'est de la viande fraîche ! »

Le chef des Uruk-haïs tendit un doigt menaçant vers lui.

« Ils-ne-sont-pas-à-manger ! » martela-t-il.

_Pour une fois, je vous remercie !_ pensa Ellora.

Les Uruk-haïs tirèrent leurs trois captifs en arrière, loin des Orques.

« Et leurs jambes ? Ils en ont pas besoin ! » dit celui qu'Ellora avait surnommé Dents-Tordues. « Ça doit être goûteux ! »

« NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'EUX ! » cria le chef des Uruk-haïs en le repoussant violemment en arrière. « Nous les livrerons à Saroumane en vie et entiers ! »

« En vie ? Pourquoi en vie ? Offrent-ils un bon divertissement ? »

Ellora frémit. Saroumane… son arrière-grand-père ! Oh, misère, tout s'expliquait ! Il voulait la rencontrer, l'enrôler ! Oui, mais les Hobbits ? La réponse vint du chef, il la donna à l'Orque :

« Ils possèdent une arme elfique. Le Maître la veut pour la guerre. »

Pippin se pencha vers Merry.

« Ils croient que nous avons l'Anneau. »

« Chut ! S'ils découvrent la vérité, on est morts », dit Merry.

Soudain, un cri aigu leur parvint de derrière. Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'un Orque s'était faufilé entre les Uruk-haïs jusque devant eux. Il leva son épée en l'air.

« Voyons ce qu'ils possèdent ! Découpons-les ! »

Il allait les tuer, quand le chef des Uruk-haïs réagit en lui coupant la tête avec sa propre arme. La tête de l'Orque rebondit sur l'épaule de Merry puis elle tomba au sol avec le reste du cadavre.

« La viande est de retour au menu, mes amis ! » cria le chef.

Sur ce, tous se jetèrent sur le cadavre. Ils poussèrent sans ménagement les deux Hobbits et la jeune fille. Ceux-ci en profitèrent alors pour se mettre à ramper loin d'eux.

Mais soudain, Pippin sentit un pied s'abattre sur son dos puis le retourner violemment. Dents-Tordues !

« Vas-y ! Appelle à l'aide ! Tu peux crier. Plus personne ne te sauvera désormais », dit-il en le saisissant à la mâchoire.

Ellora se retourna et sentit la rage lui nouer les entrailles. Elle n'allait pas laisser un autre de ses amis mourir ! Elle tendit les mains pour jeter un éclair, quand un sifflement résonna au-dessus de sa tête. Elle vit une lance jaillir de nulle part et se planter dans le dos de la créature, la clouant au sol.

Les trois compagnons se redressèrent et virent des cavaliers jaillir de l'obscurité pour attaquer les monstres en plein repas. Ils en profitèrent. Merry aperçut une lame d'Orque traînant par terre. Il rampa jusque près d'elle puis se mit à frotter ses liens dessus. Une fois libéré, il courut détacher ses compagnons.

Ils se redressèrent et se mirent à courir au milieu du chaos de la bataille. Les Hobbits passaient facilement entre les jambes des cheveux, mais pas Ellora. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal, son corps était endolori, et elle ne voyait pas très clair. Elle vit soudain un cheval se planter devant elle et se cabrer, lui barrant la route. Elle reçut un coup de sabot à la tête et fut projetée en arrière. Elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La bataille avait enfin cessé. Éomer parcourut le champ de bataille et eut la grande satisfaction de voir qu'aucun de ses hommes n'était tombé. Ils avaient tué toutes les créatures, Orques comme Uruk-haïs.

« Seigneur Éomer ! » cria un des cavaliers.

Le neveu du roi descendit de cheval et s'approcha de l'homme. Il se tenait à genoux au sol, près d'une dépouille. Une fois près de lui, il fut stupéfait de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ces répugnantes créatures, mais d'une jeune fille. Elle était si jeune ! Il ne lui donnait pas plus de seize ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns tressés en natte d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches. Elle portait des vêtements d'homme, dont les couleurs se fondaient avec l'herbe et l'obscurité de la nuit. Ses hommes et lui n'y comprenaient rien. Que faisait-elle ici, parmi tous ces monstres ?

« À en juger ses blessures et les marques à ses poignets, elle était leur prisonnière », dit un autre homme.

« Mais quel intérêt aurait-elle pour leur maître ? » demanda Éomer.

Il se pencha pour prendre son pouls au niveau du cou. Il était plutôt faible, mais bien là. Son doigt accrocha une fine chaîne d'argent. Il tira dessus et regarda avec admiration le pendentif qui ornait le cou de la jeune fille. Un travail d'elfe, nul doute là-dessus. Il devait s'agir d'une personne importante.

« Bon, installons le camp pour la nuit », dit le capitaine en se redressant, la blessée dans ses bras.

Les tentes furent vite dressées, les feux allumés. Dans sa tente, Eomer se tenait au chevet de la jeune fille. Il l'avait installée sur une couchette et lavait maintenant le sang de sa blessure au visage avec un chiffon humide. Une fois son visage propre, il fut encore plus frappé par sa jeunesse et sa beauté. Elle lui rappelait un peu sa sœur, qu'il avait dû abandonner à Edoras. Si Grima n'avait pas provoqué son bannissement…

Il fut tiré de ses songes par un gémissement. Il vit la jeune fille cligner des yeux puis tourner la tête vers lui. En le voyant, elle prit peur et essaya de reculer.

« Calmez-vous, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre », dit Éomer.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais cessa de bouger. Son regard vif et brillant frappa le Rohirrim. On aurait dit le regard des magiciens… Il secoua la tête. Une fille ne pouvait être magicienne, il s'agissait toujours de vieux hommes. Et elle n'était pas une elfe, ses oreilles le prouvaient. Alors pourquoi percevait-il une lumière autour d'elle ?

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« … Ellora », finit par répondre la jeune fille.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, Ellora. Mes hommes brûlent les cadavres de vos tortionnaires en ce moment. Vous auriez pu finir parmi eux. »

Ellora fronça des sourcils, puis regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

« Dites… où sont mes amis ? »

« Vos amis? »

« Oui, deux Hobbits, Merry et Pippin ! Vous n'avez pas trouvé deux petits hommes aux cheveux frisés, avec moi ? »

« Non », dit Éomer.

Ellora secoua la tête. Oh non ! Ils n'étaient quand même pas morts ? Il fallait qu'elle aille vérifier les cadavres. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais la douleur revint à la tête, l'obligeant à retomber sur les couvertures.

« Reposez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité ici », dit Éomer.

Ellora n'eut pas la force de le remercier. Elle laissa son esprit glisser dans les ténèbres, une fois de plus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aragorn ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Depuis que la Communauté avait été brisée, il avait le sentiment que certaines choses continuaient de lui échapper. Certes, Legolas et Gimli ne l'avaient pas lâché, ils avaient couru ensemble pendant des jours après les Uruk-haïs. Gimli s'était souvent plaint, disant qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ni mangé depuis trois jours et trois nuits. Et aujourd'hui, il ignorait toujours s'ils parviendraient à retrouver leurs amis à temps. Les Uruk-haïs avaient fait une pause hier soir, et Gimli avait réclamé qu'ils en fassent autant, mais Aragorn avait refusé. Legolas avait dû l'aider pour convaincre le nain de ne pas s'arrêter de courir.

Ce matin, le soleil se levait. Legolas n'aimait pas sa couleur, il savait que l'astre pouvait prendre une couleur rouge, signe de guerre et de sang versé par les armes.

Aragorn s'arrêta pour examiner des traces au sol, quand un hennissement retentit. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et aperçut un groupe de cavaliers qui approchaient. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre. Ils se cachèrent derrière un tas de rochers, puis regardèrent passer les cavaliers. Aragorn reconnut leurs couleurs : vert et or, les couleurs du Rohan.

Il interrogea Legolas du regard. L'elfe ne semblait pas plus décidé que lui. Se levant, le rôdeur sortit de sa cachette et cria aux cavaliers déjà loin : « Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ? »

Les Rohirrims firent demi-tour et galopèrent vers eux. Aragorn s'attendit à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant eux, mais ils exécutèrent une autre démarche : ils les encerclèrent, puis pointèrent leurs lances sur eux.

« Que font un Elfe, un Homme et un Nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez vite ! » exigea le meneur, Eomer.

« Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux. Je vous donnerai le mien », dit Gimli.

Aragorn détourna la tête pour cacher sa grimace. Gimli avait toujours le chic pour insulter les gens. Eomer n'apprécia guère les paroles de Gimli, car il descendit de cheval et s'approcha de lui avec l'air menaçant.

« Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol. »

Avec une vitesse surhumaine, Legolas sortit une flèche de son carquois et arma son arc.

« Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! »

Les Rohirrims braquèrent immédiatement la pointe de leurs lances vers l'elfe, bien décidés à protéger leur capitaine. Lentement, Aragorn força Legolas à abaisser son arc, puis fit les présentations.

« Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn. Et Legolas, du Royaume des Forêts. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre roi. »

À ces mots, Eomer lâcha Legolas du regard et baissa tristement les yeux.

« Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même ses proches », dit-il en ôtant son casque.

Les cavaliers redressèrent leurs lances.

« Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et revendique ces terres. Je suis entouré des fidèles au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. On dit qu'il va et vient, vieillard sous un manteau à capuchon. Et partout, ses espions évitent nos filets », poursuivit le capitaine en fixant chaque membre du trio l'un après l'autre.

« Nous ne sommes pas des espions, intervint Aragorn. Nous traquons une bande d'Uruk-haïs qui détiennent trois de nos amis. »

« Nous avons massacré les Uruks cette nuit. Quant à vos amis… » dit Eomer, avant de se retourner pour faire signe à un de ses cavaliers d'approcher.

Les chevaux s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un Rohirrim qui portait une jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras. En la voyant, Aragorn ressentit un grand soulagement. Elle était sauvée ! Legolas s'approcha du cavalier et fit doucement descendre la jeune fille du cheval pour la porter dans ses bras. Elle vivait, il pouvait le sentir, mais elle était si pâle !

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Gimli, lui aussi conscient du teint de son amie.

« Elle était gravement blessée et épuisée. Nous l'avons soignée, elle a simplement besoin de repos », dit Eomer.

« Mais il y avait aussi deux Hobbits ! Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits ? » insista Gimli.

Voyant qu'Eomer ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait, Aragorn ajouta : « Ils seraient petits. Des enfants, à vos yeux. »

Eomer fit la moue. Ellora lui en avait déjà parlé, mais non, cela ne lui disait toujours rien.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées », dit-il en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

Les trois compagnons aperçurent un curieux tas noir qui faisait tache sur l'horizon verdoyant du Rohan. Un panache de fumée s'en échappait. Aragorn baissa tristement les yeux. Legolas serra plus fort Ellora contre lui, comme pour se raccrocher à l'idée qu'elle était vivante, elle, au moins.

« Morts ? » souffla Gimli.

« Je suis désolé », dit Eomer.

Voyant l'air abattu des trois compagnons, le Rohirrim émit un sifflement, puis dit : « Hasufeld ! Arod ! »

Un cheval blanc et un autre alezan approchèrent.

« Puissent ces chevaux mieux vous profiter qu'à leurs précédents maîtres. Adieu », dit-il en remontant sur son destrier. « Prenez soin de cette jeune fille et cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Vers le nord ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, les Rohirrims repartirent au galop. Aragorn les regarda s'éloigner. Un gémissement le fit se retourner. Ellora émergeait doucement de l'inconscience. Elle cligna des yeux puis fronça des sourcils en voyant l'elfe qui la portait.

« Legolas ? »

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit.

« Ellora, vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs », dit Gimli en s'approchant pour prendre la main de son amie.

Ellora regarda le nain, puis le rôdeur.

« Vous êtes tous vraiment là ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui, nous sommes bien là », dit Aragorn en s'approchant pour lui caresser la joue. Elle était froide, mais au moins elle n'avait pas de fièvre, c'était bon signe. Comme l'avait dit le capitaine des Rohirrims, elle avait juste besoin d'être ménagée. « Legolas, passez-la-moi, je vais la prendre avec moi sur mon cheval. »

Legolas obéit et aida son ami à la hisser sur Arod. Une fois Aragorn en selle, Legolas et Gimli montèrent sur Hasufeld puis le quatuor partit au petit galop jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la pile de cadavres en train de brûler.

Les secousses, la sensation du vent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux firent du bien à Ellora. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir retrouvé ses amis aussi vite. La proximité d'Aragorn la rassurait, elle serrait l'une des mains que le rôdeur avait posée autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre tenait la bride. Ils étaient venus, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée.

Mais maintenant, où étaient passés les Hobbits ? En arrivant sur le lieu où avaient brûlé les corps, la jeune fille eut un haut-le-cœur. Heureusement qu'Eomer ne lui avait fait boire que de l'eau et du bouillon ce matin, avant de partir à cheval. L'odeur des Uruk-haïs n'était pas agréable, mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine putréfaction et brûlés. Un Rohirrim avait même planté la tête du chef sur une pique près du monticule de cadavres.

« Ellora, vous pouvez marcher ? » demanda doucement Aragorn.

« Oui », répondit la jeune fille.

Elle descendit de cheval avec lui et ses deux compagnons. Gimli s'approcha du tas de cadavres et se mit à chercher dedans avec l'une de ses haches. Ellora aurait aimé lui épargner cette peine, mais elle ne se rappelait pas elle-même si les Hobbits avaient pu en réchapper ou non.

Soudain, Gimli arrêta de bouger. Il sortit quelque chose des restes de corps et se tourna vers ses amis. Ellora reconnut la ceinture à lanière finement ouvragée des elfes de la Lorien.

« C'est une de leurs ceintures », dit le nain d'une voix blanche.

Tristement, Legolas baissa les yeux et dit : « Hiro hyn hîdh ab'wanath. »

_Puissent-ils trouver la paix après la mort_, traduisit mentalement Ellora.

Elle baissa les yeux à son tour. Encore une fois, elle avait échoué à sauver deux de ses amis. Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'arrivait plus à avoir mal, maintenant. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait dépassé ce stade, elle était blindée maintenant. Aragorn se tourna brusquement vers une tête d'Uruk traînant près de lui et shoota dedans, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la plaine. Il tomba à genoux en hurlant de rage.

« On les a abandonnés », fit tristement Gimli.

« Non, c'est moi qui les ai abandonnés. C'est de ma faute, une fois de plus », dit la jeune fille.

« Non, Ellora, vous n'y êtes pour rien, voyons ! » dit le nain, choqué par une telle idée.

Ellora se retourna pour lui crier que si, c'était elle, quand elle vit que le nain avait… disparu ! Et les autres aussi ! Elle était pourtant au même endroit, à la lisière de la forêt où les Uruk-haïs les avaient déposés, elle et les Hobbits. Mais il faisait nuit. Et les monstres étaient là, en train de combattre les Rohirrims.

« Euh… Aragorn ? Legolas ? Gimli ? Vous êtes où ? » gémit Ellora, inquiète.

Son choc à la tête lui infligeait-il des espèces d'hallucinations ?

Pour ses trois amis, il faisait toujours jour, ils étaient près de la pile de cadavres brûlés. Mais ils regardaient Ellora sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La jeune fille semblait sonder l'espace autour d'elle avec inquiétude, comme si elle était devenue aveugle et ne les voyait plus.

« Ellora ? » demanda Aragorn.

Mais son amie ne l'entendait plus. Il n'y avait que le hennissement des chevaux, le cliquetis des armes et les cris des monstres. Elle aperçut soudain les Hobbits avec… elle-même ! Un double d'elle se trouvait là, en train de se débarrasser de ses liens avec l'aide de ses deux compagnons.

Elle vit son sosie se faire assommer par un sabot, puis tomber au sol. Mais les Hobbits, eux, s'étaient retournés, inquiets de ne plus voir leur amie. Ils l'aperçurent brièvement, entre deux chevaux, et voulurent faire marche arrière pour aller l'aider, quand Merry sentit qu'on tirait sur sa ceinture. Ellora reconnut Dents-Tordues. Le Hobbit détacha sa ceinture, puis se mit à courir avec Pippin vers la forêt.

Ellora sentit soudain une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Elle se retourna en criant. Le jour revint, elle se retrouva avec ses trois amis sur les restes du champ de bataille.

« Ellora ! Qu'avez-vous, enfin ? » dit Aragorn.

« Je… je viens d'avoir une vision. C'était comme un rêve, sauf que c'était plus réel ! J'ai revu la nuit où j'ai été assommée puis sauvée par les Rohirrims. Merry et Pippin ont réussi à s'échapper, ils sont partis dans la forêt ! »

En apprenant cela, les trois amis firent la grimace.

« Vous parlez de la forêt de Fangorn », dit Aragorn.

« Fangorn ? Quelle folie les y a conduits ? » demanda Gimli.

Nul n'en savait rien. Ellora ne comprenait pas. Même Legolas semblait ne pas apprécier cet endroit. Tandis qu'ils y pénétraient, Gimli lui expliqua que cette forêt avait mauvaise réputation, on la disait maudite. Ellora reconnut qu'il avait raison : cet endroit lui rappelait la Vieille Forêt. La même ambiance sombre et menaçante y régnait. Gimli s'arrêta près d'un buisson taché de gouttes noirâtres. Il en goutta un peu puis le recracha.

« Du sang d'Orque », dit-il.

« On vous croit sur parole », dit Ellora, dégoûtée.

Aragorn ne semblait guère faire attention à son environnement et marchait en examinant le sol.

« Ces traces sont étranges. Ellora, vous n'avez pas eu d'autre vision nous indiquant où ils sont partis dans la forêt ? »

« Non, je sais même pas comment j'ai fait, et j'avoue que j'ai pas très envie d'en avoir une autre. Cette forêt me fait peur ! J'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde », dit la jeune fille en se frictionnant les bras.

Gimli approuva sa déclaration d'un large hochement de tête.

« Vous avez raison, Ellora. Et je sens que l'ai est lourd, ici. »

Legolas dressa l'oreille, attentif à son environnement. Il était un elfe, il pouvait entrer en communion avec la forêt.

« Cette forêt est vieille. Très vieille… Pleine de souvenirs… et de colère ! »

Ellora entendit à nouveau les grincements familiers. Ils semblaient résonner partout autour d'eux, parfois résonner en écho. On aurait dit que des créatures s'étaient logées dans le tronc des arbres et s'amusaient à y produire des sons inquiétants. Gimli ne supportait pas ce bruit, il brandit sa hache droit devant lui en tournant sur lui-même, prêt à essuyer une attaque-surprise.

« Les arbres se parlent entre eux ! » dit Legolas.

Aragorn ordonna au nain d'abaisser sa hache, ce que fit ce dernier avec douceur. L'elfe haussa des sourcils.

« Ils ont des sentiments, mon ami. Grâce aux Elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres et leur ont appris à parler. »

Ellora eut envie de questionner Legolas, lui demander si c'était le cas également pour la Vieille Forêt, ou si Tom Bombadil s'y était pris seul. Mais la voix tonitruante de Gimli l'empêcha de parler.

« Des arbres qui parlent ? De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ? À part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil. »

« Très poétique, maître nain ! » dit Ellora avec ironie.

« Ravie de voir que vous allez mieux, Ellora. Vous avez retrouvé votre sens de la répartie », fit Gimli.

Legolas sourit, quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna, puis signala en elfique à Aragorn qu'il y avait quelque chose là-bas. Le rôdeur lui demanda dans la même langue ce qu'il voyait.

Legolas souffla doucement au trio : « Le magicien blanc approche. »

Tous se figèrent. Il était derrière eux, l'elfe leur avait indiqué la direction d'un léger signe de tête.

« Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un sortilège », dit Aragorn.

Il dégaina légèrement son épée. Gimli serra plus fort sa hache dans sa main. Legolas caressa la penne de la flèche calée contre la corde de son arc. Ellora agita les doigts, laissant ses mains se charger d'éclairs magiques.

« Nous devons faire vite », dit Aragorn.

Puis, dans un rugissement guerrier, il se retourna, son épée tendue devant lui. Tous l'imitèrent et se retournèrent pour attaquer. Ils virent clairement un vieil homme vêtu de blanc et armé d'un bâton parer leurs attaques, déviant la hache de Gimli et la flèche de Legolas, absorbant avec son bâton les éclairs d'Ellora. Aragorn sentit son épée devenir brûlante. Il n'eut pas le choix, il la laissa tomber au sol.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers leur ennemi. Il brillait d'une lumière incroyable, ils ne pouvaient même pas voir son visage !

« Vous suivez les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits », dit le magicien blanc.

Ellora fronça des sourcils. Cette voix était bizarre. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

« Où sont-ils ? » cria Aragorn.

« Ils sont passés par ici il y a de ça deux jours. Ils y ont fait une rencontre inattendue. Cela vous réconforte ? »

Aragorn n'y comprit rien. Ce vieil homme ne pouvait être Saroumane, il parlait d'une voix bienveillante qui sonnait fort naturelle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! »

L'étranger s'avança. La lumière de son bâton décrut, laissant enfin les quatre amis le regarder. Ellora eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. Ce visage bienveillant, ces yeux qui brillaient avec malice… Gandalf !

« Cela ne se peut ! » souffla Aragorn.

Legolas prit l'air contrit.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane », dit-il en tombant à genoux.

Gimli fit de même. Seuls Aragorn et Ellora restèrent debout, continuant de fixer le magicien avec l'air incrédule. Ellora n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était là ! Vivant et si puissant ! Elle se sentait incroyablement bien, il émanait de lui une aura si douce et apaisante ! Elle avait l'impression de se réchauffer à la lumière d'un soleil.

« Je suis Saroumane. Ou plutôt, Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être », dit Gandalf.

« Vous êtes tombé », insista Aragorn.

Ellora sentit soudain le poids des souvenirs lui tomber dessus, refroidissant nettement ses émotions. Gandalf leur expliqua tout : son combat contre le Balrog, sa mort puis le choix des Valars, qui avaient décidé de le ramener à la vie, comme l'elfe Glorfindel y avait eu droit autrefois, après avoir lui-même terrassé un Balrog.

Ellora l'écoutait, elle comprenait tout, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ni parler. Tant d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête ! Ainsi, elle avait eu raison de le lâcher au-dessus du gouffre ? Mais alors, toute cette culpabilité, cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, ce chagrin qui l'avait terrassée, ces ignobles cauchemars qui l'avaient hantée pendant ses nuits ? Elle réalisa soudain que ses trois amis s'étaient approchés de Gandalf et lui souriaient, heureux de le revoir. Mais le magicien avait fini par remarquer son attitude.

« Ellora ? » dit-il, d'une voix où perçait une légère note d'inquiétude et d'espoir.

« Dites quelque chose à Gandalf, allez ! » l'encouragea Gimli, tout sourire.

Ellora hésita. Lui dire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait envie de dire au magicien, à cet instant !

Elle finit par ouvrir les lèvres et articula un mot, un seul :

« Discuter. »

Tout le monde cessa de sourire. Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Vous disiez qu'une fois sortis de la Moria, on devrait discuter ! » se plaignit la jeune fille. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?!

Vexée, elle se retourna et se mit à courir loin de lui, loin d'eux. Gandalf baissa tristement la tête. Oui, il se souvenait maintenant. Après que le Balrog soit tombé, avant qu'il l'entraîne dans sa chute, il avait prévu de faire la leçon à Ellora pour être intervenue dans son combat.

« Eh ben, très chaleureuses, ces retrouvailles ! » grommela Gimli.

Aragorn et Legolas hochèrent la tête. Eux pouvaient comprendre l'attitude d'Ellora. Elle avait culpabilisé plus que tous les autres, elle ne s'en était jamais complètement remise. Pourtant, ils auraient tant aimé qu'elle partage leur joie et montre au magicien combien son retour l'enchantait !

Gandalf était peiné. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Ellora réagirait ainsi. Il pouvait comprendre, mais la tristesse était là.

Une fois à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, Ellora reprit son souffle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Gandalf fût revenu. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire n'était pas gentil. Elle aurait pu surmonter ça, essayer de lui sourire. Mais la rancune et le chagrin étaient trop forts. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, tant les émotions s'y bousculaient. Une partie d'elle voulait hurler de chagrin et de colère comme lors de sa première nuit dans la Lorien. L'autre n'aspirait qu'à revenir auprès du nouveau magicien blanc pour le serrer fort dans ses bras en pleurant de joie.

Elle finit par se laisser tomber au sol et attendit que son cœur batte à un rythme plus normal. Elle sursauta en voyant Aragorn s'asseoir près d'elle.

« J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas attendu à une telle réaction de votre part », dit le rôdeur.

Ellora secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit ça ? Vous n'êtes donc pas heureuse de le revoir, vous qui l'avez tant pleuré ? » demanda Aragorn en se penchant pour essayer d'accrocher son regard.

« Si… Enfin, non… évidemment que je suis heureuse ! Mais… je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête les mensonges qu'il m'a dits avant sa… mort. »

« Quels mensonges ? »

« J'avais deviné ce qui allait lui arriver, il avait l'attitude du condamné. Et quand j'ai essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, il a nié tout en bloc. Alors je… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le haïr ! Il est parti en me laissant avec des secrets et des mensonges, Aragorn. Comme ma mère, pendant toutes ces années ! »

Aragorn fit la moue. Évidemment, vu comme ça…

« Ellora, vous avez le choix. Vous pouvez le haïr pour le reste de votre vie ou bien profiter du temps que les Valars vous ont accordé. Il est un peu de votre famille, après tout, non ? »

Ellora hocha la tête. En effet, il était pour ainsi dire son arrière-grand-oncle, si Saroumane devait être considéré comme son arrière-grand-père…

« Allez, nous devons repartir », dit le rôdeur.

La jeune fille acquiesça dans un soupir, puis prit la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever.

En effet, il était temps d'y aller. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle revint près de Gandalf, elle évita soigneusement son regard. Le magicien poussa un soupir, puis prit la tête du peloton à travers la forêt.


	27. Réflexion et bonnes résolutions

_Merci à **Mimi70** pour sa review. J'ai suivi les conseils de correction de ta dernière review. ;-)  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 :<strong>

**Réflexion et bonnes résolutions**

Ellora savait que son attitude était déraisonnable. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Gandalf lors de leur traversée de Fangorn, ni même quand il avait appelé son Mearas, Gripoil. Pourtant, en voyant Gandalf avec ce magnifique étalon blanc, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. L'animal était splendide, et la complicité entre lui et le magicien était bien visible. Mais dès que le magicien l'avait regardée, elle avait détourné le regard.

Et lorsque tous étaient montés en selle, Ellora avait fait en sorte de monter derrière Aragorn, alors que Gandalf avait fait un geste de la main pour lui proposer de monter derrière lui. Ellora regrettait son attitude, d'autant qu'elle aurait adoré monter Gripoil. Mais elle en voulait encore au magicien et même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir éternellement, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle se réconcilierait avec lui.

Le groupe avait chevauché toute la journée avant de faire une halte le soir sur un plateau rocheux. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli en avaient profité pour continuer de parler avec le magicien, afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Ellora n'avait rien dit, elle avait fixé le feu puis fini par s'endormir. Elle avait fait de drôles de rêves. Elle avait vu Frodon et Sam traverser le labyrinthe d'Emyn Muil en compagnie d'une étrange créature à l'aspect repoussant. On aurait dit un croisement entre une grenouille et un Orque, version squelettique. Puis elle avait vu Frodon manquer de se noyer dans un marécage rempli de fantômes, avant que la drôle de créature l'en ressorte. Ellora s'était réveillée en nage, avec l'impression d'avoir elle-même échappé à la noyade ou pire. Elle avait alors vu avec un mélange de gêne et de surprise que Gandalf était assis devant elle sur un rocher, et la fixait avec inquiétude. Il lui avait demandé de raconter son cauchemar, mais Ellora avait fait « non » de la tête puis s'était rallongée en lui tournant le dos. Elle avait entendu le magicien soupirer avant de s'éloigner pour fumer une pipe dans son coin. L'aube allait bientôt se lever, tous repartiraient dans peu de temps.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils chevauchaient à nouveau vers Edoras, Ellora pencha son visage sur le côté en essayant de retenir ses sanglots. Aragorn avait raison, elle ne pourrait pas le haïr éternellement, cela devenait impossible ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se réconcilier avec le magicien et rattraper le temps perdu.

_Maudit soit mon orgueil ! _

Soudain, elle sentit le cheval d'Aragorn s'arrêter. Ses compagnons firent de même. Tous purent alors voir Edoras et le château d'or de Méduseld au loin. Gandalf les prévint : ils devaient faire attention à leurs paroles là-bas, car ils n'y seraient pas les bienvenus. Les chevaux repartirent au petit galop vers la cité.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la muraille de bois protégeant Edoras, Ellora et Aragorn virent quelque chose tomber sur leur droite. Un drapeau représentant un cheval blanc. En le voyant ainsi traîner par terre, Ellora ne put réprimer un frisson. On aurait dit que l'animal gisait mort sur l'herbe.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, tous pénétrèrent dans Edoras. Tout en menant Gripoil au pas, Gandalf s'assura que sa cape grise recouvrait bien son costume blanc. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son bâton, mais tant pis. Ellora regarda les gens. Tous menaient leurs activités avec une mine sombre. On aurait dit des gens dépourvus de joie de vivre, des spectres d'une vie qui avait autrefois été resplendissante.

« Eh bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière », fit Gimli.

Ellora haussa des sourcils. Ça, il l'avait dit ! Une fois près du château, tous descendirent de cheval et montèrent les marches menant aux portes dorées. Elles s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un grand capitaine du Rohan et plusieurs soldats. Gandalf sourit en voyant leur supérieur. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient.

« Vous ne pouvez entrer ainsi armé, Gandalf Maisongrise. Ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent. »

Ellora perçut une note de dégoût dans ce nom qu'il avait prononcé. Apparemment, il n'obéissait pas de gaieté de cœur. Gandalf accepta néanmoins, et fit signe aux autres de l'imiter.

Ellora dut ôter l'épée elfique qu'elle portait à sa ceinture, un cadeau de la Lorien. Après tout, si les choses tournaient mal, elle pourrait utiliser sa magie. Legolas donna son arc, son carquois de flèche et ses deux dagues. Aragorn donna son épée plus le couteau que Celeborn lui avait offert avant de quitter la Lorien. Gimli donna avec regret sa petite hache et la grande qu'il avait récupérée dans la Moria. Gandalf donna son épée Glamdrig puis s'attendit à ce qu'on les laisse enfin passer.

« Votre bâton », dit le Rohirrim.

Gandalf émit une petite note outrée.

« Vous ne priveriez pas un vieillard de son bâton de marche ? »

Ellora dut détourner la tête pour cacher son sourire. Gandalf s'appuyant sur une canne, elle était bien bonne, celle-là ! Legolas alla même jusqu'à laisser le magicien s'appuyer sur son bras tandis que tous pénétraient dans la salle principale du château. L'endroit était splendide, les colonnes chargées de gravures de chevaux en or, et le sol recouvert d'un carrelage multicolore. Elle ne put s'attarder davantage sur la décoration, car les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient, elle s'aperçut que des hommes à l'air menaçant les suivaient de chaque côté de la salle, alors que d'autres restaient sagement immobiles.

Ellora regarda le bout de la salle et frémit. Il y avait un homme vêtu de noir, aux cheveux sombre et gras, à la peau très pâle et aux yeux d'un bleu bizarre, comme laiteux, qui murmurait à l'oreille d'un vieillard assis sur son trône. Ce vieillard aussi était bizarre. Ellora avait l'impression de voir double. Comme si quelqu'un avait déposé un calque d'un personnage sur un premier dessin différent. Il y avait ce vieil homme rabougri vêtu de fourrure et coiffé d'une couronne. Et par-dessus, l'image d'un vieil homme tout en blanc, qui regardait les nouveaux arrivants avec l'air méfiant.

« La courtoisie de votre demeure a diminué dernièrement, roi Théoden », dit Gandalf.

Le vieillard se redressa, avec l'air de faire un effort pour parler. Ellora vit clairement l'autre lui forcer à lever la tête et articuler des mots. C'était effrayant ! On aurait dit un spectacle de marionnettes fantomatiques.

« Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf, corbeau de tempête ? »

Le petit homme en noir, Gríma, approuva, puis s'approcha de Gandalf en disant : « Voilà une heure bien tardive qu'a choisie ce prestidigitateur pour apparaître. Je le nomme ''Mauvaises nouvelles'', et elles font mauvais hôte. »

Ellora eut brusquement envie de l'attraper par le col de sa tunique et l'envoyer valdinguer contre le mur. Personne n'embêtait Gandalf sauf elle !

Mais le magicien répliqua sans attendre :

« Silence ! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour deviser avec un vil serpent. »

Ellora pouffa de rire. Ça, c'était une bonne réplique ! Mais sa réaction n'échappa guère à Grima qui se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea avec avidité, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de femme. Pourtant, en croisant son regard, il parut déconcerté.

« Toi… non, tu ne serais pas…? » dit-il, en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! » dit Gandalf en le menaçant de son bâton.

Grima prit l'air horrifié.

« Son bâton ! JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE LUI PRENDRE SON BÂTON ! »

Les hommes menaçants n'attendirent pas plus pour se jeter sur les cinq compagnons. Le capitaine des Rohirrims empêcha ses propres soldats de s'en mêler. Que Grima gère ses problèmes tout seul ! Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Ellora se précipitèrent à leur rencontre et se mirent à se battre, laissant Gandalf approcher de Théoden en toute tranquillité.

Ellora regarda son adversaire approcher. Il semblait amusé à l'idée de devoir se battre contre une gamine. La jeune fille prit l'air faussement effrayé puis, une fois assez près de lui, lui écrasa le pied puis lui envoya un bon coup de poing dans la figure. Furieux, il voulut répliquer, mais la jeune fille se baissa, esquivant son coup. Elle fit un balayage du sol avec son pied, l'envoyant à la renverse, puis lui donna un bon coup de coude dans l'estomac.

Elle se redressa et vit que ses amis avaient mis leurs adversaires KO. Legolas venait juste d'en achever un en lui donnant un bon coup de poing en pleine figure sans même se retourner.

Gandalf se tenait devant Théoden maintenant, et agitait la main vers le visage du vieux roi en fermant les yeux, l'air concentré.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Théoden… éclate de rire ?! Ellora frémit. C'était un rire malsain. Elle vit clairement son double fantomatique s'esclaffer en même temps.

« Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris ! »

Ce fut la mauvaise réponse. D'un geste, Gandalf ôta son manteau, révélant alors l'éclat blanc de son costume. Son aura envahit la pièce, comme un soleil perçant les nuages gris d'une tempête. Ellora sentit une bouffée d'espoir et de fierté l'envahir, tout comme ses trois amis. Théoden se plaqua contre son trône avec l'air choqué.

« Je vous aspirerai, Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie ! » dit Gandalf.

Il brandit son bâton droit sur la tête de Théoden. Ellora vit le malheureux commencer à se tordre sur son siège. Son double commença à se détacher de lui. Mais il collait encore, on aurait dit une sangsue refusant de lâcher sa proie.

_Déjà que je supportais pas de regarder _L'Exorciste_ ! _pensa la jeune fille.

Elle eut envie d'aider, mais elle sentit que ce ne serait pas une bonne initiative. Elle vit soudain une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'une robe blanche sortir de la foule attroupée autour d'eux et courir vers Gandalf, mais Aragorn l'arrêta et lui demanda d'attendre.

« _Si je sors, Théoden meurt !_ » dit le vieillard possédé.

Mauvaise réponse, car Gandalf lui envoya un nouveau coup d'onde magique en pleine face.

« Vous ne m'avez pas tué, moi ! Alors, vous ne le tuerez pas ! »

Furieux, Théoden répliqua : « _Le Rohan est à moi !_ »

Gandalf lui envoya une nouvelle attaque.

« Disparaissez ! »

Ellora prit peur. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Soudain, Théoden bondit de son siège en hurlant. Gandalf cria en retour et abattit son bâton sur la tête du malheureux. Ellora vit alors clairement l'image de Saroumane partir en arrière et disparaître dans le néant. Il ne restait que Théoden, qui tomba au sol en gémissant. La mystérieuse jeune femme blonde se détacha d'Aragorn et rattrapa le roi à temps.

Ellora vit alors le visage et les mains du vieillard changer. Ses cheveux se firent plus courts , lisses et blonds, sa barbe également, sa peau perdit ses taches et ses rides. Ses yeux redevinrent clairs. Ils n'étaient pas bleus finalement, mais violets.

Le roi regarda autour de lui avec l'air perdu, puis posa son regard sur la jeune femme blonde qui lui souriait, les yeux embués par l'émotion.

« Je connais ton visage… Eowyn… Eowyn ! »

Ellora eut un soupir attendri. Gandalf se redressa en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Théoden le regarda alors avec l'air surpris.

« Gandalf ? »

« Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami. »

Théoden se redressa, droit et altier, comme un vrai roi.

« Sombres étaient mes rêves, ces temps-ci », dit-il avec l'air songeur.

Ellora vit alors Aragorn baisser la tête avec l'air préoccupé. Nul doute qu'il pensait à lui et son lien avec Isildur, qui avait jadis succombé à l'Anneau.

Mais Gandalf trouva le bon moyen de remonter le moral à Théoden : empoigner son épée. Le roi la reçut du capitaine des Rohirrims, qui semblait toujours sous le choc, ému et heureux de retrouver son roi !

Théoden regarda son épée, puis braqua son regard sur Grima, que Gimli avait plaqué au sol pendant la bataille et gardé près de lui comme un chien au bout d'une laisse.

Deux soldats empoignèrent le traître et le jetèrent dehors. Tout le monde suivit Théoden alors que celui-ci descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre Grima et l'abattre avec son épée. Legolas, Gimli, Ellora et Eowyn s'approchèrent du bord de l'esplanade en pierre du château pour regarder la scène, tandis qu'Aragorn, Gandalf et des Rohirrims suivaient Théoden descendant les escaliers.

« Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir, monseigneur ! » gémit Grima tout en rampant à reculons le long des dernières marches.

« Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes, comme une bête ! » cracha Théoden en s'approchant.

« Ne me renvoyez pas ! »

Théoden leva haut son épée, prêt à le tuer, quand Aragorn bondit devant lui et l'arrêta.

« Non, mon seigneur ! Laissez-le partir ! Il a fait couler assez de sang. »

Théoden regarda Aragorn avec colère. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Ellora pensait la même chose. Le rôdeur n'avait pas vu la même chose qu'elle. Aragorn ignorait ce que Théoden avait enduré, par la faute de ce traître.

Lorsqu'Aragorn tendit la main à Grima pour l'aider à se relever, ce dernier lui cracha dedans. Ellora sentit la colère l'envahir. Là, c'en était trop ! Elle allait intervenir, mais Grima fut trop rapide : il se releva, fendit la foule et courut prendre un cheval pour quitter la cité, tandis que les villageois s'inclinaient tous devant leur roi Théoden. Aragorn fit de même, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres du seigneur d'Edoras.

Théoden se retourna et se figea brusquement.

« Où est Théodred ? Où est mon fils ? »

Ellora vit la jeune femme blonde à côté d'elle baisser tristement la tête. Legolas, Gimli et Ellora rejoignirent Aragorn et Gandalf. Le magicien leur dit qu'il allait devoir les laisser, il devait parler à Théoden, s'assurer qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

Restés seuls, les quatre compagnons se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ils étaient tous épuisés, affamés, sales et en nage après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées.

Ils virent alors la mystérieuse jeune femme blonde s'approcher d'eux et les saluer avec grâce. Ellora avait l'impression de contempler une princesse des contes nordiques.

« Je vous remercie pour les services que vous nous avez rendus. Bienvenue à Edoras », dit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, Milady. Pardonnez mon intervention, tout à l'heure », dit Aragorn.

Eowyn acquiesça, puis leur fit signe de la suivre, elle allait leur donner des chambres. Une fois de retour dans la salle principale, un domestique s'approcha des trois hommes, mais Ellora vit Eowyn la regarder avec insistance.

« Vous venez ? » dit-elle.

Ellora regarda ses compagnons et comprit soudain la logique de la situation : elle était une fille ! Avec un hochement de tête maladroit, elle suivit Eowyn à travers un dédale de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

« Voici votre chambre. Je demanderai à ce qu'on vous fasse préparer un bain », dit la jeune femme.

Un bain ! Ô miracle ! Ellora se retint de lui sauter au cou.

« Merci, euh… ? »

« Je suis Eowyn, fille d'Eomund. »

« Eowyn ? Vous êtes la sœur d'Eomer ? » dit Ellora.

« Oui ! Vous connaissez mon frère ?! »

« Un peu. Il m'a sauvé la vie il y a deux jours, dans les plaines du Rohan, alors que des Orques allaient me dévorer, moi ainsi que deux de mes amis. Il m'a soignée puis ramenée auprès de mes compagnons. »

« Alors, il va bien », conclut Eowyn avec un soupir soulagé.

Puis, avec un léger sourire, elle dit : « J'espère vous voir plus tard pour faire plus ample connaissance, demoiselle…? »

« Ellora ! Ellora Jones. »

Eowyn lui répondit par un salut de la tête, puis repartit dans les couloirs. Ellora hésita puis franchit la porte. La chambre n'était pas très grande, mais il y avait un coffre, un lit et une chaise, ce qui était un véritable luxe après des semaines de voyage dans la nature.

Ellora se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un grand soupir. Elle se sentait si bien ! On toqua à sa porte. Deux servantes entrèrent, traînant un grand bac d'eau chaude, un savon et des serviettes sous le bras. Une fois le tout dans la chambre, elles demandèrent à Ellora si elle avait besoin d'aide pour se laver. La jeune fille leur dit que non, elle saurait s'en sortir seule. Les servantes laissèrent le reste des affaires sur le lit puis sortirent.

Ellora se hâta d'enlever ses vêtements crasseux puis s'installa dans le bac. L'eau délicieusement chaude détendit ses muscles. Elle poussa un grand soupir d'aise. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas connu un tel plaisir ! Une fois bien propre, elle s'enroula dans une serviette puis ouvrit le coffre. Il y avait des vêtements, ainsi qu'un miroir, un peigne et deux livres.

La jeune fille se peigna puis réalisa soudain qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre ses vêtements. Pas sans les avoir d'abord bien lavés ! Mais il n'y avait que des robes dans le coffre. Ellora n'aimait pas l'idée d'en porter. À Fondcombe, Arwen s'était toujours débrouillée pour qu'elle en porte dès que possible, comme une mère soucieuse de voir son enfant bien vêtue. Mais ici…

_Oh, et puis zut ! Je me débrouillerai pour vite trouver un pressing afin de remettre mes vêtements de voyage_, décida la jeune fille.

Elle choisit donc de mettre une robe marron foncé, avec une chemise grise. Les manches étaient serrées, et se nouaient aux avant-bras avec des lacets croisés. Une fois qu'elle eut remis sa cape elfique et les chausses qui accompagnaient la robe, elle noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval puis sortit. Elle dut demander plusieurs fois son chemin avant de retrouver la salle du trône. Les autres étaient déjà là, propres et avec l'air plus frais, tout comme elle.

Pourtant, en voyant l'air sombre des gens autour, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aragorn lui expliqua que les funérailles de Théodred allaient avoir lieu ce soir.

Le cortège commença en début de soirée. Des soldats portèrent le corps du fils du roi sur un brancard. On l'avait paré de ses plus beaux atours et mis des fleurs autour de son corps. Ellora ne put s'empêcher de penser aux chevaliers de son monde, et aux funérailles qu'on leur adressait, au temps du Moyen-Âge.

Le cortège funéraire traversa la cité pour arriver près des tertres où étaient enterrés les seigneurs du Rohan. Eowyn et sa cour les y attendaient déjà. Elle avait troqué sa robe blanche contre une noire et portait un voile sur sa chevelure dorée nouée avec un diadème d'or. Elle pleurait. Pourtant, elle parvint à chanter tandis que les soldats conduisaient lentement Théodred dans sa tombe. Ellora ne comprit rien à sa complainte, mais le chagrin était bien là, dans sa voix. La jeune fille pensa à Boromir. Aragorn lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé après sa mort. Son corps déposé dans une barque, puis voguant jusqu'aux chutes de Rauros… Elle aurait aimé être là pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, mais cela ne serait plus jamais possible.

Elle regarda Gandalf. Il était revenu, lui. En voyant combien Eowyn pleurait, la jeune fille prit conscience une fois de plus de la stupidité de son attitude. Elle aurait voulu se réconcilier avec son arrière-grand-oncle cet instant, mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Lorsque la cérémonie prit fin, tout le monde se retira. Ellora vit Gandalf rester avec Théoden près du tertre. Elle voulut les rejoindre, mais Aragorn la prit par le bras, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Un peu agacée, Ellora le suivit avec Legolas et Gimli jusqu'au château. Une fois dans la grande salle, elle réfléchit. Que faire, maintenant ? Elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle s'était faite lors de sa période en captivité avec les Hobbits : ne pas oublier d'où elle venait. Ellora courut dans sa chambre chercher son sac. Aragorn le lui avait rendu lors de leurs retrouvailles, après le passage d'Eomer et ses hommes. Elle l'ouvrit et finit par trouver le cadeau que Parvati lui avait fait pour son anniversaire, le dernier jour de classe avant les vacances d'été. Elle l'avait toujours : un carnet en cuir, à la couverture ornée de motifs de plantes et d'arabesques. Une chance, elle avait aussi gardé un stylo.

S'asseyant sur le lit, la jeune fille ouvrit le carnet. Depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe, elle avait pris l'habitude d'y écrire ses découvertes concernant la Terre du Milieu, des faits historiques qu'Elrond ou Gandalf lui avaient enseigné pour sa culture, afin de ne pas être trop perdue dans son monde. Elle avait aussi appris à écrire l'elfique avec Arwen et avait fait plusieurs exercices d'écriture. Cette fois, c'était différent. Elle se mit à écrire tout ce dont elle se souvenait de son monde, tous ceux qui lui manquaient : son père, Parvati, sa mère, quelques camarades de classe, des amis qu'elle avait rencontrés sur Facebook et qui se trouvaient à l'étranger, trop loin pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer, mais elle avait tout de même su tisser des liens avec eux par mails, en envoyant également de vraies lettres ou de petits cadeaux le jour de Noël ou aux anniversaires. Les choses qu'elle regrettait comme les pâtes bolognaises, le Nutella, le Coca, les chewing-gums, la piscine, les mangas, les lecteurs MP3, et tant d'autres choses… Et surtout, les moments les plus mémorables avec tous ses gens si chers à son cœur. Les vacances en Vendée avec Parvati, elles avaient appris l'équitation ensemble dans un camping et elles y avaient fait les quatre cents coups. Une journée passée avec son père, à aller voir la sortie du film H_ercule_ au cinéma, alors qu'elle était petite. Elle se souvenait même avoir partagé un gobelet de pop-corn géant mélangé à des pépites de chocolat avec son père ! Et le jour où elle avait eu son brevet avec la note maximale pour la rédaction en français, elle avait reçu son premier baladeur numérique en cadeau. À mesure qu'elle écrivait, Ellora réalisa que d'autres choses lui revenaient. Comme si les dernières pièces du puzzle qui lui manquaient réapparaissaient sous ses doigts, par pure magie.

Au bout de dix pages, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait plus écrire, ça faisait trop mal. Elle referma le carnet, quand quelque chose en glissa et tomba sur le sol. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et vit que c'était une photo d'elle, petite, avec ses parents. Ils étaient en vacances au Michigan, devant les portes du zoo de Détroit. Ellora se souvint que sa mère avait acheté une boule à neige là-bas, elle en faisait la collection à cette période. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, tous les trois ! Ellora regarda la fillette que sa mère enlaçait avec amour tout en collant sa joue contre la chevelure brune et bouclée de l'enfant. Était-ce bien elle, cette petite fille ? Elle se souvint de ce qu'Elrohir et Elladan lui avaient dit à Fondcombe : qu'elle était devenue une enfant pendant une journée, et que Boromir s'était comporté de manière très paternelle avec elle. Penser à Boromir ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur. Ellora laissa la photo tomber sur les couvertures et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il était mort, et elle n'avait même pas pu se réconcilier avec lui après son accès de folie, elle n'avait pas pu lui dire que pour elle, il était toujours son ami.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais elle sentit soudain une main se poser avec douceur sur son épaule. Elle se redressa et vit que Legolas était penché au-dessus d'elle avec l'air inquiet. Elle voulut détourner le regard, honteuse de se montrer ainsi devant son ami, mais le chagrin eut raison d'elle. Elle laissa Legolas s'asseoir sur le lit et la serrer contre lui. Elle continua de pleurer. Toute la pression de ces derniers jours, la mort de Boromir, sa captivité chez les Uruk-haïs, le retour de Gandalf et ce temps passé à ressasser tout ce qu'elle avait perdu dans son monde, c'était trop dur à encaisser. La présence réconfortante de l'elfe était plus que bienvenue.

Ce dernier la garda serrée contre lui, attendant qu'elle ait fini de pleurer. Son regard tomba sur la photo. Il ignorait par quel procédé elle avait pu obtenir une image si réaliste, c'était encore mieux qu'une peinture, mais il reconnaissait sans peine la femme sur la photo, il avait rencontré la mère d'Ellora en Lothlorien avec les autres, lors du pique-nique que les membres de la Communauté avaient improvisé dans les Bois Dorés. La petite Ellora sur l'image était mignonne et avait un sourire innocent, les yeux pétillants d'insouciance, comme l'enfant qu'elle était redevenue l'espace d'une journée à Fondcombe. Sa mère avait l'air si jeune et rayonnante, elle aussi ! L'homme qui souriait à leurs côtés devait être le père d'Ellora. Legolas serra plus fort la jeune fille contre lui, comprenant ses sentiments. Ses parents lui manquaient. Lui-même pensait parfois à Mirkwood et à son père. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes, Legolas était parti à Fondcombe alors que Thranduil voulait y envoyer un de ses conseillers. Son père avait dû être furieux en apprenant qu'il avait rejoint la Communauté de l'Anneau. Legolas s'en moquait. Son père lui avait reproché pas mal de choses ce dernier siècle, à commencer par son amitié avec Aragorn. Imaginer son unique héritier partant à l'aventure à travers la Terre du Milieu avait dû le mettre hors de lui. Même si au début le prince avait éprouvé une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de s'émanciper en participant à cette quête, l'aventure lui avait vite fait comprendre que tout ça était plus sérieux qu'une querelle de famille. Son amour naissant pour Rana l'avait également fait mûrir. Il aurait aimé lui aussi revoir les siens, se promener dans Mirkwood purifiée du mal, se réconcilier avec son père et lui présenter sa bien-aimée. Alors que dire d'Ellora, si loin de son monde et des siens ?

« Qu'est-ce vous faites ici, Legolas ? » finit par demander Ellora, dont les sanglots s'étaient taris.

« J'étais venu vous chercher pour le dîner. Gandalf souhaite nous parler, deux jeunes habitants d'un village éloigné sont arrivés il y a peu, ils ont d'importantes nouvelles pour le roi du Rohan. Mais si vous êtes trop fatiguée, je peux leur dire… »

« Non, non, ça va », dit la jeune fille en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'elfe.

Elle rangea rapidement sa photo et son carnet dans son sac, puis suivit l'elfe jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle vit Aragorn assis à une table, fumant la pipe devant Gimli qui se régalait devant des plats remplis de viandes, pains et fromage. Ils avaient chacun une chope de bière. Et à une autre table, elle vit deux enfants mangeant chacun un bol de soupe. Eowyn se tenait près du plus âgé. Théoden était assis sur son trône, la tête dans une main, l'air las. Gandalf était assis à côté de lui.

« Ils ont été surpris. Ils étaient désarmés. Les Sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde en brûlant tout sur leur passage. Le foin, les lits, les arbres », dit Eowyn en se redressant.

Ellora s'assit près de Gimli tandis que Legolas s'adossa contre une colonne de la salle, à côté d'Aragorn. En voyant la petite fille demander à Eowyn où était sa mère, la jeune fille eut un pincement de cœur. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà pleuré avant de venir, sinon elle aurait craqué devant tout le monde.

« C'est un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane répandra », dit Gandalf en montrant les enfants d'un geste de la main. « D'autant plus puissant qu'il est mû par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez, attaquez-le de front. Éloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Vous devez combattre ! »

« Vous avez deux mille braves qui chevauchent vers le nord, à l'heure où nous parlons », intervint Aragorn. « Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes se battront pour leur roi. »

Théoden se leva de son siège.

« Ils doivent être à trois cents lieues d'ici, maintenant. Eomer ne peut nous aider. »

Gandalf descendit les marches pour lui parler, mais Théoden le devança : « Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je n'infligerai plus de morts à mon peuple. Je ne risquerai pas une guerre. »

« La guerre est là, que vous le vouliez ou non ! » dit Aragorn.

Théoden se tourna vers Aragorn et le toisa avec défi.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan. »

Ellora entendit soudain Gimli émettre un rot bien sonore. Elle baissa la tête avec apitoiement. Décidément, personne dans cette pièce n'était doué pour gérer les relations !

« Alors, quelle est la décision du roi ? » demanda Gandalf.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, les gardes du Rohan clamèrent la nouvelle à travers la cité : tout le monde devait évacuer la cité pour partir au Gouffre de Helm.

Les habitants commencèrent donc à faire ses paquetages. Seul un petit groupe ne suivait pas le mouvement, du moins pas encore : Gandalf et ses amis.

Tous marchaient en direction des écuries royales. Tandis qu'ils approchaient, Gandalf expliqua à Aragorn que tout reposerait sur lui là-bas : les défenses devraient tenir.

Ellora les écouta parler avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère contenues. Gandalf allait-il se décider à faire attention à elle ? Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Edoras, il n'avait fait que jouer son rôle de magicien et maintenant il partait, sans même lui demander de venir !

Gandalf s'arrêta devant le box de Gripoil et le flatta doucement, en lui demandant s'il accepterait de chevaucher à nouveau avec lui.

Il se tourna vers Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, leur disant au revoir à chacun. Puis il se tourna vers Ellora. En le voyant faire un pas vers elle, la jeune fille recula, le visage fermé. Non, elle n'allait pas craquer, pas maintenant !

Comprenant son attitude, Gandalf prit l'air défait et se tourna vers Gripoil pour le monter. Il venait de passer les deux mains sur le dos de l'animal quand il entendit Ellora dire d'une voix sanglotante :

« Gandalf… »

Il se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il se retourna à temps pour voir Ellora courir vers lui et lui sauter au cou pour le serrer contre elle en pleurant.

« Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée, je voulais pas, je le jure, je voulais pas… » gémit la jeune fille.

« Je sais ! Je sais, mon enfant », dit Gandalf, d'une voix émue, en passant une main dans sa chevelure brune.

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se sourirent mutuellement. Il en aura fallu du temps pour que leur amie accepte de faire la paix avec le magicien !

Après une longue minute, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Gandalf glissa la main dans une poche de sa robe et tendit quelque chose à Ellora. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe cachetée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« La dame Galadriel m'a chargé de vous la remettre, avant que je quitte la Lorien. Il semblerait qu'un certain prince elfe d'un royaume lointain tienne particulièrement à vous », dit malicieusement le magicien.

Nendir ! Ellora sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Ses larmes allaient sûrement se changer en vapeur au contact de sa peau !

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » demanda-t-elle aux trois autres, qui détournèrent le regard lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux.

Plus tard, tous regardèrent Gandalf partir au galop loin d'Edoras, sur le dos de Gripoil. Ellora se sentait toujours un peu triste, mais son cœur était bien plus léger.

Tous prirent le chemin du château de Méduseld, pour aider les habitants à évacuer rapidement la cité. Ellora courut dans sa chambre chercher son sac. Elle faillit s'asseoir sur le lit pour ouvrir sa lettre, mais se ravisa. Non, ce n'était pas le bon moment… Pas au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, elle voulait prendre le temps de savourer sa lettre.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour prendre le chemin de la grande salle. Elle ne vit pas une mystérieuse silhouette sortir de l'ombre sous son lit, ni se pencher par l'embrasure de la porte pour la regarder s'éloigner à travers le couloir.

« Je t'ai trouvée, grande sœur… » souffla la mystérieuse apparition, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire.


	28. Elenia

_Merci à** Lunastrelle**,** Anadriya **et** Mimi70** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Lunastrelle** et **Alecto McPhee dit l'Implacable** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 :<strong>

**Elenia**

Ellora avait craint que le voyage vers le Gouffre de Helm soit une véritable corvée, un voyage épuisant qui se ferait dans la déprime générale. Après tout, les habitants laissaient derrière eux leurs terres et leurs maisons, les Uruk-haïs auraient le champ libre pour tout massacrer.

Mais il n'en était rien. Bien qu'au départ, les gens aient paru tristes à l'idée de quitter leur cité, des habitudes s'étaient vite établies au fil du voyage, les Rohirrims avaient fini par se mettre à discuter entre eux, certains s'entraidaient dans le fait de porter des bagages plutôt lourds.

Legolas passait son temps un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe, en tête de file où il faisait office d'éclaireur. Aragorn chevauchait Bregon, un cheval qui, d'après Eowyn, aurait appartenu à son cousin Théodred. Elle semblait surprise, car d'après elle, nul n'était parvenu à le monter depuis la mort de son cousin. Ellora avait eu un sourire mental en apprenant cela, elle devinait aisément ce qu'avait fait Aragorn : il avait appris à parler aux animaux grâce aux elfes.

Quant à Gimli, après plus de deux heures de voyage, il en avait marre de marcher. Il avait déjà couru pendant plusieurs jours pour sauver Ellora et les Hobbits ! Eowyn lui proposa généreusement de monter sur un cheval, mais le nain hésita. Il n'était pas un très bon cavalier. Ellora décida de les aider : elle murmura à Eowyn d'approcher le cheval, elle s'occuperait du reste !

Curieuse, la princesse du Rohan obéit et rapprocha son cheval de Gimli. Ellora tendit la main vers le nain. Celui-ci fut soulevé au-dessus du sol puis mis sur la serre. Eowyn regarda le prodige avec stupeur, mais se dépêcha de calmer son cheval, car Gimli, pris au dépourvu, avait un peu paniqué, et la bête avait ressenti les sentiments de son cavalier inattendu. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient la marche, Eowyn regarda Ellora avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, gênée. Elle avait peut-être eu une mauvaise idée ?

« Franchement, Ellora, prévenez-moi avant de faire un de vos tours ! Rah, ces magiciens, je vous jure ! » grommela Gimli.

« Désolée, je voulais juste aider, Gimli », dit la jeune fille.

Eowyn hésita quelques secondes avant de lui demander : « Vous êtes donc une magicienne ? Je croyais que leur race ne comptait que des hommes âgés. »

« Je sais. J'ai découvert mes pouvoirs il y a quelques mois seulement. Avant, j'étais normale. »

Eowyn plissa les yeux. Ellora avait dit cela avec amertume.

« Vous ne semblez pas heureuse de votre nouvelle condition. »

« Vous trouvez ça bien, vous ?! » dit Ellora, surprise.

Eowyn fit la moue. Si elle avait eu des pouvoirs, elle aurait sûrement eu plus de chance de partir au combat, comme elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps !

« En quoi cela vous pèse ? » demanda Eowyn.

Ellora faillit tout lui déballer d'un coup : qu'elle avait été traquée puis kidnappée par les monstres de Saroumane, qu'elle avait vu plusieurs de ses amis mourir, elle avait été séparée de sa famille, ses amis…

Au lieu de quoi, elle répondit juste :

« J'ai parfois l'impression d'être une bête de foire. »

« Personne ne vous voit comme ça, voyons ! » s'insurgea Gimli.

« Mmmm… »

« Il a raison ! Ne me dites pas que cela n'a que des inconvénients ? » dit Eowyn, désireuse de remonter le moral à la jeune fille.

Ellora fit la moue. En effet, ça présentait des avantages.

« C'est vrai que c'est utile, j'ai souvent utilisé mes pouvoirs pour jouer des tours à mes amis, mais Gandalf n'apprécie pas trop. Il dit que je dois juste m'en servir pour me battre, et ce en dernier recours. »

« Vous savez vous battre avec quel genre d'armes ? »

« Un peu à l'épée. Je suis plus à l'aise avec un arc ou la magie. »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Eowyn.

« Que diriez-vous d'un duel à l'épée cet après-midi, quand nous ferons une halte ? »

Ellora hésita. Se battre contre elle ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« Ça marche », dit la jeune fille.

« Hum, faites attention, ma Dame, prévint Gimli. Ellora pourrait tricher, elle a des pouvoirs et elle n'a pas peur de s'en servir ! »

« Je ne m'en sers jamais pendant l'entraînement, Gimli, arrêtez ! »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, la dernière fois que je vous ai affrontée pendant un duel d'entraînement, vous avez transformé ma hache. Elle était dans cette drôle de matière de chez vous, ce truc, là, le plastis, et elle émettait de la musique quand on appuyait dessus ! »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est du pla-sti-que ! Et je regrette de l'avoir changée en jouet musical, mais je l'ai remise dans son état normal après. Et je l'avais fait par pur réflexe, je ne maîtrisais pas bien mes émotions, j'ai cru que vous alliez me couper la tête pour de vrai ! »

Eowyn cligna des yeux et sourit, amusée de les entendre se chamailler. Changer une hache en un jouet musical ? Elle aurait aimé voir ça, tiens. Voyant que le nain semblait sur le point de se disputer avec la jeune fille, Eowyn lui demanda de lui parler de son peuple. Gimli retrouva le sourire et se mit à parler des siens. Ellora l'écouta également, toujours intéressée d'en apprendre plus sur les races de la Terre du Milieu. Lorsque Gimli aborda le sujet des femmes nains, Ellora et Eowyn avouèrent qu'elles avaient du mal à croire en leur existence, personne n'avait jamais affirmé en avoir vu.

« C'est vrai, on voit peu de femmes nains. Et en fait, elles sont si proches de nous par la voix et l'apparence qu'on les prend pour des hommes nains », dit Gimli en gloussant.

Ellora entendit Aragorn murmurer dans son dos. Eowyn et elle se tournèrent pour voir le rôdeur leur souffler : « C'est la barbe ! » Il appuya son argument en mimant une barbe à son menton.

Ellora pouffa de rire, mais Eowyn lui donna un petit coup de coude et se tourna vers Gimli avec un sourire amusé.

« Ça a alimenté la rumeur sur l'absence des femmes nains, et qu'on naît dans les trous du sol ! »

Cette fois, Eowyn ne put se retenir de rire. Ellora put lui rendre son coup de coude, mais sans grande conviction, car elle riait elle aussi.

Soudain, le cheval de Gimli perdit tout contrôle et partit au galop. Le nain tomba de la selle et s'étala par terre. Les deux jeunes filles coururent l'aider à se relever.

« Rien de cassé, maître nain ? » demanda Ellora.

« Tout va bien, pas de panique ! C'était délibéré, je l'ai fait exprès. »

Les deux jeunes filles l'aidèrent à se redresser. Tout en époussetant la cape du nain, Eowyn regarda Ellora puis Aragorn en riant. Elle se sentait bien avec les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Leur venue ici était une bonne chose en fin de compte, la princesse du Rohan s'en rendait compte à présent. Ils étaient tous gentils, et cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée ainsi, à rire et discuter avec des amis !

Finalement, la troupe fit halte en milieu d'après-midi devant un grand lac. Une fois que tous les feux furent allumés, les gens s'installèrent autour, par famille. Quelques amis se joignirent à eux, des enfants se mirent à courir librement parmi tous en jouant et riant. Des soldats montaient la garde, mais qu'importe. La bonne humeur était bien présente, Ellora aimait tout cela. Elle se sentait presque en vacances.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit Eowyn s'approcher d'elle et lui demander si elle voulait bien la suivre pour le duel, la jeune fille sentit l'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac.

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous tuer », dit gentiment la princesse du Rohan.

« J'ai pas peur », dit Ellora sur un ton crâneur. « Je file chercher mon épée, c'est Aragorn qui l'a, il devait me l'aiguiser ! »

Ellora courut rejoindre le Rôdeur qui se trouvait sur le flanc droit du lac, assis près de Legolas lui-même occupé à aiguiser ses dagues.

« Ah, Ellora, vous tombez bien. Je viens juste de finir de l'aiguiser. »

« Ah… merci », dit Ellora sans grande conviction.

Elle la prit puis commença à s'éloigner. Aragorn et Legolas s'interrogèrent du regard. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi avec l'air si tendu ? Gimli s'approcha d'eux avec un sac de nourriture. Lorsqu'ils lui expliquèrent leur interrogation, le nain leur parla du duel.

« Pourquoi vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit plus tôt ?! » s'écria Aragorn.

Lui et Legolas se levèrent et coururent à la poursuite d'Ellora. Gimli se releva en pestant et rangea la nourriture qu'il avait commencé à déballer, puis suivit ses amis.

Nul ne vit une mystérieuse forme s'approcher des bagages délaissés des compagnons, puis ouvrir le sac d'Ellora pour en sortir son journal en cuir. Le mystérieux fouineur parcourut rapidement les pages, tandis qu'un sourire machiavélique étirait ses lèvres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eowyn conduisit Ellora dans coin isolé, un peu plus loin du lac mais toujours près des Rohirrims. Pas question de trop s'éloigner. Ellora était rassurée, il n'y aurait pas trop de public ici pour la regarder se ridiculiser. Car elle n'en doutait pas, Eowyn était une bonne épéiste, elle avait entendu des récits concernant les femmes guerrières du Rohan.

Mais, alors qu'elle ôtait son épée de son fourreau, elle vit Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli arriver en courant. Elle fusilla Gimli du regard. Ce dernier détourna le regard, l'air soudain très intéressé par une mouche qui voletait près de lui.

« Vous êtes sur ma liste, Gimli ! » dit la jeune fille.

Le nain prit l'air désespéré. Oh non, pas encore une fois ! Puis, voyant qu'Aragorn et Legolas riaient en regardant le nain, la jeune fille dit : « Vous aussi, bande de traîtres, ça vous apprendra à m'espionner et à ricaner ! »

Tous deux cessèrent aussitôt de rire, ce qui fit ricaner Gimli. Puis Ellora se tourna vers Eowyn. Celle-ci était déjà prête. Son épée était spéciale, la jeune fille s'en rendit compte en la regardant. Plus courte que les épées traditionnelles, la lame était plus large près du manche et l'arme ne se tenait que d'une main, contrairement à celle d'Aragorn qu'il tenait toujours avec les deux.

Ellora regarda sa propre épée. C'était un travail elfique, elle était légère et pouvait se tenir des deux façons. La lame était longue et courbée comme un sabre japonais.

Toutes deux se mirent en position puis se regardèrent un bref instant, chacune jaugeant déjà la position de combat de l'autre. Eowyn attaqua la première.

Ellora dut l'admettre, la Dame Blanche du Rohan se battait bien. Elle était rapide et ses mouvements gracieux. Ses coups étaient puissants. Ellora les paraît tous, un peu surprise de voir combien elle s'était améliorée, après tout ce temps passé à s'entraîner en Lorien.

Finalement, elle décida de ne plus se contenter de parer les coups. Elle tenta une attaque sur la droite qu'Eowyn para sans peine puis virevolta pour l'attaquer vers le haut, à gauche. Mais Ellora l'avait vu venir et para ce nouveau coup, puis essaya de la frapper à l'ouverture au ventre. Eowyn bondit en arrière, puis revint à la charge.

Ellora para trois autres attaques. Eowyn semblait bien déterminée à tenter de la désarmer. Ellora sentit la fatigue prendre raison de son corps. Elle avait évité de manger avant le duel pour que la digestion ne la gêne pas dans ses mouvements. Mauvaise idée. Car elle ne put repousser l'épée d'Eowyn, ses bras plièrent légèrement sous la pression. L'épée de la princesse ripa sur sa lame et lui entailla l'avant-bras.

Ellora recula en gémissant de douleur. Eowyn lui mit la pointe de son épée sous la gorge.

« Vous avez perdu ! »

Ellora lui répondit par un grommellement boudeur, quand elle entendit des applaudissements dans son dos. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et… Théoden ?! Eowyn abaissa son épée et répondit par une légère courbette aux spectateurs.

« Asseyez-vous, je vais soigner votre blessure », dit Aragorn à Ellora.

« Merci, je peux me débrouiller seule ! » dit la jeune fille en le repoussant.

Elle traça du doigt la rune de la guérison au-dessus de sa blessure. Une douce lumière bleue enveloppa son bras. Lorsqu'elle disparut, la peau était redevenue normale. Plus de traces de sang ni de blessure.

« Gandalf m'avait parlé de vos talents. Si au départ j'avais des doutes, je commence à croire que vous êtes une alliée puissante, vous aussi », dit Théoden.

« Si j'étais vraiment puissante, votre nièce ne m'aurait pas mise au tapis ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai faim ! » dit la jeune fille, avant de s'éloigner d'eux en grommelant.

Aragorn se pinça les lèvres. Il connaissait Ellora depuis le temps, et il savait qu'en cet instant, la jeune fille n'était pas juste vexée parce qu'Eowyn l'avait vaincue. Elle était en colère parce qu'elle se critiquait elle-même, elle se jugeait faible et cela lui rappelait Boromir qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver.

Le rôdeur s'éloigna des autres et rejoignit la jeune fille assise près du bord du lac. Elle regardait l'eau avec l'air songeur.

« Vous vous êtes admirablement bien battue malgré tout, vous avez fait des progrès », dit Aragorn en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Si vous le dites », soupira Ellora.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, quand ils virent Eowyn s'approcher d'eux, une marmite fumante tenue à l'anse dans une main, des bols dans l'autre.

« J'ai fait du ragoût. Il y en a peu, mais c'est chaud », dit-elle avec hésitation.

Elle leur servit à chacun un bol de la mixture et une cuillère. Aragorn et Ellora la remercièrent, puis se penchèrent sur leur bol. Ellora plongea sa cuillère dedans et fit la moue. Drôlement liquide, ce ragoût. Et la viande était très molle, on aurait presque dit du poisson. Elle en prit une cuillerée puis la mit dans sa bouche. Elle se figea aussitôt. Le goût était… atroce ! Pire que du porridge cramé. Et la consistance n'était guère mieux, on aurait dit de la purée très liquide.

Elle se tourna vers Aragorn. Le pauvre semblait ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Tous deux regardèrent Eowyn. Elle semblait très inquiète. Ils se forcèrent néanmoins à avaler leur cuillerée jusqu'au bout.

« Il est bon », dit Aragorn.

« Vraiment ? » dit Eowyn avec espoir.

« Il est comme le faisait ma grand-mère ! » dit Ellora, en essayant de sourire.

Retrouvant le sourire, Eowyn se retourna et commença à s'éloigner d'eux. Aragorn interrogea Ellora du regard et vit qu'elle pensait comme lui : c'était immangeable ! Tous deux esquissèrent le geste de renverser le reste du ragoût dans l'herbe, mais soudain, Eowyn s'arrêta.

« Oh, au fait, mon oncle m'a dit une chose étrange ! »

Ellora et Aragorn redressèrent vite leurs bols, laissant un peu de jus brûlant couler le long de leurs doigts.

Tout en revenant vers eux, Eowyn expliqua : « Il a dit que vous étiez allé à la guerre avec Thengel, mon grand-père. Mais il a dû se tromper. »

Aragorn prit l'air grave, les paroles d'Eowyn le replongeaient dans un passé lointain.

« Le roi Théoden a une bonne mémoire. Il était enfant, alors. »

Eowyn perdit son sourire amusé. Elle se mit à genoux et regarda le visage d'Aragorn de plus près.

« Alors, vous devez avoir au moins 60 ans ! »

Aragorn haussa des sourcils puis secoua négativement la tête.

« 70 ans ? Vous ne pouvez pas avoir 80 ans ! »

« … 87 ans. »

Choquée, la jeune femme se redressa et regarda Aragorn avec un mélange de stupeur et d'admiration. Ellora comprenait bien Eowyn, elle avait eu un choc elle aussi, le jour où elle avait appris l'âge véritable d'Aragorn.

« Vous êtes l'un des Dunedains. Un descendant de Númenor, béni d'une longue vie. Je croyais votre peuple entré dans la légende », dit Eowyn.

« Il reste peu d'entre nous. Le Royaume du Nord a été détruit il y a longtemps », dit Aragorn avec mélancolie.

« Je suis désolée. Mangez, je vous en prie. »

Aragorn échangea un regard gêné avec Ellora, qui le lui rendit bien. Ils durent finir de manger le ragoût sous le regard d'Eowyn, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Aragorn.

Une fois le repas fini, tout le monde décida que l'on ne repartirait que le lendemain matin.

Tandis que chaque groupe partait de son côté pour monter une tente ou étaler des couvertures afin de dormir à la belle étoile, Ellora se souvint de sa lettre. La lettre de Nendir !

Elle saisit son sac et l'en sortit. Elle était fermée dans une enveloppe avec un sceau de cire bleue représentant l'emblème des Havres Gris.

La jeune fille la décacheta, puis déplia le parchemin.

« _Chère Ellora, _

_J'aimerais te demander comment tu te portes, mais mon père a déjà répondu à cette question. Lorsque je suis rentré aux Havres Gris, il était déjà au courant quant au fait que je t'avais rencontrée puis de notre lien. Même après plus d'un siècle, son don de clairvoyance me surprendra toujours. _

_Néanmoins, il m'a fait part d'autres visions qui m'ont fort troublé, aussi ai-je décidé de te les rapporter dans cette lettre le plus vite possible, avant que tu rejoignes le Gouffre de Helm : il y a un serviteur de Saroumane qui te traque. Dès l'instant où tu as franchi les portes du château d'or de Meduseld, Saroumane t'a reconnue à travers les yeux du roi du Rohan. Il a ordonné à ce serviteur de tout faire pour te ramener au plus vite en Isengard. _»

Ellora interrompit sa lecture, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« _J'ignore qui est cet ennemi, Cirdan semble avoir du mal à le discerner dans ses visions. D'après lui, il est difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible de voir celui qui n'a pas de nom. Il pense que les visions que tu as eues dans le miroir de Galadriel sont liées à cette personne. J'espère que cela t'aidera à deviner l'identité de cette personne. _

_Je souhaiterais te rejoindre, mais le temps et la distance jouent contre moi. J'ose espérer que Gandalf et les membres de la Communauté suffiront à te protéger. _

_Le melon, Ellora. _

_Namarië. _»

« Le melon ». « Je t'aime ». La jeune fille ferma les yeux en souriant, touchée par ces mots. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre Nendir les prononcer, comme s'il se trouvait devant elle.

« Ellora ? »

La jeune fille émergea brutalement de sa petite bulle de rêverie romantique et regarda Eowyn avec l'air complètement perdu.

« Euh, oui, quoi ? »

« Je venais vous dire que la tente est faite. Et la nuit va tomber. »

« Ah, euh, oui, c'est vrai, tiens ! » dit la jeune fille, réalisant soudain que le ciel était sombre.

Eowyn fronça des sourcils, puis regarda la lettre et, curieuse, se pencha pour la lire. Ellora la replia, mais ce fut apparemment trop tard, car la nièce de Théoden se redressa en regardant Ellora avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oh, je vois. Désolée de vous avoir tirée ainsi de votre lecture, ce n'était guère courtois de ma part », dit Eowyn.

« Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

« De la lettre que votre soupirant vous a envoyée. »

« Qui vous a dit que j'avais un soupirant ? » demanda la jeune fille. Les autres n'avaient quand même pas osé lui parler de Nendir sans la mettre au courant ? Ils pouvaient bien respecter un peu sa vie privée !

« Personne. Mais à en juger les étoiles qui brillaient dans vos yeux quand je suis arrivée alors que vous relisiez la lettre, sans compter l'une de vos mains qui serrait ce beau médaillon à votre cou, je devine sans peine à quoi vous pensiez. »

Ellora baissa les yeux, honteuse de s'être montrée si transparente. Tandis que toutes deux marchaient vers leur tente, Eowyn poursuivit :

« Allez, dites-moi tout. Est-ce un magicien, comme vous ? »

« Non, un elfe. »

« Ah ! Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Nendir. »

Puis, bien décidée à ne pas laisser Eowyn continuer son interrogatoire, elle entra dans la tente et s'attela à la préparation de son lit pour ce soir.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, la jeune fille eut du mal à s'endormir. Elle rêvait qu'elle était seule, au milieu d'un grand désert noir. Deux tours se dressaient au loin devant elle, une vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche. Celle de droite avait une lumière rouge au sommet. Celle de gauche en avait une d'un blanc laiteux, malsain. Ellora sentait une source de chaleur dans son dos. Il y avait de la lumière derrière elle, elle pouvait la voir au sol, à ses pieds. Mais elle n'arrivait à se retourner. Elle mourrait d'envie de faire volte-face pour s'y diriger, mais elle n'arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait que fixer les deux tours et écouter les voix qui en provenaient. Chaque tour avait une voix envoûtante, pleine de promesses et de paroles rassurantes. Pourtant, Ellora refusait de bouger. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle s'engageait sur cette voie, elle ne pourrait plus faire volte-face.

Ça allait sûrement continuer comme ça lentement, quand elle vit la porte de la tour à la lumière blanche s'ouvrir. Une silhouette en sortit et marcha vers elle. Son contour finit par se préciser. C'était une personne plutôt petite, pratiquement sa taille, et vêtue d'une cape noire. Des mèches blanches dépassaient de sa capuche.

Arrivé devant elle, l'inconnu s'arrêta.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » dit-il dans un souffle.

Ellora voulut répondre, mais les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge.

« Je t'attends depuis si longtemps… »

De quoi parlait-il ? Qui était-il ? Soudain, la mystérieuse personne leva la tête. Un souffle de vent abaissa la capuche, révélant un visage d'adolescent.

« … Grande sœur ! »

Ellora s'éveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir qu'elle était dans une tente, au milieu des plaines du Rohan. Elle se rallongea en espérant vite se rendormir, mais elle sentait que ça allait être difficile.

Elle aperçut soudain une ombre à travers le tissu de sa tente. Un cheval. Tiens, que faisait-il là ? Tous les chevaux avaient pourtant été installés dans un espace restreint du camp, avec un enclos de fortune. Comment celui-là s'était-il échappé ?

Curieuse, Ellora sortit du lit. Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures et sa veste, puis quitta la tente. Elle la contourna pour atteindre l'animal. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle se figea.

Ce cheval… était spécial. Il dégageait quelque chose de semblable à Gripoil, quelque chose de divin et majestueux. Mais celui-ci avait une belle robe argentée, alors que Gripoil et le Mearas du roi Théoden, Nivacrin, étaient blancs. Ellora réalisa, en voyant la bête se tourner vers elle, que c'était une femelle .Sa démarche et sa silhouette étaient féminines. Une magnifique jument argentée. Ellora ne l'avait encore jamais vu parmi les bêtes des Rohirrims, et elle était sûre que si elle l'avait vu plus tôt, elle aurait été aussi subjuguée qu'en cet instant.

La jument argentée s'approcha d'elle. Ellora n'y comprit rien. Elle n'avait pas de licou ni de selle. Que faisait cette splendide bête ici? Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Ellora se figea. Les yeux de l'animal brillaient comme ceux de Galadriel : il y avait des étoiles dans ses prunelles noires. Ellora commença à comprendre, inconsciemment. Elle tendit la main vers la jument.

Celle-ci tendit doucement sa tête pour la renifler. Au moment où les doigts de la jeune fille entrèrent en contact avec les naseaux de la jument, elle le sentit : cette créature était l'œuvre des Valars. Un cadeau de Varda, son ancêtre. La magie de la Valar était perceptible en elle. Après tout, Ellora s'était sentie irrésistiblement liée à cet animal dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu. Et en cet instant, alors qu'elle touchait la jument, Ellora sentait son esprit se lier au sien. Cet animal était différent des autres, les Mearas eux-mêmes n'avaient rien à voir avec cette jument. Elle n'était pas un animal domestique, mais quelqu'un d'intelligent qui avait été chargé de trouver Ellora pour l'aider.

« Tu as un nom ? » demanda Ellora dans un souffle.

La jument redressa la tête et hennit. Ellora sourit. Son esprit avait entendu la réponse dans la tête de l'animal : Non, elle n'avait pas de nom. La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir. Comment pourrait-elle l'appeler ? En regardant à nouveau les étoiles qui dansaient dans les yeux de sa jument, la jeune fille dit : « Que dirais-tu d'Elenia ? »

Elle savait que le mot _étoile_ se disait _elen_ en elfique. Et ce nom lui semblait adapté pour cette jument offerte par la Valar créatrice des étoiles.

La jument hennit à nouveau. Ellora sentit son esprit émettre des ondes positives. Ce nom lui convenait.

Finalement, le lendemain, lorsque tout le monde se réveilla, beaucoup furent stupéfaits de trouver cette belle jument argentée près de la tente. Le roi Théoden n'y comprenait rien : il connaissait bien les montures de son peuple, il était le roi des Seigneurs des Chevaux ! Mais cette jument n'avait rien à voir avec les Mearras. Et le plus étrange encore était qu'elle suivait Ellora dans ses allers et venues, alors que la jeune fille s'occupait à emballer des affaires avec les autres. Certains voulurent l'approcher, tenter de la monter, mais la jument s'écarta d'eux en hennissant de manière mécontente. Sentant la panique de l'animal, Ellora intervint et dit que ce cheval était à elle. Plusieurs Rohirrims lui rirent au nez, mais Aragorn et Legolas ne partagèrent pas leur hilarité. Ils pouvaient parler aux chevaux et en effet, ils avaient compris dans les hennissements de l'animal que ce dernier ne répondait qu'à Ellora.

Voyant que personne n'était convaincu, la jeune fille s'approcha de la jument. Malgré son assurance, la jeune fille hésitait mentalement. Cette bête était splendide, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était faite pour elle ! Et si elle n'était pas faite pour être montée ? Pourtant, son lien avec l'animal était là. Décidée à ne pas se laisser dégonfler, elle passa les mains sur le dos de la jument, puis sauta et parvint à la monter. À cet instant, elle sentit son lien avec Elenia se solidifier. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien sur le dos de la jument. Une délicieuse sensation de sécurité et de bien-être l'envahit, tout comme l'animal la ressentit. Elles étaient liées. Il suffisait qu'Ellora pense un ordre pour qu'Elenia lui obéisse. La jeune fille pouvait remettre sa vie entre les mains de sa jument, tout comme l'animal pouvait se fier à la jeune fille.

Après cet épisode, tout le monde remballa ses affaires et le voyage reprit vers le Gouffre de Helm.

La matinée se déroula sans anicroche, le voyage était aussi paisible qu'hier. Pourtant, dans l'après-midi, après la pause du déjeuner, lorsque tout le monde se remit en route, la jeune fille se sentit étrangement mal. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait.

Mais même le fait d'être sur le dos d'Elenia ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Elle avait l'impression qu'un danger se profilait à l'horizon. Lequel ? Elle l'ignorait. Il allait se passer quelque chose, c'était sûr.

Elle aperçut soudain deux des capitaines du roi passer à cheval devant elle puis quitter la file des voyageurs pour s'approcher d'un massif rocheux. Legolas n'était pas loin d'eux, il faisait lui-même le guet et semblait soucieux.

Ellora entendit soudain des cris humains et d'autres bestiaux. Legolas courut vers la source de ce bruit. Aragorn le rejoignit puis fit brusquement volte-face et courut vers les voyageurs.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? » demanda Théoden.

« LES WARGS ! Les Wargs attaquent ! » dit Aragorn.

La panique envahit les Rohirrims. Ellora vit Aragorn courir vers Bregon, dont Eowyn tenait la bride, et le monter.

Décidé à ne pas laisser la panique submerger son peuple, Théoden cria aux soldats : « Cavaliers, en tête ! »

Gimli courut vers Hasufeld et ordonna à un soldat de l'aider à monter.

« Aidez-moi. Je suis un cavalier. À la charge ! » dit le nain en essayant tant bien que mal de s'assoir sur la selle de l'animal.

Ellora vit Théoden s'approcher d'Eowyn pour lui demander de mener tout le monde au Gouffre de Helm. La jeune fille s'approcha d'Aragorn pour qu'ils rejoignent ensemble les autres cavaliers, mais le Rôdeur parut mécontent en la voyant approcher.

« Non, vous partez avec les autres, Ellora ! »

« Quoi ? Mais je sais me battre, moi aussi ! »

« NON ! Gandalf m'a demandé de vous protéger, et je compte bien tenir parole. »

La jeune fille sentit la colère monter en elle. Il croyait qu'elle allait lui obéir ? Il se fichait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Elle tendit son esprit vers Elenia. La jument hennit en direction de Bregon. Ce dernier s'écarta aussitôt et la laissa passer au petit galop.

« Ellora ! » cria Aragorn.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elenia filait comme le vent, et même si le rôdeur parvenait à diriger Bregon vers elle, le cheval semblait ne pas avoir envie de stopper la jument magique. Ellora aperçut Gimli, qui essayait en vain de diriger Hasufeld vers le lieu où les Rohirrims galopaient déjà pour combattre les Wargs.

« En avant. J'ai dit en avant ! »

La jeune fille s'approcha du cheval. Elenia hennit près de l'étalon blanc. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de plus pour la suivre, droit vers la bataille.

Résigné, Aragorn se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Eowyn, qui déjà partait avec son peuple vers le Gouffre de Helm. La princesse du Rohan lui lança un regard inquiet. Allait-il survivre, lui, ou mourir comme son cousin au combat ? Elle finit par détacher son regard du rôdeur et courut avec les autres loin du danger.

Tandis que les cavaliers approchaient, Legolas continuait de tirer des flèches. Même à plusieurs mètres, il faisait mouche et abattait les Wargs ! Ces derniers tombaient au sol, renversant leurs cavaliers qui se faisaient piétiner sans aucune pitié par leurs frères.

Lorsque Hasufeld fut à sa hauteur, Legolas saisit l'encolure du cheval et parvint à faire une figure acrobatique qui lui permit de monter en tête de selle.

Les cavaliers du Rohan brandirent leurs armes en poussant des cris de guerre tandis que les Wargs approchaient. Enfin, ce fut le choc, l'impact entre les deux camps. Et le combat commença.

Ellora se souvenait très bien du combat qui avait eu lieu dans la Moria, sans parler de celui dans les ruines près des chutes de Rauros. Mais celui-là était différent.

Il y avait toujours le chaos, ces maudites créatures qu'étaient les Orques et la fureur du combat. Mais cette fois, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées, car les Orques montaient des créatures féroces, un croisement entre les ours et les hyènes : des Wargs. Ces créatures terrorisaient les chevaux des Rohirrims et essayaient de les mordre, ce qui gênait assez les cavaliers dans leur combat contre les Orques.

Ellora s'aperçut néanmoins que sa jument n'avait pas peur : elle semblait foncer droit vers les Wargs et une fois à leur hauteur, tandis qu'Ellora combattait l'Orque avec son épée, la jument donnait de violents coups de tête. Ellora percevait mentalement lorsque sa monture se cabrait pour donner des coups de sabot. Ses pattes semblaient magiques, la jeune fille pouvait voir une lumière entourer ses sabots. La fourrure des Wargs brûlait à son contact et les bêtes perdaient tout contrôle.

_Un vrai cheval de guerre !_ pensa la jeune fille, amusée malgré elle.

Elle venait juste de tuer son deuxième Orque quand elle entendit Gimli crier dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il était tombé de cheval. Legolas montait seul Hasufeld, maintenant !

Loin de se laisser démonter, Gimli se releva et brandit sa hache vers un Warg occupé à manger le cadavre d'un cheval.

« Viens tâter de ma hache, mon joli ! »

Au moment où le Warg arrivait à sa hauteur, le nain le vit tomber au sol, tué par une flèche de Legolas.

« Celui-ci compte pour moi ! » cria le nain, mécontent, avant de se retourner pour en affronter un autre.

Ellora secoua la tête, puis se concentra sur le combat. Elle aperçut un Rohirrim sans cheval, qui tuait quelques Wargs avec son arc. Soudain, elle en vit un arriver sur le côté, prêt à le tuer !

Elenia reçut immédiatement sa pensée et galopa vers le Warg, l'interceptant de justesse. La jeune fille lui coupa la tête avec son épée puis se tourna vers le Rohirrim pour lui demander si ça allait, quand elle vit un autre Warg qui partait à la charge vers un groupe d'hommes sans cheval.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, puis tendit ses mains devant elle. Elenia ne lui donnait pas que du courage, elle amplifiait aussi ses pouvoirs ! La jeune fille sentit ses mains devenir brûlantes. La lumière qui imprégnait sa monture s'unit à la sienne. Rouvrant les yeux, Ellora tendit ses bras droit vers les cavaliers Wargs. Des boules de lumière jaillirent de ses mains et foncèrent droit sur eux, les carbonisant sur place. Les Rohirrims se tournèrent vers elle avec l'air ahuri.

Ellora secoua la tête. Bon, il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention à l'avenir, ou elle passerait pour une frimeuse !

« ELLORA ! » cria Aragorn.

Elenia se retourna pour sa cavalière et esquiva agilement l'attaque d'un Warg. La jeune fille empoigna son épée et para l'attaque du cavalier qui revenait à la charge. Aragorn accourut et le frappa dans le dos, le transperçant en plein cœur.

Soudain, un autre Warg passa près d'eux et renversa Aragorn de cheval. La jeune fille voulut les suivre, quand deux autres cavaliers Warg lui barrèrent la route. Ils avaient compris que c'était elle, la pire menace fallait vite éliminer, s'ils voulaient détruire le reste des soldats du Rohan.

La jeune fille envoya une image mentale à Elenia. Sa jument n'hésita pas et fonça droit vers les Wargs. Ceux-ci hésitèrent, un peu inquiets par l'assurance que dégageait ce cheval surnaturel. Tandis qu'elle approchait, ils virent l'épée d'Ellora devenir flamboyante. Le temps qu'ils réagissent, il fut trop tard. Ellora fendit l'air de sa lame. Une vague de lumière en jaillit et les coupa tous en deux, Orques comme montures.

Ellora se retourna et vit que le combat s'était fait plus calme. On avait pratiquement abattu les derniers Wargs, on s'occupait de tuer les survivants éventuels.

Ellora descendit de cheval et courut rejoindre Gimli au moment où celui-ci achevait un Warg. Où était Aragorn ? Elle l'avait perdu de vue ici.

« Aragorn ! » cria la jeune fille, inquiète.

Théoden les rejoignit, cherchant des yeux le rôdeur tout comme eux.

« Aragorn ? » cria Gimli.

Legolas s'approcha du bord de la falaise et regarda les traces. On aurait dit qu'un Warg était passé ici, en traînant quelqu'un avec lui.

Soudain, un ricanement retentit. Tout le monde se tourna avec espoir vers la source de ce bruit mais il s'agissait d'un Orque, blessé à la poitrine et agonisant. Ellora reconnut sans peine le manche du couteau planté dans sa poitrine : c'était celui que Celeborn avait offert à Aragorn avant de quitter la Lorien !

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé et j'abrégerai tes souffrances ! » dit Gimli en le menaçant de sa hache.

« Il est… mort ! Il a dégringolé de la falaise ! » articula difficilement l'Orque.

Ellora prit peur. Oh non, pas ça ! Loin de se laisser démonter, Legolas empoigna violemment la créature par le col de sa tunique en lambeaux.

« Tu mens » dit-il avec rage.

L'Orque répondit par un dernier ricanement avant que son regard se perde dans le vide. Il était mort. Legolas réalisa soudain qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Il le prit et reconnut le médaillon d'Arwen.

Les trois amis coururent rejoindre Théoden au bord de la falaise : en bas s'étendait la rivière. Nulle trace d'Aragorn ni du Warg qui l'avait entraîné dans sa chute.

Théoden se tourna vers son capitaine, venu le rejoindre pour attendre ses instructions.

« Emmenez les blessés à cheval. Les loups de l'Isengard vont revenir. Laissez les morts. »

Ellora et Legolas regardèrent Théoden avec horreur. Non ! Il n'allait pas faire ça ? Le roi baissa tristement les yeux. Lui aussi regrettait cela, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Venez », dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Legolas.

L'elfe détourna tristement les yeux. Lui, Ellora et Gimli restèrent encore quelques secondes à regarder la rivière, comme pour rendre silencieusement un dernier hommage à leur ami.

Puis ils firent demi-tour pour rejoindre les chevaux. Lorsqu'Ellora remonta sur sa jument, elle sentit l'esprit de sa monture sonder le sien puis se tendre. La jeune fille entendit alors une voix résonner dans sa tête.

_Ne perds pas espoir, fille de la Reine des Étoiles_.

Espoir… c'était le nom qu'Aragorn avait reçu de la part des Elfes.

_Trop tard. J'ai perdu l'espoir, Elenia_, répondit la jeune fille, avant de suivre les autres vers le chemin du Gouffre de Helm.

Sa jument n'insista pas et galopa avec les autres vers la forteresse.


	29. Plusieurs batailles à mener

_Merci à **Mimi70**, **Annadriya** et **Aya70** pour leurs reviews. _

_Je tiens à prévenir tout le monde avant la lecture de ce chapitre : les elfes de la Lothlorien ne viendront pas aider les Rohirrims au Gouffre de Helm. Ça se passera comme dans le livre. Enfin… jusqu'à un certain moment, vous le verrez en lisant. Mais ce chapitre est bien plus long que tous les autres écrits jusqu'ici, croyez-moi ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 :<strong>

**Plusieurs batailles à mener  
><strong>

Appuyée contre la rambarde de la muraille du Gouffre de Helm, Ellora fixait l'horizon. Depuis son arrivée ici, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Elle avait essayé, pourtant.

Elle avait aidé les gens à descendre les provisions dans les cavernes. Elle avait aussi aidé à soigner les blessés, sa magie avait fait des miracles. Des soldats avaient parlé de ses exploits pendant la bataille contre les Wargs. On la respectait désormais, on la jugeait digne de combattre. Elle était plus qu'une simple dame. Mais Ellora s'en fichait. Elle ne croyait rien de ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle n'était pas forte. Elle était incapable de protéger ses amis, car elle venait encore d'en perdre un. Elle avait pleuré au début, sitôt arrivée, quand Gimli avait annoncé la nouvelle à Eowyn.

Mais après, elle avait ressenti quelque chose de bizarre. Comme l'impression que son chagrin était… déplacé. Pourquoi ? Aragorn était mort, non ? Elle s'était donc empressée de s'atteler à d'autres activités, avant de finalement s'isoler ici pour réfléchir.

_Pourquoi je m'accroche à l'espoir, malgré ma propre conscience ? _pensa la jeune fille.

Peut-être parce que Gandalf était revenu à la vie ? Mais Boromir n'était pas revenu, lui. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était qu'un humain. Aragorn aussi l'était, malgré le peu de sang d'elfe qu'il tenait de ses ancêtres.

Et elle ? Si elle mourait, que feraient les Valars ? Varda l'aiderait-elle ? La ferait-elle revenir ? Ou bien irait-elle dans ces fameuses cavernes de Mandos dont Gandalf lui avait parlé ? Où allaient les gens comme elle, qui venaient d'un autre monde ?

Elle en était là de ses pensées, quand elle sentit son visage se tourner malgré lui vers un point précis à l'horizon. Curieuse, elle porta son attention dessus et se raidit. Un cheval venait vers cet endroit. Son cavalier avait l'air mal en point, il avait la tête un peu trop penchée en avant, et il semblait en piteux état.

Ellora serra fort la rambarde de pierre entre ses doigts, au risque de se casser les ongles. Lorsqu'il fut sur le pont, devant la porte, elle sentit son cœur exploser de joie.

Elle courut jusqu'à la cour d'entrée où déjà, les habitants du Rohan s'agglutinaient autour de lui, surpris et heureux de le retrouver en vie.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Laissez-moi passer ! Je vais le tuer ! » beugla Gimli en poussant les gens sur son passage.

Ellora le suivit de près, bien décidée elle aussi à se venger. Enfin, elle put voir Aragorn alors qu'il descendait avec peine de son cheval. Il était dans un sale état. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, sa cape de travers et à déchirée, comme la manche de son épaule droite, laissant voir une entaille sanglante.

« Vous êtes le plus chanceux, rusé et téméraire des Hommes que j'ai connus ! Soyez béni, l'ami ! » dit Gimli en serrant fort Aragorn dans ses bras.

Le rôdeur sourit, puis se tourna vers Ellora. Celle-ci fit la grimace, puis s'approcha, le regarda des pieds à la tête puis… le gifla.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait une peur bleue ! Et ça… »

Elle l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« … c'est pour être revenu », finit-elle.

Aragorn la serra contre elle. Cette fille avait _vraiment_ un caractère imprévisible, mais bon. Lui aussi était heureux de la revoir.

« Ellora, où est le roi ? » demanda Aragorn en se détachant de la jeune fille.

Souriante, celle-ci le conduisit à travers le fort, jusqu'à l'escalier menant au bâtiment royal. Les gens étaient nombreux ici, car l'accès aux cavernes se faisait par là. Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule occupée à entasser les provisions, Ellora et Aragorn se figèrent en voyant Legolas debout devant eux. Ce dernier regarda le rôdeur avec un léger sourire.

« _Le ab-dollen_ », dit-il.

Ellora leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire à Aragorn, c'était qu'il était en retard ?

« Vous avez une mine affreuse », dit Legolas, avec un air faussement critique.

Aragorn eut un léger rire. Ellora regarda l'elfe sortir d'une poche de sa tunique le médaillon d'Arwen pour le lui remettre. Le rôdeur regarda Legolas avec surprise. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire complice. Ellora sourit elle aussi.

« _Hannon le _», dit Aragorn, avec sincérité.

Ellora le regarda ouvrir les portes de la salle et voulut le suivre, quand elle s'aperçut qu'Eowyn les avait observés de loin, depuis un des murs où s'entassaient des sacs de nourriture. Tiens, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue voir Aragorn, elle qui avait pleuré sa pseudo-mort ? Elle comprit soudain en voyant le visage fermé de son amie.

_Oh non ! Pitié, pas un triangle amoureux !_ pensa la jeune fille.

Pourtant, elle se souvint de ses pensées à Fondcombe, quand elle avait su que Nendir partirait avec Rana en Lothlorien. Elle avait été jalouse, elle aussi. Elle adressa un regard désolé à la princesse du Rohan, puis voulut rejoindre les autres, mais déjà ils sortaient. Apparemment, Aragorn avait vite fait son rapport : une armée de dix mille Uruk-haïs seraient là ce soir, avant la tombée de la nuit.

Théoden se mit à arpenter le fort, donnant des instructions à ses hommes. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Ellora le suivaient. Soudain, le roi s'approcha d'Ellora.

« Dites-moi, est-ce que votre magie pourrait nous aider à contrer l'armée qui vient vers nous ? »

La jeune fille se raidit. Il avait dit ça avec tellement d'espoir !

« Euh, ben… je ne sais pas ! Je connais quelques sorts, mais… rien pour une armée d'une telle ampleur. Je regrette, monseigneur. »

« Ça ne fait rien », dit le roi avec un sourire pincé.

Ellora le regarda faire demi-tour avec tristesse. Puis elle se ressaisit. Elle avait son grimoire ! Il y avait sûrement quelque chose dedans qui pourrait aider. Elle y jetterait un coup d'œil dès qu'elle aurait le temps…Non, elle allait le faire tout de suite !

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis puis courut à l'escalier menant au bâtiment principal. Là, elle s'assit sur les marches pus ouvrit sa sacoche. Elle plongea la main dedans… et se figea, avant de se remettre à fouiller avec fébrilité. Le grimoire avait disparu !

_Non ! Impossible ! _

Qui avait pu faire ça ? Elle courut rejoindre Aragorn et les autres. Théoden était déjà parti avec ses hommes, les trois amis discutaient de la meilleure manière de combattre quand elle les rejoignit, essoufflée.

« Les gars ! Est-ce que l'un de vous m'a pris mon grimoire ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Je ne le retrouve plus. »

« Comment ? » demanda Gimli.

« Je voulais chercher dedans une formule qui pourrait aider, mais il n'est plus dans mon sac ! Pourtant, il l'était avant… Oh non ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Je l'ai peut-être perdu pendant la bataille contre les Wargs… »

Aragorn poussa un soupir.

« Si vous n'étiez pas venue participer à la bataille, cela ne se serait pas produit. »

« Eh, je suis désolée, j'ai désobéi, je le reconnais ! Mais j'ai aidé, j'ai sauvé des vies, je vous signale ! »

« Et moi, je voulais protéger la vôtre ! » dit Aragorn, dont le ton commençait à monter.

« Pourtant, c'est vous qui avez failli mourir ! » répliqua Ellora, les joues rouges de colère.

« Cela n'ôte rien au fait que vous refusez d'obéir aux ordres, et ce point justifie que je ne vous laisserai pas participer à la bataille de ce soir. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? » siffla Ellora.

« Nous devrions peut-être en parler ailleurs », dit Gimli, mal à l'aise, d'autant que tout le monde autour d'eux les regardait.

« Non, Gimli. Pas la peine. Je sais déjà où cette discussion va mener. Aragorn va me dire que c'est parce que je suis une fille, que je suis faible, que ma place est dans les cavernes avec les autres femmes et les enfants. Mais non, c'est pas ça, la vraie raison. Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que c'est, en réalité ? C'est qu'Aragorn a la trouille. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit le rôdeur d'une voix calme, trop calme. Legolas et Gimli se tendirent. Quand leur ami prenait ce ton-là, c'était mauvais signe.

« Vous avez peur, Aragorn. Vous avez peur de ne pas réussir à protéger ces gens. Et surtout, vous avez peur du sang qui coule dans vos veines, parce que vous êtes un lointain descendant d'Isildur. J'ai bien vu votre tête quand Théoden a été libéré de l'emprise de Saroumane, et qu'il a avoué combien ses rêves avaient été sombres. Vous vous demandiez si vous pouviez vous retrouver dans la même situation. Et moi, que devrais-je dire, hein ? Je suis plus à plaindre que vous, je suis une descendante de Saroumane ! Mais non, je ne me remets pas en question, je reste et je me bats. »

Aragorn serra les poings. Ellora avait touché une corde sensible, et il mourrait d'envie de la remettre à sa place.

Il répondit en haussant le ton :

« Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne, Ellora ! Vous vous dressez contre les traditions de ce monde uniquement parce que vous pensez avoir tous les droits, de par vos origines, vos pouvoirs et votre lien avec les Valars, mais… »

« MON LIEN AVEC LES VALARS ? OH ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Vous croyez que je suis en communication directe avec eux, genre, je peux leur téléphoner quand ça me chante et leur demander un coup de main ? Non, Aragorn ! Je n'ai le soutien de personne ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré les Valars, je n'ai jamais entendu leurs voix dans ma tête et je ne m'en plains pas, j'avoue ! Mes pouvoirs ne me facilitent pas du tout la vie, au contraire, j'ai été capturée par les Uruk-haïs avec Merry et Pippin à cause de ce que je suis ! Gandalf lui-même me l'a rappelé à chacune de ses leçons : la magie ne résout pas tous les problèmes. J'ajouterai qu'en plus, j'ai utilisé ces satanés pouvoirs pour combattre ma propre mère, je l'ai affrontée pour rester avec vous tous ! Et vous, vous prétendez que je me la joue rebelle et que j'ai quelque chose à prouver ? Sale macho prétentieux, débile, arriéré ! Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'Arwen vous trouve, alors que vous n'êtes qu'un mortel ! »

Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car Ellora se retourna et se précipita vers le bout du chemin de ronde pour descendre en courant les escaliers.

Une fois en bas, elle se fondit dans la foule et courut se cacher derrière une rangée de tonneaux. Là, elle se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne s'était pratiquement jamais disputée avec Aragorn, auparavant. Dire qu'il était revenu i peine une heure ! Elle était vraiment heureuse de le revoir en vie, mais elle n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'il la mette à l'écart, encore une fois.

Elle entendit soudain des éclats de voix et vit des soldats passer parmi les gens, pour prendre tous les hommes qui seraient en état de les aider au combat. Elle eut le cœur serré en les voyant emmener des enfants et des vieillards. Cela ne fit que la conforter dans son opinion : elle _devait_ participer au combat.

La jeune fille aperçut Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Elle hésita, puis les suivit à distance. Elle ne voulait pas rester en mauvais termes avec son ami, mais elle ignorait s'il était en état de lui parler. Elle s'approcha, écoutant ce qu'ils se disaient. Aragorn semblait réfléchir quant au meilleur moyen de disposer les troupes pour la bataille.

« Alignons les réservistes le long du mur, en soutien aux archers », dit le rôdeur.

« Aragorn, vous devez vous reposer », l'interrompit Legolas. « Fatigué, vous ne serez guère utile. »

Soudain, une voix féminine résonna devant eux. Eowyn courut jusqu'à eux. Elle semblait en colère.

« Monseigneur ! Aragorn ! J'emmène les femmes dans les cavernes. »

« Honorable mission », approuva Aragorn.

« S'occuper des enfants, préparer la nourriture et lit en attendant le retour des hommes… Quelle gloire y-a-t-il à cela ?! »

« Gente dame, un jour, ce courage-là sera reconnu. Sur qui comptera votre peuple en dernier recours ? »

« Laissez-moi combattre à vos côtés. Ellora vous a bien suivi dans toutes vos aventures, jusqu'ici ! »

Un peu plus loin, Ellora regarda Eowyn avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'en décider. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Ellora prendre ce risque non plus. Elle ira dans les cavernes avec vous », dit Aragorn.

Ellora sentit ses mains se crisper seules. Eowyn reprit la parole en haussant le ton :

« Vous emmenez pourtant les autres ! Ils veulent se battre à vos côtés et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils vous aiment ! »

Ellora se raidit. Oh non ! Ça y est, la princesse du Rohan l'avait dit ! Aragorn la regarda, puis baissa tristement les yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi », souffla Eowyn, avant de reprendre sa route avec les autres.

Aragorn la regarda s'éloigner. En la voyant passer devant Ellora, il se tendit. La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais, comme pour dire : « _Voilà, vous êtes fier de vous ?_ »

Puis elle s'éloigna. Elle suivit quelques minutes les gens puis, arrivée devant l'entrée des cavernes, elle s'arrêta. Non, elle n'y entrerait pas. Elle n'y était pas à sa place.

Elle fit brusquement demi-tour puis prit l'autre chemin en longeant le mur, de façon à ne bousculer personne. Elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape elfique sur sa tête puis suivit des hommes jusqu'à l'armurerie. Une chance, il y avait tellement de monde qu'elle passerait inaperçu. Tout le monde était trop occupé à trouver une bonne épée ou un arc suffisamment solide pour avoir une chance de survivre à la bataille de ce soir.

Ellora n'avait pas besoin d'épée, elle avait déjà la sienne, une très bonne lame de la Lothlorien. Mais un arc lui serait utile. Elle venait juste d'en trouver un quand elle vit que tout le monde avait cessé ses activités pour se tourner vers un point précis de l'armurerie. Legolas se trouvait là, discutant avec Aragorn et Gimli.

« _Il y a de quoi. À 300 contre 10000 ? _» dit le prince en elfique, sur un ton désabusé.

« _Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras _», répondit Aragorn.

« _Aragorn, c'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourront tous ! _» cria presque le prince.

« Alors, je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux ! » répliqua Aragorn, avant de faire demi-tour et sortir de l'armurerie.

Il était si fâché qu'il ne vit pas Ellora et la bouscula au passage. Troublée, Ellora le regarda s'éloigner. D'abord, il se disputait avec elle, puis Eowyn et maintenant Legolas… La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains. Décidément, tout le monde était sur les nerfs !

Ellora se retourna pour saisir un carquois rempli de flèches, quand elle vit quelque chose passer juste devant son visage. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un papillon.

Surprise, elle regarda l'insecte voleter devant son visage avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre.

Le petit insecte la conduisit jusque dans une aile isolée du fort, derrière un tas de sacs de sable et de tonneaux. Là, elle vit une silhouette dans l'ombre, drapée d'une grande cape de velours bleu nuit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Ellora.

Deux fines mains blanches jaillirent de sous la cape. Les pans de celle-ci s'écartèrent, révélant l'éclat d'une belle robe bleue. L'inconnu abaissa sa capuche, laissant apparaître le visage d'une femme à la beauté éclatante. Ses longs cheveux étaient aussi noirs avec des reflets bruns. Elle posa ses yeux emplis de sagesse sur Ellora et lui sourit.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, enfin, Ellora. »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Qui était cette femme ? Ce n'était pas une elfe, ses oreilles étaient rondes. Mais il se dégageait d'elle une aura plus belle et plus pure que celles des elfes. Elle dépassait nettement celle de Galadriel, Ellora le sentait d'instinct !

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je me nomme Ilmarë. »

« Ilmarë… »

Ellora se souvint brusquement de ce que Gandalf lui avait dit, lors de leur première rencontre à Fondcombe, le jour où il lui avait révélé ses origines :

« _La mission d'Ilmarë est de veiller sur les Maiars féminins, elle les guide et leur rapporte parfois la parole de Varda. Mais ce que peu de gens savent, c'est qu'Ilmarë avait aimé un homme, pendant un temps._ »

Ilmarë… son ancêtre ! Et la fille de Varda, la reine des Valars !

« Vous êtes mon ancêtre ?! » dit la jeune fille, choquée.

Ilmarë acquiesça en souriant.

« Ravie de voir que tes leçons avec Gandalf ont porté leurs fruits. Tu as appris bien des choses sur ce monde. »

Ellora fit silence, dévorant des yeux cette femme qui était une lointaine parente. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle descendait d'une telle créature divine. À côté d'elle, Ellora se sentait gauche et laide. Mais elle se sentait liée à cette Maiar, et cela l'apaisait.

« Je suis venue te proposer l'asile dans les Terres Immortelles, jusqu'à la fin de cette bataille », dit Ilmarë.

« L'asile ? Quoi, moi ? Mais je… je croyais qu'un séjour aux Terres Immortelles se méritait ? Gandalf a dit que… »

« Gandalf a été envoyé en Terre du Milieu pour aider les peuples libres à se défendre contre Sauron. Mais rien n'a été décidé pour toi, Ellora. Je ne me suis jamais fait trop de souci pour toi ni mes autres descendants, car tous étaient en sécurité dans un autre monde, à l'abri du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma mère Varda avait tissé un sort pour les protéger, afin que je puisse m'acquitter de ma tâche sans que mon cœur soit trop rongé par le chagrin et les regrets. Mais en laissant une descendante de Saroumane mêler son sang à celui des miens, la donne a changé pour toi comme ton frère. Ici, tu n'es pas en sécurité. »

Ellora hésita. La proposition d'Ilmarë était certes tentante et la touchait, mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

« Non, je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis. J'apprécie ce que vous faites pour moi, mais je dois rester. »

« Ellora, réfléchis ! Si jamais Saroumane ou Sauron te capture, que deviendront tes amis ? Tu deviendras toi-même une menace pour eux, la plus terrible de toutes ! Et je refuse de laisser quelqu'un de mon sang courir un tel risque. »

« Pourtant, vous… »

Ellora se ressaisit. Elle avait failli lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour elle dans la Moria, ou quand Boromir était mort en combattant les Uruk-haïs. Mais c'était injuste. Elle le voyait en cet instant. Elle lisait de la peur dans les yeux de cette Maiar, la peur d'une mère pour un de ses enfants.

« Non, Ilmarë. Je reste. J'ai des amis à protéger et un frère à sauver. »

La Maiar baissa tristement la tête.

« Je comprends… je ne puis te forcer, hélas. »

Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, quand Ellora se souvint de quelque chose.

« Attendez ! Dites… j'ai perdu mon grimoire. Est-ce que c'est vous qui…? »

Ilmarë se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Non. Tu penses qu'on te l'a volé ? »

« Apparemment, oui… »

« Seul un membre de ma lignée peut le prendre. »

Ellora mit quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Quelqu'un de sa famille l'aurait pris ?! Mais qui ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'Ilmarë posa la main sur son épaule. La jeune fille sentit une délicieuse onde de chaleur traverser ses vêtements et envahir son corps.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin du grimoire pour utiliser ta magie, Ellora. Le savoir de Valinor est en toi. Le grimoire n'est qu'un moyen de s'en servir. Mais si tu cherches, tu trouveras la réponse en toi. Rappelle-toi d'où tu viens. Rappelle-toi qui tu es. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Ilmarë lui adressa un sourire énigmatique, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ellora sentit comme une chaleur apaisante se répandre en elle au contact des lèvres de la Maiar sur son front. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Ilmarë avait disparu.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Quelle journée ! Et pourtant, la soirée serait encore plus chargée, elle le savait. Au moins, avec l'obscurité de la nuit, nul ne la remarquerait ! Elle rejoignit les soldats sur les remparts. En effet, lorsqu'elle atteignit la ligne d'archers sur la muraille est, personne ne lui accorda un regard ni ne lui adressa la parole. Pas même Gimli, à quelques mètres d'elle sur sa droite, ni Legolas juste à côté du nain.

Bientôt, tout le monde fit silence. Jamais Ellora n'aurait cru qu'une forteresse si peuplée puisse se faire si calme ! Mais elle s'aperçut que le silence n'était pas réel : au loin, un martèlement régulier résonnait. Et il grandissait, lentement mais sûrement.

Les Uruk-haïs arrivaient. Ils furent bientôt visibles, créatures noires aux armures sombres et aux armes grossières, mais pointues, prometteuses de mort. Nombre d'entre eux portaient des torches. On aurait dit une immense vague de goudron en feu, qui se rapprochait doucement de la forteresse pour l'engloutir.

« Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit ! » dit Gimli, dont la tête ne dépassait pas la muraille.

Legolas eut un léger sourire, tout comme Ellora. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Aragorn les rejoindre, elle détourna la tête.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter Gimli, qui dit au rôdeur : « Mon ami, quelle que soit votre chance, espérons qu'elle vous fera passer la nuit. »

Un coup de tonnerre retentit, tandis qu'un flash éclaira fugitivement le fort et tous ses défenseurs.

« Vos amis sont avec vous, Aragorn », dit Legolas.

Ellora sourit en entendant l'elfe dire cela. Oui, ils étaient tous là.

« Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit », dit Gimli.

Aragorn acquiesça, avant de s'éloigner vers le centre de la muraille. Ellora sentit soudain quelque chose tomber sur sa tête. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de gémir. Oh non, voilà que la pluie s'y mettait !

Les Uruk-haïs s'arrêtèrent à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de la forteresse et là, ils regardèrent leurs ennemis avant de se mettre à grogner. Ellora réalisa qu'ils étaient horriblement nombreux. Elle voyait des torches jusqu'à l'horizon !

Elle serra plus fort son arc dans ses mains.

_Concentre-toi ! Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière ! _

C'était vrai. Elle avait refusé d'obéir à Aragorn, elle avait même refusé l'offre d'Ilmarë. Elle ne faiblirait pas maintenant. De toute manière, elle n'osait plus bouger, comme tous les autres soldats autour d'elle.

Seul Gimli l'osait. Il s'appuyait d'une main sur le mur et essayait de sauter suffisamment haut pour regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là-bas ? » demanda le nain.

« Dois-je tout vous décrire ou vous trouver un marche-pied ? » demanda Legolas.

Gimli répondit par un ricanement.

_Au moins, ces deux-là n'ont pas perdu leur sens de l'humour !_ se dit Ellora, souriant malgré elle.

Les Uruk-haïs se mirent à marteler le sol de leurs lances en poussant des cris guerriers.

Aragorn dégaina son épée. Les archers bandèrent leurs arcs. Ellora en fit de même, ainsi que Legolas. Mais ils attendirent. Ce ne serait pas à eux de commencer.

Ellora sentit la terre trembler. Toute l'armée ennemie devait s'être mise à frapper le sol avec ses lances maintenant, montrant aux Rohirrims leur force et leur supériorité numérique.

Soudain, un flèche d'archer du Rohan sortit de nulle part et vint se planter dans le corps d'un des monstres. Ellora comprit que l'un des plus vieux hommes avait dû laisser le coup partir tout seul, ses mains avaient dû trembler soit de peur soit à cause de l'âge.

« Attendez ! » cria Aragorn.

Trop tard. Les autres Uruk-haïs cessèrent aussitôt leur manège et regardèrent leur camarade tomber au sol en poussant un dernier cri, un gémissement d'agonie. Les monstres se mirent alors à pousser des cris enragés.

La bataille commençait.

« Parez à tirer ! » cria Aragorn.

Les archers se mirent tous en position.

« Leur armure a une faille au cou et sous les bras », dit Legolas.

« Décochez les flèches ! » cria Aragorn.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Les flèches humaines fendirent l'air et frappèrent plusieurs Uruk-haïs en première ligne.

« Il y a des morts ? » demanda Gimli.

Mais d'autres Uruk-haïs derrière n'attendirent pas et continuèrent de courir, en piétinant les cadavres au passage. Les archers sortirent de nouvelles flèches et se remirent à tirer, sous les encouragements de Gimli.

« Amenez-les-moi ! Allez ! » dit le nain en brandissant fièrement sa hache.

Bientôt, malgré les pluies de flèches, les Uruk-haïs atteignirent la muraille et dressèrent des échelles.

« Échelles ! » cria Aragorn.

« Parfait ! » cria Gimli.

Les monstres se mirent à grimper, puis atteignirent le chemin de ronde. Les soldats armés d'épées se mirent alors à les combattre, tandis que les archers s'efforçaient de continuer de tirer. Gimli fut le premier à en abattre un, et ce avant même qu'il ait posé le pied sur la muraille !

Ellora abandonna son arc pour prendre l'épée. Heureusement qu'elle s'était réentraînée, ces deux derniers jours ! Mais les Uruk-haïs étaient nettement plus grands et coriaces que les Orques, elle devait tenir son épée à deux mains pour parer ou porter des coups puissants. Elle en aperçut un qui semblait se faire un plaisir de tuer tous ceux qui l'entouraient, autant humains que monstres, en envoyant des coups d'épée autour de lui.

Gimli glissa au sol jusqu'en dessous de lui et le frappa avec son épée en plein ventre, tuant net le monstre. Il se redressa et cria :

« Legolas ! Et de deux ! »

« J'en suis à dix-sept ! »

« Hein ? Ah non, je ne laisserai pas gagner une paire d'oreilles pointues ! »

Le nain se remit à tuer avec autant d'ardeur que possible. Legolas tira deux autres flèches, puis annonça son score : dix-neuf !

Ellora poussa un juron tout en tuant un autre Uruk-haï. Dire qu'elle avait horreur des maths ! Puis, jugeant qu'il n'était plus autant nécessaire de se cacher, elle tua un monstre d'un coup d'épée puis tendit une main vers l'échelle où Gimli attendait que chaque monstre se présente pour le tuer. L'Uruk-haï en train de monter se figea, sentant l'échelle trembler sous lui.

Soudain, sans raison apparente, elle se souleva puis bascula dans le vide, tombant de l'autre côté et écrasant tous les Uruk-haïs dessus ainsi que ceux qui attendaient en bas pour monter !

Médusés, Legolas et Gimli regardèrent la jeune fille, qui venait d'ôter sa capuche et leur dit : « Vingt d'un coup ! »

Ses deux amis hésitèrent puis se remirent à combattre avec toute l'énergie possible. Tant pis pour la discussion, elle viendrait après la bataille ! Ellora finit par avoir le coup de main : elle parvenait à contrer des attaques avec son épée puis, une fois le champ suffisamment dégagé, elle se concentrait alors sur les échelles et en renversait une à deux avant de s'attaquer à un autre Uruk-haï près d'elle.

Gimli venait de tuer son vingt-troisième Uruk-haï quand Aragorn cria aux archers de concentrer leurs tirs sur la chaussée. Ils allaient forcer la porte principale du fort ! Les archers se mirent à tirer, abattant les Uruk-haïs qui transportaient un bélier.

Depuis l'entrée du bastion, Théoden eut un sourire narquois.

« Est-ce là tout ? Est-ce tout ce que peut faire votre magie, Saroumane ? » dit le roi du Rohan.

Nul ne vit en bas un petit groupe d'Uruk-haïs transportant de mystérieuses boules en acier jusqu'à l'égout de la muraille. Pourtant, lorsque les Uruk-haïs émirent des cris d'encouragement et que l'un d'eux, armé d'un flambeau à étincelles, courut vers le soupirail, Aragorn comprit.

« _TOGO HAN DAD, LEGOLAS !_ » cria Aragorn.

Le prince elfe obéit et tira une première flèche pour l'abattre. Mais le monstre poursuivit sa course.

«_ DAGO HAN ! DAGO HAN ! _» scanda Aragorn.

Legolas visa plus soigneusement, espérant cette fois l'atteindre à un point mortel. Mais la deuxième flèche ne servit à rien. Ellora comprit avec horreur que cet espèce de kamikaze allait y arriver. Et il y arriva. Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture.

Une formidable explosion se produisit alors. Ellora avait déjà vu des explosions dans des films. Elle en avait même provoqué une en cours de chimie, lors d'un projet pour une idée de propulseur à charbon. Elle avait pratiquement décimé le laboratoire de l'école. Sa seule consolation avait été que Parvati avait été à l'origine de l'explosion en calculant mal le dosage des ingrédients. Ellora n'avait fait que respecter les instructions. Le problème était qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé le hamster du professeur de sciences.

Mais cette explosion-là fut énorme, si puissante que la jeune fille fut projetée en arrière par le souffle et tomba au sol, sous une pluie de décombres. Elle se redressa maladroitement. Ses oreilles sifflaient, elle entendait tout avec une impression qu'on lui avait plaqué de gros écouteurs sur la tête qui étouffaient les bruits. Tandis que son ouïe revenait, elle vit des gens se redresser autour d'elle. Au moins, cette explosion avait aussi fait des dégâts chez les Uruk-haïs, autant sur la muraille qu'en bas.

Mais quand elle baissa les yeux vers l'ouverture dans le mur, elle fut horrifiée de voir se redresser au sol, parmi les cadavres en bas…

« ARAGORN ! » cria la jeune fille.

Le rôdeur leva la tête, surpris d'entendre son amie. Des Uruk-haïs profitaient de l'ouverture créée pour entrer, et ils fonçaient droit sur le rôdeur qui ne s'était pas encore redressé !

Sans hésiter, Ellora saisit son épée à deux mains et sauta sans hésiter dans le vide. Arrivée au sol, juste devant les Uruk-haïs, elle frappa le sol de son épée, créant une violente vague d'énergie qui fit basculer une bonne trentaine d'ennemis au sol.

« ELLORA ! » cria Aragorn en se levant.

Tandis que les Uruk-haïs peinaient à se redresser, Ellora se mit à les tuer à coups d'épée. Mais leur nombre eut bientôt raison d'elle, car d'autres arrivaient déjà pour prêter main-forte. Voyant son amie en difficulté, Gimli sauta à son tour de la muraille et sauta sur un tas d'Uruk-haïs. Il se redressa et se mit à en abattre avec sa hache, aux côtés de la jeune fille. Aragorn se tourna vers les archers derrière lui et leur cria des ordres. Les flèches sifflèrent et se plantèrent dans le corps des Uruk-haïs.

« CHARGEZ ! » cria Aragorn.

Les soldats dégainèrent leurs armes puis foncèrent dans le tas, Aragorn en tête du groupe. Leurs armes heurtèrent les lances des Uruk-haïs, certains furent empalés, d'autres comme Aragorn purent se frayer un chemin et affronter les monstres face à face. Resté en haut du mur, Legolas attrapa un bouclier traînant au sol puis le fit glisser devant lui. Il sauta dessus et, tout en descendant les escaliers comme sur une planche de surf, il tira sur des Uruk-haïs. Arrivé en bas, il sauta du bouclier qui alla se planter dans la gorge d'un monstre. L'elfe dégaina ses dagues et passa au corps-à-corps.

Ellora venait de tuer un autre Uruk-haï quand elle sentit une douleur dans sa tête, près du front. Elle comprit avec horreur qu'elle arrivait au bout de ses réserves, elle n'avait presque plus d'énergie pour lancer des sorts ! Et le fait de se battre non-stop ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Elle vit un nouvel adversaire foncer sur elle. La jeune fille tendit la main d'instinct pour le foudroyer, mais rien ne vint. Rien, sinon la fatigue et une douleur cuisante, qui envahit tout son corps et la fit tomber au sol. Elle regarda son ennemi approcher, prêt à l'embrocher, quand soudain… il se figea. Ellora n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi restait-il immobile ? On aurait dit qu'il venait d'être changé en statue ! Elle réalisa soudain que c'était le cas pour tout le monde autour d'elle. Le champ de bataille entier semblait soudain s'être changé en une de ces stupides reproductions que les musées exposaient dans son monde.

« Alors, grande sœur ? Je t'imaginais plus forte. »

Ellora regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la source de cette voix. Elle finit par l'apercevoir. Une personne marchait entre les pétrifiés et s'approchait d'elle. En voyant sa grande cape noire, Ellora prit peur. Puis elle se ressaisit. Si ç'avait été un Nazgûl, elle aurait eu bien plus peur. Une fois à sa hauteur, cet inconnu lui tendit la main.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Un rire moqueur lui répondit, et cela mit la jeune fille en colère sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

« Quoi, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ? Je suppose que je devrais être offensé… »

Il ôta sa capuche. Ellora n'en revenait pas. Son frère se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Il était différent de celui dans ses visions : il avait bien le même visage aux traits minces et anguleux, comme leur mère. Mais ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Dans sa vision, ils étaient blancs.

« … mais il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Cal. Et je suis ton frère. »

« … C'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, ça ! » Il éclata de rire en regardant l'environnement pétrifié autour d'eux. « J'ai juste suspendu le temps pour que nous puissions discuter en privé. Je t'observe depuis que tu as quitté Edoras. J'étais aux côtés de Grima, il suivait mes conseils pour hypnotiser Théoden et le maintenir sous le contrôle de Saroumane. »

Ellora ouvrit des yeux ronds. Son frère en avait parlé comme s'il parlait de sa journée de travail le soir, pendant le dîner, à sa famille. Cal s'agenouilla pour la regarder. Ellora vit que ses yeux étaient dorés.

« Et là, je t'ai vue. Tu te battais contre les gardes de Grima avec tes amis. Tu semblais si… ordinaire ! Si humaine. Et pourtant… »

Il posa la main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un sursaut. Sa main était si froide !

« … il y a un pouvoir incroyable en toi. Tout comme en moi. Contrairement à Saroumane, je pense que tu as de l'importance. »

« Quoi ? Mais, les Uruk-haïs qui m'ont kidnappée avaient dit que leur maître me voulait ! »

« C'est moi qui leur ai dit ça. Je savais que s'ils te trouvaient en même temps que les Hobbits, ils te tueraient. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te sauver et de t'amener en Isengard. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ? »

« Ça me semble évident : tu es comme moi. Tu descends des Valars et de l'un des plus grands Istaris de la Terre du Milieu, même s'il est passé du mauvais côté. Nous avons le pouvoir de la Lumière et des Ténèbres en nous, sans oublier la mémoire des Valars, toute leur magie ancestrale ! Nous sommes les gardiens de l'héritage de Valinor ! Nous sommes au-dessus de Sauron et des Valars, regarde ce que je peux faire ici ! Je pourrais tuer tous les Uruk-haïs maintenant, tous les Rohirrims, tes amis ou bien tout le monde en même temps ! Nous pouvons tous les écraser. Nous pourrions diriger ce monde nous-mêmes si nous unissions nos forces, petite sœur ! »

Ellora n'en revenait pas. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle retrouverait son frère. Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Rien. Elle avait sûrement eu peur, peur à l'idée de le retrouver mort, ou bien du côté de Saroumane. Et c'était bien ce qu'il était. Elle s'était voilé la face, naïvement. Mais cela n'arriverait plus, elle se le promit en cet instant. Elle réalisa soudain que son frère avait toujours la main posée sur son cœur, et qu'il lui redonnait de l'énergie. Lentement, pourtant. Pourquoi ? Elle comprit soudain que l'énergie qui entrait en elle était sombre et froide.

_L'énergie des ténèbres_, pensa Ellora.

Elle repoussa la main de Cal et se redressa. Ce dernier recula prudemment.

« Relâche-les », dit Ellora.

« Pardon ? »

« Relâche-les tous, je veux que tu arrêtes ça ! »

« Tu es folle ? J'ai investi une énergie incroyable dans ce sortilège. Je vais tous les tuer, maintenant ! Ne me dis pas que ça t'écœure, je te signale qu'il y a des Uruk-haïs dans le lot ! »

« Je m'en fiche, mes amis sont dans le lot et ce que tu fais est mal ! Ce n'est ni à toi ni à moi de décider du sort d'autrui. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux ! Alors, pour la dernière fois, relâche-les ! »

Cal prit l'air furieux, puis son visage se détendit et il éclata de rire.

« Je vois. Gandalf t'a bien endoctrinée, hein ? Il a fait de toi une gentille petite magicienne de la Lumière. Tu crois que c'est moi, le méchant frère, le ténébreux sorcier de Saroumane. Je vais te montrer que tu as tort ! »

Il tendit la main vers le ciel. Ellora vit alors les nuages dans le ciel se remettre à bouger. Les combattants autour d'eux se remirent à se battre, mais tout était encore lent. Comme une vidéo qu'on aurait remise en marche, mais à la vitesse minimale.

La jeune fille vit les nuages se charger d'éclairs, puis former une puissante tornade au-dessus des montagnes. Le maelström se dirigea vers eux.

Ellora comprit avec horreur que son frère allait faire le ménage !

« NON ! » hurla la jeune fille.

Elle saisit son frère par les épaules. Ce fut une erreur. Elle sentit l'énergie magique du garçon la frapper. Ses mains se mirent à brûler. Cal parut souffrir aussi. Aucun ne supportait l'énergie de l'autre !

« LÂCHE-MOI ! » hurla Cal.

Ellora ne se fit pas prier. Mais alors qu'elle reculait, elle vit de fines traînées de fumée noire et blanche sortir de ses doigts et la lier à son frère. Elle sentit la magie de Cal en elle.

Elle le regarda et vit que ses cheveux étaient blancs, maintenant. Et la tornade approchait ! Elle se tourna vers Aragorn près d'elle, lui hurlant de partir, de se cacher dans le bastion avec les autres, mais tout autour d'elle continuait d'évoluer lentement.

Furieuse, elle se tourna vers son frère. Elle sentit sa magie sortir d'elle, par vagues d'énergie. Elle ressentit celle de son frère autour d'elle. Leurs deux auras, noir et blanc, crépitaient, créant des éclairs dans l'air autour d'eux.

Un véritable combat de magie commença entre eux. Ellora laissa sa magie emplir l'espace du champ de bataille. Elle glissa son aiguille de lumière dans la sombre tapisserie magique que son frère avait tissée autour d'eux. Elle allait briser son sort, rétablir le flux temporel, effacer cette tornade…

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche :

« _Que les aiguilles bougent !  
>Que la rivière s'écoule,<br>Que les nuages passent,  
>Tandis que du mal,<br>J'efface toute trace ! _»

Ellora vit les choses autour d'elle se remettre en place. Tout le monde se remit bientôt à bouger normalement, et la tornade disparut avant même d'être assez proche pour que quiconque la voie.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ?! » cria Cal, hors de lui.

Il ouvrit en grand les bras et prononça une formule dans le Noir Parler du Mordor. Cette fois, Ellora vit tout autour d'elle passer à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle s'en fichait. Ils étaient toujours immobiles, tous les deux. Ils étaient au même endroit, près de la brèche de la muraille, et s'affrontaient du regard, leur énergie magique tourbillonnant autour d'eux, lumière contre ténèbres. Une véritable tornade s'était formée autour d'eux, faisant voler des rochers, des casques, des armes qui les frôlaient sans les toucher pour autant. Leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements volaient, claquant au vent comme des draps de fantômes. Car c'était bien ce dont ils avaient l'air en cet instant : deux esprits, l'un lumineux et l'autre sombre, qui s'affrontaient pour influer sur le cours de l'histoire.

« TU AS LE MAL EN TOI, LE NIER N'Y CHANGERA RIEN ! » cria Cal.

« _**JE VEUX QUE TU DISPARAISSES !**_ » hurla Ellora, sa voix déformée par le pouvoir.

Cal poussa un dernier hurlement, avant qu'un poing invisible le frappe au visage et l'envoie contre le mur. Il y disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir.

Ellora vit l'espace autour d'elle ralentir. Elle vit qu'il faisait jour. De nombreux cadavres d'Uruk-haïs gisaient au sol autour d'elle, ainsi que des Rohirrims. Mais elle fut soulagée d'en voir d'autres debout. Ils triaient les cadavres.

L'un d'eux se tourna vers elle et parut surpris en la voyant.

« Oh ! Vous êtes là ? Je ne vous avais pas vue ! Les autres commencent à peine à sortir des cavernes… »

« Dites-moi… on a gagné, pas vrai ? Hein ? » dit Ellora, avec espoir.

Le Rohirrim fronça des sourcils.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle… »

« Dites-moi juste si on a gagné ! »

« … Oui. On a gagné. »

Folle de joie, Ellora leva la tête vers le ciel et se laissa tomber à genoux. Bon sang ! Elle avait eu si peur. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait raté un bon morceau de la bataille.

_Non. J'ai mené ma propre bataille, ce soir_, se dit la jeune fille.

En effet. Son frère avait failli faire une chose que personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire, excepté les Valars. Si elle n'avait pas été là…

Elle finit par se redresser et se mit en route à travers le champ de bataille. Elle aperçut soudain Aragorn. Eowyn le serrait contre elle avec l'air soulagé. La jeune fille fit la moue.

Avant, elle serait intervenue. Mais après ce qui s'était passé avec son frère… Elle n'avait pas envie de changer autre chose. Alors, elle se détourna et prit un autre chemin. Est-ce que Legolas et Gimli étaient dans les parages ?

Elle aperçut l'elfe, qui se dirigeait vers Gimli. Ce dernier fumait la pipe, assis sur le cadavre d'un Uruk-haï. Legolas s'arrêta devant lui, regarda son arc puis dit :

« Au total… 42 », dit fièrement Legolas.

« 42 ?! Oh… Ce n'est pas mal pour un princelet elfique aux oreilles pointues. Et moi, je suis assis sur mon 43 », dit Gimli.

Indigné, Legolas sortit une flèche de son carquois et tira. La flèche se planta dans le cadavre du monstre, entre les jambes du nain.

« 43 », dit Legolas, tout content.

« Il était déjà mort ! » protesta Gimli.

« Il bougeait encore ! » répliqua Legolas.

« Il bougeait parce que ma hache est plantée dans son système nerveux ! » dit le nain, en étayant ses paroles par le geste.

Ellora éclata de rire. Les deux compères se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle et parurent surpris puis soulagés en la voyant.

« Ellora ! Oh, mais où étiez-vous passée ?! » s'écria Gimli.

« Nous ne vous avions pas vue en nous réfugiant au bastion, nous avions craint le pire ! » dit Legolas en s'approchant.

Ellora hésita. Que devait-elle leur dire ? Qu'elle avait vu son frère, qu'il était encore plus fou et diabolique que Saroumane, qu'elle avait mené un véritable combat magique de titans contre lui pour sauver tout le monde ce soir ? Non.

« 156 », dit-elle.

« Hein ? » fit Gimli.

« J'en ai tué 156, moi », dit la jeune fille.

Gimli s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa pipe, tandis que Legolas faillit lâcher son arc.

« Oui, mais vous aviez votre magie, vous ! » dit Gimli.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui », dit Legolas, en croisant les bras.

Ellora leva les yeux au ciel, quand elle vit Gandalf arriver, suivi d'Aragorn, Eomer et Théoden.

Folle de joie, la jeune fille oublia tout le reste et courut jusqu'au magicien pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, soulagé de la retrouver saine et sauve. Aragorn lui avait tout raconté, y compris sa désobéissance lors de la bataille contre les Wargs et celle du Gouffre de Helm. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Même si en même temps il n'appréciait guère. Mais c'était fini. Ellora était en vie.

Lorsqu'elle se recula de lui, elle remarqua à peine l'air surpris d'Eomer et Théoden. Jamais ils n'avaient deviné cette facette si paternelle de Gandalf, le magicien continuait de les surprendre.

« Gandalf… »

« Je suis heureux de vous retrouver saine et sauve », dit le magicien.

« Il faut qu'on discute, cette fois. Il faut _vraiment_ qu'on discute ! » dit la jeune fille.

Gandalf faillit dire que non, ce n'était pas le moment, ils allaient partir en Isengard affronter Saroumane. Mais il s'arrêta soudain en regardant la jeune fille. Elle était pâle, échevelée et surtout, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux un changement. Quelque chose avait changé : un combat semblait se mener en elle, comme une hésitation entre le bien et le mal. Sous ses doigts, il sentit que son corps émanait encore de la magie. Et lorsqu'il ressentit quelle magie elle avait utilisée, il prit peur.

« Oh, Ellora… qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda le magicien.

« Qu'est-ce que je _n'ai __pas_ fait, vous voulez dire ? » demanda Ellora, d'une voix tremblante.

Le rire de Cal résonna dans sa tête. La jeune fille se blottit à nouveau dans les bras du magicien, cherchant du réconfort dans sa chaleur. Elle sentit toute la peur et la douleur de la bataille rejaillir en elle et sortir par vagues. Elle enfouit la tête dans la tunique du magicien, pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Gandalf la serra contre lui, attendant qu'elle se calme. Il aperçut soudain une silhouette à l'autre bout de la cour, que nul ne semblait remarquer. Il reconnut Ilmarë. Cette dernière le salua d'un signe de tête.

_Protégez-la, Olorìn. Ne la laissez plus seule_, dit la Maiar dans sa tête, avant de disparaître.

Gandalf acquiesça mentalement. Puis, tout en gardant un bras autour des épaules d'Ellora, il se tourna vers les hommes et leur dit :

« Préparez les chevaux, nous partons tous en Isengard. »

Puis, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, il se tourna vers Ellora et lui dit : « Vous venez avec nous. Nous discuterons en cours de route. »

Ellora acquiesça, soulagée. Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers les écuries, elle regarda autour d'elle. De nombreux morts gisaient autour d'eux. Penser que son frère était insensible à ça et souhaitait même en faire davantage l'épouvantait.

Elle aperçut soudain un objet par terre, près de la brèche. Elle s'approcha et vit que c'était son grimoire. Cal l'avait perdu dans la bataille magique qu'ils avaient menée.

Rassurée, elle le ramassa et le serra contre elle. Puis elle courut rejoindre les autres.

L'Isengard les attendait.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Pfouh, ce chapitre-là a été dur à écrire, vous pouvez me croire ! Alors, que dites-vous de ça ? Que pensez-vous de Cal ? Correspond-t-il à l'image que vous vous faisiez de lui ? J'espère que cette version de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm vous convient ? <em>


	30. Une excellente mauvaise idée

_Merci à** Aya72**, **Mimi70** et **Ysa666** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Maman bouba** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert ! ^_^  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 :<strong>

**Une excellente mauvaise idée**

Ellora avait été surprise en quittant le Gouffre de Helm : les arbres avaient bougé au cours de la nuit, ils s'étaient déplacés de manière à bloquer la route aux Uruk-haïs survivants et les avaient tués.

À présent, la jeune fille chevauchait en direction d'Isengard aux côtés de Gandalf. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Théoden, Eomer, Gamelin et un chevalier du Rohan étaient du voyage, tous chevauchaient à travers la forêt de Fangorn.

Ellora se sentait mal à l'aise. Gandalf allait-il la punir pour ce qui s'était passé ? Se doutait-il seulement de ce qui s'était passé ? Elle avait le pressentiment que oui. Il était magicien comme elle, et il avait toujours eu le don troublant de deviner seul des choses que nul ne lui avait dites.

« Ellora ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Gandalf la regardait tout en chevauchant.

« Parlez-moi. Ne laissez pas les secrets vous tourmenter, laissez-moi vous aider. »

La jeune fille hésita. Elle jeta un regard aux autres. Ils étaient légèrement plus loin derrière et regardaient souvent les arbres autour d'eux avec l'air mal à l'aise. Il est vrai que l'ambiance à Fangorn n'avait jamais été agréable.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? » demanda Gandalf.

« J'ai… j'ai vu mon frère. »

Le visage de Gandalf refléta d'abord de la surprise puis de l'inquiétude.

« Et ? »

« Il était tout sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne dis pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit gentil ni qu'il m'accueille à bras ouverts, mais… Saroumane a réussi à en faire une véritable machine de guerre. Il est devenu un magicien puissant, sombre et perfide. Aussi sournois que Grima, si ce n'est plus. »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous n'étiez pas là pour lui. »

« Je sais, Gandalf, mais… je me demande si ma mère était comme ça, avant. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Elle aussi était au service de Saroumane, autrefois. Il l'avait chargée de se rapprocher de mon père pour qu'il rejoigne leur camp et serve leurs intérêts. Elle a changé parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse, mais… »

Gandalf plissa les yeux, puis comprit ce qui tourmentait la jeune fille.

« Vous vous demandez si vous êtes comme eux. Si vous pouvez changer de camp et devenir mauvaise. »

« Ne me dites pas que je me fais des idées, Gandalf ! Ma mère a changé de camp, elle a trahi son maître. »

« C'est vrai, elle a changé : elle a fini par choisir le bien, par amour pour votre père, parce qu'il a réussi à lui faire voir ce que la Lumière offrait aux gens qui la rejoignaient. Votre frère a été élevé dans l'Ombre dès sa naissance. Il n'a jamais rien connu d'autre. Rien d'étonnant à ce que votre rencontre se soit mal passé. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez devenir mauvaise, Ellora. Nous avons tous le pouvoir de choisir. »

Ellora fit la moue. Les paroles de Gandalf étaient certes convaincantes, mais…

« Il m'a dit que nous étions plus forts que Sauron et Saroumane réunis. Que nous pourrions remodeler le monde en unissant nos forces. Il a même essayé de tuer tout le monde pendant la bataille en figeant le temps, Gandalf. Il y serait parvenu et aurait rasé les deux armées si je n'étais pas intervenue. »

Gandalf écarquilla les yeux. Il savait que les Valars avaient ce genre de pouvoir, mais imaginer que deux descendants de Varda en soient capables…

« Mais vous avez sauvé tout le monde ce soir-là, Ellora. C'est la preuve que vous êtes plus forte que lui. »

« C'est vrai », admit Ellora. _Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur : être la plus forte_, pensa la jeune fille.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les ruines de la muraille entourant la tour d'Orthanc.

« Bienvenue, gente dame et messeigneurs, en Isengard ! » clama Merry, debout sur le mur, une pipe à la main.

Ellora écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle réalisa soudain combien il lui avait manqué, lui comme Pippin assis près de lui avec une pipe et une chope de bière dans les mains.

« Oh, jeunes coquins ! Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés. Et vous ne pensez qu'à… à festoyer et… et à… et à fumer ! » tempêta Gimli.

« Nous sommes assis, sur le champ de la victoire. Et nous savourons un repos bien gagné. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux », dit Pippin.

« Le porc salé ? » demanda le nain.

« Humpf ! Les Hobbits », rumina Gandalf.

« Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui a pris le contrôle de l'Isenguard », dit Merry.

Ellora frémit. Ainsi, Saroumane avait été vaincu. Une partie d'elle s'en réjouissait. L'autre était morte de peur à l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer un membre de sa famille aussi puissant et malveillant.

Une fois leurs capes elfiques enfilées, les deux Hobbits se joignirent aux cavaliers : Pippin monta derrière Aragorn et Merry derrière Eomer.

« Heureux de vous revoir saine et sauve, Ellora », dit Merry.

« Oui, on était vraiment inquiet pour vous. On aurait aimé sortir de la forêt pour vous retrouver, mais on avait un Orque à nos trousses, et puis Sylvebarbe… » dit Pippin.

« Je sais, ne vous en faites pas. C'est bon de vous revoir, tous les deux ! »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus près, elle put les regarder. Elle s'aperçut d'une chose étrange : leurs cheveux étaient incroyablement plus touffus que dans son souvenir et ils avaient l'air… plus grands ? Bizarre.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur son examen des Hobbits car les cavaliers franchirent la brèche et traversèrent le terrain inondé de l'Isengard. Ellora aperçut enfin les Ents dont Gandalf avait parlé en cours de route : ils étaient… incroyables ! Leur corps était certes semblable de constitution semblable à celle des humains : des bras, des jambes, un tronc et une tête. Mais leur corps même était comme celui des arbres : de l'école, du feuillage, et des yeux dorés comme l'ambre. La jeune fille sourit : ils étaient tels que les créatures des forêts magiques dans ses contes d'enfant.

L'un d'eux, sûrement Sylvebarbe, s'avança.

« Jeune Maître Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je maîtrise. Mais il y a un magicien à maîtriser ici, enfermé dans sa tour », dit le vieil Ent.

Aragorn leva la tête vers la tour.

« Montrez-vous », dit-il dans un murmure empli de menaces.

« Prudence ! Même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux », dit Gandalf.

« D'autant qu'il a des pouvoirs en réserve », souffla Ellora, guettant elle aussi les fenêtres de la tour.

« Roh, coupons-lui la tête et qu'on en finisse ! » dit Gimli, agacé.

« Non ! Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle », dit Gandalf.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix retentit. Elle sonnait fort, comme si son propriétaire se trouvait près d'eux. Mais tous l'aperçurent depuis le sommet de la tour : Saroumane.

Il portait un habit blanc comme Gandalf, mais le sien était sale et usé. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et son visage exprimait de la fatigue. Pourtant, il se tenait fermement à son bâton, l'air déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Gimli regarda alternativement Gandalf et Saroumane puis hocha de la tête.

« Semblable et dissemblable », dit le nain.

Ellora était d'accord avec lui. Gandalf était un vrai magicien Blanc. Saroumane n'en était plus qu'un pâle reflet, une image du pouvoir souillé par le mal.

« Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, roi Théoden. Et vous avez quand même fait la paix. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ? »

Ellora frémit. La voix de Saroumane était douce et enjôleuse, ses propos si séduisants !

« Nous aurons la paix », répondit Théoden.

Tout le monde le regarda avec inquiétude. Oh non, il n'allait pas encore céder ?

« Nous ferons la paix… lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold ! Et des enfants qui y gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies des soldats, dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort le Cor, seront vengés ! Lorsque vous pendrez au sommet d'un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux… Nous aurons la paix ! » dit le roi du Rohan d'une voix grondant de colère.

« Gibets et corbeaux… vieux radoteur ! Que voulez-vous, Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner : la clé d'Orthanc ? Ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-Dûr ? Avec les couronnes des sept rois et les baguettes des cinq magiciens ! »

« Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté maintes vies. Des milliers sont encore en péril, mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane. Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi », dit Gandalf.

Saroumane haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Alors, vous êtes venus en quête d'informations. J'en ai pour vous. »

Avec un sourire halluciné, il brandit alors son Palantir. Tous retinrent leur souffle.

« Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu. Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. »

Gandalf donna une petite tape à Gripoil, qui s'avança plus près de la tour.

« Vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous savez déjà cela, n'est-ce pas, Gandalf ? »

Les Hobbits parurent soudain moins confiants.

« Vous ne pouvez croire que ce rôdeur puisse un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné roi », poursuivit le magicien.

Aragorn fusilla Saroumane du regard. Ellora en eut assez. Elle n'allait pas le laisser dénigrer davantage ses amis.

« Et vous alors, vous vous êtes vu ? Vous n'êtes plus qu'un vieillard décati enfermé dans sa tour, Saroumane ! » dit la jeune fille.

Le magicien se tourna enfin vers elle. Ellora retint son souffle. Même d'en bas, elle pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Saroumane sur elle. Pourtant, loin de paraître offensé par ses paroles, le magicien prit l'air attendri.

« Ellora… comme tu as grandi ! Je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois le jour de ton cinquième anniversaire. Et aujourd'hui, je retrouve une jeune magicienne aguerrie », dit-il avec attendrissement.

Ellora lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Elle sentit ses compagnons réagir autour d'elle. Théoden et Eomer les regardèrent tous deux avec incompréhension. Quoi, ils se connaissaient ?

« Je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Je me souviens de ce que ma mère a dit sur vous. Le jour de mon cinquième anniversaire, le jour où mon frère est venu au monde, vous l'avez kidnappé. Vous l'avez volé à ma mère alors qu'elle venait de le mettre au monde, et elle n'a même pas pu le tenir ! » dit la jeune fille.

« C'était nécessaire. L'accouchement s'était déroulé dans des conditions atroces pour l'enfant, il avait besoin de soins urgents. Arrivé en Isengard, je n'ai hélas pas pu le ramener dans ton monde. Je craignais trop pour sa santé. »

Ellora sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Sale hypocrite ! Vous l'avez gardé pour en faire un sorcier, une lame de plus pour votre guerre ! » cria la jeune fille.

« Que crois-tu ? Ici, en Terre du Milieu, les choses sont ainsi ! La place des hommes est au combat, celle des femmes au foyer, à s'occuper de la maison et des enfants ! Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ne t'es-tu pas disputé avec ton ami le rôdeur, la veille de la bataille au Gouffre de Helm ? »

Ellora échangea un regard gêné et surpris avec Aragorn. Quoi, il avait vu ça ?

« Oui, je l'ai vu. Ne crois pas que ton sort me laisse indifférent, Ellora. Gandalf, lui, n'hésite pas à sacrifier ceux qui lui sont proches, ceux qu'il prétend aimer. Dis-moi, as-tu idée des mots de réconfort qu'il a susurrés au Semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? »

Gandalf baissa tristement les yeux.

« Le chemin sur lequel il l'a jeté ne peut mener qu'à la mort. »

Ellora fit la moue. Elle avait tissé un lien magique avec Frodon, qui lui permettait de sentir si le Hobbit allait bien. Ce lien s'était affaibli depuis la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Mais il était toujours là. Frodon était en vie. Mais dans quel état ?

« C'en est assez ! Tirez ! Transpercez-lui la gorge avec une flèche ! » dit Gimli en tirant sur la cape de Legolas.

Ce dernier tendit lentement la main vers son carquois pour prendre une flèche, mais Ellora l'arrêta.

« Minute, je veux encore lui parler. »

Saroumane sourit, heureux d'avoir l'attention de la jeune fille.

« Tu peux venir, si tu le souhaites. Tes pouvoirs sont immenses, je parie que tu pourrais franchir ces grilles sans les clés. »

« Je suis très bien là où je suis, merci ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis sur mes pouvoirs. »

« Pourtant, tu ignores encore certaines choses, je le sais. Tes pouvoirs sont comme ceux de ton frère : puissants, imprévisibles, en constante évolution… le sang de Varda est plus fort que le mien. Tu as même accès à l'immortalité. »

Ellora ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, incapable de se retenir.

Saroumane éclata de rire, un rire sinistre.

« Vous ne lui avez donc pas dit, Gandalf ? Et toi, Ellora, ta mère ne t'a jamais parlé de ce fameux passage du livre qu'elle doit lire à chacun de ses anniversaires ? »

Ellora fit la moue, de plus en plus perdue. Bon sang, de quoi parlait-il ?

« Tu as les pouvoirs de la création et de la destruction en toi, comme Eru ! Tu peux faire plus que gouverner le monde, tu peux décider de son existence même, et viendra un jour où tu seras confrontée à ce choix ! »

Ellora secoua la tête. Il parlait comme Cal maintenant, et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Non, elle n'était pas une déesse, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle était, et ce n'était sûrement pas la créature immortelle et froide que lui décrivait le magicien.

« Fermez-la, je ne vous crois pas, espèce de vieux schnock ! »

« Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, alors que je réponds à tes questions, moi ?! » explosa Saroumane.

« JE VOUS AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! » hurla Ellora.

Elle sentit sa voix se changer en une violente bourrasque de vent qui monta jusqu'au sommet de la tour et frappa Saroumane de plein fouet, l'envoyant au sol. Son Palantir lui échappa et tomba de la tour. Il atterrit dans l'eau dans un grand « Plouf » !

La jeune fille baissa la tête, sentant la fatigue revenir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que les autres la regardaient maintenant avec l'air stupéfait.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? C'est une vraie bombe à retardement ! » ricana Saroumane en se redressant.

« Cela suffit ! » dit Gandalf en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ellora.

À son contact, la jeune fille sentit ses forces et son calme revenir.

« Descendez, Saroumane. Et votre vie sera épargnée ! » dit Gandalf.

« Je n'ai que faire de votre clémence ! » répliqua Saroumane, avant de pointer son bâton droit vers son rival.

Une boule de feu s'en échappa et fonça droit sur Gandalf. Ellora recula avec les autres. Les flammes se dissipèrent, laissant réapparaître Gandalf toujours paisiblement juché sur Gripoil.

« Saroumane… votre bâton est brisé ! » dit Gandalf.

Aussitôt, le bâton noir du magicien explosa dans sa main. Ce dernier regarda avec horreur les débris de son cher bâton au sol.

Pippin baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où était tombé le Palantir.

« Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin, dit Sylvebarbe. Les arbres reviendront vivre ici. De jeunes arbres. Des arbres sauvages. »

Le Hobbit sauta du cheval d'Aragorn et se mit à marcher à travers l'onde.

« Pippin ! » l'appela le Rôdeur.

Ignorant ses appels, Pippin s'arrêta et plongea les mains dans l'eau pour en ressortir la grande sphère noire.

« Par mon écorce ! » dit l'Ent.

« Peregrin Toucque ! Donnez-moi ça, mon garçon. Allez, vite ! »

Le Hobbit hésita puis lui donna la grande sphère noire. Le magicien s'empressa de l'emballer dans un pli de sa cape. Il lança un regard méfiant au Hobbit puis fit volte-face.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Partons », dit Gandalf.

Une fois Pippin remis en selle, tout le monde fit volte-face et sortit des ruines inondées de l'Isengard. Nul ne vit, caché dans un recoin sombre près des portes de la tour d'Orthanc, le jeune Cal qui les regarda partir avec un sourire mauvais.

Un silence gênant s'installa parmi les membres du groupe. Ellora jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Aucun ne la regardait droit dans les yeux.

Elle vit pourtant Théoden talonner sa monture pour se mettre à son niveau.

« Vous lui avez bien tenu tête. Je sais combien il peut nous faire douter de nous-mêmes. Vous avez perdu un frère, et moi un fils », dit le roi.

Ellora regarda Théoden avec surprise. Jusqu'ici, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment approché. Pour elle, il avait toujours été l'image d'un roi obstiné, distant et soucieux pour son peuple. Mais en cet instant, il lui révélait une facette plus chaleureuse.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir votre force. Peut-être aurais-je mieux résisté à son pouvoir et empêché tout cela de se produire », dit le roi avec mélancolie.

« Ne m'enviez pas, mon seigneur, ce mes capacités si spéciales qui ont fait de la vie de ma famille un enfer pendant des années. Et arrêtez de penser que vous êtes faible, c'est le genre d'idée qui lui facilite la tâche. Vous n'avez peut-être pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais vous avez des amis pour vous épauler, et cela vaut toutes les magies de l'univers », dit Ellora en coulant un regard à Gandalf, qui lui répondit par un sourire appréciateur.

Théoden acquiesça avec un léger sourire, revigoré par les paroles de la jeune fille. Finalement, tout le monde partit au galop, pour rentrer à Edoras.

Arrivés là-bas, ils eurent le plaisir de voir que les habitants reprenaient déjà possession de leurs maisons et de leurs habitudes. Arrivés devant le Château d'Or de Méduseld, ils virent Eowyn qui les attendait. Elle les salua avec joie, heureuse de les retrouver.

Tandis que tous montaient les escaliers, Ellora fut surprise de voir Eowyn courir vers elle avec l'air souriant.

« Ellora ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Je ne vous ai pratiquement pas vue depuis que je suis allée dans les cavernes avec les autres. »

« Oh ! Oui… » dit la jeune fille, gênée. Eowyn allait-elle lui reprocher d'être ressortie pour combattre avec les autres en douce ?

Pourtant, non. Eowyn la prit par le bras et lui dit de la suivre.

« Venez, j'ai fait en sorte que votre chambre soit apprêtée. En plus, un bon bain vous attend », dit la princesse.

Ellora fit la moue, réalisant soudain qu'en effet, elle avait _vraiment_ besoin d'un bain. Elle était couverte de crasse et de sang, ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et sa coiffure… on ne pouvait même pas appeler ça une natte !

Une fois le bain fini, alors qu'Ellora sortait de la bassine en s'enroulant dans une serviette, elle entendit frapper puis la porte s'ouvrit. Eowyn entra, vêtue d'une splendide robe médiévale couleur bleu ciel. Le corset était orné de fines pierreries sur les bords. Sa longue chevelure dorée était soigneusement tressée. Elle déposa une robe sur le lit.

Curieuse, Ellora s'approcha et vit avec surprise que ce n'était pas une robe ordinaire. Elle était d'un beau gris argenté, avec des reflets arc-en-ciel. Les manches s'évasaient, comme la robe d'Eowyn. Une ceinture d'argent brodée d'entrelacs celtiques et des souliers complétaient le tout.

« Eowyn… c'est une bien trop belle robe pour moi, je ne peux pas mettre ça pour la journée ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Je sais, mais c'est pour ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? »

« Oui, une cérémonie de commémoration aura lieu. Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

« Euh… non. Mais… vous croyez que je peux mettre une si jolie robe ? »

Souriante, Eowyn lui dit de l'essayer. Elle l'aida à lacer le corset dans le dos, puis la coiffa et lui tressa les cheveux comme elle. Le médaillon de Nendir complétait le tout. En se regardant dans le miroir de sa chambre, Ellora en eut le souffle coupé. Une fois de plus, elle ressemblait à un personnage tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées. La jeune fille eut un soupir nostalgique en repensant à son ancienne vie d'étudiante sur Terre. Tout cela paraissait si loin…

« Ellora ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Eowyn la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Rien ! Je… je pensais juste au fait que je ne pourrai jamais être aussi belle qu'une princesse comme vous ! » mentit la jeune fille. Ce qui n'était pas si faux, quand elle y pensait.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes belle vous aussi. Après tout, vous avez volé le cœur d'un elfe, et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les appelle les Belles Gens. »

« Mmmmm… et vous, vous êtes fait belle pour Aragorn ? » demanda Ellora, avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raison.

Eowyn rougit, puis secoua la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre vers la salle où la fête allait commencer.

Alors que la princesse s'éloignait pour rejoindre son oncle et Théoden près du trône, Ellora aperçut Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, occupés à discuter avec Gamelin et d'autres hommes du Rohan à une table. En la voyant, tous ouvrirent de grands yeux et s'empressèrent de se lever. Ellora secoua la tête. Parfois, la galanterie des hommes en Terre du Milieu continuait de la surprendre. C'était à la fois embarrassant et désagréable.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'il y aurait deux princesses à cette fête, ce soir ! » dit Gimli.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, maître nain », dit Gamelin.

« Oh, arrêtez, tous, vous allez me faire rougir ! » dit Ellora avec un rire gêné.

Elle cessa pourtant de rire en croisant le regard d'Aragorn. Il y avait de l'admiration, mais elle voyait aussi qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur ancienne dispute. Apparemment, il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec elle.

« Aragorn, je peux vous parler en privé une minute, avant que ça commence ? » dit Ellora.

Le rôdeur acquiesça et la suivit un peu plus loin. Une fois près d'une des colonnes, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ellora se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant trop comment entamer la discussion.

« Je suis désolé », dit Aragorn.

« Pardon ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Je sais que mon attitude à votre égard a été discourtoise. Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, après tout je vous ai moi-même entraînée à l'escrime. Mais je jugeais cela trop dangereux, et je… »

« Aragorn, j'ai dit des choses horribles, moi aussi. Nous étions tous sur les nerfs, cela semblait une bataille perdue d'avance, même si personne n'osait se l'avouer. Je sais qu'ici, les gens ont des critères et des règles bien précises qui me semblent… machistes et arriérées. Ne le prenez pas mal ! Mais c'est mon combat autant que le vôtre. Et sachez que chez moi, ayant l'âge de seize ans, la loi m'autorise à prendre mes propres décisions, sans l'accord de mes parents. »

« Vraiment ? À partir de l'âge de seize ans ? » demanda Aragorn, mi-surpris mi-méfiant.

« Absolument ! J'ai le droit de fumer, conduire, voter et boire de l'alcool ! » rit la jeune fille, tant la tête du rôdeur en valait le détour.

Le roi entra dans la pièce à ce moment. Aragorn et la jeune fille se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la table où les attendaient leurs compagnons. Avec une grâce cérémonieuse, Eowyn gravit les marches et tendit une coupe de vin au roi. Tout le monde se leva alors, une chope à la main.

« Ce soir, nous honorons la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts pour défendre ce pays. Gloire aux défunts victorieux ! » dit Théoden.

« Gloire ! » renchérit tout le monde, avant de boire.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de silence, tous se mirent à manger et parler gaiement. Gamelin et Aragorn finirent par quitter la table pour aller se promener parmi les fêtards et discuter avec d'autres personnes.

Eomer décida d'égayer le repas en proposant un concours de beuverie. Ellora refusa l'offre. Parvati l'avait déjà entraînée dans ce genre de galère lors d'une boum, et elle en gardait un souvenir fort désagréable. Gimli accepta sans hésiter, et encouragea Legolas à accepter. Ce dernier ne dit rien, un peu perdu. De quel concours parlait-on ?

Eomer alla chercher un bon tonneau de bière qu'il installa près de la table, avec une longue rangée de chopes.

Il en remplit généreusement deux puis, en les tendant aux deux joueurs, dit : « Ni pause… ni goutte renversée ! »

« Et ni régurgitation ! » dit Gimli.

Les soldats autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire, déjà à moitié ivres.

« Alors, on joue à boire ? » demanda Legolas.

Ellora fit la grimace. Elle aurait aimé prévenir son ami, lui dire qu'il pouvait regretter ça et ternir son image sociale, mais cela l'aurait obligée à parler de son expérience passée, et alors là…

« Le dernier debout a gagné ! » dit Gimli, avant de se mettre à boire.

Ellora fit la grimace. Il ne buvait pas, il lapait le contenu de sa chope comme un chien ! Legolas, lui, rapprocha doucement la chope de ses lèvres et huma son contenu avant de commencer à boire.

La jeune fille se détourna un instant et aperçut Eowyn, offrant une coupe de vin à Aragorn. Elle fit la grimace, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ces deux-là étaient assez grands pour gérer leurs affaires. Même si Ellora aimait beaucoup Arwen, elle sentait aussi qu'Eowyn n'avait aucune chance. Elle était triste à l'idée que son amie finirait par devoir affronter la réalité en face, mais qu'importe. Quelle que soit la fin de cette histoire, Ellora n'y jouerait aucun rôle, elle resterait neutre.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un rôt sonore émis par Gimli. Elle se retourna et réalisa que lui et Legolas avaient déjà descendu pas mal de chopes.

« Oh, ce sont bien les nains qui aiment nager avec de petites femmes poilues ! » dit le nain, avant de roter une nouvelle fois puis d'engloutir une autre chope.

Soudain, Legolas regarda sa main avec l'air troublé.

« Je sens quelque chose… »

Ellora et Eomer haussèrent un sourcil intrigué.

« … Un léger picotement au bout des doigts… Je crois que cela me fait de l'effet », dit l'elfe.

Triomphant, Gimli posa sa chope vide sur la pile devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?! Il ne tient pas l'alcool ! »

Soudain, Gimli loucha. Il se pencha dangereusement en arrière… puis tomba par terre, renversant sa chaise avec lui. Legolas se tourna vers les autres et sourit d'un air triomphant.

« Game over ! » dit Ellora, soulagée.

Elle entendit soudain Pippin et Merry chanter dans son dos. Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient montés sur une table et dansaient, une chope à la main.

« _Oh! Vous pouvez chercher loin, loin,  
>Boire dans tous les coins !<br>Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût  
>Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !<br>Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût  
>Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !<br>Quelle que soit votre chopine,  
>Même dans une bouteille divine,<br>Quelle que soit la taille de votre flacon… _»

Pippin s'arrêta soudainement de danser. Ellora suivit son regard et vit qu'il fixait Gandalf. La jeune fille comprit. Il lui en voulait encore pour l'épisode du Palantir. Le magicien ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« Pippin ?! » s'écria Mery.

Retrouvant sa concentration, Pippin reprit avec son cousin :

« _Quelle que soit la taille de votre flacon,  
>Elle doit venir de notre Dragon ! »<em>

Ellora applaudit en souriant. On se serait presque cru à Fondcombe, quand toute la Communauté faisait connaissance dans la douce quiétude du royaume elfique.

Elle regarda tout le monde en souriant. On aurait presque cru que toute cette histoire était finie. Pourtant, ça ne l'était pas. Frodon et Sam étaient quelque part, loin d'ici, en direction du Mordor, avec Gollum. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi son lien avec le Hobbit s'était affaibli. Elle n'avait plus eu de visions de lui dernièrement. Elle ressentait à peine sa présence. Était-ce le signe qu'elle ne contrôlait plus sa magie ? Une autre idée, bien plus effrayante, lui vint à l'esprit : était-ce à cause du pouvoir de l'Anneau qui grandissait à mesure que Frodon se rapprochait du Mordor ? Ellora porta la main à son cou où se trouvait le collier de Nendir. Désormais, à chaque fois que le doute ou la peur l'assaillaient, elle se raccrochait au contact du bijou.

La fête se termina tard dans la soirée. Ellora aida un peu Eowyn et d'autres femmes à ranger la salle, puis elle partit dormir dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans son lit, elle continua de penser à Frodon. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de voir si le Hobbit allait bien. Mais lequel ? Soudain, elle se dressa dans son lit. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Une horrible, mauvaise idée, mais excellente en même temps. Le Palantir ! La jeune fille sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle où Gandalf, Aragorn, les Hobbits et d'autres hommes dormaient.

Elle entra et aperçut tout de suite les deux Hobbits accroupis dans un coin près de leurs couvertures. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas dormir.

« Eh ! À quoi vous jouez ? » souffla Ellora tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Pippin se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête. Ellora fronça des sourcils. Il semblait nerveux. Et Merry n'avait pas l'air content. Elle réalisa soudain qu'entre eux se trouvait le Palantir !

« Mais vous êtes dingues ! Ce n'est pas un jouet ! » dit Ellora en s'approchant d'eux.

« C'est ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre ! » gémit Merry.

« Je veux juste le regarder une dernière fois ! » dit Pippin, avant de poser ses mains dessus.

Ellora n'eut pas le temps de protester. La sphère de cristal noir se mit à luire de l'intérieur, une flamme semblait s'être allumée dedans au contact des mains du Hobbit. Bientôt, un grand œil nimbé de flammes apparut. Loin de lâcher le Palantir, les mains de Pippin le serrèrent plus fort, tandis que son visage arborait une mine concentrée. Ellora prit peur. Elle pouvait le sentir, _Lui_ ! Il était là, dans la pièce, elle le sentait !

« Ça suffit ! » dit la jeune fille.

Elle arracha le Palantir des mains du Hobbit. Ce fut une grosse erreur. Elle sentit d'un seul coup une conscience écrasante, d'une force implacable : Sauron.

« _Toi… _» dit Sa voix dans sa tête. « _L'héritière de Varda ! Je n'y croyais plus… Comment t'appelles-tu ? _»

« Non… » gémit Ellora, en fermant les yeux.

Il ne fallait pas lui répondre. Tout son être lui hurlait de s'en aller, de lâcher le Palantir et de rompre le contact avec cette horreur, mais il l'avait saisie dans un étau de feu et elle ne voyait aucune issue.

« _Je vois le doute… et la peur ! Tu as peur pour quelqu'un ! C'est pour cela que tu voulais regarder dans la pierre de vision. _»

« NON ! Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas vous parler ! »

« _Allons, petite héritière de Varda ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! Dis-moi qui tu cherches, et je le trouverai pour toi ! Je peux t'aider ! _»

« Sale menteur ! »

« _Comment oses-tu ? Je t'offre mon aide ! Que t'a apporté Mithrandir, lui ? Il part tout le temps, il ne t'accorde guère d'attention. Saroumane non plus. Je suis là, moi. Je t'ai trouvée. Laisse-moi t'aider. Qui cherches-tu ? _»

Ellora ne put s'empêcher de penser à Frodon. Elle Le sentit alors se pencher pour regarder en elle ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle referma violemment son esprit, ce qui fut comme lui claquer une porte au nez. Loin d'apprécier cela, Il serra plus fort. Ellora entendit la voix de Gandalf au loin. Il essayait de la rappeler, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle allait mourir, broyée par la conscience impitoyable de Sauron.

Soudain, elle sentit une douce chaleur dans son dos, puis sur ses épaules. Deux mains apaisantes se posèrent sur ses bras.

« Lâche le Palantir », souffla la voix d'Ilmarë.

Ellora sentit la chaleur se répandre en elle, jusque dans ses mains, lui permettant enfin de lâcher le Palantir. Elle eut la sensation de tomber.

« ELLORA ! » cria Aragorn.

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit le visage du rôdeur penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« P… Pippin », gémit la jeune fille.

« Gandalf s'occupe de lui. Et vous, ça va ? »

Ellora regarda autour d'elle. C'était de nouveau la chambre, dans le château d'or de Meduseld.

« Non », gémit la jeune fille en portant les mains à son front. Elle avait une migraine atroce !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le matin, la migraine était toujours là. Gandalf raconta à tout le monde ce que Pippin avait vu dans le Palantir : Sauron allait attaquer Minas Tirith. Ellora se souvenait de ce nom, Boromir lui avait souvent parlé de cette cité qu'il aimait tant. Apparemment, Sauron n'avait pas apprécié d'apprendre la victoire du Rohan au Gouffre de Helm. Il se doutait que l'héritier d'Elendil approchait. Il ne laisserait pas les hommes s'unir sous une seule bannière.

Une discussion houleuse s'en suivit : Théoden ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aider le Gondor, puisque ce dernier n'était pas venu l'aider à défendre son peuple.

Ellora poussa un soupir. Et c'était parti pour une bonne discussion politique ! Gandalf mit un terme à cette dispute en annonçant qu'il partait pour Minas Tirith avec Pippin.

Ellora gémit. Oh non ! Il venait à peine de revenir ! Tandis que Pippin filait chercher ses affaires, la jeune fille suivit le magicien vers sa chambre où il allait prendre les siennes.

« Vous n'allez pas déjà repartir ?! » gémit la jeune fille.

« Je le dois. J'ai bien écouté votre récit et celui de Pippin. Vous n'avez rien dit non plus concernant Frodon et l'Anneau, il n'a même pas vu votre lien magique mais il va tout tenter pour récupérer Pippin. Je dois le mettre à l'abri là-bas. »

« Et moi, alors ? Vous allez encore me laisser me débrouiller seule ? » dit la jeune fille sur un ton accusateur.

Gandalf se figea puis se tourna vers elle et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Ellora, je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais qu'Ilmarë m'a demandé de veiller sur vous, mais le Gondor est en danger, et moi seul peux l'aider. »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Évidemment, vu comme ça… Elle le regarda sortir de la chambre mais ne le suivit pas. Même si elle comprenait la décision du magicien, elle lui en voulait. Il partait, une fois de plus. Et il la laissait derrière lui, alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de réponses à toutes ses questions ! Aragorn arriva dans la chambre.

« Eh bien, que faites-vous là ? » demanda le rôdeur.

Ellora haussa des épaules, puis courut dehors jusqu'au mur d'Edoras. Merry était déjà monté en haut, il avait même bousculé un garde au passage. La jeune fille le bouscula en s'excusant brièvement, puis rejoignit son ami et regarda avec lui Gandalf s'éloigna, à cheval sur Gripoil avec Pippin. Aragorn monta en bousculant le garde à son tour et les rejoignit, pour regarder avec eux leurs deux amis s'éloigner.

« Il m'a toujours suivi. Où que j'aille. Nous étions inséparables. Je l'ai plongé dans les pires ennuis, mais je l'en ai toujours sorti. Le voilà parti, tout comme Frodon et Sam », dit Merry.

« J'ai appris une chose des Hobbits : ils sont intrépides », dit Aragorn en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Merry.

« Imprudents, même. C'est un Touque », dit le Hobbit.

Tous trois regardèrent encore quelques instants leurs amis s'éloigner, puis ils descendirent et se mirent à marcher à travers Edoras.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans rien de particulier. Ellora choisit de s'enfermer toute la journée dans sa chambre pour s'entraîner à la magie. Eowyn dut venir frapper à midi pour l'obliger à venir déjeuner avec les autres dans la salle commune du château. Ce ne fut guère joyeux, car Merry était toujours inquiet pour Pippin. Et les autres regardaient parfois Ellora avec inquiétude. Gimli ne cessait de lui demander si elle allait bien.

Agacée, la jeune fille mangea rapidement puis voulut retourner s'enfermer, mais Eowyn l'arrêta en lui disant que cet après-midi, elles feraient un nouveau duel puis un peu d'équitation.

« Vous entraîner à la magie est une bonne chose, mais vous ne devez pas non plus négliger le reste. Et de ce que j'ai appris hier soir, je crois que vous avez fait assez de magie pour les jours à venir. »

Ellora voulut répliquer, mais Eowyn était une femme d'un caractère déterminé, tout comme elle. La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier à son programme. Au final, elle en éprouva de la joie et du soulagement. En effet, l'escrime et l'équitation l'aidèrent à oublier ses soucis.

Le soir, toutes deux rentrèrent aux écuries en nage, couvertes de poussière et échevelées, mais souriantes. Gimli se tenait devant l'entrée des écuries et les salua lorsqu'elles sortirent.

« Ravi de voir que vous avez retrouvé le sourire et un joli teint, dame Ellora », dit le nain à son amie.

« Insinueriez-vous que le mien est désagréable à regarder ? » s'offusqua Eowyn pour plaisanter.

« Quoi ? Oh non, non, non, je… » dit le nain en s'étouffant avec son tabac.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent en riant aux éclats. Lorsque le nain se mit à leur crier quelque chose, elles coururent jusqu'au château. Arrivées en haut, elles reprirent leur souffle puis se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée fut bien plus agréable, cette fois. Ellora avait retrouvé le sourire et discutait gaiement avec tout le monde, en particulier Eowyn, Théoden et Merry. Le Hobbit et la jeune fille étaient très curieux au sujet du Rohan, le roi et sa nièce étaient heureux de leur parler de son pays. Eomer discutait avec Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli concernant l'escrime.

Une fois le repas fini, tout le monde quitta la table et partit dans ses quartiers pour se reposer.

Eowyn vérifia rapidement que les serviteurs débarrassaient la table, puis elle partit dans sa chambre. Elle enfila une chemise de nuit et se mit au lit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ferme les yeux et s'endorme. Elle se mit alors à s'agiter. Son esprit plongea dans un rêve intense.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eowyn vit qu'elle portait sa belle robe bleue, celle qu'elle avait mise pour célébrer la victoire du Gouffre de Helm. Elle se tenait dans la salle commune. Bizarrement, toutes les tables avaient disparu sauf une, au centre. Elle s'en approcha et vit Merry et Gimli, en train de manger des plats fort copieux de viande, fromages, gâteaux et pains, le tout accompagné de bonnes grosses pintes de bière.

« Mmmm, c'est délicieux, dites ! Vous avez cuisiné tout ça comment ? » demanda Merry.

Eowyn fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle là, avec eux ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle vit soudain Eomer, juste à sa gauche, qui la regardait en souriant avec amusement.

« Je savais qu'un jour, tu abandonnerais tes rêves de conquête et t'adonnerais aux travaux classiques. Je suis fier de toi, ma chère sœur », dit Eomer.

« Quoi ? Mais non, je n'ai rien abandonné ! Et je n'ai pas préparé ce repas, je… »

Ellora surgit de derrière une colonne avec l'air méfiant et passa devant elle en jetant des regards perplexes autour d'elle.

« Il y a une drôle de magie qui rôde, dans le coin. Je la sens, je vous assure ! »

Elle disparut derrière une autre colonne. Eowyn la quitta des yeux et se retourna. Tout le monde avait disparu, y compris la table. Par contre, Aragorn se tenait devant elle maintenant, et la regardait avec un air malveillant.

« Aragorn ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Eowyn ? »

« Quoi donc ? Pourquoi je fais quoi ? »

« Vous n'êtes plus vraiment vous-même, Grima a passé tellement de temps à vous tourner autour ! Gandalf s'est surtout occupé de Théoden, mais il n'a pas pensé à vous. Personne ne pense à vous. Sauf moi », dit le rôdeur, avant de s'éloigner.

Soudain, Eowyn entendit des cris dehors. On l'appelait !

« EOWYN ! »

Cette voix ! Elle la reconnut immédiatement, c'était celle de son père ! Des bruits d'épée s'entrechoquant et des grognements d'Orque la firent paniquer. Il se battait dehors ! Oh non, il allait encore mourir, terrassé par les Orques !

La jeune femme courut à la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais elle vit que des barreaux se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Elle se retourna et en vit d'autres, juste derrière elle. Une cage ! Elle était enfermée dans une cage !

Catastrophée, elle se mit à tirer dessus, à crier, suppliant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Les barreaux se mirent à chauffer entre ses doigts, jusqu'à devenir brûlants. Elle cria de douleur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eowyn se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda ses mains. Il n'y avait aucune trace de brûlure, mais la sensation était toujours là. Ça lui avait paru si réel ! Plus qu'un rêve ordinaire.

Elle resta dans son lit un moment, attendant que son cœur batte à un rythme normal. Elle finit par se rallonger, mais ne parvint à se rendormir. Elle passa le reste de la nuit à attendre que le sommeil revienne.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, je m'arrête sur cette note de mystère. Eh oui, Eowyn a fait le cauchemar qui la terrifie le plus, elle le disait dans le film des Deux Tours : elle craint une cage. "Rester derrière des barreaux, jusqu'à ce que l'usure et l'âge les acceptent, et que toute forme de courage et de noblesse ait disparu, irrévocablement." <em>

_Je sais que c'est bizarre de terminer là-dessus, mais cela introduit les ennuis qui se manifesteront dans le chapitre suivant. Ce prochain chapitre en question expliquera tout, vous verrez. _

_Mais vous pouvez formuler des hypothèses en attendant, qui sait ! L'un de vous trouvera, peut-être… ^_^_


	31. La poudre de Lórien

_Merci à **Maman Bouba**, **Mimi70** et **Ysa666** pour leurs reviews. _

_Vous allez enfin recevoir les réponses à vos questions, en espérant qu'elles vous satisferont. Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 :<strong>

**La poudre de Lórien**

« Navrée, je ne suis pas d'accord du tout avec ce que vous dites ! » dit Ellora.

« Oh, arrêtez ! C'est vous la magicienne, non ? Alors, vous devriez être d'accord avec moi : ce n'est pas le fait qu'une arme soit magique ou non qui permet de déterminer si le combattant est plus fort que son adversaire. C'est son talent qui compte ! » dit Eomer.

Ellora leva les yeux au ciel tout en portant son gobelet d'eau à ses lèvres. C'était le matin, la jeune fille prenait son petit-déjeuner avec Legolas, Gimli, Merry et Eomer. Aragorn n'était pas avec eux, il s'était levé plus tôt pour retourner à son poste d'observation, afin de guetter les feux de Minas Tirith.

Depuis ce matin, Eomer avait décidé de taquiner Ellora sur sa magie et sa capacité à combattre. L'adolescente savait qu'il le faisait un peu par machisme : pour lui, les filles n'allaient pas à la guerre. Mais Ellora était là et faisait ce qu'elle faisait. Alors, Eomer décidait de la tester, pour voir jusqu'où iraient ses limites. La jeune fille sourit en voyant Eowyn les rejoindre.

« Eh, bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda Ellora.

« Pas trop », dit Eowyn.

Eomer fronça des sourcils.

« En effet, tu as une petite mine, sœurette. Tu veux qu'Ellora te lance un sortilège pour te revigorer ? »

« Eomer ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de ma magie, sinon je m'en sers pour vous transformer en crapaud ! » dit Ellora, mi-amusée mi-agacée.

« Et elle en est capable ! » souffla Merry.

Le Rohirrim haussa un sourcil, puis opta pour le silence, au lieu de continuer à provoquer la jeune fille.

« Aragorn n'est pas là ? » demanda Eowyn.

Ellora préféra se taire. Rester neutre, c'était désormais sa devise.

« Il guette les feux de Minas Tirith. M'est avis que c'est un peu tôt, même si Gandalf a un Mearras pour destrier », dit Gimli.

« Il devrait se reposer, je trouve, moi », dit Ellora.

Legolas se leva de table avec une assiette contenant du pain, du fromage et une pomme.

« Je vais lui porter à manger. Continuez sans moi », dit l'elfe.

« Attendez ! » intervint Eowyn. Elle prit le pichet d'eau sur la table et le tendit à l'elfe. « Tenez, il aura sûrement soif aussi. »

L'elfe remercia la jeune femme d'un signe de tête, puis sortit. Il traversa les rues d'Edoras et atteignit la maison près de laquelle le rôdeur se tenait, assis sur un morceau de bois, à fumer la pipe tout en observant d'un air pensif les montagnes.

« Aragorn ? Je vous apporte à manger. »

« Ah ! _Hannon le, mellon nîn _», dit Aragorn tout en le débarrassant de son fardeau.

L'elfe regarda un instant les montagnes avec lui.

« Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de passer toute votre journée ici. »

« Je dois le faire. Gandalf m'a dit de rester vigilant. »

« Je ne fais que vous rapporter l'avis d'Ellora. Elle a proposé de vous relayer vers midi, pour que vous puissiez vous changer les idées. »

« Puisque vous semblez d'humeur à jouer le rôle de messager aujourd'hui, dites-lui que j'apprécie son geste, mais je tiens à faire cela moi-même », dit Aragorn avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Legolas prit l'air faussement offusqué.

« Très bien ! Mais si elle m'en veut, je lui rappellerai que c'est vous qui avez refusé. Attendez-vous à des représailles ! »

Aragorn le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Il mangea néanmoins de bon appétit la nourriture que son ami lui avait apportée, puis il reporta son attention sur les montagnes.

Il finit par se sentir un peu fatigué, malgré tout. Il s'était levé aux aurores pour venir ici. Et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi hier. En fait, depuis sa chute dans la rivière avec ce Warg, il n'avait pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil.

Il s'ébroua. Allons, il ne fallait pas dormir ! Il finit néanmoins par se lever de son siège et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il s'arrêta brusquement, notant un changement. Il ne savait pas lequel, mais son instinct de rôdeur lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il finit par comprendre quoi : le silence. Il n'y avait plus un bruit autour de lui.

Curieux, il descendit le plateau sur lequel était juchée la maison et regarda en bas. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues d'Edoras. Ni cheval ni humain. Pas un souffle de vent ni d'oiseau.

Inquiet, il se mit à marcher entre les maisons.

« Hého ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Hého ! »

Mais il n'y avait personne. De plus en plus inquiet, il se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide puis à courir à travers tout Edoras. Il poussa les portes de plusieurs maisons et regarda à l'intérieur : personne. Comment était-ce possible ? Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être parti comme ça !

Il courut jusqu'aux portes du château de Meduseld. Il poussa les portes et se figea en voyant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas le hall du château, mais une des chambres de Fondcombe. Quelqu'un se trouvait allongé sur le lit, au fond.

Inquiet, il s'approcha lentement. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais il s'en moquait. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce, il n'était pas seul ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva devant le lit, il le regretta. La personne allongée dedans était Arwen. La princesse elfe était étendue sur les draps, une main posée sur le cœur. Son visage était anormalement pâle, ses beaux cheveux noirs secs et emmêlés. Ses lèvres avaient une inquiétante couleur rose pâle. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda Aragorn d'un regard vide.

« J'ai choisi une vie mortelle… » dit la malheureuse dans un souffle.

Son corps disparut aussitôt en poussière. C'en fut trop pour le rôdeur. Il ressortit en courant de la pièce et se retrouva dans les rues d'Edoras. Il fonçait droit devant lui quand une branche d'arbre jaillit de nulle part et le frappa au visage. Il tomba au sol. Ellora apparut au-dessus de lui, l'air bien contente, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

« Ben alors, Aragorn ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de guetter les feux de Minas Tirith ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit Aragorn, complètement perdu.

Ellora lui tendit la main.

« Allez, venez, je vous aide… »

Et soudain, elle sortit de derrière son dos la branche qui l'avait frappé. Elle l'abattit violemment sur sa tête.

Aragorn se redressa en hurlant. Il réalisa qu'il se tenait toujours sur son siège, près de la maison, face aux montagnes ! Il vit Ellora sursauter près de lui et retirer sa main de l'épaule du rôdeur. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui avec l'air perdu. Il vit que des gens passaient derrière eux, des soldats et des gens qui emmenaient des chevaux pour les soigner.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait peur ! Vous vous êtes endormi ? » demanda Ellora, penaude.

Aragorn cligna des yeux, complètement perdu. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Mais quel cauchemar !

« Je… Je crois que ça va », dit le rôdeur en posant la main sur son front. Il était en nage, comme s'il avait couru pour de vrai !

« … Vous voulez que je vous relaye ? Legolas m'a dit que vous n'en aviez pas envie, mais… »

Aragorn regarda la jeune fille et ressentit malgré lui un malaise. Il savait que ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était pas vraiment Ellora, mais…

« Je… je crois que oui. Juste une heure, le temps que… je me dégourdisse les jambes », dit le rôdeur.

Ellora acquiesça et s'approcha du siège pour s'asseoir, quand elle vit que quelque chose était posé dessus : de la poussière. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Parfois, Aragorn se comportait comme un vrai rôdeur sauvage, sans se soucier de son hygiène ! Une fois le meuble épousseté, elle s'assit dedans.

Le rôdeur s'éloigna et se mit à se promener à travers Edoras, en regardant avec soulagement les habitants qui s'affairaient autour de lui.

Le soir, il se joignit aux autres pour le dîner dans la grande salle, ce que tous apprécièrent.

« Vous avez décidé de suivre mes conseils et de vous reposer ? » dit Ellora, souriante.

Aragorn essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais le malaise demeurait.

« Elle a raison, vous savez, Aragorn. Vous devez dormir, comme tout le monde ! » dit Merry.

« Si je ne fais pas de cauchemars, ce soir », dit Aragorn.

« Ah bon ? Vous faites des cauchemars, ces derniers temps ? » dit le Hobbit, intrigué.

« Oui », dit le rôdeur, sans plus entrer dans les détails.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul, rassurez-vous », dit Ellora, décidée à le dérider.

« Ah bon ? Vous aussi ? » dit le Hobbit, allant de surprise en surprise.

« J'en fais tout le temps, Merry ! Et franchement, avec tout ce qu'on affronte chaque jour, comment ne pas en faire ? De toute façon, j'en fais depuis l'enfance, et certains continuent encore aujourd'hui. Surtout ceux avec des marionnettes. »

« Des marionnettes ? » dit Gimli en s'étouffant avec sa bière, tant l'idée le faisait rire.

« C'est pas drôle ! C'est la faute à mon amie Parvati ! Ça s'est passé chez moi, je devais avoir douze ans ! Elle m'a offert pour mon anniversaire un livre des éditions _Chair de Poule_, une série de livres qui racontent des histoires d'épouvante. Celui qu'elle m'avait offert s'intitulait _Le pantin diabolique_. C'était l'histoire d'une fillette collectionnant les marionnettes. Un jour, elle reçoit un pantin ensorcelé. Elle trouve un bout de papier où une formule est écrite, pour la marionnette, mais elle ne sait pas à quoi ça sert. Elle la récite, du coup le pantin prend vie dès qu'elle a le dos tourné et il blesse des gens, il casse des objets et c'est la pauvre fillette qu'on accuse, puis il essaie de la tuer. J'ai pas supporté de lire le livre jusqu'au bout, je l'ai jeté ! Et j'ai pas réussi à dormir pendant plus d'une semaine. Je fixais tout le temps mes poupées dans le noir de ma chambre, j'avais peur qu'elles prennent vie et m'attaquent dès que je fermerais les yeux ! »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un bon livre, en effet », dit Merry, avec sympathie.

« Les gens de chez vous sont bizarres, Ellora. Qui pourrait avoir envie de lire des histoires qui font peur ? » dit Eowyn.

« Des gens en manque de sensations fortes », dit Ellora. « En tout cas, depuis, j'ai une peur bleue des marionnettes, je ne supporte pas qu'on me laisse seule dans une pièce avec ces fichus trucs ! »

Gimli ne put s'empêcher de rire haut et fort, cette fois.

« Roh, ça va ! Vous, vous avez une peur bleue des arbres de Fangorn alors que Legolas les adore ! » dit Ellora.

Le nain s'arrêta aussitôt de rire. Tout le monde sourit en coin, puis la discussion reprit.

Après le dîner, tout le monde partit dormir. Legolas partit dormir dans sa chambre, comme les autres. Une fois dans son lit, il se prépara à plonger dans un sommeil elfique. Cela revenait à dormir comme Gandalf, son esprit s'éloignait vers des rêves qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Pourtant, ce soir, il sentit un changement. Au lieu d'un sommeil léger où il avait toujours l'impression de s'évader, de voler, il sentit une étrange lourdeur s'emparer de lui. Il eut bientôt l'impression de sombrer dans un sommeil noir, semi-inconscient comme les humains. Ses paupières se fermèrent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était… dans la forêt de Mirkwood ! Il était au pied d'un grand arbre avec d'autres elfes. I les reconnut tout de suite, il s'agissait du groupe d'elfes de la garde avec lesquels il avait l'habitude de partir en chasse dans la forêt. Ces derniers semblaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à réagir si des Orques ou des araignées géantes surgissaient des ténèbres environnantes pour les attaquer. Le prince leva la tête et aperçut Gollum, juché sur une branche en haut, mangeant un oiseau. Il n'en revenait pas, il était en train de revivre l'une de ces journées datant d'avant sa visite à Fondcombe pour le conseil d'Elrond ! Il avait alors la charge de surveiller Gollum lorsqu'on le sortait chaque jour de sa geôle pour qu'il prenne un peu l'air.

Soudain, un craquement retentit. Legolas se tendit. Oh non ! Il connaissait bien ce bruit ! Il dégaina ses dagues immédiatement puis cria à ses hommes de se préparer, ils étaient attaqués ! Mais, comme au ralenti, il vit des flèches jaillir des buissons alentour. Comme dans son souvenir, un des elfes fut touché, tandis que les autres parvinrent à esquiver les projectiles. Puis les Orques jaillirent des buissons et se ruèrent sur eux. Legolas savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Du coup, il changea de tactique. Au lieu de laisser l'ennemi le submerger, il se rua en avant et stoppa les premiers monstres en les tuant avec des coups de dague bien placés, rapides et précis.

Une fois le dernier descendu, il se retourna pour demander à ses hommes si tout allait bien, mais il les vit tous par terre, morts et baignant dans leur sang. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il vit soudain quelque chose jaillir de l'arbre et lui sauter dessus.

Il roula au sol et se redressa pour faire face à Gollum. Une partie de lui ne comprenait pas. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, ça ne pouvait pas être comme cela !

« Bien fait pour eux, mon précieux ! Les méchants elfes ont eu tort de nous emprisonner ! Le prince va payer, nous allons le manger tout entier ! » dit Gollum.

Legolas voulut brandir ses dagues, mais il ne les trouvait plus. Elles étaient tombées au sol un peu plus loin, quand il avait roulé ! Il voulut se précipiter pour les prendre, quand il entendit un sifflement de flèches. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il vit d'autres Orques dans les buissons qui tiraient. Il reçut un projectile en plein cœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Legolas se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, il porta la main à sa poitrine. Il n'y avait aucune flèche, sa chemise argentée était intacte. Il décida pourtant de vérifier. Il la déboutonna et palpa sa peau. Rien. Pas même une cicatrice. Pourtant, il avait nettement ressenti la flèche transpercer sa chair et se planter dans son cœur. Ce dernier battait comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique, il en avait presque mal !

Il se leva pour aller à la fenêtre regarder les étoiles, leur lumière l'apaisait toujours. Ses mains se posèrent sur le rebord. Il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. Baissant les yeux, il vit que de la poussière le recouvrait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allongée dans son lit, Ellora réfléchissait. Depuis sa visite en Isengard, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle repensait sans cesse à ce qu'avait dit Saroumane.

« _Tu as les pouvoirs de la création et de la destruction en toi, comme Eru ! Tu peux faire plus que gouverner le monde, tu peux décider de son existence même, et viendra un jour où tu seras confrontée à ce choix !_ »

Que voulait-il dire ? Était-elle destinée à devenir une déesse, comme Cal l'avait laissé entendre ? Non ! Ellora n'y croyait pas. Elle n'était pas athée, ni adepte d'une quelconque religion de son monde. Elle avait toujours été convaincue qu'il existait quelque chose de spirituel dans l'univers, sans se fixer sur une idée particulière. Mais depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, elle avait l'esprit bien plus ouvert. Et sa rencontre avec Ilmarë l'avait convaincue de l'existence des Valars. Mais de là à imaginer qu'elle pouvait devenir une déesse…

_Je suis Ellora Jones. J'ai de grands pouvoirs, mais je n'ai ni le potentiel ni l'intention de devenir une espèce de divinité de l'Apocalypse. Je suis et je reste Ellora Jones. _

Rassurée par sa propre décision, elle rajusta les draps autour d'elle puis ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir, quand un bruit résonna. Ellora prit peur. Ça venait du coffre. On aurait dit que quelque chose bougeait dedans.

_Oh non ! Pas encore le coup des marionnettes ! Pitié ! Pas CE soir, en plus ! _

Elle roula lentement dans son lit, de manière à fixer le coffre. Ce dernier s'ouvrit, une lumière familière en jaillit. Ellora se détendit aussitôt. Cette lumière, c'était celle de son grimoire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu se manifester tout seul.

Intriguée, la jeune fille sortit du lit et courut le sortir du coffre. Il s'ouvrit aussitôt, et les pages tournèrent seules, jusqu'à s'arrêter à un numéro précis.

Ellora se tourna vers la bougie posée près de sa fenêtre et tendit deux doigts dans sa direction, comme un pistolet. Une petite flamme en jaillit et alla se poser sur la mèche.

Une fois la chambre mieux éclairée, la jeune fille s'assit sur son lit et regarda le chapitre ouvert.

Il parlait d'un Valar appelé Lórien, le maître des rêves. Tiens, quelle coïncidence, elle avait justement parlé de rêves et de cauchemars avec ses amis au dîner !

Néanmoins, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi le livre voulait qu'elle lise le chapitre parlant de ce Valar. Elle n'avait pas de problèmes de sommeil. Enfin… pas plus graves que d'habitude. Depuis que Gandalf était revenu à la vie, tout allait mieux.

Elle vit soudain une silhouette passer devant sa fenêtre. Curieuse, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler une robe et des chaussures. Une fois sa cape elfique fermée avec sa broche en forme de feuille de la Lothlorien, elle sortit et rejoignit le mystérieux promeneur près d'une des rangées de colonnes latérales entourant le château.

Il s'agissait de Legolas. L'elfe regardait le ciel avec l'air songeur.

« Legolas ? »

Il se retourna, l'air surpris. En la voyant, il parut soulagé. Ellora haussa un sourcil mi-surpris mi-amusé.

« Eh bien ! Je rêve ou je vous ai surpris, vous, un elfe à l'ouïe fine ? Gimli serait ravi de voir ça ! »

Legolas haussa des épaules. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rire, après le cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir su garder Gollum, la perte de ses hommes, la honte sur Mirkwood de ne pas avoir gardé correctement un prisonnier… C'était à cause de cela qu'il était parti à Fondcombe représenter son peuple, pour assumer les conséquences et protéger l'honneur de son peuple.

« Legolas, sans rire, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? »

« Non, je… j'ai fait le plus étrange des cauchemars. »

« Ah bon ? Vous voulez qu'on en parle ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Il frotta ses doigts contre ses paumes. De la poussière en tombe. Ellora le remarqua et fronça des sourcils. Cette poussière… elle brillait !

« Legolas, vos mains ! Regardez ce qui en est tombé. »

L'elfe baissa les yeux et vit, comme elle, la fine poudre qui scintillait au sol, tel de l'or.

« C'est étrange, je croyais que ce n'était que de la poussière », dit l'elfe en s'accroupissant avec elle pour mieux regarder.

« De la poussière ? » dit Ellora.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Ellora repensa à Aragorn.

« Venez avec moi », dit-elle. « J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. »

L'elfe obéit et la suivit à travers les rues, jusqu'à la maison près de laquelle se trouvait le poste d'observation d'Aragorn. En effet, par terre, autour des pièges du siège, on pouvait voir de la fine poussière brillante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Legolas.

Ellora passa le doigt dessus. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi son grimoire l'avait fait lire un passage sur le Valar du sommeil et des rêves.

« Venez vite. On doit rentrer. Et il faut réveiller tout le monde ! » dit la jeune fille.

Elle ne laissa pas à Legolas le temps de poser une question. Elle se mit à courir vers le château. L'elfe n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre et de pénétrer en coup de vent dans la chambre de chacun de leurs amis, les obligeant tous à se réveiller.

Eomer n'apprécia pas du tout d'être réveillé, pas plus que Théoden. Gimli, ce fut difficile, car il avait encore bu de grandes quantités de bière, comme Merry. Legolas venait juste de réveiller Aragorn, le dernier, et se dirigeait vers la grande salle où attendaient les autres, mécontents et somnolents, quand Ellora poussa un cri.

Tous n'eurent d'autre choix que de courir vers la chambre d'Eowyn. Ils virent Ellora debout devant le lit de la jeune femme, qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil agité. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais son visage affichait de la souffrance et de la sueur recouvrait sa peau.

« Eh bien ? Qu'attendez-vous pour la réveiller ? » dit Legolas.

« Oui, d'autant qu'elle semble en avoir besoin, _elle_ ! » pesta Gimli.

« J'peux pas, c'est atroce ! » dit Ellora.

« Pourquoi ça ? » dit Aragorn.

La jeune fille hésita, puis leur fit signe d'approcher. Elle écarta les paupières d'un œil d'Eowyn. Tous virent alors que quelque chose n'allait pas : il n'y avait pas de pupille.

« Bon sang ! Elle a les yeux blancs comme le blanc des œufs ! » dit Merry.

« Elle doit souffrir d'un mal quelconque », dit Aragorn en s'approchant pour toucher son front.

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle serait malade ? Impossible, elle pète la forme, on a encore fait un duel et de l'équitation aujourd'hui », dit Ellora.

« D'accord, mais alors pourquoi ses yeux ont cet aspect ? » dit Aragorn.

« C'est peut-être un sort qu'on lui a jeté ? » dit Eomer.

Ellora serra les poings. Celui-là commençait à l'énerver.

« Vous allez arrêter de me servir des sortilèges à toutes les sauces ? On n'est pas dans le conte de Blanche-Neige, avec le sommeil éternel et le baiser du prince charmant ! Non, moi, je pense que ce qui a provoqué l'état d'Eowyn est là, juste sous vos pieds ! »

Eomer baissa les yeux et vit de la poussière par terre, sous ses bottes.

« De la vulgaire poussière ? »

« Non, messire le grand chevalier du Rohan ! » dit Ellora en brandissant fièrement son grimoire à la page du chapitre de Lórien. « Il s'agit de la poudre du sommeil magique d'Irmo, le Valar du sommeil. Celui que tout le monde appelle Lórien. »

« Lórien, le roi des rêves et des visions ? Mais pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à ma nièce ? » dit Théoden, perdu.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui. Voyez-vous, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans mon grimoire, ce Valar n'utilise cette poudre que pour les enfants, et en très petite dose. Elle sert à leur insuffler des rêves qui leur permettent d'apprendre des choses pendant leur sommeil, une façon de les faire mûrir sans interférer avec leur sommeil. Mais si on utilise la poudre en grande dose, les rêves tournent au cauchemar, car cette poudre sert à faire mûrir, justement ! »

« Mûrir ? Comment ça ? Eowyn est une adulte, que je sache ! » dit Eomer.

« Les rêves provoqués par cette poudre servent à nous enseigner la sagesse et le courage, à nous rendre plus sages ! On est confronté à nos peurs et on doit y faire face. Enfin, on a une chance si reçoit une petite dose de poudre. Et on peut toujours se réveiller si on en a envie ou si quelqu'un nous secoue. Mais là, Eowyn en a reçu une méga-dose, j'en ai trouvé plein sur elle en arrivant ! Elle est plongée dans un profond cauchemar, tellement profond qu'aucun de nous ne peut la réveiller », dit Ellora en regardant tristement son amie.

_Le pire, c'est que ça me rappelle la légende du marchand de sable, version film d'horreur ! De la poudre à cauchemar !_ pensa Ellora.

« Et ses yeux ? Pourquoi sont-ils blancs ? » dit Legolas.

« Ils ne sont pas blancs. Regardez comme ses paupières remuent. Les pupilles bougent vite, si vite qu'on ne peut pas les voir à l'œil nu », dit Ellora.

« Mais… une minute, il y avait de la poudre dans ma chambre, quand j'ai fait mon cauchemar ! » réalisa l'elfe.

« Et j'en ai aussi trouvé sur votre siège, Aragorn, quand je suis venue vous relayer pour surveiller les feux de Minas Tirith », dit Ellora.

« Pourtant, nous nous sommes réveillés », dit le rôdeur.

« Vous n'en aviez reçu qu'une dose moyenne. Vos rêves étaient assez profonds pour que vous ayez l'impression de vivre quelque chose de réel, mais vous avez fini par vous réveiller. Eowyn a dépassé le seuil critique, elle. Quelqu'un se balade dans le château en s'amusant à saupoudrer les gens avec de la poudre volée à Irmo », dit Ellora.

« Mais qui ? Qui pourrait faire ça ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda Théoden.

« Pourquoi ? C'est évident, juste pour faire le mal, y'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus ! Quant à savoir qui… Je ne sais pas », soupira Ellora.

« Vous pouvez réveiller ma sœur ou non ? » demanda Eomer, inquiet.

Ellora tourna la page.

« Ben… le grimoire dit juste ça : « _Pour renforcer votre cœur, affrontez vos peurs._ Pas terrible. »

La jeune fille regarda la pauvre princesse. Elle semblait tant souffrir !

« Mais on peut peut-être l'aider », dit Ellora.

« Comment ? » dit Gimli.

« En nous aspergeant de sable, c'te question ! On s'endort à côté d'elle, en se tenant tous par la main et on laisse le sable faire effet », dit Ellora.

« D'accord, mais qui va s'en charger ? » dit Merry.

« J'y vais. Ma sœur a besoin d'aide », dit Eomer.

« J'y vais aussi », dit Ellora. « Vous autres, vous veillerez sur nous et essaierez de nous réveiller si ça dure trop longtemps. »

Le plan fut accepté, bien qu'intérieurement, tous étaient inquiets. On sortit Eowyn de son lit et on étala des couvertures sur le sol de la chambre. La jeune femme fut allongée dessus. Eomer s'allongea à côté d'elle sur sa droite et lui prit la main en la regardant avec inquiétude. Ellora prit place à gauche et lui prit aussi la main. Elle fit signe à ses amis.

« C'est bon, allez-y », dit-elle.

Aragorn prit du sable au sol et en déposa sur le corps d'Ellora et Eomer. Ces derniers fermèrent les yeux, sentant un sommeil incroyablement lourd les envahir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellora ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnut tout de suite le plafond de sa chambre, sur Terre, chez elle.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, dans son pyjama kimono vert. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de cauchemardesque dans le coin. Bizarre. Eowyn n'était pas là non plus. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Il n'y avait apparemment pas de moyen pour rejoindre la jeune femme dans ses rêves.

Ellora entendit soudain des cris. Elle courut ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle comprit tout de suite que son hypothèse était bonne : elle était reliée aux rêves d'Eowyn. Car ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte n'était pas le couloir de sa maison, mais la grande salle du château de Méduseld.

Ellora franchit la porte et courut à travers les rangées de colonnes, vers les cris qui résonnaient de plus belle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eomer vit qu'il était dans la grande salle, devant le trône de Théoden. Ce dernier s'y tenait assis et le regardait avec l'air sombre.

« Alors ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? » demanda Eomer.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » demanda Théoden.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Tu es banni du royaume. Pour de bon, cette fois. »

Eomer écarquilla les yeux. Banni ?! Encore !

« Mais… mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es le pire chevalier que le Rohan n'ait jamais eu ! » cria le roi.

Il se leva. Son corps reprit l'aspect du vieillard qu'il avait été du temps où Saroumane le possédait. Mais cette fois, au lieu de rester avachi sur son siège, il se leva et se mit à marcher vers Eomer en ricanant, comme un vieux bossu maléfique.

Eomer n'y tint plus. Il se retourna et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Soudain, il heurta quelqu'un et tomba au sol.

« Eomer ? Eh, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa et vit Ellora, pieds nus et habillée dans une curieuse tenue de soie verte qui évoquait un peu celles des elfes.

« Ellora ? Mais où sommes-nous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous vêtue ainsi ? »

« Au royaume des cauchemars. Rappelez-vous, on doit sauver votre sœur ! »

Eowyn ! Mais oui, ça lui revenait ! Soudain, les ricanements du méchant Théoden résonnèrent dans son dos.

« Eh ! Mais c'est votre oncle, ça ! » dit Ellora.

« Je sais ! Pitié, faites-le disparaître ! » gémit Eomer.

« Je ne peux pas ! Rappelez-vous, ce sont vos peurs, pas les miennes ! Vous devez les affronter. »

Eomer fit la grimace. Affronter _ça_ ? Mais il s'agissait de son oncle, tout de même ! Et s'il tuait le roi du Rohan… Sentant les doutes de son ami, Ellora le saisit par les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas réel, Eomer, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! De la peur à l'état pur ! Faites-le disparaître, allez, c'est à vous de le faire, soyez fort ! »

Eomer se retourna et regarda le vieillard qui s'approchait, voûté, ses doigts crochus tendus vers lui, ses yeux haineux injectés de sang.

Le chevalier du Rohan prit une profonde inspiration, puis se mit à marcher droit vers lui. Le vieillard continuait d'avancer, avancer…

Eomer serra les poings. Si ça continuait, il allait lui rentrer dedans ! Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une collision. Mais rien ne vint. Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux et vit que le vieux Théoden avait disparu.

« Incroyable… » souffla Eomer.

Soudain, des cris résonnèrent dans leur dos. Tous deux se retournèrent et virent une grande cage scintillante devant les portes du hall. Ils s'approchèrent et virent alors que la cage était faite en Mithril. Et à l'intérieur, Eowyn se tenait à genoux, le visage dans les mains, en sanglots. Sa chemise de nuit était en lambeaux et ses cheveux sales, emmêlés.

« Eowyn ! » cria Eomer.

La princesse leva la tête. Les deux amis virent qu'elle était en larmes.

« Laissez-moi ! Je ne ferai jamais la cuisine et le ménage pour vous ! »

Ellora écarquilla les yeux. C'était ça, son cauchemar ? Hébé !

« Eowyn, arrête de t'en faire, on est dans un rêve, ce n'est pas réel ! » dit Ellora.

« Mais… de quoi parlez-vous ? Je suis dans une cage, voyons ! » cria Eowyn.

« Elle dit vrai, tout ça n'est pas réel, Eowyn ! Fais-moi confiance et donne-moi la main ! » dit Eomer.

Il lui tendit le bras à travers les barreaux. Eowyn se recroquevilla, terrorisée.

« Non ! C'est un piège, je le sais ! » dit-elle, la voix secouée de sanglots.

Énervée, Ellora se faufila à travers les barreaux. Curieux comme les rêves s'adaptaient parfois aux souhaits des gens. Mais cette cage était un obstacle pour Eowyn, pas pour elle.

Arrivée devant la princesse, Ellora lui prit les mains, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Eowyn, vous n'êtes ni une bonniche ni une femme au foyer, pour moi ! Vous êtes la princesse la plus courageuse et la plus grande épéiste que j'aie jamais rencontrée ! Alors, montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable ! Prenez la main de votre frère ! »

Eowyn regarda Ellora avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'éveillait d'un rêve particulièrement prenant. Elle finit par se lever, puis s'approcha d'Eomer et prit sa main.

Aussitôt, la cage disparut. Eowyn vit sa chemise de nuit redevenir normale, tout comme sa belle chevelure dorée.

« Mais… comment avez-vous fait, tous les deux ? » dit Eowyn.

Eomer haussa des épaules. Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il faisait confiance à Ellora.

« Ben, vous voyez, c'était pas si terrible que ça », dit l'adolescente en s'approchant d'eux.

Eowyn et Eomer parurent soudain inquiets.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » dit Eomer en pointant quelque chose derrière Ellora.

L'adolescente se retourna. Elle crut d'abord voir des enfants, mais les êtres qui se trouvaient derrière elle étaient trop petits, leurs corps trop menus. Et leurs visages étaient figés dans un sourire bizarre, pas naturel du tout. Ils portaient de drôles de vêtements : un costume de clown, un costume de bureau, un autre était habillé en Guignol… et des fils pendaient au bout de leurs mains et leurs jambes.

« Oh non ! Je déteste les marionnneeeeeeeeettes ! » gémit Ellora.

Les visages doux et souriants des pantins prirent soudain l'air féroce. Leurs yeux se firent rouge lumineux, leurs lèvres s'écartèrent pour révéler des dents de vampires. Ils tendirent leurs mains griffues vers la jeune fille.

« Viens avec nous, Ellora, ha, ha, ha, ha ! » ricana le pantin en costume de bureau.

« Non ! Laissez-moi ! » cria Ellora en reculant.

« Ellora, rappelez-vous ce que vous nous avez dit ! Tout ça n'est que de la peur ! » intervint Eomer en la prenant par le bras.

Ellora le regarda avec colère. Bon sang, il ne comprenait pas ? C'était trop dur pour elle, ces fichus pantins lui avaient toujours fichu la trouille !

Pourtant, elle savait qu'Eomer avait raison. Elle avait donné ce conseil à ses deux amis, il suffisait qu'elle fasse comme eux ! Mais ces maudites créatures étaient si flippantes !

Elle fit un pas dans leur direction… mais soudain, l'atmosphère changea. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre et seule, sans Eomer ni Eowyn. Où étaient-ils passés ? Pourquoi avaient-ils disparu ?

Les marionnettes sortirent de sa penderie.

« SURPRISE, HIN, HIN, HIN ! » crièrent-elles en s'approchant d'elle.

Ellora recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur et gémit. Oh non ! Pas ça ! Elle allait finir découpée en morceaux, comme dans les films d'horreur !

Elle n'y tint plus : elle ouvrit grand la bouche et hurla de toutes ses forces.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eomer ouvrit les yeux. Il vit qu'il était dans la chambre d'Eowyn, avec son oncle et ses amis penchés au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet.

« Ah, un de réveillé ! » dit Gimli, tout content.

Eomer se tourna vers sa sœur. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

« Eowyn ! » dit Théoden, heureux, en la serrant dans ses bras.

Sa nièce lui sourit, quand elle entendit Ellora gémir. Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Maintenant, c'était la jeune fille qui gémissait. Soudain, elle se mit à tendre les bras devant elle puis elle ouvrit la bouche et hurla.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Aragorn l'attrapa par les épaules et tenta de la réveiller, mais elle le repoussa et continua de crier.

« Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas, elle ? » demanda Merry.

« Elle s'est éloigné de nous pour une raison que l'on ignore, nous n'avons pas pu rester pour la soutenir dans son propre cauchemar », dit Eomer.

Eowyn secoua la tête. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu rester. Ellora l'avait sortie de son cauchemar, et elle…

« Allez, Ellora, ne nous abandonnez pas ! Affrontez vos peurs ! » dit Aragorn en lui prenant la main.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellora n'en pouvait plus. Son esprit était tellement accaparé par la peur qu'elle en oublia tout le reste. Ses amis, ses aventures, la Terre du Milieu…

Il n'y avait plus que cet ignoble cauchemar, ce grand froid autour d'elle, dans cette chambre obscure, et ces immondes marionnettes qui s'approchaient d'elle.

La jeune fille porta les mains à sa poitrine. Elle sentit quelque chose sous le tissu de son pyjama. Elle passa les mains dessous et en sortit un pendentif. Il était splendide ! Un coquillage serti d'une perle et d'algues en cristal…

Soudain, le visage de Nendir lui revint à l'esprit. Elle se souvint de lui, sa voix, son parfum qui évoquait l'océan, et ses sentiments…

Une vague de chaleur et de lumière jaillit du bijou, entourant la jeune fille d'un cocon protecteur. Sentant que quelque chose clochait, les marionnettes s'arrêtèrent. Ellora les regarda avec détermination, cette fois.

« Disparaissez. Vous n'êtes pas réelles. Vous n'êtes que le produit de l'imagination d'un romancier complètement dingue ! »

Les pantins prirent l'air furieux, mais leur image se brouilla, comme une télé commençant à se détraquer. Ils disparurent, puis ce fut le tour de la chambre. Ellora vit son pyjama disparaître. Sa robe, sa cape et sa broche de feuille elfique réapparurent.

Elle vit que l'espace autour d'elle était noir et vide. Bizarre. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas ?

« Ainsi, tu as vaincu tes peurs ! Tu continues de me surprendre, grande sœur. »

Ellora serra les poings. Encore lui. Évidemment ! Qui d'autre pouvait avoir l'esprit suffisamment tordu pour lui jouer un tour pareil ?

« Tu voles même les Valars ? » dit la jeune fille.

L'obscurité devant elle se fit moins dense. Cal apparut, les bras croisés dans le dos. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs. Ellora comprit que ce devait être lié à son humeur. Ses cheveux ne viraient au blanc que lorsqu'il s'énervait et activait ses pouvoirs.

« Entre parents, on doit bien s'entraider ! Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas leurs descendants ? J'avais besoin de ça pour faire le ménage », dit le jeune homme.

« Le ménage ? » demanda Ellora.

« Je voulais tuer tes amis. Une fois seule, tu n'aurais eu personne d'autre vers qui te tourner à part moi ! » ricana le jeune homme.

« Espèce de taré ! » cria la jeune fille. Elle lui sauta dessus pour le frapper, mais elle lui passa au travers.

« Je te rappelle que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, sœurette. J'avoue que je m'attendais à un peu de reconnaissance de ta part. Ne t'ai-je pas aidé à vaincre tes peurs ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime ! »

« Ah ouais ? T'as une drôle de façon de me le montrer ! »

Le visage de Cal exprima un bref instant de la colère avant de redevenir calme et souriant.

« Tu ferais mieux de changer de ton, sinon tu ne te réveilleras jamais. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ellora de sourire.

« N'en sois pas si sûr, frangin ! »

« Ah non ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce moi aussi, j'ai apporté du sable ! »

Et sur ces mots, Ellora plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira du sable qu'elle lui jeta à la figure. Cal porta les mains à ses yeux et gémit.

« Aaaaaah ! Mes yeux ! HORRIBLE PETITE TRICHEUSE ! »

L'espace autour d'eux redevint la chambre d'Ellora. Cal poussa des hurlements aigus, évoquant ceux des Nazgûls. Ellora vit alors des Orques et des Nazgûls se matérialiser autour de son frère et se mettre à le frapper à coups d'épée. C'était donc ça qui le terrifiait, lui ?

Les peluches sur le lit d'Ellora s'animèrent et se ruèrent sur elle en montrant les dents.

La jeune fille les repoussa et aperçut la porte de sortie de sa chambre. Si elle voulait se réveiller, c'était par là ! Elle saisit ses nounours par le cou et les jeta sur Cal, puis courut vers la porte.

Elle sentit soudain une main agripper fermement sa cheville. Elle tomba au sol et se débattit.

« TU OSES FRAPPER TON PETIT-FRÈRE ?! » hurla Cal.

Ellora lui envoya un bon coup de pied en pleine figure puis rampa jusqu'à la porte. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle commença à la fermer, mais Cal passa un bras au travers et la coinça. La jeune fille poussa plus fort. Mais son frère s'accrochait !

« AIDEZ-MOI ! » hurla la jeune fille.

Elle sentit son pendentif émettre une pulsation. Elle se souvint que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant fort qu'elle était en train de gagner, que son frère avait mal au bras sous la pression, qu'il allait l'enlever…

Elle sentit la porte se refermer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était le cas. Soulagée, elle lâcha la poignée, quand elle vit le battant manquer de sortir de ses gonds. Son frère hurlait et frappait comme un dément de l'autre côté, maintenant !

« NOOOOOOON ! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS ! AAAAAAAAH ! NE M'ABANDONNE PAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ellora se mit à courir à travers le noir. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle sentait juste qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'éloigne de cette porte et de ce dingue. Elle entendit soudain des voix, qui semblaient venir d'en haut. Elle reconnut Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et les autres. Ils l'appelaient !

Ellora bondit dans le vide. Elle se sentit alors tomber, tomber…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellora ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. Elle mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'elle était dans la chambre d'Eowyn, et que tout le monde se tenait là, soulagé, la regardant avec le sourire.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'Eowyn la serrait fort dans ses bras.

« Vous vous êtes réveillée ! Vous avez réussi ! » dit la jeune femme.

Ellora cligna des yeux. Réveillée ? Ah oui !

« Pfouh ! Si vous saviez ce que j'ai fait comme cauchemar ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Oh, on le devine ! » dit Gimli, souriant comme les autres.

La lumière du soleil traversa la fenêtre, éclairant le groupe de ses doux rayons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après cela, une journée s'écoula sans rien de particulier se produise. La poudre de Lórien avait disparu au réveil d'Ellora. La jeune fille soupçonnait les Valars d'y être pour quelque chose, mais elle préféra ne pas trop y penser.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres, elle voulait s'investir à fond dans des activités du monde réel. Elle passa la journée à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc avec Legolas, l'épée avec Eowyn et l'équitation avec Eomer.

Le soir, après le dîner, elle ne resta pas dans sa chambre. Elle alla rejoindre Aragorn devant la maison où il guettait les feux de Minas Tirith. Le rôdeur se tenait assis sur son siège et fumait la pipe.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir », dit Ellora en s'asseyant sur un billot servant à couper le bois.

« Moi non plus », dit Aragorn.

Legolas ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Merry arriva à son tour, avec une grande assiette pleine de nourriture.

« Je me disais que vous auriez tous faim, à monter la garde ensemble », dit le Hobbit.

« Nous non plus, on n'arrive pas à dormir, Merry », dit Ellora.

Gimli les rejoignit et alluma sa propre pipe. Puis arrivèrent Eowyn, Eomer et Théoden. Tous ensemble, les amis passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter en mangeant la nourriture qu'avait apportée Merry.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Le sujet des rêves a toujours laissé libre cours à mon imagination dans chacune de mes fics ! <em>

_Mais le Valar Lórin existe bel et bien, je me suis documentée à son sujet. Le sujet de la poudre à cauchemar, non, mais je me suis dit que ce serait une idée sympa, un peu en accord avec nos légendes à nous sur le marchand de sable ! Je crois que le film _**Les cinq Légendes**_ m'a un peu influencé, on parle que de ça en ce moment sur le net et les pubs dehors et dans le métro ! _

_Et j'ai essayé d'imaginer un cauchemar crédible pour Aragorn, Legolas et Eomer. Ellora, ce n'était pas dur, je me suis inspirée d'un de mes propres flips de mon enfance ! Les marionnettes, c'est pas de la blague, le roman dont Ellora parle existe bel et bien, je me suis inspirée d'une expérience de mon enfance. Soyez gentils de ne pas vous moquer de moi, merci ! _

_En tous cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ? Et vous, si vous étiez aspergés de poudre, vous feriez quoi comme cauchemar, à votre avis ? Et pensez-vous que c'est fini, pour Cal ?  
><em>

_Aaaaah, le premier film du **Hobbit** sort la semaine prochaine, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir !  
><em>


	32. En route pour Dimholt

_Merci à **Aya72**, **Mimi70** et **Sissi-72** pour leurs reviews. Merci à **Mimi70** pour avoir mis ma fic en Favoris et merci à **Liberty-wild** pour l'avoir mise en Alert.  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 :<strong>

**En route pour Dimholt**

Ellora arpentait les couloirs du château de Méduseld en soupirant d'ennui. Bon sang, qu'elle s'ennuyait ! Depuis l'incident de la poudre à cauchemars, il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire. Elle avait besoin d'action. Et aussi de porter autre chose que de jolies robes qu'Eowyn avait mises dans sa chambre.

Elle atteignit la grande salle et aperçut Legolas, debout près d'une colonne. Eowyn était un peu plus loin, regardant son oncle debout près d'une table, occupé à discuter avec son général Gamelin et ses deux conseillers.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent. Aragorn entra dans la salle en courant et cria : « Les feux de Minas Tirith ! Ils sont allumés ! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tous les regards convergèrent en direction de Théoden.

« Et le Rohan y répondra », déclara le roi. « Réunissez les Rohirrims ! »

Eomer sortit de la salle avec Gamelin. Ellora courut dans sa chambre et se dépêcha de remettre sa tenue de voyage elfique, sa cape, sa fibule, son épée, sans oublier son sac renfermant toutes ses affaires.

Une fois prête, elle sortit rejoindre les autres aux écuries. Elenia sortit de son box elle-même et s'approcha de sa maîtresse humaine en hennissant de joie.

Une fois sur sa monture, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la file de chevaliers du Rohan qui se dirigeaient lentement vers le chemin de la cité menant aux portes extérieures. Legolas était déjà prêt, à cheval sur Hazufeld avec Gimli derrière lui. Ce dernier regardait les cavaliers passer avec l'air dédaigneux.

« Des cavaliers ! Que n'ai-je une armée de Nains crasseux, armés jusqu'aux dents ! »

Ellora faillit lui répondre par une blague, mais Legolas la devança avec des paroles plus sages : « Vos cousins n'auront pas à aller à la guerre. Je crains qu'elle ne soit déjà sur leurs terres. »

Le visage de Gimli s'assombrit. Ellora comprit qu'il pensait encore à ce qui s'était passé dans la Moria, et la découverte de son cousin Balïn mort et enterré.

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées par la vision de Merry, à cheval sur un poney blanc qui refusait d'avancer. Souriante, elle se dirigea vers lui. Elenia hennit. Le poney obéit aussitôt et se mit en marche à sa suite.

« Merci ! » dit le Hobbit.

« À charge de revanche », sourit Ellora.

Ils rejoignirent les cavaliers de tête, composés de Théoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Eowyn.

Soudain, la voix d'Eomer retentit, accaparant l'attention de tous : « L'heure est venue ! Cavaliers du Rohan, vous avez prêté serment ! Maintenant, honorez-le ! Pour le seigneur et la terre ! »

Sur ces mots, tous les cavaliers se mirent en marche et quittèrent la cité, en direction de Dunharrow.

La chevauchée dura toute la journée. Ellora aurait trouvé cela épuisant autrefois, mais ces derniers jours passés à s'entraîner à l'équitation avec Eowyn avait porté leurs fruits.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Dunharrow, un grand nombre de Rohirrims les attendait. Un campement avait été installé, des centaines de tentes blanches étaient tendues à travers les plateaux herbeux.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient au trot à travers les rangées de soldats, Théoden salua plusieurs commandants de différentes sections.

« Grimbold, combien sont-ils ? » demanda Théoden.

« Cinq cents hommes de l'Ouestfolde. Et trois cents hommes de la Fenmarche. »

« Où sont les cavaliers de Snowbourn ? »

« Aucun n'est venu, monseigneur. »

Ellora fit la grimace. Bon, ils en auraient moins que prévu, mais c'était déjà tellement ! Elle le pensa encore plus quand, avec Aragorn, elle rejoignit Théoden sur le plus haut niveau des montagnes de Dunharrow. Le campement s'étendait en contrebas, des centaines de tentes blanches constellant les étendues herbeuses, comme un damier de cases blanches sur fond vert.

« Six milles lances. J'en espérais le double », soupira le roi du Rohan.

« Insuffisant pour percer leurs lignes », dit Aragorn, sceptique.

« D'autres viendront », dit Théoden avec un sourire rassurant.

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, mais la voix d'Aragorn l'arrêta.

« Chaque heure perdue rapproche de la défaite. À l'aube, il nous faudra partir. »

Théoden hocha de la tête en silence. Soudain, un hennissement affolé attira l'attention des trois amis. Ils se retournèrent et virent deux Rohirrims essayant avec peine de retenir un cheval qui se cabrait. Les autres bêtes alentour semblaient agitées, comme si elles percevaient un danger.

Inquiète, Ellora s'approcha de l'enclos de fortune qui les retenait. Legolas et Gimli la rejoignirent. Eomer se tenait près de la barrière et rangeait sa selle dessus, mais il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Les chevaux sont agités, et les hommes silencieux », dit l'elfe.

« La tension monte à l'ombre de la montagne », dit Eomer.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers le sommet qui se dressait sur leur gauche. Une ouverture était visible à la base, entre deux massifs rocheux.

« Cette route, là… où conduit-elle ? » demanda Gimli.

« À Dimholt, la Porte sous la Montagne », répondit Legolas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ellora.

« Qui s'y aventure n'en revient jamais. Cette montagne est maléfique », dit Eomer, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Ellora regarda la montagne avec méfiance. Maléfique ? Elle avait un peu de mal à y croire. Il est vrai que dans son monde, on racontait pas mal de légendes sur des montagnes maudites. Plus personne n'y croyaient maintenant, même Bigfoot était devenu plus une distraction qu'une menace pour les montagnards.

L'adolescente s'aperçut qu'Aragorn s'était rapproché de l'ouverture rocheuse, et il semblait fortement captivé par quelque chose à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille hésita, puis s'approcha et voulut poser la main sur son épaule pour lui demander si tout allait bien, quand elle ressentit un grand froid en elle. L'adolescente frémit. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis la traversée des Hauts des Galgals avec les Hobbits, lors de ses premiers jours passés en Terre du Milieu. Elle suivit le regard du Rôdeur et aperçut une silhouette un peu plus loin. Mais cela n'avait rien d'humain. On aurait dit un spectre verdâtre semi-transparent. Il portait une armure déchiquetée, laissant voir son squelette en dessous.

« Aragorn ! » dit Gimli.

Ellora sursauta en même temps que le rôdeur et se tourna vers le nain.

« Trouvons à manger », dit Gimli, avant de s'éloigner.

Ellora reporta son regard en arrière. Il n'y avait plus rien.

« Vous l'avez vu ? N'est-ce pas ? » dit Aragorn.

La jeune fille comprit que Gimli avait essayé de distraire son ami, pour l'éloigner du danger. Eomer avait raison, cette montagne abritait quelque chose de mauvais.

« Vu quoi ? » dit-elle. « Allez, venez, je meurs de faim ! » dit-elle en le tirant par le bras vers la tente la plus proche.

Le soir, elle prit place dans une tente qu'on avait préparée pour elle. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur son matelas. Une journée entière de chevauchée, c'était épuisant !

Elle se sentit plonger dans un rêve. Il faisait jour, mais il y avait du brouillard. Ellora regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Il n'y avait personne, aucun bruit ne résonnait dans l'air. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle se sentait oppressée.

Elle se mit à marcher, espérant trouver quelque chose. Un arbre, une maison, un mur contre lequel se cogner, n'importe quoi plutôt que ce vide et ce silence oppressants !

Mais il ne se passait rien. Elle avait beau avancer, le brouillard était toujours là. Rien ne semblait changer. La jeune fille tomba à genoux en poussant un cri de dépit. Aussitôt, le brouillard s'écarta devant elle, révélant un chemin menant à une maison. C'était la sienne, sur Terre. Elle l'aurait reconnue n'importe où, avec ses murs en briques bleues, ses murs grisâtres et son petit barbecue dans le jardin entouré d'une clôture jaune canari. Son père avait toujours eu mauvais goût pour les combinaisons de couleur ! Mais c'était sa maison. Et la revoir après tout ce temps fit mal à Ellora.

Elle finit par s'y diriger. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce rêve était si bizarre ! Elle se sentait consciente et maîtresse de ses mouvements, comme lorsqu'elle avait été recouverte de poudre à cauchemars. Mais elle ne se sentait pas en danger, cette fois. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Aussitôt, une délicieuse odeur de crêpes parvint aux narines de la jeune fille. Elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle était enfant, sa mère lui faisait toujours des crêpes le dimanche, elle adorait ça !

N'y tenant plus, elle entra et traversa le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. Sa mère se tenait devant la cuisinière. Elle portait un jean, une chemise rose pâle et un tablier noir. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en natte et elle faisait sauter avec adresse une crêpe dans la poêle.

« Maman ? »

Hélène se retourna. Ellora prit peur en voyant qu'elle avait le visage de sa mère aujourd'hui, et non celui de la jeune femme d'il y a dix ans. Pourtant, en voyant sa fille, Hélène sourit.

« Tu es venue ! J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles encore. »

« C'est réel ? » demanda Ellora, incapable de formuler autrement toutes ses interrogations.

Hélène regarda la cuisine avec une petite moue amusée.

« J'ai fait en sorte que ce le soit autant que possible, histoire que nous soyons tranquilles. Tu m'as donné un peu de fil à retordre, ton esprit était secoué, entre ta discussion avec Sauron et les cauchemars de ton frère. »

Ellora se crispa. Sa mère avait formulé la dernière phrase avec une grande tristesse.

« Tu sais tout ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je ne suis jamais partie, après notre… dispute en Lothlorien. Je t'ai espionnée, mais depuis la Terre, chez nous, en utilisant mon propre Palantír. J'ai vu quand Boromir est mort, j'étais là quand tu as été emmenée par les Uruk-haïs et j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, même quand le temps s'est arrêté puis que tu as affronté ton frère à deux reprises. »

« Quoi ?! Et tu n'as rien fait ? »

« Qu'aurais-je pu faire, Ellora ? Tu m'avais éjectée ! Tu me l'as dit, tu ne voulais plus que je me mêle de tes affaires. »

Ellora serra les poings, sentant la colère revenir en elle.

« Tu aurais pu m'aider ! Je t'aurais peut-être pardonné », dit-elle en s'efforçant de rester calme.

« Je t'ai aidée ! J'ai utilisé ma magie et insufflé de la force à Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli quand ils se sont lancés à la poursuite des Uruk-haïs, assez pour tenir plusieurs jours sans manger ni se reposer. Ce fut dur, surtout pour Gimli, il était le plus faible du groupe. J'ai conseillé Ilmarë de t'envoyer ta jument, et j'ai soigné Aragorn après sa chute de la falaise avec le Warg. J'ai également supplié Varda de t'accorder l'asile à Valinor en attendant que la bataille du Gouffre de Helm soit terminée. Mais je ne suis jamais retournée en Terre du Milieu. Même maintenant, tandis que nous discutons, je me trouve chez nous et je m'adresse à toi via la pierre de vision. »

Ellora regarda sa mère en essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Elle en voulait toujours à sa mère pour une foule de raisons, mais elle lui était pourtant reconnaissante de ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me parler en rêve ? »

Hélène haussa des épaules puis s'assit à table. Ellora hésita, puis fit de même. Sa mère se tourna vers alors la cuisinière et prit une grande assiette de crêpes posée dessus. Elle la poussa jusque devant Ellora, avec un pot de miel et un autre de Nutella.

« Je suis venue parce que j'ai appris pas mal de choses inquiétantes concernant l'avenir », dit Hélène.

« Quelles choses ? »

« Ton lien avec Frodon. Tu as dû t'apercevoir qu'il s'affaiblissait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pratiquement plus de visions, maintenant. »

« Il y a une bonne raison à cela. Ton ami se rapproche du Mordor. L'ombre de Sauron grandit, et la magie qui vous liait s'affaiblit en conséquence. »

Ellora prit peur. Non, pas ça ! Pas Frodon.

_Ne m'enlevez pas mon ami, je vous en prie !_ pensa la jeune fille en serrant fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Mais il y a autre chose de plus grave, Ellora. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus grave ? »

« Même si Frodon réussit à détruire l'Anneau, tout se terminera mal. »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Si l'Anneau est détruit, Sauron sera anéanti, tout le monde sera sauvé ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tout se terminerait mal pour tout le monde. Je parlais de toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui. Que l'Anneau soit détruit ou non, tu seras toujours en danger tant que… »

Soudain, les portes de la maison et les volets aux fenêtres claquèrent. Des flammes apparurent dans le jardin, brûlant l'herbe.

« Oh non ! La présence de Sauron se renforce ! Je dois couper le lien, ou tu seras à nouveau en danger ! » dit Hélène en se levant.

« Attends ! De quoi tu parlais ? Dis-le-moi, je t'en prie ! »

Trop tard car déjà, le décor de la cuisine de la cuisine s'estompait. Les murs devenaient transparents, Ellora pouvait voir les flammes au travers. Hélène s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit les mains.

« Je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé pendant toutes ces années, Ellora, je le regrette vraiment ! J'aurais aimé vous aider, toi et ton frère, mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Sache seulement que je t'aime. Même après tout ce qui s'est passé, même pendant ces années où j'ai été une mère horrible, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je t'aime, ma chérie. »

Ellora sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Elle avait rêvé pendant des années que sa mère lui dise cela, elle l'avait souhaité de toute son âme ! Mais l'entendre ainsi, c'était comme si elle lui faisait ses adieux.

« Moi auss… » commença l'adolescente, mais sa mère disparut avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase.

Lorsqu'Ellora s'éveilla dans sa tente à Dunharrow, elle réalisa que ses joues étaient froides. Elle avait pleuré. La jeune fille resta un moment allongée, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Puis, jugeant qu'elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil, elle se leva, enfila ses bottes et sa cape puis sortit dehors.

Elle marcha jusque près du feu où Legolas et Gimli se tenaient assis. Ils se tournèrent vers elle en l'entendant arriver. L'elfe fronça des sourcils en voyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mauvais rêve », dit Ellora en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

Ses amis eurent la délicatesse de ne pas insister. Le silence s'écoula pendant quelques minutes, quand une mystérieuse silhouette vêtue d'une grande cape noire s'approcha. Les trois amis regardèrent le mystérieux arrivant s'approcher d'eux puis s'incliner. Ces derniers lui rendirent vaguement son salut en le fixant, essayant de l'identifier. Lorsqu'il ôta sa capuche, Ellora sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine.

« Nendir ?! »

Le prince elfe lui sourit. Oubliant les autres, Ellora se leva d'un bond et se blottit dans ses bras. Nendir lui rendit son étreinte avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Ellora lui rendit son baiser tandis que le bonheur explosait dans sa poitrine. Oh, comme il lui avait manqué ! Nendir était fou de joie et soulagé, lui aussi. Elle était vivante ! Bien sûr, son père Cirdan l'aurait prévenu s'il avait eu une vision funeste, mais la voir en vie de ses propres yeux était différent.

« Eh bien ! Les elfes oublient-ils les convenances ou sommes-nous sans intérêt comparés à Ellora ? » ronchonna Gimli.

Ellora se tourna vers le nain en secouant la tête. D'accord, elle avait un peu monopolisé l'attention de son petit-ami, mais bon ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre, au lieu de casser l'ambiance ?

Nendir haussa des épaules puis se rassit sans lâcher la main d'Ellora, qui l'imita et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Heureux de vous revoir, Nendir. Mais que faites-vous là ? » demanda Legolas.

« Je suis venu avec le seigneur Elrond. Il s'entretient avec le roi Théoden et Aragorn dans la grande tente, en ce moment. »

« À quel sujet ? » demanda Ellora.

Le visage de Nendir s'assombrit.

« Il est venu proposer à Aragorn le moyen de lever une armée supplémentaire, une armée qui pourrait nous aider à remporter la victoire contre Sauron. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Gimli, redoutant déjà la réponse.

« Celle qui demeure sous la montagne », dit le prince.

Aussitôt, un vent particulièrement froid et empli de gémissements traversa le campement, faisant vaciller les flammes des feux de camp et claquer les toiles des tentes.

« Si Aragorn part, nous devons nous préparer ! » dit Gimli.

« Je m'occupe des chevaux », dit Legolas en se levant.

Ellora le regarda s'éloigner, quand elle sentit la main de Nendir serrer la sienne plus fort.

« Ellora, je souhaiterais te parler avant le départ. »

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille se leva et le suivit à travers le campement, en direction de l'ouverture menant à Dimholt.

« Je sais tout ce qui t'est arrivé depuis ton départ de la Lothlorien. Je suis désolé pour Boromir », dit l'elfe.

Ellora répondit par un vague hochement de tête. Elle n'aimait pas aborder ce souvenir, même avec lui. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui demander d'en parler, mais il ne parut pas insister.

« Je suppose que tu vas partir avec eux ? » dit le prince.

« Il le faut bien ! Je suis un membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau. »

Nendir acquiesça. Pourtant, il avait l'air étrangement sombre. Ellora le regarda plus attentivement. Il semblait très soucieux, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Nendir, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que je m'occupais de guider les elfes vers les Havres Gris pour leur départ à Valinor ? Lorsque je suis arrivé à Fondcombe et que j'ai emmené plusieurs de ses habitants… Arwen se trouvait parmi eux. »

Ellora se figea. Arwen était donc partie ? Oh non !

« Elle n'est pas partie. Elle a changé d'avis au dernier moment », dit le prince, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Et elle a perdu son immortalité. Maintenant, elle est souffrante. Les ténèbres grandissantes l'affectent, et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle s'éteigne. »

Ellora serra les poings. Ainsi, la puissance de Sauron grandissait au point que Fondcombe n'était même plus un lieu sûr. D'abord Frodon, maintenant Arwen…

« Sauron sera vaincu, Nendir. On y arrivera ! » dit la jeune fille en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

Le prince elfe acquiesça vaguement. Il n'était pas totalement convaincu et quelque chose d'autre semblait le préoccuper.

« Et toi, Ellora ? »

« Moi ? Comment ça ? »

« Cela fait un moment que je me pose cette question, maintenant. Quand tout ça sera fini, que feras-tu ? Si jamais tout se termine bien… Resteras-tu en Terre du Milieu ou repartiras-tu chez toi, dans ton monde ? »

La jeune fille se figea, réalisant soudain l'ampleur de sa question. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé ! Depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, elle n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : rester concentrée sur le présent afin de survivre. Elle regarda Nendir et réalisa que pour lui, c'était une question terriblement importante. Cela devait le torturer depuis des jours, voire des semaines ! Elle le regarda et se sentit à nouveau désarmée face à son regard bleu océan. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ?

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par Legolas, qui arrivait avec Hazufeld et Elenia.

« Les chevaux sont prêts. Nendir, je suppose que le vôtre n'est pas loin ? »

« Non, en effet. »

L'elfe émit un léger sifflement. Aussitôt, un étalon blanc arriva auprès d'eux.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » dit Ellora, surprise.

« Cela te pose un problème ? » demanda le prince, l'air vexé.

« Euh… non »,dit Ellora, les joues en feu. _Idiote ! Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir ? _

Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du feu où Gimli était resté assis. Aragorn se tenait près de lui, avec la bride de Bregon en main. Son cheval était sellé et équipé.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda le nain en se levant.

« Pas cette fois », dit Aragorn en secouant négativement la tête.

Legolas et les jeunes gens le rejoignirent avec leurs chevaux.

« N'avez-vous rien appris de l'obstination des nains ? » dit le prince de Mirkwood avec un sourire malicieux.

« Vous devrez vous y faire. Nous venons avec vous, l'ami », dit Gimli en empoignant sa hache.

Aragorn secoua la tête, mais leur sourit. Tous montèrent en selle puis traversèrent le campement. Les soldats du campement les regardèrent avec l'air éberlué. Où allaient-ils ? Pourquoi les quittaient-ils la veille de la bataille ?

Pourtant, malgré leurs questions et leurs appels, ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de la route de Dimholt.

Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit à travers le défilé rocheux. L'endroit était oppressant et lugubre. Il y avait fort peu de végétation. Les rares arbres qui leur apparaissaient n'avaient pas de feuilles, leurs branches étaient racornies comme des doigts de sorcières.

Lorsque le jour se leva, la lumière du soleil ne parvint pas à égayer le triste paysage qui les entourait.

« Quelle sorte d'armée s'attarderait dans un endroit pareil ? » demanda Gimli.

« Une qui est maudite », dit Legolas. « Il y a fort longtemps, les Hommes des Montagnes prêtèrent serment au dernier roi du Gondor. Ils lui jurèrent allégeance, promettant de l'aider au combat. Mais quand l'heure fut venue, quand le Gondor eut besoin de leur aide, ils s'enfuirent, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la Montagne. Alors, Isildur les maudit, décidant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur serment. »

Ellora frémit, tant le récit de Legolas lui fichait la chair de poule. L'elfe continuait de parler, mais elle n'entendit rien. Car, à présent, d'autres voix s'élevaient au loin devant elle. Ces voix lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Elle regarda sa main, sentant une vague de froid anormale à cet endroit. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que sa bague avait changé de forme. Elle arborait maintenant celle d'un des anneaux des Nazgûls, les Spectres. Elle prit peur. Comment était-ce possible ? Peut-être à cause des fantômes qui n'étaient pas loin. Le pouvoir des Nazgûls était le plus proche de celui des morts.

_Encore une chance que ma bague n'ait jamais pris la forme de celle de l'Anneau unique_, pensa la jeune fille.

Bientôt, le sol passa du gravier à de la terre, et des arbres de plus en plus nombreux apparurent autour d'eux. Enfin, ils atteignirent une ouverture taillée dans le roc de la montagne elle-même. Ici, il faisait plus sombre et si froid !

« La chaleur semble avoir quitté mon sang ! » dit Gimli d'une petite voix.

Legolas et Nendir plissèrent les yeux en direction du linteau de la porte. Quelque chose était dessiné dessus. Ellora ne put s'empêcher de penser aux inscriptions sur les murs des hommes des cavernes, dans son monde.

« _La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Et les morts la gardent. La voix est close_ », traduisit le prince de Mirkwood.

Presque aussitôt, une puissante bourrasque glaciale jaillit des profondeurs de l'ouverture et leur fouetta le visage. Les chevaux se cabrèrent. Bregon, Azufeld, Elenia et la monture de Nendir s'enfuirent. Ellora sentit sa peur s'accentuer. Même sa jument ne supportait pas le mystérieux pouvoir qui régnait en ces lieux !

Aragorn cria le nom de son cheval puis, comprenant que c'était vain, il se retourna et regarda l'ouverture avec un mélange de colère et détermination.

Il dégaina son épée puis dit : « Je ne crains pas la mort ! »

Et sur ces mots, il s'engouffra dans l'obscurité de la montagne. Legolas ne mit que quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Ellora hésita quand elle sentit la main de Nendir, douce et chaude, prendre la sienne. D'un commun accord, les deux amants s'engagèrent à leur tour dans l'obscurité.

Resté seul, Gimli pesta.

« Voilà bien une chose inouïe ! Deux Elfes accepteraient d'aller sous terre, mais un Nain ne l'oserait pas ? Oh ! On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler ! »

Puis il plongea dans l'obscurité à son tour.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Désolée, je sais, ce chapitre s'arrête plus tôt que les autres, mais j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire ce week-end, car je dois aider à préparer l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents et j'ai été pas mal occupée cette semaine au travail ! <em>

_Il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre la semaine suivante, à cause des fêtes de Noël. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! Seulement, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire un autre chapitre avec les fêtes qui vont bientôt commencer. Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible, je n'abandonne pas la fic, c'est sûr ! _

_En tout cas, si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et une bonne année 2013, chers lecteurs ! ^_^_


	33. Un serment sous les étoiles

_Cadeau de Noël surprise ! J'ai réussi à trouver du temps pour écrire ce chapitre, hourra ! _

_Merci à__** NaruGD**, **Aya72**, **Mimi70** et **Ysa666** pour__ leurs reviews. Et merci à **Aya72**, **El0diiiii3**, **Algore-i**, **Selena Jani Lilianne**, **NaruGD** et **Ingenuodingding** pour leurs Favoris et Alert, que ce soit dans la catégorie Story ou Author, c'est génial, merci à tout le monde !^_^_

_Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes à tous !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 :<strong>

**Un serment sous les étoiles**

Ellora avait trouvé l'atmosphère de la route de Dimholt très glauque. Mais les tunnels dans la montagne étaient encore pires ! On se serait cru dans une version réelle de l'attraction du Tunnel de la Terreur, à la foire de l'été !

_Ou bien les catacombes de Paris_, pensa la jeune fille en se frictionnant les bras.

Il faisait sombre, mais Aragorn avait allumé une torche sitôt après avoir franchi les portes. Et l'espace autour des cinq compagnons semblait luire d'une lueur verdâtre. De la fumée passait à ras du sol et semblait parfois s'enrouler autour de leurs chevilles, comme des serpents désireux de grimper le long de leurs corps. Aragorn s'arrêtait parfois devant un cul-de-sac rempli de centaines de crânes. Legolas et Nendir semblaient sonder l'espace avec l'air de distinguer quelque chose dans le brouillard, quelque chose qu'ils étaient les seuls à voir. Ellora en avait elle-même l'impression, mais elle repoussait toujours ces sensations d'un geste de la tête ou en clignant fort des yeux. Mais la sensation était là, la sensation qu'on les regardait. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et pour ne rien arranger à la situation, Gimli clamait haut et fort sa panique.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Que voyez-vous ? » demanda le nain à Legolas.

« Des formes d'hommes… et de chevaux. »

« Où ? »

« De pâles étendards, lambeaux de nuage, des haies de lances dans une nuit brumeuse d'hiver. Les Morts nous suivent. Ils ont été appelés. »

Gimli tourna sur lui-même, espérant voir ceux qui les suivaient, mais il ne vit rien.

« Les Morts ? Appelés ? Je savais ça… »

Rassuré, le nain abaissa sa hache.

« Ah ! Très bien. Très bien… LEGOLAS ! » cria-t-il avant de courir à la poursuite de ses amis.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. La brume se mit à monter jusqu'à atteindre leur taille, puis des bras et des mains fantomatiques en jaillirent, s'agrippant à eux comme pour les supplier de les aider. Gimli se mit à souffler comme un fou pour les repousser. Puis des craquements inquiétants résonnèrent sous leurs pieds. Aragorn baissa les yeux puis se raidit.

« Ne regardez pas en bas ! »

Gimli et Ellora se figèrent. La jeune fille avait _horreur_ qu'on lui dise ça. Parce que justement, cet ordre vous donnait envie de regarder en bas ! Ce qu'ils firent tous les deux. Ils virent que le sol était recouvert de crânes. Ils marchaient sur les dépouilles des morts ! Ellora serra les dents puis se remit à marcher en se bouchant les oreilles et en s'excusant mentalement pour tous les crânes qu'elle piétinait. Gimli avança en sautillant nerveusement, tant il essayait de minimiser le nombre de pas écrasant les crânes sous lui.

Enfin, ils sortirent des tunnels et arrivèrent dans une vaste caverne. Sur leur droite s'étendait un gouffre et au-delà, des falaises rocheuses d'où s'écoulaient des cascades de brume. Et sur leur gauche, un palais taillé à même la roche, dont la structure rappelait vaguement celle des châteaux du Gondor. Deux sombres gargouilles encadraient les marches menant à l'entrée.

Ellora sentit soudain le froid l'envahir. Sa peau fut parcourue de violents frissons. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière eux ! Elle le sut avant même de l'entendre parler.

« _Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ? _»

Une forme luisante d'un vert pâle apparut devant eux. À première vue, on aurait dit un vieillard. Mais son corps était plus proche du squelette que d'un humain. Sa tunique était déchirée, révélant sa cage thoracique. Il regardait les intrus de ses yeux luisants comme ceux d'un chat sur qui on aurait braqué une lumière.

« Celui à qui vous devez allégeance », dit Aragorn avec toute l'assurance possible dans sa voix.

« _Les morts ne permettent pas que les vivants passent. _»

« Vous me le permettrez ! »

Pour toute réponse, le roi-fantôme éclata de rire. Son visage perdit le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait, révélant alors un véritable crâne. Son rire se répercuta à travers la grotte. La brume se mit alors à bouger, formant des bâtisses sur la falaise derrière eux. La cité fantôme s'était enfin révélée. Et l'armée qui la peuplait aussi. Ellora comprit avec horreur qu'ils étaient encerclés ! D'autres fantômes apparurent aux côtés du roi.

« _La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Et les morts la gardent ! La voie est close. Maintenant, vous allez mourir ! _» dit le roi en s'avançant, suivi par ses soldats.

Legolas tira une flèche. Elle traversa le front du roi. Ellora prit peur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire face aux morts, elle le sentait ! Sa magie était trop bénéfique pour quelque chose comme _ça_ !

« Je vous somme d'honorer votre serment ! » dit Aragorn en s'avançant.

« _Seul le roi du Gondor peut me l'ordonner _», répliqua le roi-fantôme, agacé par l'insolence de cet humain.

Aragorn leva son épée devant lui. Ellora réalisa soudain qu'il avait changé. Celle-là était plus grande, plus longue et surtout, elle émettait un chant qui rappelait celui des morts !

Le roi leva son épée pour abattre Aragorn. Ce dernier para l'attaque, arrêtant net l'arme du fantôme !

« _La lame fut brisée ! _» dit le roi, furieux.

Aragorn l'attrapa à la gorge.

« Elle a été reforgée ! » répliqua-t-il avant de le repousser.

L'armée de morts se mit à murmurer. L'étonnement était visible, même sur leurs visages squelettiques. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que la lignée ait survécu.

« Battez-vous pour vous et recouvrez votre honneur. Que dites-vous ? »

Aragorn se mit à marcher entre eux. Les morts semblaient hésiter maintenant, plongés dans une profonde réflexion.

« Que dites-vous ? » insista le rôdeur.

« Peuh ! Vous perdez votre temps, Aragorn ! Ils n'avaient aucun honneur dans la vie, ils n'en auront pas plus dans la mort ! » dit Gimli.

« Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur. Battez-vous pour moi et je considérerai votre serment honoré. Que dites-vous ? »

Le roi répondit par un nouveau rire. Sauf que cette fois, les morts et la cité se mirent à disparaître.

« Vous avez ma parole ! Battez-vous et je vous libérerai du monde des morts-vivants ! Que dites-vous ?! » dit Aragorn, catastrophé.

Mais déjà, il n'y avait plus aucun fantôme autour d'eux. Juste l'obscurité et la roche nue de la grotte.

« LUTTEZ, TRAÎTRES ! » beugla Gimli.

Le silence suivit ces cris, puis le sol se mit à trembler. Un curieux bruit de roulement résonna. Tous levèrent la tête vers le plafond d'où une poussière s'échappait. Puis quelques objets blancs tombèrent à leurs pieds. Ils virent qu'il s'agissait de crânes. Ils se retournèrent et virent le château de pierre commencer à tomber en ruines. Les murs se fendirent puis s'écartèrent, laissant s'écouler des torrents de crânes et d'os.

« FILONS ! » cria Aragorn.

Ils se mirent à courir vers le bout du tunnel débouchant sur la sortie, mais les crânes tombaient en pluie et roulaient le long du sol, les entraînant vers le gouffre. Comme Gimli était le plus petit, le poids des ossements le poussait plus que les autres. Aragorn et Ellora durent le tenir chacun par un bras tout en luttant eux-mêmes contre les crânes.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le tunnel et continuèrent de courir tandis que les pierres et les os continuaient de pleuvoir autour d'eux.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la sortie. Ils sortirent à l'air libre. Ellora cligna des yeux. Elle avait oublié combien le ciel était beau et lumineux !

Mais soudain, la vision de la rivière s'écoulant en contrebas de la montagne gâcha sa joie comme celle de ses compagnons. Ils pouvaient voir des villages bordant les rives. Ils étaient en feux. Et de grands bateaux noirs voguaient au milieu. Les pirates au service du Mordor ! Aragorn tomba à genoux. Ellora comprit sa peine. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas su rallier les fantômes à sa cause. Legolas s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Ellora, Gimli et Nendir regardèrent avec amertume les bateaux qui continuaient de voguer, comme pour les narguer.

Soudain, Aragorn redressa la tête puis se releva. Il se retourna. Ses compagnons en firent autant. Tous virent le roi sortir de la roche et s'approcher d'Aragorn pour lui dire : « Nous nous battrons ! »

Ellora sentit à nouveau l'angoisse l'envahir. Ce type était-il vraiment digne de confiance ? Aragorn parut pourtant satisfait, car il lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Aussitôt, le fantôme disparut.

Les cinq compagnons descendirent alors les pentes herbeuses de la montagne et arrivèrent sur la rive. Lorsque le premier bateau arriva devant eux, Aragorn prit la parole.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! »

Entendant cela, le chef des pirates, assis à l'arrière-garde du bateau sur un siège, se leva.

« Vous n'entrerez pas en Gondor », poursuivit l'héritier d'Isildur.

Tous les pirates à bord du bateau éclatèrent de rire. Leur chef ne partagea néanmoins pas leur hilarité, il sentait qu'Aragorn était sérieux.

« Qui êtes-vous pour nous interdire de passer ? » dit-il en s'approchant du bastingage.

« Legolas, tirez une flèche de semonce près de son oreille. »

L'elfe tira une flèche de son carquois sans attendre.

« Visez bien ! » dit le nain.

Legolas banda son arc et visa. Lentement, Gimli rapprocha sa hache de l'arc du prince. Le coup partit tout seul. Au lieu de suivre la trajectoire désirée, le projectile se planta en plein cœur d'un gros pirate près du chef.

« Oups ! » dit Gimli en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. « Bon, très bien ! Nous vous avions prévenus ! Préparez-vous à être abordés ! »

Les rires fusèrent de plus belle.

« Abordés ? Par quelle armée ? » dit le chef.

« Cette armée », dit simplement Aragorn.

Aussitôt, les fantômes jaillirent de la roche de la montagne derrière eux et traversèrent l'espace les séparant du bateau. Ellora s'efforça de garder une attitude impassible et pourtant, en regardant les pirates hurler de terreur et tomber sous le coup des fantômes, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler de peur. Elle regarda Aragorn. Il ne semblait nullement affecté par ce spectacle, il semblait même plutôt satisfait.

Une fois tous les bateaux vidés, les fantômes en prirent le commandement et firent approcher le premier de la rive, permettant aux cinq compagnons de monter à bord. Puis les navires reprirent leur trajectoire, vers la cité de Minas Tirith.

Ellora chercha des traces des fantômes à bord, mais ils avaient disparu. Les dépouilles des pirates avaient disparu aussi, jetées à la mer. La jeune fille regarda le rôdeur. Il affichait toujours cet air étrangement froid et détaché. Elle se rappela ce que Legolas lui avait dit dans la Moria, quand elle avait déchaîné ses pouvoirs contre le Kraken. Qu'elle avait paru lointaine, froide et si différente de l'amie qu'il connaissait. En cet instant, la jeune fille ressentait le même malaise vis-à-vis d'Aragorn.

Le voyage se poursuivit en silence. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Gimli dormait dans le fauteuil du chef des pirates et ronflait. Accoudés au bastingage, Aragorn et Legolas regardaient l'horizon depuis l'avant du bateau. Ellora était assise contre le mât principal et regardait en arrière, vers le gouvernail qui bougeait seul. Nul doute qu'un fantôme le maniait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et fut soulagée de voir que c'était Nendir. Il lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle marcha avec lui un peu plus loin de leurs compagnons. Nendir s'approcha du bastingage et s'y accouda. Ellora l'imita et se mit à côté de lui.

« Je me sens comme chez moi sur ce bateau, même s'il était la propriété de ces pirates. Cela me rappelle mes excursions en mer, même si je n'allais jamais bien loin des rivages des Havres Gris », dit l'elfe.

Ellora lui sourit. Elle le comprenait, il était un habitant du royaume des elfes de la mer.

« Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Nendir, au bout d'un moment.

« Fatiguée. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Toutes ces présences, et ces fantômes… ça me met mal à l'aise. »

« Je comprends. Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Quoi ? » dit Ellora.

« Je t'avais demandé avant de partir ce que tu compterais faire quand tout ça sera terminé. Je sais qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, mais maintenant que nous avons du temps, j'attends ta réponse », dit le prince en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ellora détourna la tête pour réfléchir. Lorsque les Uruk-haïs l'avaient capturée, elle avait ressenti un immense chagrin, elle avait pris peur d'oublier tout ce qui faisait sa vie dans son monde. Le récit de sa mère concernant Cal avait ébranlé ses convictions, puis elle avait pris la décision de rester jusqu'à l'avoir retrouvé. Finalement, c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvée. Mais il avait fini par l'obliger à prendre un autre chemin, elle était devenue son ennemie et l'avait pour ainsi dire abandonné dans ses rêves. Et maintenant ? Elle avait bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette guerre avec ses amis. Mais ensuite ? Elle n'était pas d'ici. Elle avait du sang de Varda et d'un Istari, mais elle n'était pas née ici. Elle n'était pas du tout comme les femmes d'ici : elle s'habillait en homme, elle se battait, parlait avec franchise quand elle en avait envie et elle n'avait aucun véritable repère, aucune vraie maison dans ce monde. Elle se sentait encore plus sauvage et mal dégrossie qu'Eowyn, qui était pourtant une guerrière comme elle.

Ses amis de la Communauté étaient adorables, mais lorsque tout serait fini, ils reprendraient leur vie là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Et Nendir… dès son arrivée à Fondcombe, il l'avait traitée comme quelqu'un de normal. Comme s'il respectait et appréciait le côté non-conformiste de la jeune fille. Ellora réalisa que depuis le début, il avait pris leur relation au sérieux. Elle aussi, bien sûr, mais il y avait eu tant d'autres choses dont elle avait dû se soucier !

« Je… Je ne… Je… » dit la jeune fille, tête baissée.

« Ne pars pas. »

Ellora redressa brusquement la tête. Ces trois mots lui avaient fait un choc aussi intense que si on lui avait tiré une flèche en plein cœur.

« Reste toujours avec moi dans ce monde », dit l'elfe en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ellora se ressaisit et le repoussa légèrement.

« Nendir… Arrête ! Ça, je ne peux pas… » dit-elle, sans grande conviction.

Sentant son manque d'assurance, Nendir la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Non ! C'était déjà dur de te laisser partir avec les autres, après votre séjour en Lorien. J'ai surmonté ma frustration comme j'ai pu, mais penser que lorsque tout sera fini, tu t'en iras… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, Ellora, mais lorsqu'un elfe tombe amoureux, il ne peut aimer qu'une fois. Arwen a fait son choix à cause de cela. »

Ellora regarda Nendir en réalisant soudain l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Quelle idiote elle avait été de ne pas le comprendre plus tôt ! Mais à l'idée de tout abandonner, son père, son amie Parvati, sa vie sur Terre… Pourtant, rien ne l'attendait là-bas. Elle n'avait jamais eu de vrai petit-ami ni une vraie vie comme toutes les filles de son âge. Ellora se souvint de ce qui s'était passé dans ses cauchemars, quand Cal avait tenté de la vaincre en utilisant ses peurs. C'était le souvenir de Nendir et son médaillon qui l'avaient sauvée. Il avait toujours été là, dès le premier jour. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Elle avait toujours adoré passer du temps avec lui. Elle l'aimait. Mais le caractère interdit de leur relation l'avait poussée à dresser une certaine barrière dans son esprit. Elle avait eu peur qu'il soit le premier à la plaquer, à renoncer à elle pour se trouver une compagne elfe digne de ce nom. Et si elle pouvait devenir immortelle de par le sang de Varda et Ilmarë dans ses veines, cela impliquerait que jamais Nendir ne mourrait. Elle pourrait vivre avec l'amour de sa vie dans ce monde qu'elle aimait depuis le premier jour.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés. Je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle se blottit aussi fort que possible contre lui et passa les bras autour de son cou.

« Je reste ici. Je resterai toujours dans ce monde, c'est promis ! »

Nendir recula légèrement pour voir son visage. Elle avait les yeux embués par l'émotion, mais ils brillaient si fort de cette lumière si familière aux elfes. Avec un sourire, il passa les doigts sur ses joues pour en effacer les larmes. Il avait eu si peur d'entendre sa réponse, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus un rêve. Elle acceptait sa demande.

« Ellora… »

La jeune fille prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Moi, Ellora Jones, descendante de Varda, je choisis de vivre une vie immortelle avec toi, Nendir fils de Cirdan. »

Au moment où elle prononça ses mots, elle sentit une chaleur se former dans sa poitrine et se répandre dans son corps. Les deux amants en furent surpris, mais ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. Ellora regarda ses mains et les vit devenir plus blanches, presque… luisantes ? Elle se sentit plus légère, le froid de la nuit sembla soudain ne plus l'affecter. Elle comprit qu'elle était devenue comme les elfes : immortelle. Elle releva la tête et sourit. Nendir lui rendit son sourire, heureux et soulagé. Tous deux échangèrent un long baiser, comme pour sceller leur serment. Il n'y avait plus rien en cet instant. Plus de bateau, plus de fantôme ni de guerre et de mort. Il n'y avait que leur amour et la magie qui les liait en cet instant sacré.

Plus loin, adossé contre un mât, Aragorn les regarda avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Ces deux-là avaient bien de la chance ! Il repensa à Arwen et ce qu'Elrond lui avait dit à son sujet. Déterminé, il reprit le chemin du gouvernail pour dire aux fantômes de presser l'allure.


	34. Bats-toi !

_Bonjour et bonne année 2013 à tous ! Je publie aujourd'hui ce chapitre, car demain, 6 janvier, c'est mon anniversaire et je ne serai donc pas très présente sur ce site. _

_Merci à__** Mimi70** pour sa review__ ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 :<strong>

**Bats-toi !**

Ils n'étaient plus très loin maintenant. Ellora sentit l'odeur de brûlé avant même que la cité soit en vue. Des cris de guerre et d'autres de douleur résonnaient dans les airs, de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'ils approchaient des ports de la cité.

Alors que le premier bateau touchait lentement la berge, la voix d'un des Orques retentit.

« En retard, comme toujours, maudits pirates ! Vos lames ont fort à faire, ici ! Allez, rats des mers, descendez de vos bateaux ! »

Aragorn fut le premier à sauter du navire. Legolas, Gimli, Nendir et Ellora le suivirent, arme à la main. Ils regardèrent avec malveillance l'armée d'Orques qui se tenait devant eux. Ces derniers restèrent figés quelques secondes, surpris de ne pas voir les pirates alliés au Mordor, puis ils sourirent. Cinq misérables créatures ne feraient pas le poids face à eux !

Loin d'avoir peur, Aragorn et ses compagnons s'avancèrent vers eux.

« Il y en a bien assez pour nous deux ! Que le meilleur nain gagne ! » dit Gimli.

Aragorn s'élança en poussant un cri de guerre. Aussitôt, l'armée de fantômes se matérialisa et fonça droit sur l'ennemi. Les ports furent rapidement nettoyés. Ellora voyait les Orques tomber autour d'elle comme des mouches. Elle en tuait elle-même, mais les fantômes étaient rapides et impitoyables. L'ennemi ne pouvait les atteindre.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur les champs de Pelennor. Ellora vit que l'armée du Rohan se tenait là. Beaucoup étaient tombés. Il y avait aussi, à sa grande surprise, des éléphants ! Non, des Oliphants, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. D'autant qu'ils avaient plus de défenses que les éléphants de son monde. Ces bêtes arboraient les couleurs du Mordor et étaient montées par des Haradrims. Gandalf lui en avait parlé, c'était un peuple nomade vivant au sud-est de la Terre du Milieu et peu recommandable. Ils lui rappelaient un peu les Bédouins de son monde, mais en plus mauvais. Cela ne la fit néanmoins pas hésiter à les combattre avec ses amis.

Soudain, elle entendit Aragorn hurler le nom de Legolas. Elle se retourna et vit son ami elfe foncer sans hésiter vers un oliphant qui chargeait dans sa direction. Elle ne put le regarder alors qu'il l'escaladait, car déjà d'autres Orques fonçaient sur elle.

Pourtant, quand l'elfe parvint à abattre l'animal ainsi que ceux qui le montaient, elle se figea avec Gimli. Ce dernier, de mauvaise foi, répliqua : « Ça ne compte que pour un ! »

Puis il se précipita sur les derniers Orques pour les tuer. Ellora en acheva un d'un bon coup d'épée en plein cœur puis regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'ennemi autour d'elle, les derniers étaient un peu plus loin, essayant de fuir le champ de bataille, mais les fantômes étaient déjà sur eux.

L'armée fantôme pénétra la cité à une vitesse incroyable, vague verte balayant la vague noire du Mordor.

Bientôt, un calme incroyable envahit les champs de Pelennor. Seul le faible claquement de bannières en lambeaux secouées par le vent résonna aux oreilles des survivants de la bataille. Ellora parcourut les champs de Pelennor du regard. Tout n'y était que mort, désolation… Partout, on pouvait voir des cadavres d'hommes, chevaux, Orques, Trolls, Haradrims, Oliphants…

La jeune fille rejoignit Nendir, qui venait de tirer sa dernière flèche sur un Orque, puis tous deux suivirent Legolas et Gimli qui rejoignirent Aragorn. Ce dernier regarda l'armée fantomatique se rassembler devant lui.

« _Libérez-nous _», dit le roi.

« Mauvaise idée ! Mieux vaut les garder sous le coude, malgré le fait qu'ils sont morts », dit Gimli.

« _Vous nous avez donné votre parole ! _» protesta le roi.

« Je vous considère comme ayant respecté votre serment. Allez, maintenant. Soyez en paix », dit Aragorn.

Une expression de soulagement apparut sur le visage du roi fantôme. Un vent puissant jaillit de nulle part et balaya les champs, faisant disparaître en fumée l'armée de fantômes. Ellora ressentit elle-même du soulagement en voyant le visage d'Aragorn se détendre et reprendre une expression plus humaine.

Tous se retournèrent, et aperçurent Gandalf. Il avait assisté à la scène et souriait. Il s'inclina devant Aragorn. Ce dernier secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ellora s'approcha de Pippin et le serra dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, il lui avait manqué depuis son départ d'Edoras. Le Hobbit lui sourit puis tous deux suivirent les autres vers Minas Tirith, quand Pippin s'arrêta. Il courut près d'un cadavre de Haradrim et ramassa une cape. Ellora reconnut ce tissu, tous les membres de la Communauté en portaient une, sans compter la broche de feuille de Lorien qui la fermait.

« Merry… » murmura Pippin.

Soudain, un hurlement déchirant résonna. Ellora se retourna et vit qu'Eomer se tenait à genoux près d'un cheval. Il portait le corps d'un soldat du Rohan dans ses bras. En voyant la longue chevelure dorée de cette personne, Ellora sentit son ventre se nouer. Eowyn !

Elle se tourna vers Aragorn. Ce dernier semblait bouleversé. La jeune fille interrogea Gandalf du regard. Ce dernier lui fit signe que tout irait bien. Ellora hésita. Déjà, Eomer emmenait sa sœur vers les maisons de guérison, tandis que Pippin parcourait le champ de bataille en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

La jeune fille décida de l'aider. Après tout, Eowyn allait chez les guérisseurs, tandis que Merry n'était pas encore trouvé. Elle suivit son ami le Hobbit et parcourut les tas de cadavres avec lui. Déjà, les survivants séparaient les corps humains de ceux des monstres.

La nuit finit par tomber. Mais Pippin cherchait toujours. Ellora commençait à désespérer. Leur ami n'était toujours pas retrouvé. Soudain, la jeune fille aperçut une petite masse de cheveux bouclés familière.

« Pippin ! » cria-t-elle, avant de courir dégager le corps de ceux d'Orques qui le recouvraient.

Dès que Pippin aperçut son cousin, il courut le prendre dans ses bras.

« Merry ! Merry, c'est moi ! C'est Pippin ! »

Ellora se pencha vers Merry et posa la main sur son front en récitant une formule que Gandalf lui avait apprise. Le Hobbit ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux en inspirant profondément. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de son amie et de son cousin, il eut un faible sourire.

« Je savais que tu me retrouverais », dit-il à Pippin d'une voix très faible.

« Oui », dit Pippin, soulagé.

« Oh… Allez-vous me laisser là ? »

« Non, Merry. On va prendre soin de toi », dit Pippin.

Il le recouvrit de sa cape, puis Ellora le souleva doucement dans ses bras. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cité. Ils trouvèrent sans mal les maisons de guérison, beaucoup de gens comme eux transportaient des blessés là-bas. Une guérisseuse vint vers eux et les conduisit jusqu'à une chambre où ils installèrent le Hobbit. Ellora voulut aider, mais la femme fut implacable et les obligea à sortir.

Tous deux hésitèrent. Qu'allaient-ils faire, maintenant ? Pippin s'assit sur un banc près de l'entrée de la chambre. La jeune fille se souvint alors d'Eowyn. Elle trouva quelqu'un qui la conduisit jusqu'à la cour donnant sur la chambre de la dame. Celle-ci dormait à poings fermés. Mais Ellora fut soulagée de la voir en vie. Elle avait paru si pâle, sur les champs de bataille.

Finalement, elle se joignit aux autres guérisseurs et utilisa toute la nuit des sortilèges de guérison pour refermer des blessures, soigner des bras ou des jambes cassées, enlever du poison de plaies causées par les Orques et guérir l'esprit de ceux qui revivaient sans cesse des épisodes traumatisants de la bataille.

Enfin, vers l'aube, elle s'arrêta, épuisée. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc dans la cour principale puis ferma les yeux, exténuée. Elle s'endormit à moitié, plus proche de l'inconscience que du sommeil. Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle sentit qu'on la portait. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Nendir. Apparemment, ce dernier l'avait trouvée dans la cour et menée loin des maisons de guérison, jusqu'au palais de la cité où les autres se reposaient déjà. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, puis poussa la porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée. Une fois déposée sur le lit, à l'abri dans ses bras, Ellora ferma les yeux et s'endormit pour de bon.

Pourtant, les rêves qui l'attendaient dans son sommeil n'étaient pas agréables. Elle vit Frodon et Sam. Ils avaient perdu leurs capes, leurs broches, leurs manteaux et leurs sacs. Ils étaient couverts de poussière et semblaient exténués. Frodon, en particulier. Il avait terriblement maigri, et il avait du mal à avancer, il gardait une main pressée contre sa poitrine, là où se trouvait l'Anneau sous sa chemise. Tous deux avançaient pourtant, ils marchaient à travers le Mordor, l'air à bout de force.

Ellora s'approcha d'eux et réalisa soudain qu'elle était _présente_ dans son propre rêve ! Elle se regarda. Son corps était transparent. Et tout semblait réel. Elle comprit alors que ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Son lien avec Frodon était redevenu plus fort. Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que Minas Tirith se trouve à la frontière du Mordor. Et Frodon est au Mordor_, comprit la jeune fille.

Ils étaient donc très proches l'un de l'autre, plus qu'il y a des semaines. Elle voulut leur parler, les toucher, mais elle leur passa au travers et ils ne réagirent même pas comme s'ils avaient ressenti sa présence.

Ellora dut donc se contenter de marcher avec eux à travers le désert volcanique du Mordor. Ils finirent par s'arrêter puis se reposer dans un recoin rocheux, une sorte de semi-cavité qui les cachait de la tour du Mordor. Ellora les regarda essayer de dormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre, tremblants de froid et de fatigue.

La jeune fille avait mal pour eux. Elle aurait voulu leur dire que tout allait bien, qu'ils y étaient presque, qu'elle et ses compagnons étaient tout près et gardaient espoir. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Rien ne garantissait que ça marcherait, mais elle allait essayer. Elle se tourna vers le ciel et fit un geste du bras en psalmodiant une formule.

Les nuages s'écartèrent doucement, révélant l'Étoile du Soir. Elle se tourna vers les Hobbits et sourit en voyant Sam lever la tête pour regarder avec ébahissement son œuvre.

« M'sieur Frodon… Regardez ! Il y a de la beauté là-haut ! Et une lumière… que nulles ténèbres ne peuvent toucher ! »

Il se tourna vers Frodon, mais ce dernier était toujours endormi… ou inconscient ? Ellora serra les poings. Il allait _vraiment_ mal. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur son front, avant de disparaître.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit Nendir allongé sur le lit à ses côtés. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en la sentant bouger.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Je ne sais pas », dit-elle dans un soupir.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Depuis qu'ils avaient prêté serment de rester ensemble, leur lien s'était modifié. Ils semblaient désormais sur la même longueur d'onde, comme si chacun pouvait deviner ce que l'autre pensait ou ressentait. Et Nendir sentait qu'Ellora avait peur pour les autres.

La jeune fille prit soudain conscience de l'incertitude qui régnait au sujet de l'issue de cette guerre. Qu'importe s'ils avaient repris Minas Tirith. Tant que l'Anneau ne serait pas détruit, ils ne pourraient crier victoire.

Tous deux se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Aragorn s'y trouvait déjà, discutant avec Gandalf, Legolas et Eomer. Gimli se tenait sur le siège noir de l'ancien intendant du Gondor, mort pendant la bataille d'après la rumeur. Ellora savait qu'il n'en était rien, Pippin lui avait résumé l'incident où Denethor avait tenté de brûler son fils cadet, Faramir, le frère de Boromir. La jeune fille regrettait de ne pas avoir encore rencontré le frère de son défunt ami, mais il y aurait un temps pour ça. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Ellora s'approcha de Gandalf et vit qu'il semblait désolé.

« Frodon est allé au-delà de ma vision. Les ténèbres se renforcent », dit le magicien avec l'air navré.

« Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions », dit Aragorn.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit le magicien. Il a subi une défaite, c'est vrai… mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe. »

« Frodon est vivant, intervint Ellora. Je l'ai vu dans mon sommeil, avant de vous rejoindre. Lui et Sam sont en Mordor, ils ne sont plus très loin de la Montagne du Destin. Et l'ennemi a subi tellement de défaites cuisantes à cause de nos forces qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de quitter le Mordor », dit la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, qu'il y reste ! Qu'il y pourrisse ! Pourquoi nous en soucier ? » demanda Gimli.

« Parce que dix milles Orques se tiennent encore entre Frodon et la Montagne du Destin. Ellora, n'avez-vous rien vu d'autre dans votre vision ? Quand arriveront-ils à la Montagne, d'après vous ? »

« Je l'ignore, soupira la jeune fille. Tous deux semblaient très faibles. Frodon est faible. J'ai essayé de lui insuffler un peu d'espoir, mais le pouvoir de l'Anneau est plus grand qu'avant ! C'est comme si ce maudit objet voulait tuer Frodon avant qu'il ait fini cette quête. »

« Je l'ai envoyé à sa mort », dit tristement Gandalf.

Aragorn secoua la tête.

« Non. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon. Il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoth. Et cela, nous pouvons les lui donner. »

« Comment ? » demanda Gimli.

_Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire_, pensa Ellora, les sourcils froncés.

« En attirant les armées de Sauron. En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire. »

« Quoi ?! » dit Ellora, tandis que Gimli s'étouffait avec sa pipe.

« Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes », dit Eomer.

« Pas pour nous, convint Aragorn. Mais nous pouvons donner une chance à Frodon, si l'œil de Sauron reste fixé sur nous. Rendons-le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement. »

« Une diversion », comprit Legolas.

« Une mort certaine ! De faibles chances de réussir ! Qu'attendons-nous ? » demanda Gimli.

« C'est de la folie pure… mais j'adore ça ! » dit Ellora, sur le même ton que le nain.

« Sauron se doutera du piège. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât », dit Gandalf, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh, je pense que si… » dit Aragorn avec un rictus énigmatique.

Finalement, chacun partit vers ses quartiers pour se préparer. Demain à l'aube, la bataille aurait lieu. Nendir partit vers l'armurerie pour rénover son stock de flèches, il avait pratiquement épuisé les siennes pendant la bataille dans les champs de Pelennor.

Ellora, elle, se dirigea vers les jardins avec son grimoire et là, assise sur un banc sous un grand arbre, elle révisa une dernière fois toutes ses formules. Ce fut inutile, elle avait la bouche sèche et l'estomac noué, son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse et l'idée que demain, ils se lanceraient dans une bataille où tous pourraient mourir l'empêchait de réfléchir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir ça. C'était encore pire que la veille des examens de fin d'année.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda les étoiles. Quelque part, sur l'une d'elles, sa famille vivait une vie à laquelle elle avait renoncé. Parvati aussi. Combien d'autres étoiles étaient habitées ? Quelle sorte d'espèce pouvait bien y vivre ? D'autres guerres s'y déroulaient-elles ? Ellora regarda la bague à son doigt, puis son grimoire. Dire que tout avait commencé avec la lecture d'une simple page dans ce livre…

Finalement, la jeune fille se leva et retourna dans la chambre. Nendir était déjà au lit. Ellora posa son livre sur la table près du meuble, puis regarda l'elfe que son cœur avait choisi. Elle prit à nouveau conscience de son amour pour lui et elle comprit qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Qu'importe si elle mourrait pendant cette bataille, elle était heureuse d'être arrivée en Terre du Milieu et de l'avoir rencontré.

« Tu vas rester encore combien de temps debout, à me regarder comme ça ? » dit brusquement l'elfe en ouvrant les yeux.

Ellora sursauta.

« Désolée, je… je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

Nendir secoua la tête puis lui tendit les bras. La jeune fille vint se blottir contre lui, sa tête calée au creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Ellora se décida à lui poser des questions.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton âge. »

Nendir cligna des yeux, surpris par sa question. Puis il répondit, avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux :

« J'ai eu 1600 ans il y a un mois. »

Son amusement grandit en voyant Ellora hoqueter de surprise.

« Tu me trouves si vieux que ça ? »

« Non ! Non, enfin… ça fait beaucoup, quoi ! » dit la jeune fille, avec un petit rire gêné.

Nendir haussa des épaules, puis vit Ellora se rembrunir.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« J'ai peur… dit-elle dans un souffle. Tu n'a pas peur de mourir ? »

L'elfe réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

« Si tu me demandes si j'ai peur de mourir, moi, alors je te répondrai sincèrement que non. Du moins, pas autant qu'il y a quelques mois. Si tu survis, je rejoindrai les cavernes de Mandos sans l'ombre d'un regret. Parce que je sens à quel point ma vie est complète depuis que je t'ai trouvée », dit-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Ellora ferma douloureusement les yeux et agrippa sa chemise de ses deux mains. Elle ressentait la même chose, elle aussi. Mais elle avait aussi peur pour tous ses amis. Elle voulait qu'ils vivent, même après tout ça. Elle voulait revoir Frodon souriant, elle voulait voir Sam demander Rosie en mariage, elle voulait découvrir la Comté et faire des blagues idiotes avec Merry et Pippin, elle voulait voir Gimli bâtir un nouveau royaume dans les cavernes du Gouffle de Helm, elle voulait visiter Fangorn avec Legolas, elle voulait voir Eowyn revenir au Rohan en grande héroïne guerrière avec son frère Eomer, elle voulait apprendre la magie avec Gandalf, elle voulait voir Arwen mariée avec Aragorn et elle… elle voulait découvrir les Havres Gris avec Nendir et l'épouser.

Elle se pencha pour trouver les lèvres du prince qui avait lié son âme à la sienne. Nendir répondit à son baiser et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Dehors, par la fenêtre, les étoiles brillèrent plus fort à travers les nuages, comme renforcées par l'amour d'Ellora et Nendir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, à l'aube, l'armée du Gondor et du Rohan quitta la Cité Blanche et se mit en route, menée par Aragorn. Ce dernier avait troqué sa tenue de rôdeur contre une armure plus digne, ainsi qu'une tunique bleue ornée de l'arbre du Gondor orné de cinq étoiles d'une couronne au sommet.

_Il a l'air d'un vrai roi_, pensa Ellora, à cheval près de lui.

La jeune fille avait elle-même enfilé une cotte de mailles sous sa tenue de voyage, et Nendir l'avait aidée à mettre des épaulettes en métal pas trop lourdes. Legolas et Nendir avaient choisi le même genre d'équipement. Gimli n'avait rien changé, après tout il n'avait rien à sa taille et il voulait se battre comme un nain jusqu'au bout, qu'importe si cette bataille serait la dernière ou non.

Gandalf chevauchait toujours Gripoil, avec Pippin devant lui. Eomer portait Merry derrière lui. Ellora avait utilisé sa magie pour le soigner, le Hobbit l'avait supplié afin qu'il puisse suivre son cousin. Ces deux-là étaient encore plus inséparables qu'avant !

Ellora avait craint qu'Eowyn lui en veuille de ne pas faire la même chose pour elle, d'autant qu'Eomer l'avait avertie : si elle aidait sa sœur à courir une nouvelle fois vers une fin certaine, il serait son ennemi juré ! Mais la princesse du Rohan qu'elle avait vue ce matin était fatiguée et triste, elle lui avait dit qu'elle en avait assez de la mort. Cette mort qui avait pris le roi Théoden.

Soudain, tous s'arrêtèrent. Ellora réalisa soudain qu'ils y étaient. Ils faisaient face à la Porte Noire du Mordor. Ils attendirent un instant, mais rien ne se passa.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Pippin.

Aragorn finit par faire avancer Bregon. Ses amis le suivirent, ainsi qu'un chevalier du Gondor qui portait la bannière royale du Gondor qu'Arwen avait spécialement brodée pour lui.

Une fois juste devant la porte, Ellora déglutit. Elle était encore plus grande vue de près ! Elle avait pratiquement la taille d'un building.

_La muraille de Chine, c'est de la gnognotte à côté de ça !_ pensa la jeune fille.

« Que le Seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance ! Et que justice lui soit faite ! »

Il y eut deux minutes de silence, puis les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant passer un cavalier. En le voyant avancer, Ellora frémit. L'air autour de lui empestait la magie noire. Il portait une armure d'argent sale, noircie. Et sa capuche noire recouvrait une espèce de casque noir hérissé de pics métalliques. Mais rien ne parvenait à cacher son immonde bouche, grande et gercée, bordée de blessures évoquant de la chair coupée avec un couteau par pur sadisme.

« Mon seigneur le grand Sauron vous souhaite la bienvenue », dit-il avec un rictus abominable.

Ellora comprit alors pourquoi on appelait cet être la Bouche de Sauron. Car il avait une sacrée bouche, surtout lorsqu'il souriait ! Et penser qu'il avait été autrefois un Numenoréen, avant de se ranger du côté de Sauron…

« Qui dans cette bande a autorité pour traiter avec moi ? » demanda la créature.

« Nous ne venons pas pour traiter avec Sauron le sournois et le maudit ! Dites à votre maître que les armées du Mordor doivent se retirer, qu'elles quittent la Terre du Milieu pour ne jamais revenir ! » dit Gandalf.

« Oh… Vieille barbe grise ! J'ai un présent que l'on m'a chargé de vous montrer. »

L'être plongea la main dans l'arrière de sa tunique pour en ressortir une belle cotte de mailles en mithril étincelante. Ellora écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle connaissait bien cette cotte de mailles !

« Frodon… » souffla Pippin.

La Bouche de Sauron le lança à Gandalf qui le rattrapa.

« Non! » cria faiblement Merry.

« Silence ! » dit Gandalf.

Mais leur réaction n'avait pas échappé à la Bouche de Sauron, dont le sourire s'agrandit.

« Oh ! Le semi-homme vous était cher, à ce que je vois. Sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre nos mains. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un être si petit puisse endurer une si grande souffrance ? Mais il l'a fait, Gandalf ! Il l'a fait ! » ricana la créature.

Ellora serra plus fort la crinière d'Elenia entre ses doigts. Non, il n'était pas mort ! Elle se souvenait dans sa vision maintenant, il n'avait déjà plus sa cotte de mailles. Allez savoir pourquoi il l'avait enlevée, mais le fait était qu'il vivait et continuait de se rapprocher du Mordor, elle le sentait !

Alors, incapable de supporter davantage le rictus immonde de cet être, la jeune fille tendit la main et laissa une boule de feu en jaillir pour embraser la créature, qui disparut en un tas de cendres.

« Ainsi se terminent les négociations », conclut Gimli avec une amère ironie.

Gandalf regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre.

« Je n'y croirai que lorsque Sauron se pointera lui-même, en chair et en os ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

Comme si on l'avait entendue, les portes s'ouvrirent davantage, révélant alors le reste de l'armée du Mordor.

« On se replie ! » dit Aragorn.

Tous obéirent et coururent rejoindre le reste de leur armée qui attendait. Une fois arrivés près d'eux, tous se mirent à légèrement reculer, inquiets.

Conscient que la situation risquait de lui échapper, Aragorn prit la parole.

« Tenez vos positions ! Fils du Gondor et du Rohan ! Mes frères ! Je vois dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir où le courage des Hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons les liens de la communauté. Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l'âge des Hommes s'effondrera ! Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui, nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, Homme de l'Ouest ! »

Aussitôt, chaque personne sortit son épée et se posta face à l'armée du Mordor. Malgré la situation, Ellora ne put s'empêcher de regarder Aragorn avec une admiration et un amour féroce. Le rôdeur qu'elle avait rencontré à Bree avait fait bien du chemin !

On laissa les chevaux s'enfuir, ils n'avaient pas à mourir durant cette bataille. Ellora eut pourtant du mal à convaincre Elenia de partir, la jument magique refusait d'abandonner sa petite maîtresse.

Ellora prit peur en voyant que l'armée du Mordor était immense et qu'en plus, elle prenait son temps pour bien les encercler avant d'attaquer.

« Et penser que je mourrais aux côtés d'un Elfe ! » dit Gimli.

« Et pourquoi pas mourir aux côtés d'un ami ? » demanda Legolas.

Gimli leva les yeux vers lui avant de répondre : « Oui. Je peux faire ça. »

Ellora regarda Nendir. Nul besoin de mots ni de gestes. Il n'y avait pas de regrets.

« _Aragorn… _»

Ellora tourna la tête vers la porte. D'où venait cette voix ?

« _Aragorn ! _»

La jeune fille l'aperçut alors. Jusqu'ici, elle ne l'avait vu qu'en rêves ou dans ses visions. Mais il était là, devant elle, l'Œil ! Elle réalisa soudain qu'Aragorn s'était un peu avancé et qu'il avait baissé son épée.

« _Elessar… _» continua la voix, douce et enjôleuse.

Aragorn se tourna alors vers eux. Gandalf fit un geste de la main, comme pour essayer d'écarter un voile qui semblait s'être dressé entre Aragorn et ses amis. Ce dernier leur sourit en hochant doucement la tête.

« Pour Frodon », dit-il.

Puis, sans hésiter, il releva son épée et fonça vers l'ennemi en hurlant. Pippin et Merry furent les premiers à le suivre en poussant des cris. Le reste de l'armée se mit alors en branle et fonça droit vers les Orques. La bataille commençait.

Ellora se déchaîna autant que les autres, mue par la même rage de vaincre que ses amis. Elle donnait des coups épée impitoyables, coupant des têtes, des bras, égorgeant tous les Orques qui osaient s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'utilisait la magie que pour lancer des sorts de soin ou lorsque quelqu'un était sur le point de se faire tuer, elle jetait alors une boule de feu, un pic de glace ou un éclair pour tuer son assaillant. Les huit Nazgûls se joignirent à l'armée d'Orques, tuant des hommes par poignées en ordonnant à leurs montures ailées de les attaquer.

Mais bientôt, elle entendit Pippin crier.

« Les aigles ! Les aigles arrivent ! »

Il avait raison. Des aigles aussi grands que les montures des Nazgûls jaillirent des nuages et se joignirent à la bataille pour aider l'armée du bien.

Reprenant espoir, Ellora redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups, quand elle s'aperçut soudain que Legolas criait. Elle suivit son regard et vit avec horreur qu'Aragorn était cloué au sol par un Troll ! La jeune fille tendit la main pour transpercer le monstre avec une bonne stalagmite de glace quand elle sentit une violente douleur à la main. Comme si on lui arrachait un doigt ! Elle hurla et regarda sa main. Il n'y avait rien ! Alors pourquoi… ? Soudain, sa vue se brouilla. Elle n'était plus sur le champ de bataille, mais sur un grand pont de pierre, au-dessus d'un énorme lac de magma en fusion. Elle réalisa avec horreur que Frodon et Sam se tenaient là, allongés à même le sol. Frodon avait la main en sang. Il avait perdu un doigt ! Et elle comprit pourquoi en voyant l'immonde créature qui sautillait un peu plus loin en criant de joie, l'Anneau dans les mains.

Furieuse, Ellora se tourna vers Frodon et, même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre, elle lui hurla de se relever et de se battre.

« ALLEZ ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! _**BATS-TOI !**_ » hurla la jeune fille de toute la force de ses poumons.

La vision s'éteignit subitement, tandis que la jeune fille sentait une violente douleur à l'épaule gauche. Elle revint brusquement sur le champ de bataille et se tourna vers un Orque qui avait profité de sa distraction pour l'attaquer.

Elle lui coupa net la tête, puis se précipita vers le troll pour aider Aragorn. Elle lui jeta une boule de feu au visage. Le monstre ôta alors son pied de son ami et se tourna vers elle pour la transpercer de sa lance, quand un puissant cri résonna, figeant net tous les combattants.

Tous se tournèrent vers la tour et virent que l'Œil à son sommet semblait gigoter dans tous les sens. Stupéfaits, Legolas et Nendir clignèrent des yeux, une chose que ne faisaient jamais les elfes d'habitude. Ellora sentit l'espoir exploser dans sa poitrine. Frodon avait réussi ! Soudain, l'Œil explosa. Les terres du Mordor se mirent à trembler. Son armée se mit alors à se disperser, mais beaucoup ne purent échapper à la faille qui les engloutit dans les sombres profondeurs de la terre.

« Frodon ! Frodon ! » cria Merry, fou de joie.

Mais soudain, la Montagne du Destin se mit en activité. Le volcan cracha des vagues de lave et de rochers. Tous prirent peur. Ellora porta les mains à sa bouche. Oh non ! Pas ça ! Pas alors qu'ils avaient gagné !

Sans attendre, Gandalf courut vers les aigles qui se posaient au sol. Ellora n'hésita pas, elle le suivit et monta elle aussi sur un aigle.

Les oiseaux divins de Manwë s'envolèrent vers le Mordor. Ellora oublia rapidement la joie de voler en apercevant les flancs de la montagne, où coulaient de grandes vagues de lave.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son lien avec Frodon qui palpitait encore. Puis elle l'aperçut. Elle le cria à Gandalf. Les aigles piquèrent alors sur le promontoire rocheux où les deux Hobbits gisaient inconscients. Les aigles les saisirent dans leurs serres puis remontèrent rapidement vers les nuages.

Tandis qu'ils s'envolaient vers Minas Tirith, Ellora se pencha pour les regarder. Elle vit Frodon cligner des yeux avant de les refermer.

Et alors, elle reprit espoir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Trois jours plus tard… _

Frodon ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il y avait de la lumière, une chose tout à fait inhabituelle. Et le chant d'un oiseau. L'air sentait bon le gazon et les fleurs. Était-ce le paradis ? Il se sentait bien, allongé sur quelque chose de doux et propre.

Il se redressa et vit avec stupeur qu'il était dans une chambre. Ce n'était pas Fondcombe, mais les murs étaient en pierre et joliment travaillés. Il se figea en réalisant qu'au pied de son lit se tenait un vieil homme vêtu d'une robe blanche, et le regardant avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

« Gandalf… ? » dit Frodon, incrédule.

Le magicien hocha de la tête, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire. Frodon se joignit bientôt à lui. La porte s'ouvrit. Merry et Pippin entrèrent et se figèrent en voyant leur cousin.

« Frodon ?! » dit Merry.

Lui et Pippin se jetèrent alors sur le lit pour serrer Frodon contre eux. Ce dernier leur rendit leur étreinte en éclatant de rire. Gandalf riait toujours, heureux et soulagé.

Une autre personne entra. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux, vêtue d'une robe gris-bleu et portant un superbe pendentif elfique.

« Ellora ! » dit Frodon, ému.

Folle de joie, Ellora se jeta à son tour sur le lit et serra fort Frodon contre elle. Gimli entra à son tour et tapa dans ses mains avec joie avant de s'approcher. Puis vinrent Legolas et Aragorn.

Ellora embrassa du regard les gens présents dans la pièce. On se serait cru au bon vieux temps. Il ne manquait que Boromir pour compléter le tout. Et aussi…

Elle vit Nendir entrer, soutenant une autre personne qui manquait à l'appel. Sam, qui s'était réveillé un peu avant Frodon. Ellora vit clairement ce dernier échanger un long regard avec Sam. La jeune fille comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux pendant le voyage. Une dispute, peut-être ? Mais en voyant Sam sourire comme pour lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait, elle regarda Frodon et fut soulagée de le voir répondre à ce sourire.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula comme un rêve. Frodon put discuter avec chacun d'entre eux, les discussions fusaient dans tous les sens, chacun désirant avoir des nouvelles de l'autre sur ce qui lui était arrivé pendant cette quête qu'ils avaient tous si durement réussie.

Tard le soir, enfin, les guérisseurs s'y mirent à plusieurs pour chasser tout le monde de la pièce, afin que le pauvre Frodon puisse se reposer. Mais juste avant de partir, Frodon retint Ellora par la main et lui dit :

« Merci, Ellora. »

« De quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

« D'avoir été là pour m'aider. Je vous ai entendue. Quand j'étais dans la Montagne du Destin. Alors, merci. »

Ellora lui sourit avec tendresse, avant de sortir au bras de Nendir.

* * *

><p><em>Voilààààààààààààààààààà ! Chapitre fini ! Mais pas la fic, rassurez-vous ! La suite au week-end prochain. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? <em>

_Au fait, s'il y en a que ça intéresse, sachez que je démarre une autre fic dans la section _The Hobbit_, et elle s'intitule « La lignée maudite ». _

_À bientôt ! _


	35. Le renoncement d'Ellora

_Merci à__** Maman Bouba**, **Aya72** et **Lereniel** pour__ leurs reviews. Et merci à **Lereniel** et **Dante35** pour avoir mis ma fic en Favoris et Alert ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 :<strong>

**Le renoncement d'Ellora**

Ellora tournoya sur elle-même. La robe qu'on lui avait donnée pour la cérémonie du couronnement d'Aragorn était splendide.

Elle était d'un beau bleu clair et brodée de motifs dorés évoquant les branches entrelacées de l'arbre du Gondor. Le col carré était brodé de petits saphirs et de perles dorées. Une ceinture dorée fermée avec une boucle en or représentant une étoile à huit branches complétait le tout. Ellora portait toujours son médaillon, bien entendu. Elle avait tressé deux nattes dans ses cheveux et noué à l'arrière, retenant ainsi le reste de sa chevelure qui avait bien poussé ces derniers mois.

En se regardant dans le miroir, elle poussa un soupir nostalgique. Où était passée la jeune terrienne dégingandée qui flippait à l'approche des examens de fin d'année ? Était-ce vraiment elle, cette jeune fille vêtue comme une princesse, qui avait participé à la quête de la Communauté de l'Anneau ?

Bon, il fallait y aller. Elle poussa un soupir, puis sortit de la chambre et traversa les couloirs pour atteindre la cour extérieure. Une chance qu'on lui ait indiqué cette porte hier, car elle permettait de ne pas se retrouver plongé dans une foule serrée. Gandalf lui avait dit qu'en tant que descendante d'un Istari, elle devrait être à ses côtés au moment du couronnement.

Elle longea le mur du palais et arriva bientôt devant la grande porte de la demeure royale. Gandalf se tenait déjà là, avec Gimli et d'autres gardes. En la voyant, ils prirent une expression admirative. Ellora était vraiment resplendissante aujourd'hui. La jeune fille leur sourit, tout en notant au passage que Gimli portait une tenue plus noble que celle qu'il avait porté tout au long de son voyage. Il avait toujours sa cotte de mailles, mais ses bottes de nain bordées de métal étaient propres et brillantes, et il portait par-dessus sa cotte de mailles une tunique en velours bleu sombre. Sa barbe était ornée de deux petites tresses et ses cheveux tout propres. Gandalf portait toujours son costume de mage blanc, mais il semblait resplendir sous la lumière du soleil de cette magnifique journée.

Ellora chercha ses amis du regard dans la foule. Elle aperçut Eowyn, qui rayonnait dans sa splendide robe de princesse en or. Ses longs cheveux n'étaient maintenus que par un fin diadème de fleurs dorées, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de coiffure pour paraître belle. C'était une princesse, après tout ! Et Faramir, à ses côtés, avait tout d'un grand capitaine du Gondor. Ellora sourit en les voyant ainsi côte à côte. Ces deux-là ensemble, elle avait encore du mal à y croire ! Boromir avait raconté à la jeune fille que son frère aimait plus les livres et la poésie que le combat. Alors, penser qu'il finirait par gagner le cœur d'une princesse ne rêvant que de hauts faits d'armes… Mais Ellora était sincèrement heureuse pour eux.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie en entendant un bruit de trompettes. La foule s'écarta, laissant passer des gardes encadrant un homme qui s'approchait d'eux. En le voyant, Ellora ressentit un mélange de fierté et de nostalgie. Aragorn semblait plus grand et plus vieux dans cette armure qu'on lui avait fait mettre, mais il avait l'air tellement royal, aussi ! Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, l'ancien rôdeur s'inclina. Gandalf prit la parole, lui dictant les conditions et les devoirs pour accéder à la couronne. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Aragorn affirma qu'il comprenait et s'y plierait scrupuleusement.

Gandalf se tourna alors vers Gimli. Ce dernier lui tendit un coussin où reposait son œuvre : une superbe couronne d'or et d'argent. Lentement, Gandalf la déposa sur la tête d'Aragorn.

« Voici venir les jours du roi ! »

Ellora vit Aragorn lever les yeux vers eux avec un sourire ému.

« Qu'ils soient bénis », souffla le magicien en reculant d'un pas.

Aragorn se redressa. Ellora le vit pousser un profond soupir. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Fini la vie de rôdeur sauvage en pleine nature. Avec une vague expression semblant dire « Bon, allons-y », il se redressa et se tourna vers la foule qui se mit à applaudir.

« Ce jour n'appartient pas qu'à un homme, mais à tous ! Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde. Que nous puissions le partager durant une ère de paix. »

Les applaudissements redoublèrent. Ellora fut émue en voyant les fleurs de l'arbre blanc tomber en pluie. Cela lui rappela vaguement les cerisiers en fleur du Japon, dans son monde, mais bien vite elle oublia cela, car Aragorn se mit à chanter un air de ses ancêtres :

« _Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien  
>Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta.<em> »

Ellora traduisit mentalement :

« _Depuis la Grande Mer je suis venu en Terre du Milieu  
>En ce lieu je demeurerai, comme mes héritiers, jusqu'à la fin du monde.<em> »

Aragorn descendit les marches, suivi de ses gardes, Gimli, Gandalf et la jeune fille. Celle-ci se sentait mal, même si elle savait que les gens ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à elle, mais tout de même…

Alors qu'Aragorn recevait les salutations respectueuses d'Eomer et des nobles du Rohan, elle rejoignit les elfes, qui se tenaient retranchés dans un coin un peu plus loin. Nendir lui offrit un sourire chaleureux tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il resplendissait, dans sa tunique bleu clair. Un fin diadème dont le motif évoquait celui des vagues ornait sa chevelure. Dès que la jeune fille eut posé la main sur le bras qu'il lui offrait, elle se sentit plus sereine.

Enfin, Aragorn s'arrêta devant la délégation elfique. Legolas s'approcha. Tous deux posèrent chacun une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

« _Hannon le _», dit Aragorn.

Legolas lui répondit par un sourire malicieux puis lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. Aragorn suivit la direction de son geste et fronça des sourcils. Ellora vit plusieurs elfes s'écarter, révélant l'un d'entre eux qui tenait une bannière du Gondor verte, avec un arbre blanc fleuri dessus. Ellora vit lentement l'elfe écarter son drapeau, révélant son visage. Il s'agissait d'Arwen, resplendissante dans sa robe de princesse vert clair, et coiffée de son plus beau diadème. Son père Elrond se tenait derrière elle, le visage reflétant un mélange de bonheur, de tristesse et d'émotion. Il souffla doucement un mot à sa fille. Cette dernière s'approcha du roi du Gondor.

Une fois l'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardèrent intensément. Aragorn prit la bannière des mains d'Arwen et la tendit à un quelqu'un à côté de lui sans lâcher l'elfe des yeux. Cette dernière baissa respectueusement la tête. Aragorn lui saisit délicatement le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. Elle lui sourit. N'y tenant plus, Aragorn se pencha pour l'embrasser. Tous deux s'enlacèrent sous les regards attendris des spectateurs qui applaudirent. Ellora se joignit aux applaudissements tout en se retenant à grand-peine de pleurer. C'était encore mieux que dans les contes de fées !

La foule se remit en marche, suivant les deux souverains du Gondor vers le bout de la cour. Ils s'arrêtèrent face aux quatre Hobbits. Ces derniers s'inclinèrent à leur tour.

« Mes amis », dit Aragorn.

Les quatre Hobbits se redressèrent avec curiosité.

« Vous ne vous inclinez devant personne », dit Aragorn.

Ce fut lui qui mit un genou à terre, suivi d'Arwen, puis de tout le monde autour d'eux. Souriante, Ellora suivit le mouvement. Ils le méritaient, en effet. Après tout, c'était eux qui l'avaient trouvée dans la Vieille Forêt et l'avaient épaulée dès le début de son aventure. Sans eux, elle n'aurait pas été là aujourd'hui. Ils étaient à la fois ses amis et ses héros.

Lorsque tout le monde se redressa, la fête ne tarda pas à suivre. Le Gondor avait un roi ! La suite se déroula dans le château, dans une grande salle où on avait installé un superbe buffet. Les Hobbits se jetèrent dessus plus vite que le reste de la foule. Un groupe de musiciens jouait dans un coin de la salle.

Ellora sourit, heureuse devant l'image qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cette fête semblait marquer un arrêt définitif dans toute cette histoire. Désormais, les ennuis seraient loin derrière chacun d'eux.

La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'après cela, la Communauté commencerait à se dissocier. Chacun repartirait vers sa propre vie. À l'idée de ne plus voir certains de ses amis, la jeune fille prit peur.

« Tu t'en fiches, avoue-le ! » Dit une voix moqueuse, derrière elle.

Ellora se retourna en sursautant, comme si on avait osé la piquer dans le dos. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle. La jeune fille parcourut la foule du regard, cherchant celui qui avait pu lui parler. Mais tout le monde était occupé à boire, rire ou danser. Personne ne semblait vraiment lui accorder un intérêt particulier.

_J'ai dû rêver !_ se dit la jeune fille.

« Ellora ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et mit quelques secondes à reconnaître cette jolie elfe aux cheveux auburn qui s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Rana ! »

Son amie l'accueillit dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Rana était superbe dans sa robe vert clair, avec un très fin diadème argenté sur ses cheveux.

« Tu es splendide ! Une vraie princesse elfique », dit Ellora.

« Et toi, alors ! Je t'imaginais dans une tenue semblable à la mienne, fiancée du prince Nendir. »

« Ah ? Tu le sais déjà ? » dit Ellora en rougissant.

« Les émissaires du roi Cirdan sont au courant, leur roi aurait apparemment eu une vision il y a de cela une semaine. La nouvelle s'est donc vite propagée parmi toute la délégation elfique. »

Ellora aperçut Nendir un peu plus loin, discutant avec Legolas et Aragorn. Souriante, elle prit son amie par le bras et les entraîna vers leur groupe.

En apercevant Rana, Legolas se figea. La semi-elfe se raidit. Avec un sourire complice, Ellora poussa son amie vers le prince de Mirkwood, quand elle aperçut Merry et Pippin juchés sur la table et dansant, un verre de vin chacun à la main, en faisant dangereusement trembler les plats occupant la nappe. Sam et Frodon les regardaient en souriant, heureux. La jeune fille applaudit en riant. Oui, cette journée était vraiment merveilleuse !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La fête ne cessa pas lorsqu'il commença à faire nuit. Mais Ellora finit par s'en aller, épuisée. Le vin y était peut-être un peu pour quelque chose, elle n'en avait pourtant bu qu'un verre. Mais elle se sentait très fatiguée.

Elle n'obligea pas Nendir à la suivre, elle savait que les elfes se passaient de sommeil facilement et puis elle ne voulait pas le déranger, il semblait désireux de s'entretenir avec les émissaires de son père Cirdan.

Arrivée dans la cour, elle se prépara à prendre l'escalier sur le côté menant aux chambres, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Elle se retourna et vit Faramir descendre rapidement les escaliers pour la rejoindre.

« Vous quittez déjà la fête, demoiselle Ellora ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

« Non, seigneur Faramir. Mais je me sens très fatiguée. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais été une grande fêtarde comme tous mes amis, veuillez me pardonner. »

Faramir acquiesça, un peu rassuré.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? » dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

« Mais… vous laissez Eowyn seule ? » demanda Ellora, avec une note de malice dans la voix.

« Elle est avec son frère pour le moment, et puis je ne vais pas m'absenter longtemps. Je souhaitais vous parler. »

Ellora acquiesça avec un sourire crispé. Elle voyait bien de quoi il voulait parler. Elle aurait aimé éviter le sujet, du moins ce soir, mais bon…

Ils marchèrent un instant à travers la cour en silence.

« Je suppose que vous vouliez parler de Boromir », dit la jeune fille.

« Oui. »

Ellora le fixa, attendant qu'il lui expose ses reproches ou lui demande comment il était mort, mais au lieu de ça, elle fut surprise qu'il lui demande quelle avait été son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle.

« Je sais que vous faisiez tous deux partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau, mais… étant donné que vous êtes une femme… »

Ellora hocha la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« Il a été insupportable au début, je ne peux pas le nier », dit la jeune fille. « Mais… je crois… vous savez, je n'étais pas vraiment là quand ça s'est passé, mais… les Valars nous ont un peu aidés tous les deux à nous comprendre. Apparemment, j'ai ouvert mon cœur et dévoilé certaines faiblesses que je n'aurais jamais révélées consciemment. Votre frère a changé d'attitude après cela. Il s'est comporté de manière gentille, protectrice… comme un grand frère. »

Faramir sourit. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, ça. C'était bien son frère.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai révélé, mais nos querelles ont vite cessé après ça. J'avoue que… je regrette juste qu'il n'existe pas de magie pour effacer le chagrin et la douleur causés par sa mort », dit la jeune fille, la main sur le cœur.

« Je le regrette aussi. Merci, Ellora. »

« De quoi ? »

« Pour ce que vous m'avez dit sur lui. Mais je vois que nous sommes arrivés. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Nous en reparlerons un autre jour ? »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit », dit Ellora.

Elle regarda Faramir s'éloigner tout en souriant tristement. Il ressemblait à son frère ! Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et serra son médaillon dans sa main.

« Au moins, vous reposez en paix, maintenant. Je l'espère, Boromir », souffla Ellora.

Elle baissa les yeux et se figea en voyant une silhouette dissimulée sous une grande cape noire, qui la regardait, debout au milieu de la pelouse entourant l'arbre blanc.

Interloquée, la jeune fille regarda cette mystérieuse personne. Qui était-ce ? Cette silhouette lui rappelait de manière désagréable les Nazgûls. Mais ils étaient morts, terrassés en même temps que leur maître…

Soudain, une porte voisine du château s'ouvrit avec fracas, et trois soldats ivres en sortirent en chantant. Ellora se retourna et vit que la mystérieuse silhouette qu'elle fixait avait disparu.

_J'ai vraiment besoin de repos, moi !_ se dit la jeune fille en grimpant rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois en chemise de nuit et dans son lit, la jeune fille s'endormit rapidement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle se tenait sur le bout de la terrasse du niveau supérieur de la cité. C'était de là que Denethor avait sauté…

Ellora sentait pourtant qu'elle devait approcher, quelqu'un l'attendait au bout. Arrivée près de cette personne, elle sentit le bonheur et l'émotion l'envahir.

« Boromir ?! »

L'ex-capitaine du Gondor se tourna vers elle avec un doux sourire. Ellora n'hésita pas une seconde, qu'importe que ce fût un rêve ! Elle lui sauta au cou. Le Gondorien lui rendit son étreinte.

« Vous avez fait bien du chemin, Ellora Jones. »

« Boromir… c'est réel ? »

« Si l'on veut. Aussi réel qu'un rêve peut l'être. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez dit à mon frère. »

Ellora rougit et recula.

« J'ai rien dit de mal, hein ! J'ai juste… »

« Je sais, Ellora. Mais si je suis venu vous parler, ce n'est pas juste pour ça. Je voulais vous remercier, vous ainsi que tous les autres, de tout ce que vous avez fait pour sauver le monde des Hommes. »

« De rien ! Au moins, tout se termine pour le mieux. »

Le sourire de Boromir disparut.

« Tout se termine bien en effet… pour eux. »

« Mais pas pour moi ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Non, du moins pas pour le moment. Vous courrez toujours un terrible danger, Ellora. Votre mère vous l'a dit dans un rêve peu avant que vous empruntiez le chemin de Dimholt, rappelez-vous. Rien ne serait terminé pour vous, même après la destruction de l'Anneau. »

« Mais… c'est impossible ! Sauron est mort ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ? L'Anneau est détruit ! »

« L'Anneau unique, oui. Mais pas le vôtre. »

Ellora baissa les yeux vers sa bague. Elle l'avait pratiquement oubliée, depuis le temps !

« Cet Anneau copie le pouvoir de tous les autres et il les garde en lui. Exactement comme l'Anneau Unique, qui était relié à chacun des autres anneaux de pouvoir. »

« Mais je… c'est mon Anneau, je le contrôle ! Je ne suis pas Sauron, moi ! »

« Non, Ellora, je le sais bien. Mais Saroumane est toujours en vie. Et tant que cet anneau existera, il aura une chance de reprendre le pouvoir. »

Ellora sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Tout devrait être fini ! »

Boromir lui prit les mains.

« Vous n'avez pas à mener une quête comparable à celle de Frodon, Ellora. Cet anneau peut disparaître facilement. »

« Mais comment ? »

« La réponse est en vous. Et… promettez-moi quelque chose. »

« Oui… ? »

« De ne pas nous oublier. Ni moi ni les autres. »

Ellora serra plus fort les mains de Boromir dans les siennes.

« Je n'ai jamais oublié, pas un seul jour ! Et je n'oublierai jamais rien, Boromir, fils de Denethor. Même si cela me fait fort souvent mal, je n'oublie jamais tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ! Même quand vous étiez désagréable… » dit la jeune fille avec un sourire penaud.

Ces derniers mots firent rire Boromir. La jeune fille prit conscience qu'il avait toujours eu un rire si particulier, à la fois tonitruant en même temps agréable et communicatif. Il aurait sûrement fait un grand capitaine sous les ordres d'Aragorn…

« Vous devez vous réveiller, maintenant, pour détruire l'Anneau. »

« Non ! Ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin ? Je veux rester encore un peu avec vous », dit la jeune fille sur un ton suppliant.

« Non, Ellora. Je dois continuer mon chemin. Mon âme va enfin reposer en paix. Je ne suis jamais parti depuis ce jour où les flèches des Uruk-haïs m'ont tué. J'ai continué de veiller sur vous et les autres. »

« Restez encore… ! » gémit Ellora.

Pour toute réponse, Boromir se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Vivez heureuse, Ellora Jones, gardienne de l'héritage de Valinor », dit-il avant de relâcher ses mains.

Son image s'effaça. Ellora se retrouva seule sur l'esplanade. La jeune fille sentit alors un vent souffler autour d'elle et la faire tournoyer comme une feuille d'automne.

Elle se réveilla dans son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que les couvertures s'étalaient autour d'elle. Elle avait dû beaucoup remuer dans son sommeil.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, puis sauta du lit et courut jusqu'à son bureau. Elle sortit le grimoire de son sac et se mit à feuilleter frénétiquement les pages. Mais aucune ne s'était traduite. Il n'y avait rien disant comment détruire son anneau.

Elle s'arrêta, réalisant que c'était normal en un sens. Boromir avait raison. La réponse se trouvait en elle, pas dans ce livre. Cet anneau était apparu dès son arrivée en Terre du Milieu parce que les Valars avaient voulu l'aider dans sa quête. Mais maintenant que tout était fini…

La jeune fille s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors, la lune brillait au milieu des étoiles.

« Je sais que vous m'entendez, Varda. Vous, ainsi que tous les autres Valars. Je… »

Elle inspira profondément, cherchant les mots justes, puis elle continua : « J'ai fait le choix de vivre dans ce monde quand tout serait fini. Mais tout n'est pas fini. J'ai toujours cet anneau sur moi… »

Elle regarda plus intensément les étoiles.

« Je ne suis pas Sauron. Je ne suis pas Saroumane, même si son sang coule dans mes veines. J'aime ce monde. Je veux y vivre avec Nendir et tous mes amis. Alors… »

Elle inspira profondément, puis tendit sa main baguée vers le ciel.

« Je vous rends l'anneau-miroir. Il m'a bien aidée dans cette quête. Mais maintenant, je vous le rends. Je renonce à ce pouvoir. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis Ellora sentit un vent chaud passer par la fenêtre et l'envelopper. La lumière de la lune sembla s'intensifier autour d'elle. Aveuglée, la jeune fille porta la main à ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit qu'elle se tenait dans une grande salle d'une splendeur incomparable, aux murs de cristal. Dehors, une forêt d'une beauté incroyable s'étalait à perte de vue, près d'un océan qui étincelait sous la lumière des étoiles.

La jeune fille regarda deux femmes s'approcher. Elle reconnut sans peine Ilmarë, qui lui souriait avec un mélange de fierté et de bienveillance dans les yeux. Mais la deuxième… Ellora en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était d'une beauté encore plus grande qu'Ilmarë, Galadriel et Arwen ! Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, Ellora avait l'impression que le ciel naissait d'eux. La lumière qui y brillait évoquait les lumineuses ondulations d'une Voie lactée.

« Je suis Varda, épouse de Manwë et reine des Valars. J'ai entendu ta prière, mon enfant. »

Ellora se raidit, incapable d'y croire. Varda ! En personne ! La jeune fille eut brusquement l'idée qu'il fallait qu'elle s'agenouille, mais la reine des Valars lut dans ses pensées et l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

« Tu es de mon sang et tu as honoré notre cause mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. Ne t'incline pas devant moi, mon enfant. »

Ellora réalisa que c'était à elle de parler, mais sa bouche semblait remplie de glu. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers Varda et ôta sa bague pour la lui tendre. Dès que la reine des Valars l'eut prise, elle poussa un profond soupir. Sa main lui semblait soudain toute légère. Elle se sentit alors le courage de parler.

« Madame… Je me demandais… »

« Oui ? »

« Maintenant que vous avez l'anneau… Il n'arrivera plus rien, n'est-ce pas ? Saroumane ne pourra pas menacer la Terre du Milieu une deuxième fois ? »

Varda et Ilmarë échangèrent un regard avant que la reine des Valars réponde :

« Il n'accédera plus au pouvoir que renfermait cet anneau. Mais si jamais vos chemins se rencontrent, il tentera une nouvelle fois de te rallier à sa cause. »

Ellora ne put réprimer une grimace dépitée. Elle détestait Saroumane, mais l'idée de tuer un membre de sa famille, fût-il aussi ignoble que lui, la répugnait au plus haut point !

« Que dois-je faire, alors ? »

« N'oublie pas les promesses que tu as faites aux gens qui te sont chères, Ellora. Maintenant, va », dit la reine des Valars.

Ellora vit la lumière revenir, aussi aveuglante qu'avant. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre à Minas Tirith.

Elle regarda sa main. L'anneau n'y était plus. Sa peau demeurait pourtant marquée à cet endroit. Qu'importe, cela disparaîtrait avec le temps.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et vit Nendir entrer. Il fronça des sourcils en la voyant debout devant la fenêtre.

« Faramir m'avait dit que tu étais fatiguée. Pourquoi es-tu encore debout ? »

Ellora hésita. Devait-elle tout lui raconter ? Elle sentit que non. Après tout, rien ne disait qu'elle reverrait Saroumane dans le futur, il était bien enfermé dans sa tour gardée par les Ents. Non, tout allait bien maintenant. Elle n'avait plus l'anneau.

Alors, pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha de Nendir et se blottit dans ses bras.

« J'ai fait des rêves… incroyables », dit-elle.

L'elfe l'entoura de ses bras et posa la joue sur la chevelure de la jeune fille.

« Et maintenant, est-ce que ça va mieux ? » demanda le prince.

Ellora lui sourit.

« Oui. Oui, ça va mieux. »


	36. Montre-toi !

_Merci à__** Mimi70**, **Maman bouba**, **Aya72** et **Lereniel** pour__ leurs reviews. Et merci à **SweetMaya**, **Zhenli** et **Momo0302** pour avoir mis ma fic en Favoris et Alert ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 :<strong>

**Montre-toi !**

Les jours suivant le couronnement s'écoulèrent comme dans un rêve. Les festivités durèrent pratiquement une semaine.

Mais Ellora sentait que les choses changeaient. Aragorn était pris de mélancolie et d'inquiétude, sa vie de rôdeur lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme un souvenir et cela lui manquait déjà. Heureusement, Arwen était là et chaque fois qu'une ombre apparaissait sur le visage de son époux, elle se chargeait de lui remonter le moral.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvé l'âme sœur. Ellora avait surpris Eowyn et Faramir dans les jardins de la cité, un jour, en train de s'embrasser. Elle s'était bien gardée de se montrer ou d'ébruiter l'affaire. Legolas et Rana passaient autant de temps que possible ensemble, eux aussi.

Puis un jour, Rana avait couru rejoindre Ellora alors que cette dernière se préparait dans sa chambre, et lui avait annoncé tout sourire que le prince lui avait demandé sa main. Ellora était vraiment heureuse pour elle. Mais quand Rana lui avait parlé du fait qu'elle devrait envoyer une lettre à ses grands-parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, Ellora avait réalisé chose : elle n'aurait pas de famille lors de son mariage avec Nendir. Ses parents étaient restés sur Terre. Et ici ? À part Saroumane et Cal, elle n'avait personne ! À la limite, il y avait Gandalf, mais elle doutait qu'il soit là, il semblait toujours si occupé ! Et l'idée d'affronter son futur beau-père la terrifiait. Et si jamais elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui ?

C'était au tour d'Ellora de paniquer et de broyer du noir. Ses amis avaient bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais aucun n'avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Chaque fois, Ellora feignait la bonne humeur et s'en allait, prétextant qu'elle devait continuer à s'entraîner à la magie ou s'occuper d'une potion laissée sur le feu.

Car c'était vrai, la jeune fille s'entraînait à nouveau dans une salle de la citadelle aménagée par Gandalf. Depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à son anneau, ses pouvoirs étaient plus faibles et instables qu'avant. Bouger un objet par la pensée ou jeter un sort mineur était épuisant. Alors qu'avec l'anneau, cela se faisait toujours de façon instantanée.

Un jour, heureusement, on lui annonça que le roi allait partir au Rohan pour accompagner Eomer ainsi que le cortège funéraire du roi Théoden.

Ellora s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là lors de sa mort. Le roi avait été gentil avec elle. Eomer semblait pourtant moins affecté qu'avant la victoire. Ellora avait fini par en trouver la raison : Lothiriel, la fille du prince Imrahil, l'oncle de Faramir. Ellora avait fait un peu sa connaissance et découvert que c'était une jeune femme très douce, dont la grâce et le charme lui rappelaient ceux des femmes elfes. Un autre mariage en perspective, Ellora en était sûre !

Le voyage au Rohan dura plusieurs jours. Le soir de leur arrivée, l'enterrement de Théoden eut lieu. Cette cérémonie lui rappela celui de Théodred, le fils du roi. Cette période lui apparaissait alors sombre et triste. Ellora était encore une simple jeune fille se demandant quelle serait sa place dans ce monde, et elle en voulait à Gandalf pour ce qu'il lui avait dit avant sa mort. Mais cette période était loin derrière elle, la jeune fille ne voulait plus y penser.

« _Si, penses-y _», dit quelqu'un.

Ellora sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde était plongé dans un silencieux recueillement tandis qu'Eowyn chantait pour son oncle. Qui avait osé prendre la parole ? Elora n'y comprenait rien. Depuis le jour du couronnement d'Aragorn, il lui semblait souvent entendre cette voix, moqueuse et méchante. Mais elle n'en voyait jamais le propriétaire. Et parfois, elle revoyait la mystérieuse silhouette dissimulée sous une cape. Elle avait fini par conclure que ce n'était pas un Nazgûl. Mais alors qui ? Ou quoi ? Tout ça l'inquiétait. Devenait-elle folle ? Ou bien était-ce le stress à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait quand elle arriverait aux Havres Gris avec Nendir ?

Heureusement, les jours suivants se passèrent sans anicroche. On fit la fête, et on annonça les fiançailles d'Eowyn et Faramir. Ellora était ravie pour eux.

Le seigneur Elrond fit ses adieux à sa fille le dernier jour avant que tous quittent le Rohan. Puis la reine du Gondor s'en retourna à Minas Tirith avec son époux et son cortège. Legolas et Gimli décidèrent d'aller à Fangorn, puis de visiter les cavernes scintillantes du Gouffre de Helm.

Ellora opta pour suivre les Hobbits, Nendir et Gandalf. C'était la moindre des choses après tout, les Havres Gris se trouvaient sur le chemin de la Comté !

Le séjour à Bree fut plutôt court, mais Sam eut l'heureuse surprise d'apprendre de la part de Poidebeurré que son poney Bill était revenu. Lorsque tous quittèrent Bree, Sam l'emmena avec lui. Plus question de se séparer de son cher poney !

« Eh bien, Sam ! Pour un peu, je croirais que tu es amoureux de ton poney ! » dit Pippin pour plaisanter.

« Ah, et qu'est devenue Rosie ? » demanda Merry, jouant le jeu.

« Rosie ? » demanda Nendir, curieux.

« Oui, Rosie Chaumine ! Allez, Sam, faites pas cette tête, Frodon m'a dit que vous aviez pris votre décision ! » dit Ellora.

« Quoi ? Quelle décision ? » demanda Pippin, soudain très curieux.

« Bon, on y va ? » dit Frodon, décidé à sortir de l'embarras ce pauvre Sam qui n'arrivait pas à en placer une.

Une fois tous à dos de cheval ou de poney, ils quittèrent la ville. Ellora s'aperçut que Gandalf semblait inquiet. Elle mit sa jument Elenia au niveau de Gripoil.

« Gandalf, ça va ? Vous avez l'air soucieux depuis notre arrivée à _L'Auberge du Poney Fringant_. »

« Ce n'est rien, Ellora. Mais j'avoue que je m'interroge. D'après Poidebeurré, ces gredins de Fougeron et de Harry ont quitté la ville. Déjà que Sylvebarbe a laissé partir Saroumane et Grima… »

Ellora fit la grimace. Elle n'avait pas approché Orthanc lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant le chantier de l'Isengard pour saluer Sylvebarbe. C'était splendide, ils avaient réussi à en faire un splendide jardin verdoyant. Mais Ellora ne s'était pas approchée de la tour, elle redoutait trop une seconde confrontation avec l'ancien magicien blanc

« Bah, Saroumane n'a plus aucun pouvoir ! Et je n'ai plus mon anneau, alors aucune chance pour qu'il puisse redevenir un magicien ! » dit la jeune fille.

« C'est vrai. J'avoue que je suis fier de vous, jeune fille. »

« Moi ?! »

« Oui. Vous avez eu l'initiative de vous débarrasser vous-même de l'anneau. Je craignais d'aborder ce sujet avec vous à Minas Tirith, mais vous m'avez devancé. »

Ellora lui répondit par un sourire crispé. En fait, elle n'en avait pas eu l'idée, c'était Boromir qui l'avait prévenue à temps. Il lui arrivait pourtant de regarder sa main avec surprise, se demander où était passé son anneau. Et elle avait souvent l'impression d'être moins forte qu'avant.

« C'est vous qui semblez soucieuse maintenant, Ellora. Qu'y a-t-il ? » dit Gandalf.

« Oh, rien ! Je… En fait, je me demandais… »

« Oui ? »

« Rien. Je pensais à l'avenir, c'est tout. »

« Vous redoutez la rencontre de votre futur beau-père, c'est ça ? » souffla Gandalf avec une note de malice dans la voix.

« Comment vous l'avez deviné ? » demanda la jeune fille en gardant les yeux baissés, heureuse mais aussi un peu honteuse de se servir de ce mensonge pour détourner la conversation.

« Ma chère, vous croyez être la première à avoir eu ce problème ? Faramir m'a confié qu'Eowyn se faisait du souci à ce sujet, Eomer aussi vis-à-vis de Lothiriel ! »

« Tiens ? Ils vous prennent tous pour un psychologue conjugal ? » dit Ellora, souriante.

« Un quoi ? »

« Laissez tomber ! Gandalf, ce n'est pas tant la rencontre avec Cirdan qui m'inquiète, c'est… Enfin, le fait est que… je n'aurai personne de ma famille pour assister à mon mariage. »

« C'est faux, voyons ! Je serai là, moi. »

« Pour de vrai, cette fois ? » demanda Ellora en le regardant dans les yeux.

Gandalf devina soudain quel était le sujet sous-jacent. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son mensonge peu avant qu'ils arrivent devant la Moria.

« Vous serez là, vous me le promettez ? » dit la jeune fille, suppliante.

« Je ferai tout mon possible, Ellora. Je vous le promets. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, pas rassurée pour autant. Gandalf la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis que la quête de l'Anneau était finie, elle avait l'air de sombrer dans une lente dépression, comme Frodon.

Arrivés devant les frontières de la Comté, le magicien les quitta. Il devait repartir en Gondor pour aider Aragorn à nettoyer la Terre du Milieu des Orques qui avaient survécu à la chute de Sauron.

Les quatre Hobbits, le prince elfe des Havres Gris et la jeune magicienne le regardèrent s'éloigner au galop sur Gripoil, puis ils reprirent leur route.

Ellora regarda les vastes prairies et les champs soigneusement entretenus. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup la campagne anglaise. Soudain, elle l'aperçut. Il était là, debout au milieu d'un grand champ de terre battue. Sa cape était immobile malgré le vent qui agitait la cape des six voyageurs. Ellora le regarda fixement, essayant une fois de plus de reconnaître cet étranger. Impossible de savoir qui c'était, ni s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon !

« Ellora ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers Nendir. Ce dernier la regardait fixement, avec l'air inquiet.

« Les autres nous ont devancés », dit-il avec un léger embarras.

Ellora réalisa soudain que sa jument s'était arrêtée. Les quatre Hobbits attendaient plus loin, sur leurs poneys.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? » demanda Nendir en regardant dans sa direction.

Ellora regarda à nouveau, mais il n'y avait plus rien ni personne, évidemment.

« Je pensais avoir vu quelque chose, oui. Mais c'est pas important », dit la jeune fille.

Ils reprirent la route dans un silence tendu.

« C'est pas normal, tout ça », dit Pippin, au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi donc, maître Hobbit ? » demanda Nendir.

« Ce silence ! Personne dans les champs… La Comté est plus sombre qu'avant notre départ », dit Merry.

« Il a raison », dit Sam.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment », dit Frodon.

« _Et pour cause _», ricana la voix.

Ellora sursauta. Ça y est, il revenait à la charge. Et il continuait de ricaner, le bougre ! Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne en vue. Elle sentit une colère inexplicable s'emparer d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, à la fin ?

« Ellora ? » demanda Nendir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, atrocement gênée.

« Dis-moi que tu l'as entendu ! Et vous aussi ! » dit-elle en regardant les Hobbits.

« Entendu quoi, Ellora ? » demanda Pippin.

Le rire résonna plus fort.

« _Ma pauvre, tu perds ton temps ! _»

« Mais qui es-tu ? Pourquoi je ne te vois pas ? » dit Ellora en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Euh… Vous êtes sûre que ça va, mam'selle Ellora ? » demanda Sam.

« Montre-toi ! » cria Ellora.

« _Très bien. _»

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit une violente douleur naître dans son crâne. Sa vue se brouilla, il lui semblait que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Elle entendait un sifflement ! Ressentant le désespoir et la souffrance de sa maîtresse, Elenia se cabra.

Avec ses réflexes surhumains, Nendir sauta de son cheval et rattrapa Ellora avant qu'elle touche le sol.

« Ellora ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda le prince.

Il vit Ellora lever la tête vers lui. Elle saignait du nez ! Elle le regarda avec l'air perdu, puis perdit connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ellora ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle savait qu'elle était tombée de cheval. Nendir l'avait rattrapée, elle l'avait regardé… puis tout était devenu noir.

« Ouvre les yeux, idiote ! C'est toi qui m'as demandé de me montrer, alors regarde-moi ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnut tout de suite le plafond de sa chambre. Mais elle portait toujours ses vêtements de voyage. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Si, pourtant, elle en avait l'impression.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était comme avant, rien n'avait changé : ses posters, ses peluches, ses étagères pleines de livres et de DVD, son bureau informatique. Et assis devant, sur la chaise, quelqu'un la regardait avec l'air moqueur.

« TOI ?! » dit Ellora.

« Bonjour, grande-sœur », dit Cal, avec son éternel sourire de prédateur.

Ellora se leva et recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur.

« Non… c'est pas possible ! Je t'ai vaincu dans mes cauchemars, je… »

« Vaincu ?! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Non, rappelle-toi bien : tu m'as laissé prisonnier dans _ton_ cauchemar. Et ce cauchemar se situait dans ton esprit, pas le mien ! Tu m'as pratiquement gardé enfermé à l'intérieur de ta tête, et j'ai dû me forcer à affronter toutes mes peurs. J'ai fini par y arriver, même si ce fut dur… » dit le garçon avec une légère grimace.

« Tu es… dans ma tête ? »

« Eh oui ! J'avais pas le choix, je suis mort par ta faute. »

« Mort ?! »

« Oui ! Je suis resté endormi plusieurs jours. Mon corps n'a pas survécu, sans boire ni manger. J'ai mis du temps à trouver comment me manifester dehors, tu sais ? Tu me voyais à chaque fois, c'était ça l'ennui. Alors, je retournais vite ici, pour que tu ne te doutes de rien. Et j'ai commencé à cultiver ta peur. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ta déprime, idiote ! Tu croyais que c'était juste à cause de ton mariage avec Nendir et le fait de rencontrer sa famille ? Ou bien le chagrin à l'idée que la Communauté de l'Anneau se dissolve ? Non, j'ai fait naître ces idées grâce au pouvoir de suggestion. Et maintenant… nous sommes enfin ensemble ! Je suis dans ton esprit, et je n'en partirai jamais ! » dit-il avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

« Non… Sors de ma tête ! » gémit Ellora.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'on finirait par être ensemble, Ellora. Tu as déjà presque entièrement cédé. Bientôt, je prendrai le contrôle de ton corps. Tes pouvoirs combinés aux miens feront de nous ce que nous aurions toujours dû devenir : des dieux ! »

« NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES DIEUX ! TU N'ES QU'UN PSYCHOPATHE ! » hurla Ellora, folle furieuse.

Cal perdit son sourire et se redressa avec l'air menaçant. Ellora vit de la fumée noire sortir de sous sa cape.

« Très bien, grande sœur. J'ai essayé d'être gentil malgré ce que tu m'as fait endurer, mais maintenant… c'est fini ! »

Il tendit la main vers elle. La jeune fille vit alors la fumée se diriger droit sur elle et l'envelopper. Ellora se retrouva alors dans l'obscurité totale. Elle entendit des milliers de voix autour d'elle. Certaines chuchotaient, d'autres criaient ou pleuraient. C'était à en devenir fou !

« Non… NOOOOON ! AIDEZ-MOI, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! » cria Ellora.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Les voix devinrent silencieuses. Mais elle était seule maintenant, dans l'obscurité totale. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

* * *

><p><em>Et je m'arrête là ! Désolée, je sais, c'est ignoble, sadique et j'en passe, mais j'ai pas le choix !<br>_

_Au week-end prochain ! _


	37. Ne nous oublie pas, rappelle-toi !

_Merci à__** Lereniel**, **Aya72**, **Maman Bouba** et **Mimi70** pour__ leurs reviews. Et merci à **Memo Bonafide** pour avoir mis ma fic en Favoris ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_Note : Dans ce chapitre, les flashbacks d'Ellora sont tirés des chapitres précédents de cette même fic. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 :<strong>

**Ne nous oublie pas, rappelle-toi !**

Nendir avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un cauchemar. Après qu'Ellora ait perdu connaissance, ils avaient tout essayé pour la ranimer : la secouer, lui donner des claques, de l'eau sur le visage, une plume brûlée sous le nez, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Nendir avait tenté aussi des formules elfiques, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas réagi. C'était comme si son esprit s'était éloigné de ce monde.

Ils avaient essayé de trouver une formule dans son grimoire, mais le livre était illisible pour eux. Ils avaient donc opté pour continuer jusqu'à Hobbitbourg. Peut-être trouveraient-ils là-bas un quelconque moyen de la réveiller ? Mais en arrivant, ils avaient découvert que Saroumane avait pris le pouvoir sur la Comté ! Cette région autrefois belle et verdoyante n'était plus qu'un vaste paysage désolé où poussaient des herbes à moitié morte. Le ciel était gris, une grande cheminée noire était visible à l'horizon, laissant s'échapper une sinistre fumée rappelant celle des forges de l'Isengard. Des hommes dirigeaient les Hobbits et les traitaient comme des esclaves. Heureusement, les quatre Hobbits et l'elfe avaient su repousser ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

Et maintenant ? Avec une milice de Hobbits rebelles, les cinq compagnons se dirigeaient vers Cul-de-Sac où se trouvait « le Chef », comme ses hommes l'appelaient. L'elfe jeta un regard en arrière, vers l'auberge du Dragon Vert où ils avaient laissé Ellora allongée sur plusieurs petits lits, dans la chambre la moins délabrée. Il espérait que Saroumane aurait un moyen de la réveiller. Sinon, il le tuerait de ses propres mains !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur un tabouret près de la fenêtre de la chambre, Rosie et une vieille Hobbit veillaient sur Ellora. La malheureuse était pâle et son visage était crispé, comme si elle souffrait dans son sommeil.

Rosie finit par se lever et prit un lange dans un bol d'eau pour tamponner le front de la jeune fille. Celle-ci gémit plus fort.

« Non… Non…! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mademoiselle ? » demanda Rosie en se penchant vers elle.

Pour toute réponse, Ellora émit un nouveau gémissement. Rosie poussa un soupir, quand elle vit que le nez de la jeune fille se remettait à saigner. Elle se dépêcha de sortir un mouchoir d'une poche de sa robe et le pressa contre sa narine. Puis, se tournant vers la vieille Hobitte, elle lui dit de tenir le tissu ainsi le temps qu'elle revienne avec quelque chose de plus adéquat.

Une fois Rosie sortie, la vieille Hobbite regarda la jeune fille en soupirant. Pauvre enfant ! Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Et que faisait-elle ici avec un Elfe et ces quatre sacripants de Hobbits partis à l'aventure depuis treize mois ?

Soudain, elle sentit l'adolescente remuer. Surprise, elle recula et la regarda se redresser.

« Ça va, mademoiselle ? »

Ellora leva la tête vers elle. En voyant son regard, la vieille femme prit peur. Ses yeux… Ils étaient entièrement noirs !

_Oh non ! Je ne peux plus bouger ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ pensa Ellora.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Mademoiselle ?! »

Ellora vit sa main se tendre seule vers la malheureuse.

_NON ! FUYEZ ! PARTEZ, VITE, MADAME !_ cria mentalement Ellora.

Trop tard. Un éclair jaillit de sa main et toucha la malheureuse au bras. Le sang gicla sur ses mains. Terrorisée, la Hobbite tomba au sol et, tout en pressant son bras ensanglanté, regarda Ellora sortir de la pièce sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tous les hommes avaient fui, maintenant. Cul-de-Sac était juste devant. Saroumane devait se trouver dedans.

Grâce à son ouïe très fine, Nendir entendit un bruit de pas dans son dos. Il se retourna, pensant qu'un des hommes de Saroumane revenait à la charge, mais il se figea en voyant qui avançait.

Tout le monde se retourna et parut surpris aussi en voyant le nouveau venu.

« Ellora ?! » dit Pippin, surpris et réjoui.

Nendir voulut courir vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, tant il était fou de joie de la revoir, mais il s'arrêta au bout de cinq pas en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère autour d'Ellora… avait changé. Elle ne semblait plus briller de cette si belle lumière qui caractérisait les immortels. Elle semblait… sombre.

« Ellora ? Vous allez mieux ? » dit Pippin en s'approchant lui aussi.

_Nendir ! Les amis ! Pitié, fuyez ! _pensa Ellora.

Nendir l'arrêta sans lâcher sa bien-aimée des yeux. Les quatre Hobbits la regardèrent, notant eux aussi que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi fixait-elle le vide et restait-elle si immobile ? Ils se figèrent en la voyant tendre une main vers eux. Une main dégoulinant de sang… Nendir comprit ce qu'elle allait faire !

« ATTENTION ! » hurla l'elfe en poussant les quatre Hobbits en arrière avec lui.

Trop tard. Une puissante déflagration d'un rouge luisant jaillit des mains de la jeune fille et propulsa tout le monde en arrière, au sol.

Tous se redressèrent en toussant dans un nuage de poussière qui se dissipa lentement. Ils virent alors Ellora passer devant eux, sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » dit Pippin, ahuri.

« Ce n'est plus Ellora ! » souffla Frodon, horrifié.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? » dit Sam.

Nendir hésita. En temps normal, il aurait tiré une flèche ou utilisé ses dagues. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas blesser sa fiancée… Et d'abord, pourquoi allait-elle vers Cul-de-Sac ?

« Eh ! Qui que tu sois, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire ! » cria l'elfe.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'Ellora s'arrête, puis se tourne vers lui. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, ils étaient noirs et luisants de malveillance. Un méchant sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en regardant l'elfe.

« _Ah ! C'est donc toi, Nendir ? _»

L'elfe et les Hobbits eurent un frisson. C'était bien la voix d'Ellora, mais une autre résonnait en même temps, celle d'un garçon.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Nendir.

« _Oh ! J'avais oublié que je ne suis plus dans mon corps mais celui d'Ellora, c'est vrai ! Peut-être vous a-t-elle parlé de Cal, son petit frère ? _»

Les Hobbits et l'elfe se raidirent. Cal… Oh oui, ils avaient entendu parler de lui ! Ellora leur avait tout raconté à son sujet, et ils savaient combien il était puissant, sournois et rongé par la folie, plus encore que Saroumane.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Ellora ? » cria Sam.

« _Moi ? Rien ! C'est elle qui m'a enfermé dans sa tête ! _»

« Comment ? » dit Nendir.

« _Oh, bien sûr, elle ne le savait pas ! Elle croyait m'avoir vaincu dans un cauchemar, à Edoras. Mais non. Je suis là. Ellora aussi, ne vous en faites pas. Elle s'est débattu un moment à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, elle a hurlé comme une dingue, mais maintenant, depuis plus d'une minute, je n'entends plus rien, je ne la sens même plus… C'est moi qui tiens les rênes ! _» ricana le corps d'Ellora.

Les cinq amis se crispèrent. Non ! Ellora ne pouvait pas avoir cédé, elle était plus forte que ça !

« Libérez-la ou sinon… » dit Merry.

« _Sinon quoi ? Si vous me blessez, je laisserai Ellora reprendre le contrôle et mourir à ma place. Et cette fois, il n'y aura vraiment plus que moi dans ce corps! _»

Juste à ce moment, la porte de Cul-de-Sac s'ouvrit. Saroumane apparut. En le voyant, Nendir et les Hobbits furent pris d'un mélange d'horreur et de pitié. Il portait toujours son costume de magicien, mais il était déchiré et sale, presque noir. Le vieil homme était terriblement maigre et ses yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites lui donnaient l'air d'un squelette démoniaque. Grima suivait juste derrière lui. Il avait l'air en piteux état lui aussi, en guenilles, couvert de poussière et l'air misérable.

« Ellora ? » dit Sarouamne en la voyant, surpris.

Mais en croisant son regard, il se figea.

« Cal ?! »

« _Bonjour, grand-père ! Surpris de me voir ? _»

« C'est impossible… Comment as-tu…? »

« _Tu devrais le savoir ! C'est toi qui m'as formé, je me trompe ? Je suis venu pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce _», siffla Cal d'une voix chargée de haine.

Nendir analysa rapidement la situation. Peut-être pourraient-ils profiter de la diversion de Saroumane pour immobiliser la jeune fille ?

« Cal… Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour ton bien ! » dit Saroumane.

« _Ah oui ? Et ça, c'était pour mon bien ? _» dit Cal, avant de tendre les mains pour créer une nouvelle explosion.

Saroumane et Grima furent violemment projetés contre le mur à droite de la porte. Ils tombèrent au sol en gémissant de douleur. Grima mourut sous le choc, la tête éclatée contre la pierre. Saroumane leva la tête en entendant un ricanement au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Ellora toujours possédée sortir son épée de son fourreau.

« _Je rêve de me venger depuis des années ! Et aujourd'hui, enfin, les Valars ont entendu ma prière ! _» dit Cal.

Au moment où Ellora brandit son épée, deux bras la saisirent par la taille et la tirèrent en arrière. Poussant un hurlement de rage, elle se tourna vers Nendir et le griffa sauvagement au visage. Puis, voyant les quatre Hobbits s'approcher avec la corde elfique de Sam, elle projeta une onde magique qui les plaqua tous au sol.

« _RESTEZ EN DEHORS DE ÇA, BANDE D'IDIOTS ! _» hurla Cal.

Puis, se tournant vers Saroumane, le corps d'Ellora fonça droit sur lui et l'embrocha avec son épée. Le magicien se raidit, puis sa tête tomba lourdement sur sa poitrine. Dès qu'Ellora eut retiré son épée, le corps du magicien se réduisit en cendre. Il y eut comme un vent froid et sinistre qui tenta de se diriger vers l'ouest, mais il fut stoppé par un autre plus puissant. Puis tout redevint calme.

Nendir regarda la pauvre Ellora possédée lever la tête vers le ciel en affichant un grand sourire extatique.

« _Mort… enfin ! _» Puis elle se tourna vers lui. « _À ton tour, maintenant ! _»

Nendir se redressa en grimaçant. Son bras droit lui faisait mal, mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse tuer par la fille qu'il aimait, même possédée.

Il se mit à reculer lentement, de façon à s'éloigner des Hobbits. Comme il l'espérait, Ellora le suivit. Nendir sauta par-dessus la balustrade du jardin voisin et allait se mettre à courir quand il sentit soudain une force invisible le saisir à la gorge et l'empêcher de continuer. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de la maison et regarda Ellora se planter devant lui avec ce rictus cruel qui ne lui appartenait pas.

« _Imbécile ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? J'en ai presque pitié pour Ellora. Tomber amoureuse d'un lâche comme toi… _»

« Ellora… Je t'en supplie, reviens ! »

Il ne reçut qu'une gifle en réponse.

« _Ferme-la ! Ellora n'est plus là, maintenant. Ellora est à moi. À MOI SEUL ! _» hurla Cal, avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing.

Nendir sentit un goût de fer dans sa bouche. Il regarda Ellora et vit que le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert avait changé. La perle de cristal sur le coquillage avait viré au noir. Il se souvint alors de son propre collier. Malgré les coups qui continuaient de pleuvoir, il tendit la main et sortit son propre médaillon de sous le col de sa chemise. Juste à ce moment, un faible rayon de soleil traversa les nuages et vint toucher les deux perles de cristal, qui émirent un puissant éclat irisé.

Le corps d'Ellora leva le poing pour frapper à nouveau, mais se figea en recevant la lumière dans les yeux.

« Ellora… Je t'en supplie, rappelle-toi ! Tu ne peux pas nous avoir oubliés ! » gémit Nendir.

Il vit alors le bras d'Ellora trembler. La jeune fille croisa son reflet dans la vitre de la fenêtre, juste à côté de Nendir. Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à changer de couleur : noir, noisette, noir, noisette, noir…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans un recoin obscur de son esprit, Ellora vit soudain les ténèbres se dissiper. Elle se sentit revenir dans sa tête, et elle vit Nendir coincé contre le mur, la lèvre fendue et du sang coulant de sa bouche.

La jeune fille se tendit lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler : « _Ellora… Je t'en supplie, rappelle-toi ! Tu ne peux pas nous avoir oubliés ! _»

Soudain, des souvenirs affluèrent, sans qu'elle pût les retenir. Il y a quelques moins, au moment de quitter Fondcombe pour la quête de l'Anneau…

_Une fois tout le monde réuni, Elrond et les habitants de Fondcombe vinrent leur dire au revoir. _

_Après que le seigneur elfe leur eût souhaité bonne chance, tous firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers le portail de pierre. Ellora les suivait en dernière quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. _

_Elle fut surprise de voir qu'Elrond s'était approché d'elle. _

_Il se pencha et dit : « N'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes. Jamais. »_

_La jeune fille n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Il semblait si grave, si sérieux ! Elle ne put lui en demander davantage, il faisait déjà demi-tour pour rejoindre les siens. _

_Elle hésita puis réalisa que les autres s'éloignaient. Elle les rejoignit alors qu'ils traversaient le pont surplombant la rivière. _

Puis dans la Moria, alors que Gandalf hésitait quant au bon chemin à prendre face aux trois ouvertures dans la roche…

_« Legolas… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, vous et Aragorn ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je voulais juste aider tout le monde à libérer Frodon du monstre du lac ! Mais depuis, c'est moi que vous regardez comme si j'en étais un. »_

_L'elfe se tourna de façon à la regarder droit dans les yeux, puis soupira. _

_« Je suis désolé si moi et Estel vous avons blessée, Ellora. Mais j'avais l'impression que vous étiez partie, que vous ne reviendriez pas. Vous sembliez si lointaine ! »_

_Ellora hocha la tête. Ça, elle l'avait été, elle ne pouvait le nier. _

_« C'est votre magie qui m'effraie, je dois l'avouer. J'ai cru, en vous regardant, que vous nous aviez tous oubliés, tant votre âme semblait distante. »_

_La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Son âme ? Les oublier ? Oui, c'était bien ce qui s'était passé, à cet instant ! Elle avait tout oublié…_

_« Non », dit brusquement Ellora. _

_« Pardon ? » fit Legolas. _

_« Je ne peux pas oublier. »_

_C'était de l'autopersuasion, elle en était bien consciente, mais elle savait aussi ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'importe combien la magie semblait belle et grisante, elle tenait à ses amis plus que tout. Depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe, des liens très forts s'étaient tissés entre elle et les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait changer cela. _

_« Arrêtez d'avoir peur, Legolas. C'est impossible pour moi de tous vous oublier. »_

_Legolas hocha la tête, avec un regard dont Ellora interpréta sans mal le message : « Alors, ne nous oubliez pas. »_

Et puis le soir du couronnement d'Aragorn, alors qu'elle dormait et parlait à Boromir en rêve…

_Boromir lui prit les mains. _

_« Vous n'avez pas à mener une quête comparable à celle de Frodon, Ellora. Cet anneau peut disparaître facilement. »_

_« Mais comment ? »_

_« La réponse est en vous. Et… promettez-moi quelque chose. »_

_« Oui… ? »_

_« De ne pas nous oublier. Ni moi ni les autres. »_

_Ellora serra plus fort les mains de Boromir dans les siennes. _

_« Je n'ai jamais oublié, pas un seul jour ! Et je n'oublierai jamais rien, Boromir, fils de Denethor. Même si cela me fait fort souvent mal, je n'oublie jamais tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ! Même quand vous étiez désagréable… » dit la jeune fille avec un sourire penaud. _

Ellora cligna des yeux. L'intensité de ces souvenirs, l'amour présent dans chacun d'eux… Elle sentit soudain Cal tenter de reprendre le contrôle et se retourna en hurlant de douleur. Nendir sentit soudain la pression autour de son cou disparaître. Il tomba au sol et reprit son souffle.

Les quatre Hobbits accoururent et se figèrent en voyant Ellora se prendre la tête tout en criant de douleur.

« NOOOOON ! LAISSE-MOI ! » cria la jeune fille.

Le fantôme de Cal apparut juste derrière elle, d'un vert luisant comme les fantômes qu'avait contrôlé Aragorn à la bataille de Pelennor.

« _Obéis-moi, sombre idiote ! Tu es à moi ! _» cria le fantôme du garçon.

« NON ! JAMAIS ! »

La jeune fille tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur. Son corps fut pris de spasmes douloureux. Nendir comprit que c'était à lui d'intervenir. Sans hésiter, il courut près de la jeune fille et, tout en essayant d'éviter ses coups, parvint à lui prendre la tête dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Ellora se raidit. Cal hurla en elle, essayant de la faire mordre l'elfe pour qu'il la relâche. La jeune fille s'accrocha aux épaules de l'elfe et ferma les yeux. Les deux perles de cristal au cou de Nendir scintillèrent de plus belle. Au contact de cette lumière, le médaillon d'Ellora redevint blanc et pur.

Le fantôme de Cal poussa un hurlement, quand un vent survint de nulle part et le fit disparaître. Ellora se détendit dans les bras de l'elfe et répondit tendrement à son baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant.

« Pardon… J'ai failli… J'ai cru… » dit la jeune fille, tremblante comme une feuille.

« Je sais, mon amour. Je sais », dit Nendir en la serrant fort contre lui.

Ellora se retourna et offrit un sourire penaud aux quatre Hobbits.

« Je suis désolée… »

Ces derniers lui répondirent par un sourire réconfortant. Leur chère Ellora était de retour, enfin !

« Dites-moi que c'est fini, maintenant ! » dit la jeune fille en fermant les yeux, épuisée.

Les Hobbits regardèrent la Comté dévastée en soupirant.

« Oui, c'est fini. Le vrai travail nous attend », dit Frodon.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous rassure tout de suite : la fic n'est pas finie! La suite au week-end prochain, c'est promis ! Avec un beau mariage en perspective ! ^_^<em>


	38. Union et séparation

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à J. R. R. Tolkien, sauf Ellora, Hélène et cie. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 :<strong>

**Union et séparation**

Reconstruire la Comté fut une tâche des plus ardues. Ellora tenait à rester pour aider aux réparations, mais Nendir voulait se dépêcher d'atteindre les Havres Gris afin que la jeune fille puisse s'y rétablir.

Ellora avait protesté, disant qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Mais elle avait compris de quoi parlait Nendir quand elle se souvint de la nuit où elle avait dormi dans une des chambres de l'auberge du _Dragon Vert_. Elle avait fait des cauchemars horribles toute la nuit, où elle se revoyait blesser la pauvre femme Hobbit, attaquer ses amis et tabasser son fiancé.

Le lendemain matin, la seule chose qui lui remonta le moral avant de partir fut lorsque la vieille femme vint la voir. Elle avait bandé son bras blessé, mais une fois qu'Ellora eut utilisé sa magie pour la soigner puis présenté ses excuses, elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et lui souhaita de rentrer chez elle saine et sauve.

Chez elle… Ellora regarda Nendir déjà à cheval et sentit l'espoir et l'amour revenir en elle. Oui, elle avait un chez-elle maintenant. Avec Nendir. Pour le moment, elle était encore sous le choc. Mais elle avait déjà traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le souvenir de son frère anéantir tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue !

La chevauchée ne dura qu'une journée, le cheval de Nendir et la jument magique d'Ellora galopèrent jusqu'à arriver aux Havres Gris. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la cité, la jeune fille fut émerveillée. Comme Fondcombe et la Lothlorien, les Havres Gris étaient bâtis dans une architecture elfique érigée en pleine nature, mais sans envahir cette dernière.

L'air sentait bon l'océan, les algues. On entendait le chant des mouettes et le bruissement des vagues, mais ce n'était pas assourdissant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes, deux gardes saluèrent le prince et s'occupèrent de mener leurs chevaux aux écuries.

Nendir sortit Ellora de sa rêverie admirative et la guida jusqu'à la demeure royale de la cité. Mais même traverser les couloirs aux murs somptueusement décorés était une pure merveille. Ellora s'aperçut que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Nendir avait changé. Il semblait maintenant parfaitement détendu et heureux, il regardait tout avec un mélange de joie et d'impatience. Et pour cause, il était chez lui, enfin !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un grand bureau. Nendir ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, il entra sans hésiter. Ellora le suivit juste derrière et sourit en voyant le prince elfe se diriger vers un elfe qui se tenait debout près du bureau. Père et fils s'étreignirent. Ellora hésita, à la fois heureuse pour Nendir et gênée d'assister à ses retrouvailles somme toute fort intimes.

Le prince finit pourtant par s'écarter et échangea quelques paroles avec son père, avant de finalement se tourner vers Ellora. Cette dernière put alors détailler plus facilement Cirdan.

Blond comme Nendir, il avait un visage affichant la trentaine comme Elrond et Celeborn, mais ses yeux… Ils brillaient comme ceux de Gandalf ! C'était le regard d'une personne clairvoyante, qui pouvait voir au-delà de l'apparence.

« Enfin je vous rencontre, Ellora Jones ! Oui, je sais tout de vous. Je suppose que mon fils vous a dit comment cela est possible. »

Oui, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Cirdan avait été le premier à porter Narya, l'anneau de feu. Et il avait un don de clairvoyance extrêmement puissant.

La jeune fille s'inclina profondément devant le roi des Havres Gris.

« En effet, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, monseigneur », dit la jeune fille.

« Ah ? En bien, j'espère ? » dit Cirdan sur un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Ada ! » protesta Nendir.

Ellora releva la tête et ne put réprimer un léger éclat de rire, que Cirdan reprit avec elle. Et lorsqu'il prit ses mains dans les siennes en guise de salut, la jeune fille se sentit alors parfaitement bien, heureuse et en sécurité avec un ami. Elle aimait déjà cet elfe qui serait un jour son futur beau-père.

« Je sais tout ce que vous avez vécu, je l'ai vu, aussi ne vous embarrasserai-je pas en me demandant de tout me raconter. Mais j'espère néanmoins que nous pourrons parler plus tard, tous les deux. En attendant, j'ai donné des instructions pour que l'on vous apprête une chambre. Allez vous rafraîchir, nous nous verrons plus tard », dit le roi.

Ellora suivit un elfe hors de la pièce, laissant Nendir avec son père.

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit et inspira profondément. Elle réalisa alors que le plafond était peint en bleu, comme les murs d'ailleurs. Les peintures faites dessus représentaient la mer, des bateaux elfiques voguant au gré des vagues, avec à leur bord des elfes qui avaient des mouettes à leur bras. Elle reconnut même le navire d'Eärendil sur l'un d'eux, avec son épouse changée en mouette qui volait dans le ciel en tenant l'un des Silmarils, les diamants magiques, dans ses pattes.

La jeune fille resta encore un moment à regarder sa chambre, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bains et se laver.

Une fois propre, elle enfila une des robes déjà préparées pour elle dans son armoire. C'était une belle robe bleu clair comme l'eau de source et fermée par une ceinture blanc ivoire. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés. Elle avait le sentiment qu'ici, elle pouvait prendre cette liberté. Une sensation de liberté, de rêverie et d'abandon régnait dans cette cité, à l'image de l'océan.

Ellora se rassit sur son lit et réfléchit. Elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser que c'était fini. Plus de voyage, plus de mission pour sauver le monde. Elle était arrivée là où était désormais sa place. Pendant tout le voyage depuis Minas Tirith, cela lui avait fait peur. Elle avait craint de ne pas supporter ça, de découvrir que ce n'était pas de cette vie-là qu'elle voulait. Et maintenant… maintenant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : se laisser tomber, s'abandonner à un long sommeil sans histoire ni cauchemars !

Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter : elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'Ellora s'éveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Et elle avait raté le dîner ! Mon Dieu, qu'en penseraient Nendir et Cirdan ?

Elle vit qu'un plateau de nourriture avait été posé sur la table de sa chambre. Encore ensommeillée, elle se leva et s'approcha pour prendre la pomme posée dessus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. En fait, elle avait de la peine à l'admettre, mais elle se sentait toujours marquée par ce que Cal lui avait fait. Elle avait passé un long moment à se laver dans la salle de bains, avec la sensation d'être plus sale que d'habitude. Même là, pendant son sommeil, elle avait refait d'horribles cauchemars. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée en criant comme à Hobbitebourg, mais le fait était là : il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'arriver ici en étant si faible et sombre. Que devait penser Cirdan d'elle ?

Perdue dans ses mornes pensées, elle n'entendit pas frapper à la porte, ni une personne entrer en silence dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Cirdan, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle lâcha sa pomme et se leva en manquant renverser sa chaise.

« Oh, je… Pardon ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu ! » dit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

« Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien. »

« Oui, ça va. Cette cité est magnifique. Je croyais avoir tout vu après avoir visité Fondcombe et la Lothlorien, mais je me suis trompée. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça », dit Cirdan.

Ellora se raidit.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec votre frère. Et je sais aussi que vous en voulez à Gandalf parce qu'il n'était pas là, une fois de plus. Je ne suis pas un Istari comme lui, mais j'aimerais vraiment vous aider, Ellora », dit le roi en prenant un fauteuil pour s'asseoir devant elle.

Ellora le regarda en ressentant un profond trouble. La seule personne qui lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, avec une voix si douce et réconfortante, était son père. Mais elle avait vécu presque toute sa vie avec une mère qui l'avait évitée, aussi avait-elle appris à se débrouiller seule, à gérer ses sentiments sans rien attendre de qui que ce soit dans son entourage.

Mais Cirdan était comme Gandalf, il pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune fille et il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez seule ici, Ellora. Un jour, mon fils sera votre époux. Et je serai votre beau-père. J'aimerais commencer à agir en tant que tel. »

Ces derniers mots suffirent à briser la carapace d'Ellora. Alors, elle lui raconta tout. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Cal, son face-à-face avec lui pendant la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, puis celui avec Saroumane en Isengard, les cauchemars magiques à Edoras puis ce qui s'était passé à Hobbitebourg. Lorsqu'elle aborda le passage où elle avait tué Saroumane, elle craqua définitivement et fondit en larmes. Cirdan ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, son visage afficha tout du long l'expression d'une personne attentive.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fondit en larmes, il se leva de son siège et la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul contre lui. Ellora s'abandonna à cette étreinte. Comme Nendir, le roi avait un parfum qui lui rappelait l'océan. Lorsque les sanglots de la jeune fille se furent arrêtés, le roi attendit encore un peu avant de prendre la parole.

« Ce n'était pas de votre faute, Ellora. Vous ne l'avez pas tué. Cal seul a ordonné à votre corps d'accomplir ce geste. »

« Mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher ! Je n'ai peut-être pas vraiment tué Saroumane, mais j'ai tué Cal en le gardant enfermé dans ma tête. Son corps est mort, et il est devenu un fantôme enfermé dans ma tête pendant des mois ! Je… C'est vrai, je haïssais Saroumane, et je lui en veux toujours pour tout le mal qu'il a fait à ma famille ! Mais je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais tuer personne ! Je voulais juste revenir. Je ne voulais pas oublier tous ceux que j'aimais ! »

« Et c'est là votre plus grande force. La preuve que vous n'êtes pas comme Cal. Vous êtes revenue pour tous ceux que vous aimez », dit Cirdan.

Il prit doucement la tête de la jeune fille dans ses mains et cala son front contre le sien.

« Alors, ne partez pas à nouveau », dit-il dans un souffle.

Ellora ferma les yeux, sentant la paix revenir doucement en elle.

_Six mois plus tard… _

« Arrête de bouger, ou je n'y arriverai pas ! » dit Rana.

« Je ne bouge pas, comment veux-tu que je bouge ? » répliqua Ellora.

Et pour cause, elle était paralysée par l'émotion ! C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour. Enfermée dans sa chambre avec Rana, Arwen et Eowyn, toutes trois s'affairaient pour qu'Ellora soit prête. Car c'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu le mariage.

Après cinq mois passés aux Havres Gris, à visiter la cité, discuter avec Cirdan et faire la connaissance d'autres elfes, échanger des nouvelles avec ses amis de la Communauté, et surtout continuer de vivre aux côtés de Nendir, Ellora avait fini par complètement récupérer. Gandalf était venu aussi, quand il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille à Hobbitebourg. Il était resté un mois avec elle, ce qu'Ellora avait trouvé très surprenant. Ne devait-il pas aider Aragorn et les autres à nettoyer la Terre du Milieu des derniers Orques survivants ? Le magicien avait haussé des épaules, disant qu'avec ou sans lui, le nettoyage de la Terre du Milieu ne se ferait pas en un mois. Ellora avait surtout compris que l'incident avec Cal l'avait fait culpabiliser. Néanmoins, ce mois passé avec lui à discuter, continuer d'apprendre la magie et visiter ensemble les Havres Gris l'avait beaucoup aidée. Désormais, elle ne faisait plus aucun cauchemar et elle était heureuse, elle ne pensait plus qu'au bel avenir dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fiancé. La tradition exigeait que les deux futurs mariés ne se voient pas pendant un mois, afin de mûrement réfléchir à leur union et quant au fait d'annuler la cérémonie, si jamais l'un d'eux finissait par changer d'avis. Cela n'eut jamais lieu, heureusement. En plus, comme les deux élus étaient tenus à l'écart, ils n'avaient pas à s'occuper des soucis matériels de la cérémonie.

Mais aujourd'hui, on était venu tôt pour réveiller Ellora. La jeune fille était heureuse qu'Arwen se soit déplacée depuis Minas Tirith pour tenir le rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, tout comme Eowyn.

La porte s'ouvrit. Galadriel entra, avec dans les bras un paquet enveloppé dans du velours bleu nuit.

« Ah, grand-mère ! Est-elle enfin prête ? » demanda Arwen.

« Oui, je l'ai avec moi », dit la reine de la Lothlorien.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est prêt ? » demanda Ellora en se retournant brusquement.

Ce geste fit perdre prise à Rana, les cheveux d'Ellora qu'elle s'appliquait à tresser avec un fil de mithril lui échappèrent.

« Arrête de gigoter ! » dit la semi-elfe, souriante malgré tout.

Eowyn, Arwen et Galadriel éclatèrent de rire. Pauvre Ellora, elle était toute fébrile depuis ce matin. Les trois femmes ne la comprenaient que trop bien. Arwen et Galadriel s'étaient senties dans le même état le jour de leurs mariages respectifs.

Au lieu de répondre, Galadriel lui montra : elle ouvrit l'étoffe et en sortit une robe. En la voyant, Ellora en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle était blanche, avec de longues manches évasées au tissu semi-transparent, recouvert de fils dorés représentant des motifs de fleurs. Le col était rond et brodé de fines perles. Une belle ceinture d'or ornée de petites pierres précieuses bleues accompagnait le tout. Ellora fut ravie de constater qu'il y avait aussi un voile. Il n'était pas trop long, il s'arrêtait aux genoux de la jeune fille et cela lui suffisait. De jolies ballerines blanches brodées de fil d'or elles aussi accompagnaient la robe.

« Galadriel, c'est… magnifique », dit la jeune fille dans un souffle.

« Considérez ceci comme mon cadeau de mariage », dit la reine de la Lothlorien.

Bien sûr, Ellora portait toujours le médaillon que Nendir lui avait offert. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se sourit à elle-même, émue. Pour la première fois, elle se reconnaissait. C'était bien elle, cette jeune fille en tenue de mariée. Ce jour dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps arrivait enfin. Son seul regret était que ses parents n'assistent pas à son mariage. Mais elle était sûre que tout irait bien pour eux, dans son monde. Elle en avait le pressentiment.

« C'est l'heure, Ellora », dit Eowyn.

Ellora prit une profonde inspiration, puis saisit le bouquet d'anémones blanches que lui tendit Rana et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre. Oui, c'était l'heure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout près de l'autel, Nendir s'efforçait de garder une attitude impassible. Heureusement, le mariage avait lieu près de l'océan, dans les grands jardins donnant sur la plage. Ce spectacle l'avait toujours apaisé, tout comme le chant des vagues.

Il balaya l'assemblée du regard. Gandalf se tenait près de lui, souriant et paisible. Cirdan était là aussi, souriant et fier. Tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau s'étaient déplacés pour l'évènement, sans oublier Eomer et sa sœur avec une petite délégation de Rohirrims, ainsi qu'Aragorn, sa reine et quelques hommes du Gondor. Elrond et les Hobbits étaient également là, chacun ayant amené quelques habitants de sa contrée. Pippin avait du mal à tenir en place, il jetait parfois des coups d'œil vers le buffet dans un coin de la cour. Heureusement que les trois autres étaient là pour le maintenir en place ! Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'incident. Ellora lui avait raconté comment Pippin et Merry avaient chapardé une fusée d'artifice à Gandalf lors de l'artifice de Bilbon et failli provoquer une panique qui aurait pu gâcher toute sa fête d'anniversaire !

Il fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie par l'arrivée d'Eowyn, Galadriel, Arwen et Rana. Toutes les quatre se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la foule rangée des deux côtés du chemin conduisant à l'autel, au côté de leur mari ou compagnon. Puis tous attendirent.

Enfin, la mariée arriva au bras d'Aragorn. Ellora avait tenu à ce que ce soit lui qui la conduise à l'autel. Il avait été l'un des premiers à la soutenir et à la guider dans ce monde, après tout. En la voyant, resplendissante dans sa robe, Nendir en eut le souffle coupé. Elle semblait rayonner comme une véritable étoile ! Elle brillait encore plus que le jour où il l'avait vue à la fête précédant le départ de la Communauté de l'Anneau de Fondcombe, elle rayonnait plus que la nuit où ils avaient fait le serment de vivre le reste de leur vie ensemble sur le bateau pirate conduit par les fantômes de Dimholt.

De son côté, Ellora aussi était ébahie par la vue de son fiancé. Il portait une tunique de cérémonie blanche royale, mais des reflets bleus et gris évoquant l'océan au lever du soleil dansaient sur le tissu. Il brillait lui aussi, comme un soleil. Il semblait plus beau que jamais. En le voyant, elle sentit à nouveau son cœur se gonfler d'amour et d'admiration. Elle remercia mentalement Aragorn d'être là pour la guider vers l'autel, sinon elle serait restée figée sur place un bon moment sans oser s'approcher.

Une fois Ellora parvenue près de Nendir, Aragorn s'écarta pour reprendre place dans la foule au côté d'Arwen.

Gandalf prit la parole :

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de célébrer l'union de cette descendante des Valars et de ce noble prince elfe. Nul ici n'aurait jamais cru cela possible un jour. Une telle union n'avait pas eu lieu depuis celle de Thingol et Melian, pourtant cela est bien réel. Pour ma part, c'est un grand honneur que de présider la cérémonie. »

Tandis que le magicien commençait à énoncer les conditions qu'entraînerait ce mariage dans leur vie, Ellora et Nendir se regardèrent, hypnotisés chacun par le regard de l'autre. Ils furent tirés de leur songe par la voix du magicien qui s'adressait maintenant à eux.

« Nendir, prince des Havres Gris, fils de Cirdan, acceptez-vous de lier votre sort à cette femme, de l'aimer et de la protéger éternellement ? »

« Oui », répondit Nendir en regardant Ellora dans les yeux.

La jeune fille serra plus fort son bouquet dans ses mains pour se retenir de sauter au cou de l'elfe et de l'embrasser.

« Ellora, fille d'Hélène Jones, descendante de Varda et d'Ilmarë, acceptez-vous de lier votre sort à cet elfe, de l'aimer et de toujours être à ses côtés chaque jour de votre existence ? »

« Oui », répondit Ellora en souriant avec amour à Nendir.

Gandalf hocha doucement la tête, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Il leur demanda alors de se tenir la main droite. Ellora et Nendir s'exécutèrent, chacun serrant doucement le poignet de l'autre entre ses doigts. Le magicien tendit alors son bâton vers leurs mains unies et récita une formule. De fins rayons de lumière blanche et argentée sortirent du cristal et vinrent enlacer leur main et leur poignet.

« Par ce lien, je vous unis corps et âme. Que nulle magie ni force dans l'univers n'ose se dresser contre vous, car vous êtes à présent unis pour l'éternité. »

Lorsque la lumière eut disparu, Gandalf dit :

« _A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair !  
>Calad Ammen i reniar<br>Mi'aladhremmin ennorath.  
>A Elbereth Gilthoniel<br>I chin a thûl lín míriel._ »

Ellora comprit tout de suite le sens de ces mots :

« _Ô Reine par-delà les mers de l'ouest !  
>Ô lumière qui se promène parmi nous<br>À travers les terres boisées de la Terre du Milieu,  
>Ô Elbereth l'Éclaireuse d'Étoiles,<br>Tes yeux et ton souffle sont comme des diamants éclatants. _»

Une fois ces paroles prononcées, Ellora regarda Gandalf en lui souriant avec gratitude. Le magicien lui répondit par un sourire plein d'affection et de fierté, celui qu'un grand-père adressait à sa petite-fille. Puis il recula, laissant Cirdan s'approcher d'eux.

« Cette union est un événement important pour chacun de nous, mais il l'est tout particulièrement pour moi et mon peuple, car aujourd'hui, mon fils n'est plus prince, mais roi. »

Cirdan ôta alors le diadème royal qui ornait son front. Nendir s'agenouilla devant lui et laissa son père déposer la couronne sur son front. Son fils lui sourit. Cirdan lui répondit par le même sourire, même si une infime tristesse était visible dans ses yeux. Celle d'un roi qui abandonnait son trône après tant de siècles.

Cirdan se tourna alors vers Gimli, qui s'approchait en portant un coussin dans les mains. Quelque chose était posé dessus, quelque chose d'étincelant.

« Tu es roi maintenant, mon fils. C'est à toi que revient le choix de couronner celle qui sera ta reine. »

Acquiesçant, Nendir se redressa et s'approcha de Gimli, prenant la source de lumière posée sur le coussin. Ellora vit bientôt ce dont il s'agissait et en eut le souffle encore plus coupé que lorsque Galadriel lui avait montré sa robe. C'était une couronne elfique en mithril, aux courbes gracieuses qui évoquaient les vagues de la mer, et ornée de fleurs d'anémone, les fleurs de l'océan. Une petite pierre précieuse était sertie en son centre, représentant une étoile.

Surmontant sa surprise et son émotion, la jeune fille s'agenouilla. Avec une infime délicatesse, Nendir déposa la couronne sur la chevelure de son épouse.

« Relevez-vous, Ellora Aearelen. Vous êtes désormais l'égale du roi des Havres Gris », dit Gandalf.

_Aearelen… Étoile de la mer_, traduisit Ellora.

Une fois debout, la nouvelle reine et son roi se tournèrent vers la foule. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations retentit. Ellora sourit, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Elle était encore plus heureuse que le jour où elle s'était réconciliée avec Gandalf à Edoras, plus heureuse que le jour où le bien avait remporté la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, plus heureuse que le jour du couronnement d'Aragorn.

Le reste de la fête se passa comme dans un rêve. Une fois que les amis et les membres de la famille eurent présenté leurs vœux de bonheur aux jeunes mariés, la fête commença. On se mit à danser, chanter, manger, boire et rire !

Au début, il y eut une musique douce et sublime jouée par les elfes. Puis des Hobbits de la Comté venus également pour assister au mariage jouèrent leur propre musique, plus joyeuse et endiablée. Merry et Pippin dansèrent comme des fous en chantant, une chope à la main chacun. Ellora fut heureuse de voir que Frodon était heureux et riait de bon cœur, comme les autres.

Le soir, la fête continuait. Gandalf put révéler la surprise qu'il avait réservée pour le mariage : ses feux d'artifice magiques ! Ellora était heureuse de pouvoir enfin contempler l'œuvre du magicien. Frodon lui en avait déjà parlé, mais elle ne les avait jamais vus de ses propres yeux.

Elle aperçut soudain quelqu'un qui se tenait sur le balcon de la cour, face à l'océan. Elle reconnut Ilmarë. La Maia se tenait là et la regardait en souriant, l'air rayonnante.

Ellora s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous êtes venue », dit Ellora.

« Comment aurais-je pu manquer le mariage de ma descendante ? » dit Ilmarë.

Émue, Ellora lui répondit par un sourire.

« Je suis venue également te dire que l'âme de ton frère est en paix dans les cavernes de Mandos. Tu n'as plus de raison de laisser les ombres du passé obscurcir ton bonheur », dit la Maia.

« Et Saroumane ? » demanda Ellora.

Ilmarë baissa les yeux. Ellora n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Au moins, Cal reposait en paix.

« Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, Ellora. Un jour, nous nous reverrons », dit la Maia.

Elle se pencha alors pour embrasser la jeune fille sur le front. Lorsqu'Ellora releva la tête, elle vit que son ancêtre avait disparu. La jeune fille regarda la lune dans le ciel et sourit, d'un sourire heureux et paisible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quatre ans plus tard, Frodon, Bilbon, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel et Cirdan partirent pour les Havres Gris à bord d'un bateau.

Nendir et Ellora restèrent pour diriger les Havres Gris et le départ des derniers Elfes pour Valinor. Des années plus tard, lorsqu'Aragorn mourut et que son fils Eldarion lui succéda, Legolas et Gimli prirent le dernier bateau. Ellora et Nendir se joignirent à eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent en mer, Ellora sentit une étrange tristesse l'envahir. Le chagrin de la mort d'Aragorn était toujours là, mais elle avait vécu longtemps en Terre du Milieu, plus de cinquante ans, et ce monde était devenu comme une seconde maison pour elle. Cela lui faisait une double perte. Mais leur arrivée à Valinor dissipa bien vite son chagrin.

Cette terre protégée des Valars était plus belle que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Tout n'y était que source d'émerveillement : les champs verdoyants, les forêts, les montagnes…

Un an après son arrivée, Ellora tomba enceinte. Malgré la joie de Nendir et de tout son entourage, Ellora eut peur. Et si jamais elle ne faisait pas une bonne mère ? Après tout, la sienne n'avait pas été une mère exemplaire avec elle. Mais Gandalf parvint à la rassurer. Parce qu'elle avait connu le manque d'amour, elle savait ce dont un enfant avait besoin, elle ferait donc une très bonne mère. Elle ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs. Et puis, que pouvait-il arriver à la jeune fille ici, sur les terres des Valars, ses ancêtres?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Neuf mois plus tard, dans l'une des maisons de Valinor… _

Allongée sur le lit, Ellora poussa un cri de douleur. Rana lui tenait la main et s'efforçait de sourire malgré la poigne de son amie qui lui broyait les os sans aucune pitié.

Elle sentit quelqu'un poser un linge humide sur son front et remercia Galadriel du regard.

« Ellora, calmez-vous et respirez, tout va bien se passer », dit la reine elfe.

La jeune fille voulut répondre, mais une nouvelle contraction lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elle regretta que Nendir soit dehors, à attendre la fin de l'accouchement.

« Oooooh, pourquoi j'ai pas droit à une anesthésie, comme à l'hôpital ? » gémit la malheureuse.

« C'est le moment, poussez ! » dit alors la sage-femme elfe venue pour l'aider.

Après plusieurs heures épuisantes passées à hurler et déchaîner sa colère sur la sage-femme qui l'encourageait à pousser, Ellora sentit la douleur s'arrêter. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit son souffle, épuisée. Des vagissements retentirent. Ellora fit un effort pour se redresser et ouvrir les yeux.

« Alors… est-ce que… est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Oui… Vos enfants vont bien, et ils sont magnifiques ! » dit la sage-femme, le visage rayonnant.

« Mes… ? Quoi, plusieurs… ? »

« Une fille et un garçon », dit Galadriel en lui tendant un paquet de tissu, la sage-femme lui tendant l'autre.

Ébahie, Ellora prit dans chaque bras l'un des deux bébés. Des jumeaux ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer cela !

Quand Nendir entra et les vit, il fut aussi ému et stupéfait qu'elle. Ellora regarda ses enfants et sut, en cet instant, ce que sa mère avait dû éprouver à sa naissance. Un amour immense que nulle magie ne pouvait effacer. Elle ferait une excellente mère, elle le savait. Rien ne l'en empêcherait. Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Un mari, des amis, deux enfants qu'elle trouvait déjà merveilleux et elle vivait dans le plus beau des mondes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Cinq ans plus tard… _

Assis sur l'une des dunes de la plage, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns s'appliquait à dessiner des symboles elfiques. Le vent secouait ses cheveux, laissant voir l'extrémité de ses oreilles pointues.

Il finit par lever la tête et sourit en voyant sa sœur cadette pousser un petit cri lorsque les vagues frappèrent ses petits mollets. Elle avait relevé la jupe de sa robe et essayait de sauter avant que les vagues l'atteignent, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile.

« Aearion ! Ethiriel ! »

Le garçon Aearion, dont le nom signifiait _fils de la mer_, se tourna vers la source de cette voix et sourit à nouveau en apercevant sa mère Ellora qui arrivait, suivie de son père Nendir.

« On est là, maman ! » cria Ethiriel, dont le nom signifiait _rivière_.

Les deux enfants coururent jusqu'à leurs parents. Chacun en souleva un dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes prêts ? On va bientôt dîner », dit Nendir.

« Oui, papa ! » répondirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Arrivés devant la maison, les enfants virent avec joie que Gandalf les attendait.

« Chic ! Grand-tonton Gandalf est là ! » dit Ethiriel en sautant des bras de Nendir pour rejoindre ceux du magicien, qui l'étreignit avec un grand sourire.

« Et nous ? Vous nous oubliez ? » grommela Gimli, sortant par la porte, accompagné de Legolas et sa femme Rana.

« Oh, pardon, tonton Gimli ! Bonjour, Legolas et Rana ! » dirent les jumeaux en un parfait accord.

Plus tard le soir, après le dîner, les enfants furent montés dans leur chambre pour dormir. Les adultes se réunirent en bas et discutèrent ensemble du bon vieux temps, de leurs aventures passées et du bonheur qu'ils partageaient tous aujourd'hui.

Les jumeaux finirent par sauter de leur lit et ouvrirent silencieusement la fenêtre pour sortir la tête dehors et écouter.

Gandalf avait allumé sa pipe et fumait, tout comme Gimli. Mais contrairement au nain, la fumée du magicien prenait des formes diverses et colorées, que ce soit des oiseaux, des chevaux, un bateau-cygne, un dragon… Lorsque Gimli fit un parfait anneau qui s'éleva vers le ciel, les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire complice, puis Aearion fit un geste du doigt vers le rond. Il prit alors la forme de jolies écritures elfiques. Il les avait vues dans le livre de sa mère, le grimoire de Valinor. Les symboles d'un anneau magique, l'Anneau Unique. Son père lui racontait l'histoire avec sa mère depuis hier. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore la fin, ils ne la sauraient que demain, leur mère le leur avait promis. Puis Ethiriel tendit la main vers le joli bateau de fumée de Gandalf et le fit traverser le cercle. Tous deux disparurent en même temps.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Fin ! <em>

_Eh oui, c'est bien la fin. Je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen de terminer l'histoire ainsi. Un petit clin d'œil au moment où Gandalf et Bilbon fument la pipe ensemble avant le cent onzième anniversaire de notre cher Hobbit. J'espère que cela vous a plu. _

_J'avoue que ça fait toujours bizarre, quand on termine une fic. Ça fait une petite perte. _

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, que ce soit en écrivant des reviews ou en la mettant en Alert et Favoris : **Cally-sama**, **Volazurys**, **Sissi72-me**, **Coton**, **Lyllooh**, **Aeriell**, **Memelyne**, **Mimi70**, **Aya72**, **Ysa666**, **Darkbutterbiscuit**, **Emichlo**, **Guest**, **Annadriya**, **Maman Bouba**, **NaruGD**, **Lereniel**, **Alecto McPhee dit l'Implacable**, **Amy95200**, **Dante35**, **Dogywoman**, **Karmillia**, **Lenaa-chan**, **Plew A.E**, **SweetMaya**, **Liberty-wild**, **Memo Bonafide**, **Momo0302**, **Nicoco49**, **Saya330**, **Selena Jani Lilianne**, **Yellou**, **Alice M Lee**, **CamilleR**, **Chocolataulaitcaramelise**, **Algore-i**, **El0diii3**, **Jessijed**, **Marion1988**, **Melina91**, **o0Valkyrie of Chaos0o** et **Zhenli**. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire sans review non plus. Merci à tous ! Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín : Puisse Elbereth vous protéger, que les étoiles brillent sur le chemin de votre vie. _

_J'espère vous retrouver dans d'autres de mes histoires. Je sais que certains d'entre vous me suivent sur ma fic de Bilbon, « La lignée maudite ». Je continue toutefois dans la section du Seigneur des Anneaux en traduisant une fic de Faerlas, qui s'intitule « L'oubliée ». _

_Encore une fois, merci à tous. _

_Namarië._

_Melior _


End file.
